Sister of Darkness
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Eight years of secrets and lies. A brother taken by a man longing for power. Delving deeper into the dark Alirah seeks out the ones she's lost. Her mind warped by pain. Riku, losing his heart to the darkness, fighting to save his friend's heart. The grip of darkness tightening. Can these two fend off the hold before they are consumed? Or will they slip into madness? Lost forever.
1. First Impressions (chapter 1 - revised)

**First Impressions**

**Are**

**Always Awkward**

**(Chapter 1 - Moderate Revision)**

**Like with one of my other fics I am going back and revising chapters.**

**I OWN NOTHING OF KINGDOM HEARTS! JUST MY FICS**

**Notes:**

_**Opinion:** __this is just as a side note so that nobody gets confused by my story. But here's how I view this: Xemnas is the Nobody of Terra who just went by Xehanort because he forgot his name. Ansem/heartless is master Xehanort. I may be wrong, but I just thought I'd put it out there._

**_Trivia: _**_hey, take the X out of Xehanort and you get – No heart, and Another_

**Character:**

_**Name:** __Alirah_

_**Height:** __5'3_

_**Weapon:** __Serpent Cry Keyblade – Looks like Sleeping Lion, only it's black, and the hilt is two snakes as the hand guard and a white snake going up the blade._

_**Age:** __14 then becomes 15 – same age as Riku_

_**Description age 14**: __Long blue hair, white long sleeve V-neck shirt and Blue shorts, black boots._

* * *

_I can still hear them from time to time. After all these years, you'd think I would forget what their voices sounded like. But I haven't. I could never forget. At times I can even smell them. It's a sign of…how much I miss them. Without them…my world just seems dark…lonely. I don't like to be alone._

_Aqua, Ven, and Terra – I can hear them laughing…making jokes as I bungled with my Keyblade Training. I always stumbled. But Terra…he would help me back on my feet. Aqua would teach me the proper motions and foot work. Ven would show me how to take stress out of the lessons._

_We were all so happy back then. No one would ever believe it, but our joy was interrupted by an old man with an ambition for power. We were torn apart by mistrust and doubts. Now…they're gone. Vanished into thin air. NO! I won't accept that! Aqua and Ven may have vanished but I can sense Terra! For the last nine years of my life I have sensed him! Far and near! …I know he's out there. And no one will keep me from finding him. No one!_

* * *

Nine Years ago, a young girl with bright blue hair and beaming red eyes came to live in Radiant Garden. Despite losing those she had grown to love like family, Alirah always seemed happy and upbeat. Always wandering around, intoxicating others with her contagious smile, befriending everyone and anyone she met. It was her picture perfect life. All that was missing were the three she regarded as siblings.

Alirah had lived with Merlin during her stay, learning how to control her magic, as well as being taught manners, and getting an education. Also, as part of her agenda, training in the proper form of wielding a keyblade took a great deal of her time and focus. But on her free time Alirah was spending time with friends, bringing laughter and joy to everyone.

Unfortunately, fate sought to steal the glow from that smile. A tragic incident involving her brother, Terra, decimated Alirah. The beaming smile seemed to be ripped from her face in one fell swoop. She fought bravely, trying one last time to save him. But her strength was not enough. Her brother was no more. Alirah's world went black. For her own safety and well-being Alirah was whisked away, given refuge in Disney Castle by Queen Minnie and King Mickey. Yensid, Alirah's grandfather, worried the trauma of that night would petrify Alirah. Given the level of power she possessed, Alirah losing control due to grief would be catastrophic. Mostly to her. So he asked Merlin to cast an amnesia spell over his granddaughter. Make her forget all about that night, implant false memories to pacify her…and allow her to believe Terra had passed away.

"Terra is too far gone in his mind and heart." Yensid decreed. "For Alirah's sake he may as well be dead." Yensid was all too aware of the bond Alirah and Terra shared. If one did not know better, you would mistaken them for brother and sister. He certainly looked after her like one. And she kept him in line. Two sides of the same coin Alirah and Terra were. How unfortunate one side fell to darkness while the other struggles to fend it off.

* * *

As the years passed, Radiant Garden become overrun by Heartless controlled by the self-proclaimed Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent. Her hoard of Heartless chased everyone away, scattering them across the cosmos. Darkness reigned over the World of Light. Descration to the hollowed lands, decimation of the buildings of homes scarred the the world from one end to the other. Merlin and a few others sought sanctuary in the central world known as Traverse Town. A world for all who are lost to stay and recuperate. Alirah kept in touch with Merlin and the others who were living in Traverse town. She would send them letters and tell them all sorts of stories about her time at the castle and about her brother. Saying, "_I wish Terra was here to see this. He'd have a field day in the Castle. Aqua and Ven too._" Or, "_You would have liked Terra. He's the greatest._" All of her stories, however, would tragically end with Terra _dying_. She never knew how. Seeing as no one really gave her an _explanation. _But…despite this…Alirah wasn't sad when speaking of Terra. As if…she knew…his death wasn't a reality. ]

Alirah's heart was strong. Bonds forged even stronger. Could the bond she formed with Terra be reaching out to her.

The strange part about Alirah's life is that she doesn't remember how Terra died. In fact the part of her life where she and he parted ways was obscured in, pretty much, a blur. But she knew she had seen him once more before leaving for the Castle. She saw his face. Only...his hair was white? Strange. He had brown hair. And she heard a name. A name that made her stomach tie in knots. _Xe-ha-nort. S_he heard the name Xehanort! _Xehanort…_A name which sent chills down her spine.

* * *

One day Alirah asked Mickey if he knew a man who went by the name Xehanort. Perhaps he could explain why the name was familiar. And maybe this Xehanort held answers for her. However, Mickey would sort of panic or break into a sweat at the name and told her he would answer her questions some other time. Yet when she would wake up the next morning all memories of the man called Xehanort were gone. But shadows, lingering sentiments, remained of the name. Why would she forget? The memories would return eventually and then slip from her mind the very next day. All she was left with was the fact that Terra was gone. But even that seemed like a lie, or an explanation not being given. She would ask Mickey and Minnie if they knew anything about Terra. She even interrogated Yensid and Merlin when they would visit. Their stories may have ended the same – Terra passing away - but the story lines in the middle could not be any more different. Nevertheless she was always assured she was being told the truth. _The truth..._The truth doesn't change. _What were they __hiding_, she often wondered.

When the three gathered in one place, Alirah asked Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid how Terra died. Grilling them day in and day out until she got a straight answer. Seeing as that was the only hole in her memory, she had a right to know what was going on. How did her brother die? Who took him from her? And why weren't Ven or Aqua around? What happened to them? But something strange happened when she asked. She first went to Mickey. He told her that Maleficent killed him during her conquest to rule over Radiant Garden. Then she went to Merlin, eager to hear his side. He told her that Terra was caught in a lab accident brought on by Even. _Did Terra even meet Even?_ Finally she went to Yensid. He said that a young Girl named Aqua killed him in battle. Alirah's heart broke. Not in sorrow. But insult.

_How could they say Aqua killed Terra? _It was a lie. It had to be. _I know there was tension at Cindy's ball but...not that much! _But there was no true proof. Her only clue as to people were lying to her were the unmatched stories. Plus the massive headache she seemed to have every morning. Well no more. No more memory loss, no more unanswered questions, no more lies! Alirah wasn't going to sit there with questions unanswered. She was going to find out what people were hiding. Even she had secrets of her own, and she was going to put it to use.

* * *

Yensid, Merlin, and Mickey, shuffling quietly throughout the castle, gathered in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Yensid snapped his fingers, dimming the light in large hall, containing it around the Cornerstone of Light. They cast paranoid glances about, feeling the eyes of the walls peering down on them as they hide in the night darkened room. The Cornerstone was their only source of light. But even that warm light could not pierce the dark guilt residing in their hearts.

"This is bad!" Mickey fretted. "Or at least they're getting bad!" He corrected himself, practically glaring to Yensid. The Fantasia sorcer grunted, turing away. Mickey shook his head, none too surprised of the reaction, then glared at Merlin. "Alirah's memories of Terra are coming back faster than you can erase them! Like she's becoming immune!"

Merlin hissed through his teeth, knowing this would happen. It was inevitable. "I foresaw this long ago." He informed his friends grimly. "A person can grow immune to a spell if it is used against them for too long a period of time." He furrowed his brow to Yensid, "And eight years – regardless of her novice skill in magic – is long enough for this side effect to take place!" He snapped at Yensid.

Yensid lowered his head, cursing himself for not expecting this. What Alirah might lack in discipline her stubbornness and curiosity made up for it greatly. And a strong will is one of the key factors in powerful magic, and in a keyblade wielder.

"She's even asking about Xehanort now." Mickey informed his master. Yensid stiffened in horror. "Why don't we just tell her?"

"We cannot!" Yensid boomed. His voice echoed throughout the hall. "Like her brother…and her mother," He swallowed woefully, "Alirah has dark and dangerous powers. Powers which could destroy her if not kept in check." Mickey and Merlin diverted their gazes to the floor. They knew how unpredictable and unmanageable darkness can be. They couldn't bear to lose Alirah to it. "If her memories of Terra resurface, so will those powers. At least…the control she demonstrated." Mickey dropped his head with guilt. "Eraqus may have cared for Terra and Alirah, but he knew how dangerous the two were. If either sibling were to become any trouble, he and I agreed that we would have no choice…but to dispose of them." His voice cracked.

Merlin gasped. "Does that mean…Terra…" He panicked.

Yensid shook his head. "I have not eliminated him." He interrupted. "Merely because I cannot get close to him." Yensid knew where Terra was. But to go after him would be suicide. "But Alirah is becoming a problem." He declared. "I witnessed her in the court yard, and she is tapping into the powers her brother and mother had."

"But she hasn't done anything." Mickey assured him, pleading for him to understand. "She hasn't hurt anyone or herself!"

"Yet, my apprentice." Mickey gritted his teeth, unable to believe Yensid was saying this. Alirah was kind, caring. Her heart was wounded. But she wasn't…dangerous. Yensid knelt down to Mickey, placing a hand to his shoulder. "I know you have grown fond of Alirah," He glanced to Merlin "Just as you have." A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek. "But think of the consequences her powers would bring. I admit we have been able to suppress them by keeping her here," He turned to Merlin "And by you erasing her memories. But her powers have grown immensely since last I visited. As has her resilience. She must be dealt with."

"We can't, Yenside." Merlin pleaded for the elder sorcerer to understand. "She's young. She's family. There has to be another way! We don't know her powers will-"

"THEY WILL!" Mickey jumped back into Merlin's robe. Yensid kept his head down, refusing to allow the others to see his weakened expression. "I watched her mother - MY DAUGHTER - perish slowly and agonizingly because of her powers. I held her hand as she faded. I refuse to do it again!"

Mickey and Merlin exchanged woeful glances. It is rare for Yensid to crumble the way he is. And, truth be told, Mickey and Merlin didn't want to risk watching Alirah fade into nothingness. "What about Terra?" Mickey pressed, his voice wavering from sadness. "She deserves to know what happened to Terra before…we…" Mickey couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I agree." Merlin intervened stoically. "She at least deserves the truth. After all, we have lied to her for eight years."

"Very well." Yensid agreed grudgingly. "We shall tell Alirah the truth. After that…we must destroy her." Yensid literally felt his heart tear in half. '_My precious girl_.'

"HERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Came a high excited voice. Dread flushed over the three as they whirled around to the stairs. It was Alirah! She was running to them, a childish smile on her face. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to know if I could…" She took notice of the serious expressions. Alirah tilted her head, touching a finger to her chin. "What's wrong? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost."

"S-sort of." Mickey choked. His stomach twisted and curled into many knots. He glanced back at the two wizards, who gestured him to continue. "Alirah, I – that is we – have something to tell you." Alirah folded her arms behind her back, blinking confusedly. A small, unnoticeable smirk tugged at her cheeks. "Terra…Terra never…died." Alirah eyes widened. Then her brow furrowed as if she weren't too surprised. "Truth is, he's still alive somewhere. But he's become a being of darkness." Alirah lowered her head, hiding her blank eyes under her bangs. "We never told you because we were afraid of what might happen to you. We were afraid you might be consumed with finding him."

"Your Majesty," She giggled, her smile obviously fake, "You make it sound like I'll become a being of darkness too."

"Because you have." He said simply. "You have powers that you aren't aware of and could grow out of control." Alirah bit her lip, insulted by the insinuation. "You're becoming dangerous Alirah!" Mickey had tears running down his face. "Too dangerous."

Alirah backed away, false fear on her face. "What–what are you saying?" Mickey drew his keyblade. Alirah's fear on her face was now real. But it was more along the lines of hurt than fear. "Mickey?"

"Don't worry," Mickey reassured her with a forced smile. "We'll find Terra…" He licked his dry lips, his voice going hoarse, "And he'll be with you soon." The look of terror Alirah had was painful to the mouse. "I'm sorry, Ali."

Alirah sank her head into her shoulders, stiffly curling her fingers into tight fists. Her shoulders trembled. "I'm sorry too." Her voice rasped. Mickey aimed his keyblade at her heart. A tear drop fell from her chin onto the tip, ripping at Mickey's heart. He brought his arm back shakily, praying in his mind that Alirah could forgive him. Closing his eyes he lunged the keyblade forward.

Alirah's eyes flared open glazed gold. She whisked her hand. Mickey's blade grinded loudly, diverting off its course. Yensid and Merlin gasped in horror. Mickey shakily opened his eyes, then gaped. "No…" His voice rumbled fretfully. His keyblade…was diverted by another keyblade! A black keybale. A white snake engraved along one side. The tip and teeth sharp like fangs. The hilt circular. A pair of snake swallowing the others tail. A deep, eerie laugh reverberated from Alirah's throat, sending chills down Mickey's spine. Mickey didn't dare look Alirah in the eye for fear he would see something…monstrous.

"Tell me Mickey," Alirah hummed maliciously, the venom in her voice made Mickey shiver, "Was this the power you feared so much?" He shakily looked up at her. Mickey's eyes reflected the terrifying glower. Alirah's once vibrant red eyes were now a scornful gold. "Or..." A black flam engulfed her free hand, "Is it this one?" She extended the hand. A flash of flame sent the mouse kind skipping across the marble floor. Yensid and Merlin stood rooted to their places. That power...it's darkness. "Ooh-hoo. That was more fun than I thought." Alirah raised her blade to Mickey daringly. "How 'bout another round, Mouse King?" Mickey, hissing past gritted teeth, picked up his keyblade and charged.

"MICKEY! WAIT!"

Mickey leapt into the air, bringing his keyblade down. Alirah held her blade up, catching his key against hers. Mickey planted his feet and sprang back to the ground. He dug his feet and charged again. Alirah fortified her stance and swung hard. The two keyblades met. Sparks flaring in all directions. Alirah chuckled darkly. The gold glaze enraged Mickey. He hated gold eyes. "Amazing how things don't turn out quite how you anticipated. isn't it?" Using her keyblade, she pushed away Mickey's and kicked him in the stomach. White hot pain robbed the Mouse King of the air in his lungs. The kick sent him across the room to the wizards. Merlin caught him, sliding back a few inches. His own torso burned briefly in pain. "Nice catch, old man." Alirah commended contemptuously. She ran a hungry tongue over her lips. "And here I thought your old age withered those noodles you call arms!" Merlin glared with gritted teeth. He knelt to the ground, tending to the mouse in hopes there was nothing broken. Yensid kept his eyes on Alirah, focused on the power emitting from her like smoke. Her body had a dangerous black aura surrounding it. "Tell me, Grandpa," The way she said grandpa was as if she ate a sour apple, "Who's killing whom again?" Yensid furrowed his brow. She did overhear their conversation. "Because so far it seems I have the upper hand." She took a fighting stance. She ran a hand over the keyblade and whispered, "Hiano." Merlin and Yensid gaped in fear. The white snake on her keyblade slithered off the blade and up her arm. From her neck down to her hand, a white and gold armor molded over her arm.

Merlin, sensing the situation escalating, set Mickey against the cornerstone and joined Yensid. "How is this possible?" Merlin asked in disbelief. "Yensid said you were strong…but when did you learn to summon HIM?"

"You'd be surprised what I do in the shadows." She curled her fingers tightly, itching to strike. "And in case you're curious, I shook off that lame Amnesia spell of yours ages ago." Merlin hissed. He was right. "So who wants to fall to their ass next?" Merlin drew his wand, and Yensid prepped his magic. Never did Yensid imagine it would come to this.

"How about me?" Merlin volunteered. He tapped his wand on his hand, gathering glittering dust. He swirled the wand, ascending it from the ground, "Higitus, figitus, zumba kazzand!" He chanted. "Come to me Magical brooms as I command!" The walking brooms rose from the floor, buckets in hand. "All of you now are in my control! Attack the girl whose eyes are gold!" The brooms, shifting their buckets like jousting javelins, charged at her.

Alirah stood rooted in her place, unfazed by the stampeding house items. "Oh please!" She snapped her fingers. Black and red sparks hissed from the fingers. The stampede burst into flames, falling to the ground in ashes. Merlin gawked. Alirah stepped forward, preparing to make a run for it.

Merlin shifted his stance, preparing for another spell. "HUH?!" Alirah was gone. But where?

"Psst..." Alirah was behind Merlin. He flinched to turn. "Too slow!" She whirled around, whipping her blade across and up.

"UGH!" He coughed. A large gash was torn into his back. Merlin dropped to his knees and hands. The wand rolled out of his reach.

Alirah drove a kick into his side, forcing him to the floor. Yensid quickly stepped in, swiping his hands. Alirah dodged back, a flash of dust narrowly missing her, and put the blade to his neck. "You're next, _Master_ Yensid!" She cackled. Yensid stared in utter horror. Looking into her eyes, Yensid could see Alirah was no longer there. Only a monster in her place. _What have I done? _"Are you ready to die?" She pressed it on his neck. A thin trail of blood trickled along his neck. Yensid slowly moved his hands. Jagged white energy steadily gathered so not to alarm her. Alirah was getting shorter. '_Wait? What?_' Yensid saw it too. Alirah was shrinking. HOW? The two looked down at the floor. A large black puddle was sucking her in. "What the hell is this?" She shrieked. She glowered at Yensid, "YOU–YOU'RE DOING THIS!"

"It's not me!" He swore. Alirah wrenched at her feet, fighting to get free. Yensid grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out. "Alirah!" He called. "ALIRAH PLEASE HOLD ON!" Alirah's expression went blank. 'Now he wants to help.' She pointed her keyblade at him. "What are you-"

"GET-YOUR-DAMN-HANDS-OFF-OF-ME!" A dark beam hit Yensid dead in the chest. He flew back, crashing into Merlin. Alirah clawed her fingers into the floor. A futile effort to stop the puddle from engulfing her, but it gave her a few more seconds. "You couldn't kill Terra! You failed to kill me! I will be back, Yensid! And when I return," A tentacle wrapped around one eye, pulling her further in, "I'll kill you! You'll see," Alirah was dragged down into the puddle, her keyblade lingering for a short second, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Soon the puddle disappeared, and Alirah along with it.

Mickey awoke, gasping for air. His head throbbed painfully. He gasped at the battered wizards. "What happened to you?" He panicked. "W-Where's Alirah?"

Yensid held himself up by the cornerstone, clenching his chest. "The puddle…" He choked.

"What puddle?"

"Alirah has been abducted. It was conjured…by Maleficent. I'm sure of it."

"MALEFICENT?!" Mickey screamed. "BUT…WHY?"

"I suspect…their paths crossed at one point." Yensid assumed. "But it matters not. Maleficent…has her now." He rasped.

Merlin healed the wound on his back, and got to work on Yensid. "Mickey," The white bearded wizard sobbed, "I fear we may have generated a darkness which we could have avoided."

Mickey fell to his knees, punching the ground. Not about being beaten. But because he betrayed Alirah in such a way. "What can we do?" He asked. "Please tell me there's something we can do!"

"All we can do now wait." Yensid informed his apprentice woefully. "Sooner or later, Alirah will return." He stretched his body, working off the blast. "And when she does…be prepared. Because she will unleash all the horrors of hell upon us."

* * *

**One year later at Hollow Bastion**

**_Description age 15_:** _shoulder length light blue hair, red eyes, light purple high collar halter top with white angel wings on a black heart across her chest, light grey bell sleeves with white fingerless gloves, black skirt, and black boots._

"Ugh!" Alirah hissed, pushing the entrance hall doors open. "Yeah, yeah!" She moaned, wafting her head and shortened hair sardonically. "Send the youngest to _investigate _the phenomena!" She let the doors slam shut. "I see how it is!" Alirah stomped along the walkway, glaring at the never-ending sky before her. The castle was so high off the ground at times she thought she was above the clouds. "Villains have gotten so lazy."

Over in the vast distance Alirah made out a vague view of a worn down town. The sight brought sorrow to her heart. "Nine years did that." She rasped. "Aerith…" _I wonder they all ended up. _Alirah shook her head, casting those sentimental thoughts away. "Never mind them! Besides, they probably still blame me for Zack anyway!"

Boarding one of the lifts, Alirah journeyed to the Rising Falls area. The main point of entry to Hollow Bastion. Meandering under the arch, Alirah put her hands to her hips, fuming in annoyance. "Okay, the old witch said she sensed someone entering Hollow Bastion." She looked around the area. Unbeknownst to her, behind her materialized a dark hole. "Her age must be catching up to her." _Wouldn't surprise me. The old bat's older than the dirt I walk on. _Alirah turned.

"WHOA!"

"AH!"

A body collided with hers. "OW!" The two cried.

The two lied on the ground, groaning as stars circled their heads. Alirah was on her back, arms above her head. A young boy, about her age, was lying on top of her. His silver hair in her face, and blue eyes spinning groggily. "Found it." Alirah rasped dizzily. The boy groaned dazedly, leaning up on his knees and hands. "Ugh…" He heard Alirah moan.

"Whoa!" He jumped.

Alirah put a hand to her forehead and gazed at the boy on top of her. All she could say was, "Whoa." The boy chuckled nervously and moved slightly. "Hnn…" He cheeks froze at the noise. He moved again, "Ugh…Stop moving please!" She begged.

He flinched, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright…" She laughed dryly. "It's not you." She groaned. "Well, actually, it is." The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Put it this way," She pointed down her body, "Your hand and knee are in very sensitive locations." The boy remained confused, and then blushed when he saw what she meant. His knee was between her legs, and his hand on her chest.

"OH GEEZE!" He scrambled to his feet! His face as red as a rose. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He bowed.

Alirah sat up, "It's okay." She replied, blushing as well. "In all honesty…I should watch where I'm standing." The boy extended his hand and helped her to her feet. "Weirder things than you have popped out of thin air."

"Good to know." The boy laughed bashfully. "I'm Riku."

"I'm Alirah. Nice to meet you."

"So…" Riku looked around, eyeing the terrain critically, "You live here?" He asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness he created.

"You could say that." Alirah shrugged. "How did you get here?"

"Not sure." He scratched his head. "One minute I'm on my island. The next thing I know," He glanced to his hands, "I'm squeezing your-" he stopped mid-sentence, flexing his hand as if the breast was still there. Alirah's cheeks flushed pink. She self-consciously covered her chest. "Well…" Riku quickly put the hand behind his back, "You know. Sorry again."

Alirah giggled, "Don't worry about it." She approached him, closing the gap. Riku stepped back. "Hmm…" Alirah circled and analyzed him.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I was sent down here to pick you up." She answered uncertain.

"Sent? By who?"

"The most evil bog witch to ever roam the land of the living." Riku backed away, trying to find some means of escape. "Trust me," She raised hand, prompting him to stop, "I tried running. Maleficent will just bring you right back." Riku blinked a couple times. Alirah laughed at him. "She's the ruler here. And if you were brought here it means you're useful."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both. If she needs you, she'll keep you around and you'll have to do her dirty work for her. But if you're not, she lets you leave but the Heartless will chase after you." Riku continued to be confused. Alirah scoffed with humor, "Come on. I'll give you a tour and explain everything."

Riku nodded and went with her. He looked at his hand and then back at her. He flushed bit thinking; _I think…I just might like it here._

**Till next time.**


	2. Wizard's note (Chapter 2 - Revision)

**Wizard's note**

**(Chapter 2 - Revision)**

**Another revision. Once again, you guys know, this isn't an author's note. This is an actual chapter.**

* * *

**(Yensid POV)**

Hello,

I am Master Yensid. Former Master of the Keyblade, Wizard of Fantasia magic, Master of Mickey Mouse and…attempted murderer of my granddaughter, Alirah.

I know many of you are questioning how this is possible. But I can assure you, we are very much related, and I and two of my companions made an attempt on her life. Right now you are probably wondering: _Why would someone willingly attempt to steal the life of a family member? How can I sit here, with you now, and admit to this as deadpanned as I am?_ Allow me to start from the beginning.

Alirah is the daughter of Sorceress Myra and Swordsman Auron. Myra was my daughter. A powerful sorceress in the dark magic of Necromancy. Yes. Necromancy. A feared practice where the user may call upon the souls of the dead to do their bidding. Auron was skilled in swordsmanship. None could rival his technique. Which might explain Alirah's ability to wield her keyblade so effectively. To my eternal despair Myra died after Alirah was born. The power my daughter possessed had been flaring out of control. Alirah inherited those powers whilst still within Myra. The power of Necromancy already showing. Due to pregnancy causing irregularities, Myra was physically and mentally weakened over the course of nine months. Alirah's birth spent the rest of her strength. She died an hour after her daughter, my granddaughter was born.

* * *

When she turned four, Alirah started showing sign of a magician. More specifically a necromancer. Many know necromancers as those who summon the dead an control them like puppets. Alirah was different, in a sense. I know this because of Myra. Her powers were more tuned to the living than the dead. Myra's philosophy is: _The dead deserve to rest. Not be reawakened for battle. _Alirah's philosophy: _The dead scare me. I like The living._

Sometime after she turned four, Auron disappeared on Alirah, leaving her in my care. I was outraged by the turn of events. He did not explain why nor bother to hug his daughter farewell. He simply picked up his things and walked out. Alirah was so heartbroken when she awoke the next morning. I tired to assure her everything would be alright. She wanted her father. I went after Auron to confront him of his responsibilities. We got into a physical altercation, and then he vanished again. I never told Alirah why her father left. But I always had my suspicions.

* * *

A few weeks after her birthday, Alirah told me that she could see things. Colors radiating around objects or people. The colors changed every so often. She knew when someone was sad, or happy – any emotion possible. Myra possessed the same ability. She designated it as her Soul Sight. A golden hue in the eyes which allowed her to see into a person's soul. That soul would give off a natural color, a unique color that would serve as a label. Other colors would determine a person's feelings, and Myra would interpret them.

Weeks went by and I noticed Alirah's powers progressed faster than she could grasp. The other day she sneezed and three of my teapots exploded. The tea inside combusted into ash. An amazing feat. I feared her powers may be a threat someday if not controlled, so I took her to stay with Eraqus – a keyblade master and friend and experienced in combating darkness. He assured me he could help her. He had another boy staying there who had dark powers as well. He felt the two could help each other. This pleased me. Rather than have masters of a different generation attempt to give blind aide, allow those with the same talent to consort.

When Terra first met Alirah the two seemed to form an immediate bond. Alirah watched Terra training in the gardens and was mesmerized by his talent. He inadvertently sent a flash of magic flying at her. Alirah panicked and threw her hands up. A porcelain shield deflected the blast back at a tree. It reduced to stone bits. It was love at first blast. At the risk of shouting cliche. The two gazed dazedly at one another, studying each other.

Terra knelt to one knee and extended a hand, "I'm Terra."

Alirah blushed, "I'm...A-Alirah..." She shyly reached out. When their hands met there was a black spark. They jumped back, surprised by the shock. It is said when darkness and darkness meet, a spark ignites. They become aware of each other. Alirah and Terra were awestruck. For the first time they were meeting someone like them. A person with darkness. Their dark powers attracted them to one another like moths to a bonfire. Terra would strive to maintain control for Alirah's sake, while Alirah would learn from him. Despite the age difference, the two fell in love. Terra would show her how to control her darkness, and she would be his key to controlling his. The two became close. The two were close.

On that note I bid farewell and took my leave, promising Alirah I would visit every so often to check on her progress.

With the permission of Eraqus, Terra was able to take Alirah to a few worlds. But they had to remain close to home. He mainly took her to worlds that were said to have happily ever after endings – fairy tale worlds. She would come back and say who she met, what she saw. Terra even made her a crystal rose with his magic as a souvenir. Alirah was having a grand time and a good life. I decided it would be best if she stayed.

* * *

Later I had gotten word that the Unversed were attacking The Land of Departure. _IMPOSSIBLE! _I thought. The Land of Departure was all but impregnable! How were Unversed present. What was happening to Alirah.

Eraqus informed me Alirah was walking about the grounds, taking a brief respite from her training. A few Unversed ambushed her. They had her surrounded. Subconsciously she fired a flame at two of them, destroying them on impact. Three dodged out of the way and restrained her to the ground. She cried out for help. Terra jumped in to protect her, slaying the remaining Unversed. Alirah escaped with only a scratch. But from that day on Terra made sure to keep her close. Alirah is a talented sorceress, but she was not skilled enough to handle Unversed on her own.

I was relieved she was safe. But my relief was premature.

* * *

A year later, Alirah five years of age, more Unversed appeared. A larger one this time. Terra and Alirah were ambushed during their training session. Terra sent her into hiding and fought them off. To his horror he couldn't fight him off. An Unversed snuck up behind him and bit him in the leg, disabling. The larger Unversed pinned him to the ground.

Out of excitement and worry Alirah darted forward and tried to help. I trained her in magic, trying to keep her necromancy powers in check. But it was her friend Aqua who taught her how to utilize it in combat. She used what knowledge she had to try and help. The smaller Unversed fell. But the large one threw her away, slamming her into a wall. The pain pinned her to the ground. More Unversed appeared. Terra was broken and battered, and Alirah could only watch.

I was there at the time, watching. I know you think me heartless, but I needed to confirm her powers for myself. I had to see Alirah display the power demonstrated once before. Power I knew she had. After what Eraqus told me what happened a year ago I had to see it for myself. I wanted to intervene. But from a teacher's standing point I could not. She had to learn to defend herself. Even I am not eternal, I cannot protect her forever. Neither could Terra, Eraqus, or anyone.

As the Unversed encroached upon Terra, something happened. Alirah's eyes changed color - like she had described to me. A pure, glistening gold coated her crimson orbs. At that point I surmised this is the power she spoke of. Now...she should be able to see...the colors. The auras! She saw Terra's emotions!

Helpless. Fearful. Angry. Sad. So much at one time. It was overwhelming to Alirah. She could feel his despair. It tore into her heart with every second. She wanted nothing more than to help him. But how?! What could she do? Shoot a fireball? Cast some ice? Light a light bulb? There was nothing she could do! Her powers of necromancy were below par! She was useless.

Her powers were flaring out of control. Dark mists and sparks blazed out of her tiny body. Tears streamed down her cheek. I leaned on the window sill. My fingers breaking the stone. I was ignorant of the magic pouring out of me. _Now, Alirah. Unleash the power within you. Feel it. Grasp it. WIELD IT!_

"NO!" She shouted. She slammed a hand to the grass. A ball of white light formed and lengthened in her hand. A snake like tentacle slithered around the light. The powers sparked erratically.

Then...I saw it. Materializing in her tiny hand was a keyblade. A weapon of warriors past. In her hand was the Legendary Keyblade, Serpents Cry - A voodoo keyblade. It takes the dark portions of a person's soul and extracts them from its host. It is said the wielder of this blade may control those extracted souls at will. And with Alirah's sight, this process - possibly - will become simple for her.

This Keyblade was said to have been formed from the soul of the Soul Stealing serpent of the wizarding underworld. His name was Hiano - a snake guardian, stealing the souls of any magician who has committed taboo with magic. Seen as a menace for stealing the soul of a wizard's love, this wizard and many of his other friends sealed the snake into a keyblade and was hidden away, never to be used or seen.

The seal was not permanent. The snake was to be released when a person with his Soul was born. Alirah was such person. Alirah's powers to see into the soul, her mother's power to control a person through the soul - Hiano, inevitably was drawn to her, despite her powers not in full bloom. Much of Myra's power have found their way into Alirah. Hiano's keyblade appearance proves this.

Sensing her inexperience, Hiano came forth. The snake along the blade parted, growing into it's own form. A white cobra with a gold spike design down its hood and back rose and aided her and Terra. He devoured the Unversed, saving the pair. With his work done, Hiano faced Alirah and smiled, "Do take care of my blade, child." His thick Irish, British accent purring scathingly. "You and I shall meet in the future." Alirah then fell unconscious. Hiano and her keyblade vanished.

Eraqus took an even greater interest in her. As a confirmed Keyblade wielder he increased her training regime and tightened the leash around her. Was I worried? Yes. Afraid? Of course. But THIS-IS good for Alirah. She needs this.

* * *

The year after that Terra was disappointed about not gaining the rank of master, so he decided to leave the World of Departure. Alirah tagged along. He knew it was dangerous for her to go with him. So when he arrived at Radiant Garden, Terra asked Merlin to watch over her.

* * *

**(Merlin POV)**

Terra left Alirah with me. Her pour little body was beaten and brusied. She had seen great turmoil before arriving. Terra felt she would be safest here. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Besides he wanted to see her smiling face when the trouble was quelled. With a kiss to the forehead and a letter left explaining his absence, Terra took his leave of Alirah and disappeared.

When the door closed behind him, the feeling he would not return gripped me painfully. I glanced to the slumbering girl. Peacefully she lied on my bed. All her troubles vacant. I wondered, _What will she do if he did not return? _What would she do when she realizes he left? My question was answered sooner than I anticipated. When she awoke she tried to dash after him. I managed to keep her put, but maintaining patience with an abrasive and nonchalantly rude little girl proved to be a challenge. I reminded myself numerous times she only acted this way out of fear and sorrow. She wanted to be by Terra's side. She HAD to be by him. They both were each other's key. Or so she claimed.

To my eternal delight and relief two of her friends arrived. Aqua and Ven, I believe their names were. Alirah was overjoyed to see them. She told them Terra left. They were aware and were going after him. Alirah wanted desperately to go after them. I aqua told her no. Saying, "We need you to wait for us here." To which Ven said, "Someone has to greet us with a smile when we come back." Alirah was well aware this was a ploy to keep her from further protesting against their wishes. But what could she do? She awoke after being rendered unconscious. After much thinking she acquiesced and agreed to stay behind. Aqua and Ven hugged her close and took their leave. Alirah waved farewell, keeping a smile so they wouldn't worry. But the second that door closed she slipped into sadness. She sat on my bed, head hung limply. The poor girl. Three best friends she's grown to love have left, and she had no inkling as to when they would return. I knew I had to help her. I had to cheer her up for the sake of her spirit.

I told Alirah that Yensid had told me about her powers. I said I would help her control them in exchange for her helping me keep shop. I thought she would become excited. But instead, she seemed scared. I was confused as to why. Yensid did not divulge too much information. Likely so I wouldn't form a prejudice opinion. That was fine with me. I enjoyed a challenge. Half the fun of research is gathering your own information. My first assessment: _Subject recluse and reluctant. Clearly hiding something away. _What was she hiding? And how would I draw it out?

Alirah asked if she could go look around, clear her mind. I said she could. There's no harm. Radiant Garden was a safe place. There's plenty of young people running around. I believe there was even a girl Alirah's age hanging about. But unbeknownst to her I would be watching from above. What? I'm curious. What I witnessed astounded me. She met Minnie and the others from Disney castle. At first greeting she befriended them. Laughing, giggling, having a good time. She looked like a normal child. That smile was just precious. It beamed bright than the sun. I admit it was hard for me not to smile. Next she met with Scrooge McDuck had ice cream. At the time, Ludwig Vondrake lived in Radiant Garden. He ran up to Alirah and gave him one of his 'Self-inflating balloons.' It exploded but she wanted another one none the less. An odd girl. But it's just another quirk that made her unique.

Then the problem known as Pete came along. A local bully and moron. Bored, he decided to pick on Alirah. He was pushing Alirah around, flipping her skirt, pulling her hair, anything he could to annoy her. The imbecile held no standards. He'd snap one of the magical brooms for laughs. Then he pushed her into a trash can. She was crying and he was laughing. A crowd gathered, gasping in horror. As expected no one jumped in to give her any help. The bystander effect. Pitiful. I wanted to help. I had my wand drawn and was ready for action. But something happened that stopped me in my tracks.

Alirah got up to stand on her feet; her whole body was surrounded by a black and purple flame. Her eyes were gold, her expression dark. Pete gawked at her scornfully. Alirah took one step. I blinked and she vanished. _WHAT? _I gasped in my mind. The next thing I knew she was on Pete. Punching, kicking, clawing, pounding away at him like he was nothing. The girl was out of control and showed no signs of stopping. She raised a hand to Pete. A red coloring highlighted her nails. Thin strings connected to Pete and his body erected stiff like a board. She seemed to gain control over his body. She forced him to throw himself into mud, hit himself with a bat, and run into walls. A venomous smile crept to her cheeks. Alirah was enjoying herself. Could this be the reason she shied from my training.

Then she brought Pete to the fountain. He begged and pleaded for her to stop. She flipped him onto his back and submerged his head. She was going to drown him! I went down to stop her, calling out to her. I was a foot away. All of a sudden this mist of liquid emanated from the keychain clipped to her skirt. A tall snake took form out of the blue. I recognized the snake clearly. His presence made my stomach churn. It was Hiano. Lord of Souls. Why did Alirah possess such a creature? Did Yensid know.

Soul Eater Hiano did a dance before Alirah. Blankly her head followed the motions. Her anger faded. The flaring power extinguished like a wild fire doused in water. Steadily the serpent took her out of the trance she was in. Pete was released, and ran away screaming. Alirah collapsed to the ground unconscious. Dark rings shaded under her eyes. Hiano scooped her up and took her back to my house. Passing by me he said, "This girl is important to me wizard. I hope your contempt does not jeopardize her." When I returned home Hiano was gone and Alirah was asleep. I wanted to see Hiano, but refrained from forcing Alirah to bring him out. I wasn't even sure she could. On the bright side I learned a great deal about this young girl. Her powers with Pete were worth investigating. At a later time. Now, what happened when Terra returned…needed to be dealt with.

It was late at night. Alirah said she felt something was amiss. I sensed nothing. According to her...it was warm but frighteningly cold. Very familiar. I watched as her crimson eyes changed to gold. She gazed out the window and gasped, "BLUE AND BEIGE!" I never got the chance to ask her what that meant. She dashed out of my house and ran to the town square. Worried I gathered my things and gave chase. What I witnessed made my blood run cold.

There was a boy in the middle of the square lying unconscious. I recognized his face. It was, indeed, Terra. Only he wasn't the same. His hair was white, and his eyes were gold. Alirah went to wake him up. "TERRA? TERRA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I heard her beg.

When he did, he looked at her with a dark expression. He said, "It is your fault. Give me your power! I WANT YOUR POWER!" I knew not who that man was but he was not Terra. He then tried to strangle her, demanding that she give him her power. Alirah begged him to let her go, but he wouldn't. His grip tightened. She shot him with a fire ball, forcing him to let her go. She bore her golden gaze into the man. A whirl of hatred surrounded his body. Summoning her keyblade she focused. The hatred entangled the tip, connecting with her. With a quick tug she wrenched the hatred right out of the Terra impostor. A transparent Terra stood between them, ready to fight. Terra destroyed the copy with ease. He went charging after her, keyblade in hand and Hiano appeared and tried to strangle him. He tried to take Terra's soul, but Alirah stopped him.

Alirah could only look with horror at the sight her brother was in. He wasn't the same man. Eventually Terra fell unconscious. When Hiano vanished, Alirah dropped to the ground as well. I went over and picked up Alirah. We heard somebody coming. It was Evan, Braig, Dilan and Master Ansem. Terra said his name was Xehanort. Alirah made that a mark in her mind. Yensid and I decided she should live with Mickey. And then it was up to him.

* * *

**(Mickey POV)**

Gosh, there's not much I can say. Alirah lived in the Castle with us for eight years. When she first arrived, she was traumatized. She kept repeating Terra's name and calling him Xehanort. One day, Minnie and I asked her about Terra and she screamed. He powers went haywire.

I asked Merlin to erase her memories of the whole fight. Keep her memories to when Terra left and we tell her he died.

Now she may have been living with us, but that doesn't mean she stayed in the castle. Throughout the years she would find some way to escape from the castle. She hitched a ride on one of the gummi ships Merlin would take to come and visit us. When she was caught, she would say she was looking for Terra. We would tell her he died, but then she would say I know that and that she wants Terra. These words were strange. She knew Terra was dead (supposedly) yet she was still looking for him.

We wanted nothing more than to help her. But not only did she make it difficult, her powers were growing and presenting a problem. Then she finds out that Terra is alive and things got worse. The year she disappeared, she said that her brother may be dead, but she'll still go looking for him. I'm not sure what's going through Alirah's mind. But I will help her – even if I have to hunt her down.

**If I left anything out, tell me and I'll revise.**

**Till next time**


	3. The Sister (New Chapter 3)

**The Sister**

**(New Chapter 3)**

**Added this chapter. Figured it would be vital to the tale.**

Finally...after eight tumultuous years of scavenging these wretched worlds...demolishing barricades that dared to impede my journey...I finally found her. Alirah. A girl imbued with such amazing, destructive power, traveling with a young man who also possessed a dark power. Terra - his name was. Yes. A powerful, handsome young man. Twins in power, brother and sister at heart. Difference in appearance was innocuous. In every literally sense those two were bound together by the ties which ensnare a family. Admittedly I found both to be quite interesting. Never in all my years did I sense such dark powers. The boy was powerful. I was able to see it seeping from the pores of his body. But the girl. She was different. So young in age. So frail in appearance. Yet...I could sense it. Her powers, by at least three times, outmatched the boy's. I witnessed this hidden power myself. It bewildered me tirelessly after she and the boy departed. How could such a young girl contained so much power, I wondered. Is there a trick? Perhaps the boy simply passed on some of his power to her. This is a mystery I took great personal pleasure in solving. Never would she have been revealed to me had Xehanort not set me on the path of my true goal. The power to rule all worlds.

Nine years ago, before my plans to engulf the worlds remotely shown signs of fruit, an enigmatic man - whose golden auburn eyes radiated with immeasurable ambition - divulged a means to make my desire a reality. Intrigued I heard what wished to relate. The words he spoke...my mind attempt to dismiss it as folly. The method was too simplistic. Yet there was an air of challenge lingering about. Seven maidens of the purest light. Not a shred of darkness tainting their hearts. Gather them together and a door to the heart of all worlds will open. The power I hungered and longed for would be mine. Who these maidens were would be up to me to discern and locate. Scour the countless worlds in search of hearts vacant of darkness. Of course I heeded his words with the utmost caution.

Seven hearts without darkness? Impossible. Darkness exists within every heart. It is a fact engraved in stone. Light cannot exist without darkness. The vice versa is true as well. In certain hearts the darkness reigns dominate. In others the light shines brightly. But NEVER is one without the other. These maidens were fictitious. Simple pretense created by a man who wished to use me, no doubt. My dubious mentality was soon assuaged. Young man, a babe of a girl in tow, arrived at Princess Aurora's castle mere moments after those inane Good Fairies cast a spell putting everyone to sleep. The boy questioned me boldly while his sister simply observed from behind his leg. Then, curiously, I saw the girl's eyes fade from red to gold. The same gold the man Xehanort possessed. Only...her eyes emitted a purer gleam. Odd. Given I could sense the darkness in both her and the boy.

The boy knelt to his companion, lending her his ear. She quieted her voice the lowest she could muster. The girl believed I did not hear. The contents of the brief conversation resonated in my ears clearly. She said there was someone in one of the tower. Yet they were stationary. A copious number of people were inside the castle. Strangely she was drawn to one specific place. The room of Princess Aurora. The girl's sight was curious to me. Years ago I had seen others with similar abilities. The girl seemed to young to be a Necromancer. But, I of all people know, magic has chosen younger. We do not determine if magic is granted to us. If this girl was indeed a necromancer, I needed to ensure she drifted my way. And I knew just the ploy to make that happen.

I followed after the two, pleased when I came to enter the Princess's bed chamber. The girl was right. Her unique sight led her to Aurora. Thinking of what Xehanort had told me, I remarked upon the Aurora's heart stating there was not a touch of darkness. The girl became nervous, confirming my suspicions. I shared with them my desire for a heart such as Aurora's. As expected they asked me why. I redirected the conversation to the weapons they wield. The Keyblades. That very weapons appeared in the boy's hand. The girl took cover. I warned the boy impudence would get him nowhere and continued to persuade him to acquire Aurora's heart. The girl declined for him. Her courage returned. So I awakened the sleeping darkness within him, gaining complete control. The boy fought valiantly. Inevitably my grip will close and he will be mine to use. However my control was delayed.

Alirah's brazen, courage blazed in her heart. The golden hued engulfed her crimson orbs. Utter amazement plastered to my face. A keyblade materialized into his hand. A necromancer and a keyblade wielder. The girl continued to intrigue me. She directed her keyblade at Terra. A grey light beamed around her keyblade. A similar colored mist wafted from Terra's body. The girl struggled, keeping her keyblade trained to him. By the inches she tugged in each direction, wrenching something out of him. My grip, perhaps. No. The girl jerked her keyblade more fervently. The muscles of her tiny arms waning. Sweat trickling down the brow. A warlike roar howled out of her tiny throat.

It was a brief moment. Yet what I witnessed lasted significantly longer in my eyes. A shadow? An apparition? Whatever you wish to declare it, a grey figure began to part from Terra. His body, his face - the figure resembled him perfectly. Unfortunately the girl was not strong enough to fully release the shadow. It rebounded back inside the boy. The girl's grip lost. Nevertheless she did not falter. The small fingers of her palm fanned open. Thin glimmers of strings grappled to Terra. His body stopped just second before he acquired Aurora's heart. The girl struggled, barely managing to move Terra away. The strings didn't simply latched to his skin. They pierced the surface, hooking into his...soul. Yes. The reality set within me. The girl is a Necromancer. A mere flash of her hand and she transformed her brother into a living puppet. My admiration grew. Wanting to see more I turned the boy onto her. As expected she fought back. Admirably. Alass for her she was no match for my power. Regardless she came after me. It was simple enough to repel her. My hand curled around her neck. The fragile bones bent under my grasp. Those small finger nails pried at my skin. Defeat stared her in the face and she wished to continue fighting. This girl would prove valuable to me one day. Her skills unrefined, powers lacking, execution below par. On the other hand, should those powers be cultivated - nurtured - Alirah could become one of the most dangerous warriors of her age. It's only a matter of waiting. Which is precisely what I decided to so.

I returned my attention to the boy. My control was reestablished. He retrieved Aurora's heart - as it was my previous goal. When the heart nestled between my fingers, I was in awe. Alirah's eyes. They led me straight to a heart of pure light. Not a single touch of darkness. I only imagined how expedient my search would progress should I have her by my side. Unfortunately the girl's loyalty lied solely with Terra and his with her. It would have been easy enough to kidnap them both right then and there. However the chore of taming them both would be too much of a nuisance. Tossing the girl aside I took my leave. My journey for the seven maidens beckoned.

A promise of absolute power. All that need be done is the collection of seven pure hearted maidens. No fool am I to not consider the trials ahead. The consequences of any action I may take. I know of another with a pure heart. But to acquire her I would need to wear down the barricades entrapping all to their prospective worlds. A simple enough task. The location of the maidens was an entirely different matter. It would take more than just perseverance to find them. Nevertheless I scoured endlessly.

Before I realized it, eight years had passed. Often I found myself dwelling upon how much simpler and faster my journey would have gone had I possessed the girl with the magic eyes. The necromancer I so foolishly let slip out of my grasp due to lack of patience. Incidentally, Ha-Ha-Ha, fate smiled upon me. Several months I sensed a surge of power. Very familiar power. Only it had grown exponentially. Doubts echoed in my mind. This drastic an increase could not possibly belong to the same person. Lo. The power was hers. All hers! It was Alirah. But...two powers were present. One belonging to her and another belonging to one...not of this earth. Yet the powers were one in the same.

Where is she? I often hummed. Where was she hiding all this time? And why now do I sense her? Why was I unable to sense her before? Of course. That's why. The mouse playing a king in a castle borne of Disney. A castle protected by a collection of light. All these years King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and their subjects cared for this girl. Their reasoning a mystery to me, but inconsequential. Especially now that I sensed great rage and pain pulsating from the girl's heart! Ripe for the taking. Perfect.

The decorative glass ball topping my staff peered past the sacred walls of Disney Castle. The light imbedding the stone gave no resistance. A weak defense placed is no challenge for me to evade. When a visual displayed, the sparks of clashing keyblades startled me. A fight took place. A grown up Alirah combatting the Mouse King and two powerful wizards. Yensid and Merlin. In awe I watched as Alirah fended off her three attackers. Incredible! I gasped. Defense - impregnable. Counterattacks - swift. Strikes - smooth. Evasions - on cue. The armor encasing her arm...amazing. The magic she cast was at a level greatly surpassing some of the greatest of sorcerers. Paling to mine, of course. I was wise in keeping my eyes peeled for her. The girl still had much to learn. Whilst my opinion of her is of the highest esteem, room for improvement remained. The time had come.

Two taps of my of staff and a flick to the scepter. A puddle of darkness flooded her feet, consuming her. She struggled futilely. None can resist the darkness once it summons you. Ultimately she was mine. After eight years of searching the worlds for those dreadful Purest of heart, I now possess the one tool which shall guarantee my victory.

* * *

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Alirah shrieked at me and my newly acquired band of cohorts. She pressed her back the corner of a wall, keeping the enemy in her line of sight. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D EVER JOIN YOU!" Anger and confusion brought shivers to her little body. The girl's reaction was to be expected. Being consumed by darkness, reappearing in a room of strangers in a strange place - honestly I'd be more surprised if she didn't show a twinge of fear. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me eight years ago!"

"Nor I you, Young Necromancer." I replied soothingly, approaching the girl in steady stride. "I am confident you and I can agree we did not meet under the best of circumstances."

Alirah scoffed at me incredulously. "You say that as if we argued over the wrong blend of tea!" The wall pressed to her back. My domineering presence towered over her, halting any escape she planned. "The only thing I'll agree on is that you stepped over the line taking control of Terra."

"If I recall correctly you did the same. I never took you as one to believe in double standards."

"Do-not-patronize me, WITCH! I am not in the mood!" A golden gleam glided and retreated behind the crimson. Control of her powers slips when her anger flares. Useful, but a hindrance. This must be curved if she is to appropriately serve me. Hades, Hook, and Oogie chuckled behind me. Alirah's boisterous obstinance did nothing to hide the quaking in her knees. Ursula and Jafar ogled studiously.

"Then let us dispense with these equivocations, shall we, and get to the main topic."

"I already told you no!" Alirah hastily declined. Venom dripped in her tone. "I'm not interested. And I never will be!" She pushed her way past me. Not that I tried to stop her. I find it more fruitful to wear my prey down than to pounce right off the bat.

"Terra." Alirah abruptly halted mid stride. Step one successful. "He is missing, is he not? You wish to find him? Suppose I were to make that possible? Unlike those at Disney Castle I am willing to help you find your long lost brother." Alirah kept her attention trained to the door, but I knew she was listening. "Terra's recovery is not my only offer. Under my tutelage and guidance, the revenge you desire will be within your grasp." I saw Alirah's body stiffen. Her fingers curled into tight fists. "I am well aware of the events that took place. Something you will learn rather quickly is I see and hear all." Her teeth bit into her lip. The thoughts running amuck in her mind - Ha-ha. "Mickey, Yensid, Merlin - everyone who ever caused you grief will suffer at your at the power you possess," I narrowed my eyes, watching for a reaction, "At the power you will possess." She whirled to me. The glare never left her face. My smile widened in triumph. The daggers sent pleasant chills scaling my spine. "Yes, Alirah. Fellow Sister of Darkness." Her expression spanned to surprise. "Join me, and the powers of darkness shall be in your absolute control. I will teach you to control it's power long before it does you. You will be able to wield it like a blade, strike down all who dare stand in your way, and attain your true heart's desire." My words plunged deep into Alirah's mind, weighing her resolve down. Alirah was taken aback by the offer. She placed a hand to her heart, deciphering what it was her heart truly wished for. "Creatures born of the same darkness shall bend to your will." To prove the point I summoned a simple heartless. Alirah stepped back, frightened by the Heartless. Her chest rose and fell. Hyperventilating breaths whirring. Her hands shaking. The powers she sensed seeping from me only but a taste. "All that I have to offer you and more shall be yours. The only compensation I require is your loyalty."

Alirah put a hand over her eyes. A disgruntled sigh growling. Her body weaved languorously. The energy in the room and my powerful words pressed on her heavily. A feeling of Deja Vu washed over me. Terra waned like this once before. "No." _What? _Dumbstruck expression spread across the room. I myself nearly lost my footing.

"Pardon…" I control the angered growl rising.

"I said no." She glared. "And I will keep saying no until the day I die." How tempted I must have been to grant her that wish. Alirah turned on her heels, "Thanks for the offer, but-"

A tentacle constricted her by the waist. The ground left the soles of her boots. "Sorry, sweetie!" The tentacle roughly yanked her back, bringing her face to face with Ursula the Sea Witch. Her legs thrashed fervently. The tentacle tightened. Alirah winced. "But walking out isn't an option!"

A grin widened ear to ear, "The Mouse King said the same thing." Alirah clamped her palms to the tentacle. "Yet I managed to slither out many times!" Steam hissed on Ursula's rubber skin. _It begins. _I grinned.

"YAAAHHH!" The sea witch wailed. The tentacle loosened. Alirah pushed up. She planted a boot to Ursula's face and kicked off, flipping back several feet. Ursula snarled in agonized pain, coddling the wounded tentacle. The searing flesh bubbled, being eaten gradually by the lingering heat.

"THUNDAGA!" Alirah thrust two finger out. Jagged electrical streams launched from her fingertips, striking Ursula dead in the chest.

The Sea Witch collided into Oogie Boogie, falling right on her back unconscious. Remaining streams dove in and out of her portly body. "HEY! GET OFF ME!"

Alirah knew well that my companions held no intention of allowing her to walk out of Hollow Bastion. Nor would I. All who defy me perish. That is a rule I'm sure she ascertained. "I'll make you a deal, Witch!" A brazen grin plastered to her cheeks, "You catch me and I'll join you, no fuss. But if I manage to find a way out of here you drop the issue, and you and our friends drop me off at the Coliseum."

An odd request. "Why there?"

"The tournaments are a real joy." A lover of battle. I must have her. "Do we have a deal?"

My smile brightened. Hook snuck behind her. His sword drawn back. "Deal." Hook thrust his sword.

Alirah whipped around. The stainless steel grinded shrilly, deadlocked by her keyblade. Hook's eyes widened in shock. The girl's reflexes sharpened. Hook put his weight into his sword. Alirah inched forward, meeting his strength head on. "Most impressive." Hook chuckled. His Hook glistened keenly. Alirah gaped in dismay. "But not enough to defeat me girl." The hook went for her head. Alirah shot a hand out, grasping the hook by the cold body. "WHAT?" Her eyes flickered gold to red. I sensed her anger growing. Alirah sheathed her keyblade. The now free hand grasped Hook's wrist. Quickly she twisted around, crossing Hook's arms, and tossed him over her. His back connected with the ground. A painful crack made Hades cringe.

"Three zip, old timers!" Alirah boasted. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She vanished into the hall, heading directly for the lift stop.

"Well!" I snapped at Hades and Jafar. "What are you two waiting for? Invitations?" The two imbeciles shared bewildered glances. "The lifts may stall her, but they will not stop her. Get after her!"

* * *

**Alirah POV**

My legs sprinted as fast as they could carry me. Distancing myself from that crazy witch and her little therapy group. The muscles tensed as my feet struggled not to stumble. Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid's bout left me a little tired. Late night secret training hours didn't help either. What am I doing massaging my ego? Saving what pride was left, that's what! Even if I was at 100%, chances of me winning - the odds did not come close to registering slim. The pirate and ugly sack of bugs would be cake. The Octopus woman...depends. But the guy with flames on his head and the fancy dressed man with his beard all twisted - No chance in Hell. Least of all since Maleficent likely would intervene.

The inner workings of the lifts captured my attention only for a brief moment. The many tunnels leading to different sections of the castle. Watching the tower pass by as you're carried off. It was like an adventure. Memories of the time I became lost in their maze flooded my mind. Never will it be forgotten how terrifying getting lost in those halls was. Dilan and Aeleus scolding me. Surely Maleficent assumed I would get lost. Stalled while her lackies decided on the best method to capture me. No such luck. The maze of lifts was solved weeks after Merlin took me in. Luckily Even drew a map for me.

Maleficent's charismatic words followed me. My stubborn ears tuned them out. Sole focus rested upon finding a way out of this horrid castle. A shell of its former glory. How arrogant of that witch. To believe I would easily be persuaded by pretty words and swear loyalty. After what she did to me and Terra? NEVER! Revenge boiled my blood, never will I deny that. Terra returning to my side is also a dream I wish to make true. But selling my soul to a demon is not the way to go about it. I'll be out of this castle long before she or the others so much as step through the door.

The brightness of the overcast sky blinded me. Being trapped in two dark rooms as long as I was, a glowing stick would have blinded me. The walkway to the main entrance of the castle was just across the seemingly bottomless gap. Peering out to the vast land blanketed in fog, a grief stricken horror stabbed me in the heart. The land lost its splendor entirely in eight years. A close up view was not necessary. I'm sure the land beyond the fog looked a Hell of a lot worse. That witch destroyed a land once known as home to me. Those thoughts needed to be put out of my mind. My escape was just...a mere jump...away. Wait..._This is too easy, _I thought. Maleficent is aware of my skill. She knows this castle as well as me by now. A simple jump left unattended? Doubtful.

My hands shuffled then parted, a flash of flame igniting in the middle of my palms. "FIRE!" I tossed a fire ball. An aura shield deflected it into the wall way over my head. Meaning the lift stops were my only hope of escape. "Okay then." Easy isn't my style. But taking so many twists and turns just to get to the front door? Not happening.

If I recall correctly, there was a pit just below. Accessible by lift stop, but quicker just to jump. But wait. Something doesn't seem right. Here I am twiddling my thumbs...and no one's coming after me. No way they've given up so easily. That octopus woman even said, RIGHT TO MY FACE, walking out isn't an option. They had no intention of letting me leave. On the other hand Maleficent did prepare in case the gaping jump called to me. Which means there was a trap waiting down below. But to take the lift stop would all but halt my advances. The large lift stop had only one control panel and it wasn't located where I would eventually stumble. "Guess I'm springing the trap down below." My foot rested on the ledge. An excited chuckle escaped my lips. _Hold on...I'm enjoying this?_ A witch and her two friends were on my tail, yards from catching me, and I was smiling. Why? Did I want to be caught? No. No one wants to be caught. On the other hand...I did want to know if Maleficent smoke wasn't just blowing up someone's shaft. Taking a deep breath I dove for the pit.

A surface of water connected to my feet. Water? WOW! I was walking on water! Amazing. 20 feet deep, cold, solid as a sidewalk. The soles of my boots sank a centimeter or two. A huge puddle splashing under me. Kneeling down, my hand glided over the surface. Solid as a rock. Analyzing the wall, my hand went numb. The whole place seemed coated with ice. But it was warm, strangely. A shame there was no time for sightseeing. A lift control lied just ahead. I took a small step forward. There was a _crack._ Suddenly water filled my lungs. The surface of water getting farther and farther away. _I'M DROWNING!_ Blocks of ice floating underneath the solid water. my back touched the bed of the pond. _I'M UNDERWATER! _My feet thrashed clumsily, searching for a surface to touch on. A rock gave me the push I needed. Arms flailing, feet kicking, I scrambled for the surface. Air beckoned my lungs. "UGH!" My head hit something hard. A slight migraine jolted my spine. Weird. I just fell! My hands patted the floor of ice. Beats skipped in my chest. Air escaped when I cried out. _Oh god. _The hole was gone! The first clue should have been the lack of broken ice. I WAS SEALED IN! BUT...HOW?

A maniacal laughter, muffled by the thicket of ice, reverberated the ice. A man sauntered leisurely onto the ice. His snake staff stamped each step, sending jolts into my ears. It was the Arabian gentlemen who stood near Maleficent. Power emanated from his person, but I didn't guess he was a sorcerer. "Boastful and brazen only to be captured in a pathetic manner." He mocked. It wouldn't have served any purpose to mention I anticipated a trap. Just not drowning. "I may be tempted to rescue you. That is...if you're willing to surrender."

I shook my head fervently, ignoring the fact my head was about to explode under lack of oxygen. Edging back from the ice my mind screamed, _WIND!_ A sharp clap of my hands, an orbiting gust of wind surrounded me. The water retreated. My lungs were going to burst. Fresh air tickled my skin. "PAH!" My knees gave. The sweet sensation of air filling my lungs. My blurred vision cleared. Bits of wash splashed on me. The spell only granted me air. Keeping the water back would be too much of a strain.

"Most impressive. But that spell will not last long. And I sincerely doubt you can cast spells for too long a duration." The Arabian nut remarked tauntingly. How desperately I wanted to punch that grin right off his face and tap dance on it.

"_**Shall I silence this fool?"**_

"_**Please do."**_

My keyblade unsheathed in my palm. The Sorcerer ogled me interestedly. What? I wasn't in the mood for introductions. Light, steady breaths inhaled and exhaled, calming the rush of adrenaline. Clear thoughts and fortified focus coaxed magic magic into the keyblade. My will now within the Soul of Serpent's Cry. Gently my fingers glided over the serpent engraved upon the blade. The hollowed eye flashed red. "_Come to my aide, Guardian of Souls._" The Sorcerer's brow arched at the change in language.

"_As you command!_"

"What?" Where did that voice come from, the sorcerer must be wondering.

Like sharpening a knife I slashed my fingers off the blade tip. A gold and white trail of shining liquid spiraled about my body, shooting out the top of the wind spell and breaking through the ice. The sorcerer jumped back. His feet sliding to a halt. The stream thickened into a full body. It rounded a gnarly stalagmite. The head of a serpent shaping. My sorcerer pursuer dug his feet, stabbing his staff to the ground, prepared to make a stand. The serpent's mouth opened, saliva dripped from the razor sharp fangs.

"_ABOUT FACE!_" The serpent pulled a sharp U-Turn around the sorcerer. As it came round the liquid shaved off the body like molting skin. Hiano - my guardian and companion, took on his true form. The sorcerer's eyes widened in awe. Beady eyes glared daggers passing by. Scales of the serpent glistened in the midday light. A hood fanned open on the head. I raised a hand and grabbed onto Hiano's back. Without hesitation he slithered up out of the pit. The sorcerer left rooted to his spoke, stuck in awe.

* * *

Hiano slithered past the front gates, coiling at the main entrance's lift stop. I dismounted my serpent, panting heavily out of exhaustion from the adrenaline rush. Water dripped off me, forming a puddle at my feet. Being in that water reminded me of the puddle Maleficent used to bring me here. The second time was far from being better than the first. At least death wasn't standing on the door step. Never mind that. My only priority was escaping. "Thanks, old man. Get some rest."

Hiano bowed his head, "I'll be awaiting your orders, Mistress."

"I told you, call me Alirah!" Hiano returned to the keyblade, snuggling along the blade as it was his place. I shook off my near death experience and meandered for the Stop Control. Seeing the goal only yards in the distance brought hope to my heart. The Coliseum tournaments When I touched the control, water spilled onto my palm. Not sprinkles from my hair or anywhere else on my drenched body. A full flush of water. Like a waterfall in one of those High Society condos. But the only place with a fountain is…"The Entrance Hall."

The surrounding scenery started to ripple, blur. A surprise spout of water erupted out of the Stop control. A pool flooded my feet. The archway and Stop Control faded into the lion headed fountain that decorated the Entrance Hall. A series of stairs unfolded into sight of thin air, fanning out on either side of the fountain. The back of my heel tripped on an invisible ridge. Fuzzy carpeting touched the tips of my fingers. Carpeting? The stone walkway melted right under me, revealing a sickening familiar designer carpeting. I rose to me feet, watching in utter shock as the carpet grew wider and wider. The scene before me nothing more than a collection of tricks and misdirection. An illusionary curtain cast to trick me. The invisible winch redrew it behind the scene, gathering in a spot just above my head. The Entrance Hall unveiled itself. My mind whirled nauseatingly, screaming _I WAS OUTSIDE! I WAS OUTSIDE! _Yet...here I stood...in the middle of the Entrance Hall. The sorcerer didn't do this? So who?

"Like what I did, kid?" Someone hooted above me. I staggered back. "A little cliche, but it pays the bills." A bluish grey skinned man, flaming head of hair and wearing a toga, grinned at me unnervingly. "Hey there. Maleficent cast it and let me drop or release it at will. Nice huh? Not my cup of tea. Personally I hate tricks. I like the more direct approach." His speech was so fast I lost track after her said hi. "Speaking of which," He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke. I blinked in confusion, "Name's Hades," I jumped. He was right behind me, "Lord of the Underworld. I've come to take you back."

"And I'm going to let you do that...why?"

"HELLO! CAN-YOU-NOT HEAR?" He knocked on my head. "LORD - as in GOD - of the Underworld! An itty-bitty mortal like you doesn't stand a-"

I put a palm to his chest. "ICE!" A block of ice encased him, trapping him in his elucidating pose. "People around here talk to much." Nonchalantly I sauntered for the door. "And I'm not an ordinary mortal, by the way."

"THAT'S right! You're a Necromancer." I stopped mid stride. My frightened attention returned to the so-called God. A dampened stain of water sat at his feet. Hades dusted himself off as if I threw lint on him. "Meaning you have a little leverage over the dead. Cute." He struck his wrists together. Sparks brought flames to his hands. The skin of his arms blazed cherry red. "But you're still not a God." I staggered back, giving myself enough space to defend or dodge. Hades took a breath and blew. A flurry of flames surrounded me on both sides, cutting off my escape. "HERE'S THE PITCH!" A huge ball of fire roared at me. No time, I threw up my hands.

The Entrance Hall doors exploded open. A blaze of fire launched me into the air. My back skipped on the stone railing. A loud, sickening crack sent chills up my spine. My body flipped erratically. The _real _stone walkway connected to my shoulder and back painfully. The stone walkway slowed my body a few feet from the archway. Smoke wafted from the charred clothing barely clinging to my body. Muscles twitched, throbbing in pain. My ribs must have bruised because when I rolled onto my stomach white hot pain burned in my torso. Hiano begged and pleaded to be released. I didn't have the energy to summon him. The keyblade wouldn't appear. Hades must have one used...not even a percent of his strength. Already defeat loomed over my shoulder. Regardless of the pain, my fingers grappled the railing. My quaking knees fought to stand me on my feet. The pain in my ribs made me howl in agony. Blood trickled down my jaw. My body hung itself over the railing, hanging limply like a rag. _I can't do it. _My defeated mind cried. _I can't move. But I must. _The goal was only feet away. I had to push on. But the pain was too much. _This is ridiculous! _I scolded myself. _I should have more power than this! I should be stronger!_

A cold sensation touched to my chin, bringing me out of my daze. The butt of a golden staff tilted my chin up, then turned my head. My heart sank into my stomach. Maleficent herself was staring deep into my eyes. The witch smiled triumphantly, savoring the battered state of my weakened body. Or rather she was amused I could still stand. She seems to enjoy prey that fights to the end. "A valiant effort, Young Mancer. Very well done. Quick thinking and unique creativity. Your serpentine friend is a wonderful asset as well. You will grow into a fine Dark Sorceress." She was taunting me under that praise. _Just say you've won and get it over with._ "But the strength you possess now is not enough to get you what you want. And spending hours at a time battling in tournaments will further hinder your matriculation. The darkness within you will tear you apart, leaving nothing but a husk." I gritted my teeth. No way in Hell was I going to admit she was right! Without Terra and the others the ability to summon the keyblade would be a blank spot in my mind. Merlin's teaching are the reason casting fire, wind, ice, and thunder spells are simple. But to admit that this witch could help me control the dark powers rumored to rest inside me? I'd sooner eat my foot. But none of this changes the fact...I am caught. "What is your answer, Alirah?" She pressed menacingly.

My pride swallowed rigidly. I clawed the wall, wanting to smack her horned head with the stone. If she kept her end of the bargain, and I'll at least be able to unleash my wrath upon Yensid and those idiots at Disney Castle, then, "Fine. I'm yours." I agreed grudgingly. Maleficent nodded, pleased to hear me say so. "BUT," I swatted the staff away, "That does not mean you will be able to trust me! The second you lower your guard, the moment I have a chance, I'm going to run my keyblade right through your chest and use your horn to decorate the walls! Am I clear?"

Maleficent's smile widened into a hungry grin. My stomach tied itself into knots. Walking up to me she caressed her cold hand over my cheek. Goosebumps grew as her long nails grazed the flesh. "I would not have it any other way," Her mouth moved to my ear. Her breath sending chills up my spine, "my Sister of Darkness."

**Weak ending but I have to go to work. What can I do?**


	4. The Snake of the Blade

**The Snake of the Blade**

**Formerly "Questionable Powers." Here's another revision. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A tennis shoe ground into pristine green carpeting. The short fibers flattened. A indentation forming. White gloved hands tightened to a blade hilt. A black blade shifting to an attack position. Black boots charged. The carpet not disturbed as the sole glided across. The blade thrust forward.

"HA!" Riku flipped to the head of the Entrance Hall fountain, gripping his newly acquired keyblade Souleater tightly. Alirah staggered to a halt, flashing a firm glare to the smirking boy. Riku extended a hand. Thin strings of heat spiraled to the middle of his palm. A ball of flames blazing. Alirah bent her knees. "FIRE!" The ball roared from his palm. Alirah flipped back to the center of the room, crouching to a halt with Serpents Cry in hand. Riku lurched forward, planting his foot planted to the of the fountain and kicked off. "HYAA!" Souleater hovered over his head.

Alirah dug her feet and launched for him, "HAA!" Serpent's Cry extended out to the side.

With all their might, Riku brought Souleater down while Alirah swiped Serpents Cry up. The two Keyblades clashed in the middle. The metals rang out in shrill cries as sparks flared on contact. Alirah clamped a hand to Riku's shoulder. She pulled herself up. Riku's brow furrowed. Placing a foot to his shoulder Alirah kicked off, flying higher as Riku dropped to the floor.

Riku flipped his body, landing on a knee and foot. Jolts from the hard landing shot up his body, stunning him briefly. "Nailed it." _Incredible! _He cheered mentally. The strength. The agility. It's better than he imagined. _I was never able to do this on the islands. _A looming shadow caught his attention.

"RAAHH!" Alirah swept her blade . A crescent wave of blackness roared.

Riku dodged rolled to safety, and quickly countered with a swift swing of his blade. "NYAH!" A bluish white wave sundered the air. The smooth, razor edge gleaming. Alirah, unable to dodge, crossed her blade and arm defensively. The strike knocked her back, crashing her to the floor with a loud, painful thud. Riku puffed the steam off his blade. A victorious smirk tugged half his cheek.

"Ugh…" Alirah groaned, massaging her head. Grinding metal brought her senses back to her. Riku charged for her, dragging Souleater's tip along the ground. The carpet slitting open. Alirah quickly sprang to her feet and charged after him with Serpents Cry extended out to the side.

The two roared, "HAAA!" The blades lashed out at the same time. A successful blow dealt. The two came to a halt. Backs to one another. The edges of their blades steaming. A long, tense silence blanketed the Entrance Hall. Ringing deafened the ears of the quarreling two. _RIP-RIP!_ Gashes in the side both Alirah and Riku's shirts formed, bringing the two to their knees and their match to a draw.

"Woo!" Alirah panted breathlessly, holding herself up by her planted keyblade. "Not bad for an island boy." She congratulated.

"Ha, ha…speak for yourself." Riku huffed dryly, shifting to sitting on his butt. "I didn't think a palace princess could put up such a descent warm up."

"_Oh really_?" Alirah sat side saddle, raising an affronted brow. "The island hermit is calling me a warm up?" Riku shrugged. "Don't forget, Silver, I've had my blade nine years longer."

"And yet I'm catching up so quickly." Riku quickly countered brazenly. "Or is this where you tell me you were holding back?"

"Only if you say the same."

"You noticed that, huh?" He replied sardonically.

"From a mile away."

"Well your face is so pretty. I didn't want to scar it."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you."

Riku touched his thumb and finger to his chin, modeling his masculinity. "You think I'm pretty?"

"You do have a nice girlish figure."

"Well you're pretty manly yourself."

"Don't jealous because I have more muscle."

"In the chest maybe. But your arms are noodles."

Alirah propped her chest up. "You'd know, wouldn't you?" She purred.

Riku shrugged his hand indifferently. "Not like you didn't enjoy it."

"The gloves coming off?"

"Were they ever on?"

"Aww…" A deep feminine voice cooed, "Isn't that cute?" Alirah and Riku flashed glares to the upper floor of the Entrance Hall. Ursula, the Sea Witch of Atlantica, decided to grace the two keyblade wielders with her presence. _Oh joy. _She leaned on the railing of the stairs with a haughty grin. "The little love birds are bantering." Gluing her suction cups to the floor and rail she flipped upside down over the rail, folding her pudgy arms behind her head. "Or…" She touched an admiring finger to her cheek, "Could they be flirting?"

A vein popped in Alirah's head, her cheeks flushed pink. Riku's cheeks were pink as well. Rage or embarrassment – it was anyone's guess. "Shouldn't you be with the other fossils right now?" Alirah snapped. "I thought you morons were having a therapy session!"

"We're taking a break." Ursula hummed, flipping right side up again. "Thought I'd come see how the youngsters are doing."

"Better than you." Riku hissed. He helped Alirah to her feet, earning a grateful nod. "Now if you'll excuse us," The two meandered to the opposite staircase, "We're going to a room that smells less like rotted fish."

Ursula grunted at the remark. She raised her arms, smelling herself. She got chills. Did she really smell that bad? Alirah and Riku jumped to the library door, not wanting to bother with the steps. The door slammed behind them, bringing a glare to Ursula's brow. "Aren't those two brazen?" She growled.

* * *

A week had gone by since Riku arrived to Hollow Bastion. In the allotted time he and Alirah seemed to get their friendship off without a hitch. Every so often they'd engage in a little friendly sparring. Healthy competition to keep one another in shape. It also might have something to do with Riku and Alirah being competitive by nature. Much to their surprise both keyblade wielder were on equal footing. The score was currently tied. Someday they would need to break the tie.

Much remained a mystery to Riku. The only clear information was how he arrived. Maleficent admitted sometime ago she summoned Riku the same way she did Alirah. And for the same reason too. The darkness in his heart was immense, alluring. Not a Necromancer's darkness. But dark powers none the less. The desire to see other worlds no matter the cost - Riku allowed darkness to consume him, not knowing where it'd take him. An open door for Maleficent to stroll right through. But still. Riku was confused about something. How did Maleficent find him? Why did she need him? And how was he able to summon such a strange blade?

Alirah didn't have the answer to the first two. Those were questions she asked Maleficent dozens of times. The horned witch refused to answer. Savoring Alirah's fuming impatience. Maleficent's only reply was, "The darkness chose you. I simply adhered to its decision." A half baked response for one withholding a secret. What's to be expected? Maleficent lived for mystery and suspense.

However, on a brighter note, Alirah was able to answer the third question. She assured Riku that the weapon he wielded was a Keyblade. A weapon of great power. Its purpose dependent on its wielder. The keyblade could battle the darkness or the light, allowing one triumph and the other the be eliminated. Why he was able to summon the weapon? Alirah did not know. The decisions made by the keyblade are mysterious as they are random. Alirah wasn't even clear as to why she had hers. She was told - by a very reliable source - that two outcomes were the likely result. One: Yensid was once a Keyblade Master. Or two: Her Necromancy summoned Hiano's keyblade, thus granting her the title of Keyblade Wielder. The latter was the likely reason. Keyblade wielders are usually determined by way of a test. A Keyblade is handed to you. If it remains in your grasp, you're a candidate. Should it return to the owner, you fail the test.

A sudden flash of nostalgia startled Riku. A distant memory obscured by a blur. Years ago, when he was still a child, someone came to the island. Two someones. But one of them...he handed Riku a strange object. Long, cold hilt, shaped like a key. Heavy too. It was a Keyblade. Riku could still feel the weapon in his palm. Though the face of who gave him the blade was shadowed. Riku must have been no older than six at the time. _Could it have been Terra? _He did not wish to ask allowed. He didn't want to hurt Alirah with false hopes.

Mystery and facades aside, the general information presented itself fully and completely to Riku. The young islander had gained a certain understanding of the inhabitant's goal. Not that anyone has tried to keep their objectives hidden. Acquiring the means to blanketing the worlds into eternal darkness. The key to that goal has yet to be revealed. Alirah, on the other hand, didn't care if the world was basked in light, darkness, or something in between. Her goals lie elsewhere and she was going to use Maleficent to achieve it. Riku had his own goals in mind as well. Aside from seeing the worlds the universe has to offer, there was someone he sought as well. And perhaps, if he plays nice, he'll be sent home.

Before a job should come along and spoil the moment, Alirah and Riku hid away in the library and talked, wanting to get a better feel for the person they would be calling partner for the duration of their stay. It's imperative to obtain a feel for your partner. If neither one understands the other or retains some knowledge of their personality, missions could suffer. The partners as well.

Riku regaled Alirah with his life story. Who his friends were, the island he came from, and about Sora and Kairi. The name of his world is Destiny Islands. A world covered in endless ocean traversing as far as the eye could see and farther, bathing in warm sunlight. The main island is where he and his friends lived. Schools, homes, marketing - his hometown was quaint and homey. In all seriousness he enjoyed living there. The second island is normally where he and the others hung out and did their own thing. There's a secret place - a cave - where they drew on the walls. A strange door lied inside. No one knows what's behind it. It doesn't open. However that doesn't mean Riku and the others haven't tried.

Next were his friends. First he mentioned Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus - school mates known to sort of follow him, Sora, and Kairi around. Selphie's energetic, and if Riku ventured a guess - a year or two younger than Alirah. A pretty face, but very skilled with a jump rope. Not just for recreational purposes. Next was Wakka. A bit of a laid back kind of guy. Goes with the flow. Carries a ball around 24/7. Don't turn your back on him though. That ball packs a wallop. Then there's Tidus. Excitable, impulsive, talks a tough game. But by the end of the day he's the guy you could count on to have your back. How Riku met them...he doesn't really remember. The three were a little weird. Eccentric beyond all comprehension. But, when all is said and done, life would be just a little too quiet without them.

Sora and Kairi's names made their way into the conversation. They were the two Riku knew he'd never be able to survive without. The three of them have been friends since they made their first wooden swords. A twinge of jealousy pinched Alirah's heart. She's had best friends, but none that she's been able to keep for longer than two years. Riku's kept his for...years and years. Sora was the dreamer of the three. Kind of lazy too. Not mater how tense a situation he was able to lounge around as if nothing was wrong. The guy put a positive spin on a tsunami five years ago. Riku and him always sparred, battling to impress Kairi. Admittedly, Riku won. But somehow Sora won her over several times.

"Kai...ri..." The name rolled of Alirah's tongue. A nostalgically pleasant taste. "Wait..." She...she knew that name. How? Where? When?

**Flashback**

_Little girl...huge smile...__big blue eyes...__flowers in hand...strange necklace._

**Flashback end**

Alirah's eyes widened, "KAIRI!" She gasped exuberantly. Turns out Alirah met Kairi. More than that. She knew her. Kairi was Alirah's best friend. It was nine years ago when Alirah lived in Hollow Bastion when it was known as Radiant Garden. When the name changed was anyone's guess. But after the whole situation with her brother and friends vanishing, Alirah never saw Kairi again. She didn't see anyone from the past again. It was as if they dropped off the face of the universe. Maybe they thought the same of her. Alirah grew worried for her friends. Not knowing what became of them after she left. Sleeping became a struggle. To ease her mind, Riku told Alirah that Kairi arrived on their island a few years ago after a meteor shower. The scene startled him and Sora. Kairi had no recollection of where she came from. Other than that she was doing fine. Riku and Sora were taking great care of her and vice versa. She's like family. They were the best of friends. Alirah was overjoyed to hear that. At least something good came to pass.

Then it was Alirah's turn. A part of her braced itself. This tale wrenched at the deepest recesses of her soul worse than a dagger plunging into her chest. Yensid - Her grandfather and guardian after her mother's passing and he father vanishing from her life. Merlin - a wizard who took her in during the chaos an old man orchestrated. Mickey - a mouse king who won Alirah over with his smile and trusting face. Those three, because they feared Alirah's power and doubted she could ever control the, attempted to take her life. Not a single ray of hope or comfort beamed in their hearts. Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Aqua - the sister and maternal figure. No one dared argue or question with her. Ven - the kid brother of the trio. Always playing jokes on Terra and having the jokes rebounded on him. Finally Terra - the elder brother she adored and admired. Not a day went by that she and he weren't by each other's side. Those six - regardless of who she's met or who intervened - played a key part in her life. Helping her grow in mind and body, teaching her to control her powers, and watching over her like she was their own. The strength of her heart grew exponentially. Her will rock solid.

There was a seventh person. A man much like Maleficent only smarter and more unnerving. Because of him Alirah's life turned upside down and went to Hell. Still, she felt, she remained in Hell. Never-ending wall of fire waiting to cave in and burn her to ashes. His interference is a tale for another time. Right now the six were all that mattered. Alirah explained how she lost Terra some years ago and had been searching for him. The delusion that he passed away was implanted by Merlin. A desperate attempt made by Yensid to keep her in one place. Nevertheless, Alirah broke free of the suggestion numerous times and dug into the hazy memories to recall what became of Terra. Merlin, Yensid, and Mickey tried to stop her. Even went so far as to try and kill her. She escaped due to Maleficent whisking her away a year ago. Merlin's magic may have blurred her past but Alirah would never forget how hurt she was, or how desperately she wanted to make them pay. He she STILL wanted to make them pay. And they will.

Riku was taken aback. The situation he found himself in paled in comparison to hers. Neither one of them disputed the severity of Riku's situation. Never. His Island disappeared into darkness and his friends are missing. But Alirah...three of her best friends are missing, and her own family and people she considered family tried to kill her. And a man Alirah did not dare speak of trapped her in Hell. He was surprised that she was as mentally sound as she appeared. You would never have guessed by looking at her that she possessed such a terrible history.

Unfortunately the despair in the room only thickened. Before Riku arrived Kairi was taken and he had no idea where she was. She disappeared…right after his island went up in smoke. Sora, he assumed, disappeared into thin air too. If he didn't, then he was swallowed up by that sphere over the island. Riku wondered if Maleficent grabbed them both. A spur of the moment sort of thing. Alirah told him that she hasn't seen Kairi or Sora around. No one besides Riku has shown up. But she swore to help him look. He, at least, deserves to have his friends returned to him. Riku assured her she didn't have to, but Alirah insisted. She had no clue where her brother was. Yet Kairi was said to have been kidnapped by the heartless. She's closer to finding her than Terra.

"Alirah, I don't want to burden you with this." Riku protested tenderly. A being with a sense of humor joined them

"I don't care, Riku." She reassured him, touching a hand to his shoulder. "Kairi's my friend too. I want to help."

Riku was taken aback by the conviction in her tone. A tiny smile crept to his cheeks. A little shake of his head confirmed his defeat. "Then you have to let me help you find Terra." He proposed forcefully. Alirah flinched. _Find Terra?_ Protest tugged at her mouth. "And I won't take no for an answer." Alirah's protest died on her breath. Riku's expression beamed with determination. A glow emanated, throwing Alirah aback. Somehow she knew Riku would keep pressuring her to let him help. The same way she insisted on helping find Kairi. _Terra used to be persuasive like this. _A submissive sigh audibly exhaled. Alirah's head bobbed in defeat. "Great. It's a deal then." He smiled.

A warm smile appeared on Alirah's cheeks. "Ugh." She jumped slightly. The heat rushed to her cheeks. Riku arched a bewildered brow at the reaction. Alirah's attention slowly shifted to her lap. Her pink cheeks turned bright red. Riku followed the line of sight. A light pink tint shaded his pale cheeks. The gloved palm of his hand rested atop Alirah's.

"DAH! OH MAN!" He yanked his hand back, scrambling to his feet. His cheeks grew redder, "SORRY! SORRY!" A hoarse crack robbed his voice. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO-UH!" His mind whirled dazedly. Sweat hung on the side of his head. _Wow... _Alirah's palm fresh in his hand, _She has__ warm hands..._His blush darkned.

"NO! NO! IT'S ALRIGHT!" Alirah waved her hands, face equally red. Nervously she tucked strands of her hair behind her cherry red ear. "I...didn't...mind..." She replied, her eyes shifting between him and the floor. Unsure groans riddled her tone. _His hand..._She massaged a hand over the other. The skin tingled, still abel to feel Riku's palm. _They're warm._

The moment was spoiled by a cynical chuckle. Pit bombs imploding dead center in Riku and Alirah's stomachs. A familair head of flaming hair wafted out from behind a bookcase. "Hey! How are the new love birds doing this evening?" Hades, The Lord of the Dead, smirked.

Alirah growled rabidly. The blush continued staining her expression. The chair tipped over as she shot to her feet, "We're not love birds!"

Hades pinched her cheek, "Of course you're not." Aggravating baby talk cooed. Hades let the cheek snap back into place.

"OW!" Alirah massaged the throbbing cheek.

"You were just holding his hand because it was cold, right?"

Gold colroed eyes ignited, "Keep it up, Hades, and I'll turn your face to ice again!" She lunged.

Riku effortlessly latched a hand to her arm, keeping Alirah at bay. Alirah shouted curses and threats, hands and feet thrashing desperatley to strike the God's smug smirk. "Way to keep a handle on your girl, kid! She's always been a bipolar sparkplug."

"BIPOLAR?!" A gloved hand stifled her roars. A toned chest touched her back.

Riku ignored the comment and asked, "What do you want, Hades?" He snarled. Alirah still howled vulgarities, all muffled by Riku's hand. "Please speak before I lose my grip."

"Geez! Such anger!" He made big eyes, trying to look innocent, "One might think you don't like me."

"_Don't like_ is putting it mildly." Riku mumbled. "So do you have a reason for being here? Besides bugging us!" He added austerely.

Hades' flaming hair crackled like popping rocks. "Actually there is." _Rude little…_He cleared his throat, discarding the contempt. "Thanks to Oogie's screw up, there are two frightened little princesses trapped in a world called 'The Beast's Castle.'" He informed them as if he was a war general. The name overexggerated. A failed try to add mystery and terror to the new world.

"Beast's Castle?" Alirah mumbled.

"Where's that?" Riku questioned, intrigued.

Hades snapped his fingers. A line of grey smoke gathered. Half of it dropped down. A rough map of Hollow Bastion and the worlds surrounding it displayed. "Just a hop, skip, and a teleport...that way." Alirah and Riku rolled their eyes. That certainly – didn't – explain a lot. "We'd go and get them ourselves," He grabbed Alirah's chin, "But why not let the two of you get your hands dirty for once?" Riku scrunched his nose. _Keep your hands off her!_

Alirah paid no attention to the hand. "Sure thing. I'd hate for you to strain you back, GRAMPS." A vein popped. _GRAMPS?! _Alirah pinched the hand, haughtily removing, "Stay here and rest while Riku and I clean up after you." She strutted past him. An angered fist hovered above her head. "Ready for your first mission, Riku."

Hades' outburst halted when Riku tapped his fist. Ice encased it in a block. "You bet. It'll be nice to get away from the fossils." Hades' brow bounced in irritation. The two walked out of the library, sniggering as the door closed. Hades began to overheat, outraged by the lack of respect. The grey skin fumed bright orange. His arms, his head, his legs were engulfed by violent flames. He would have burned the books were it not for a blizzard spell misting his hair out.

"Honestly Hades, you can be such a hot head."

Hades growled and shook the melted ice away, reignited his hair with his thumb. "What do you want, Vizier?" He hissed to the top of the staircase.

Jafar chuckled snidely, descending on the steps languorously. "Just checking to see how you are doing." He analyzed Hades. "Lose your cool with the children?" Hades threw a fire ball at him. Jafar teleported and the fire incinerated a plotted plant. And most of the window behind it. Jafar reappeared besides Hades, "I'm not paying for that."

"You _will_ if you don't stay outta my face!" Hades vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Jafar with a satisfied look on his face. "Having those two kids around may actually be fun after all." He twisted his beard in anticipation.

* * *

The Main Entrance doors flew open. "How did you put up with these guys for a year?" Riku wheezed. "I mean…" Alirah meandered past him with an impish smirk, "They violate personal space, sneak up on you, and I think old hot head was eyeing you!"

"I think you just summed up my whole year." Alirah remarked playfully.

"I'm serious, Alirah!" Riku stressed, running ahead of her. He twisted on his toes and walked backwards, staring Alirah down for answers, "How do you not lose your mind?"

Alirah raised a hand, "I can assure you I lost that six months ago."

Riku got in her face. A finger pointed to the glowering expression. "Serious face. Serious answer. Now, please."

Alirah sighed with a drop of her head. She rushed ahead of him, bringing Riku to walk forward. Her hands folded behind her back, "You want to know the secret?" She giggled. A sharp twist and she started walking backwards. "Just ignore them." Riku tilted his head in confusion. How does one do that? "They thrive on driving you mad. Pisses them off when you ignore them or laugh them off."

Riku chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Passive aggressive much?"

"Oh," Alirah smirked daringly, "I think you know I can be very aggressive."

"Oh yeah." He touched stitched cloth on his side. Alirah giggled under a hand.

"OH DEAR! OH DEAR!" Alirah and Riku glanced ahead. They saw Smee spinning around in circles. A puddled of sweat splashed under his feet. "THIS IS BAD! IT'S NOT HERE! IT SHOULD BE! THE CAP'N WILL MAKE ME WALK THE PLANK FOR SURE!"

"Hey, Smee!" The portly man jumped out of his clothes. Alirah and RIku watched impassively as he landed. "Lose something?" Riku asked.

"Besides your mind." Alirah laughed.

"Oh! Hello Riku, Alirah!" He panted. "No, no." He chuckled. "I'm just…looking for the Captain's hook polish."

"Hook polish?" Riku groaned derisively. He looked to Alirah, "Is he serious?"

"You wouldn't believe how prissy that pirate is."

"Where about are you two heading?" Smee asked, not wanting to speak ill of his captain.

"Beast's Castle." Alirah answered. Smee bobbed his head hurriedly. The small man's body rippled. Beads of sweat profusely soaked into the pits of his shirt. The brim of his cap absorbed a great amount. Alirah narrowed her eyes. "You okay, Smee? You seem sick."

"No! No! I'm fine!" A dry rasp exhausted in a small laugh. "Just nervous about the polish."

Riku put his hands to his hips. A brow quirked dubiously, "Missing polish has you sweating bullets?" Alirah flared her eyes wider. Gold washed over the eyes, enveloping the crimson. Smee stiffened, cowering under his arms. Yellow flames blazed out of the portly man. "Why so scared, Mr. Smee?" Riku questioned.

"S-Scared?" His heart skipped a beat. "What-uh-I'm not-"

"Where's Hiano?" Alirah asked out of the blue. Smee accidentally bit his tongue. Riku stared at Alirah confusedly. "Have you seen Hiano?"

"Um…duh…oh…uh…ha-ha!" Smee sputtered dumbly. His fat fingers fiddling. "N-Not recently." He laughed nervously, his voice drying out.

"HMM…" Alirah growled, boring her gold orbs into the portly pirate. "If you haven't seen him then why are you ready to breed a cow?" She pressed, baring her teeth. Smee's knees clattered together.

Riku scratched his head. _Was she looking for her keyblade? _He asked himself. _How could she lose it?_ He looked at her wrist. _Her keychain is there. So why is she looking for it? _Alirah had mentioned Hiano once before and how he inhabited the keyblade. The serpent decorating the blade is the blade.

Alirah noticed his confusion and remembered that she never explained. "Hiano's not only part of the keyblade but a part of me as well. I can summon him to fight, or let him out so he can relax." Riku felt kind of embarrassed for not knowing. Then again, Alirah was a mystery…_With __very shiny hair and Beautiful eyes_…Riku pinched himself. _Get a hold of yourself man_. He scolded himself. "So where's Hiano?" She asked again, getting impatient with the dimwitted pirate. Smee ripped his hat from his head, twisting it. He sputtered all sort of incoherent words, pointed in all directions. Alirah folded her arms, "Hook and Oogie have him don't they?" Smee bit his tongue again. Alirah sighed.

"Why would they have him?" Riku questioned.

"It all comes back to the madness." Riku nodded his head. What better way to get under a persons skin than taking what's theirs? But he wondered what - or who - Hiano truly was. Since he's been there, he's never once laid eyes on the snake. Well he assumed it was a snake. What else would Hiano be? "Do you want to meet Hiano, Riku?" Riku brightened up. Alirah took that as a yes. Taking a deep breath, Alirah roared in a different language, her voice echoing, _"Come to me my Guardian of souls._" Riku was dumbstruck by the power of her voice.

"What is it?" Yawned a deep British accent.

"WHOA!" Riku jumped into the stone rail. Smee screamed, ducking behind the Lift Stop Control.

A large white snake slithered down from the tower of the castle, coiling himself up on the walkway. Golden spike design glistening in the light. Riku nearly fell over the edge out of fear. The neck of the snake spanned into a cobra hood. When the serpent yawned his mouth revealed large fangs and a forked tongue. _IT-HE-REALLY IS A SNAKE! _Alirah grabbed him and patted his shoulder, assuring him it was alright. Smee tried to crawl away. "Hello pudgy one," Hiano licked his chops, "Good to see you again." Smee screamed at the top of his lungs ran into the castle, leaving a dust trail behind him. "My word, he acted as if I was going to eat him." Hiano smirked.

"Wouldn't put it past you." Alirah hugged him, "Were you sleeping pops?" She massaged his sides.

"More or less." He yawned, stretching and cracking his slender body. "Would have been pleasant had Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie let me be?" Riku was impressed. Alirah was right.

"I'm sorry." She cooed, stroking his head. "No wonder you're on the roof. Peace, quiet, and Hook and Oogie aren't the greatest climbers." She guided Hiano to Riku. "Hiano, this is my new friend Riku."

Hiano smiled, a rumbling chuckle sending chills scaling Riku's spine. "I'm well aware, Alirah. I may be in your blade for a prolonged period, but my awareness of the outside if keen. Rarely ever do significant events escape me." In a blurred motion he shrunk down to the size of a normal snake, baffling Riku beyond words. "This boy is no exception. But for the sake of introduction," Hiano slithered up Riku's leg and coiled himself around Riku's shoulders. He hissed in his ear, "So nice to meet you, young Riku."

Riku's muscles went stiff like stone. "The–the feeling's mu-mutual." He shivered, goose bumps scaling his skin. Alirah giggled. Hiano chuckled with a slight hint of evil. Riku went to pry him off. Hiano slipped into his shirt and slithered around. Riku wriggled and writhed, dancing about to wrench the snake from him. Hiano slipped into his pant causing Riku to squeal. "A-A-LI-RAH!" He shuddered.

"Alright you two!" Alirah clapped her hands. "Hiano, we have a job."

Hiano popped out of the shirt, "Very well," He grumbled and returned into the keychain. Riku panted heavily, relieved to have the snake out of his clothes. He glared at Alirah, warning her to never let Hiano do that to him. EVER! Stifling her laughter, Alirah said, "Okay let's get going." Riku nodded in agreement. "The first ride's on me."

"Okay." Riku agreed. "I'll bring us back home." Alirah nodded, accepting the terms and opened a portal. The two entered inside. The mass of darkness vanished.

Unbeknownst to them Hook and Oogie came walking out of the lift stop across the way. "Is Hiano even aware that we did it?" Oogie asked.

"Not even." Hook chortled. "When they least expect it Hiano will die," His hook twisted the knotted mustache, "And his precious master will soon follow."

* * *

**The next chapter has been posted. It's the new "Questionable Powers."**


	5. Questionable Powers (revised)

**Questionable Powers**

**Latest revision. Enjoy.**

* * *

The arrival to Beasts Castle took only a matter of minutes. A surprisingly smooth trip. Alirah hasn't practiced too often with her new-found teleportation technique. Well, to be accurate, she hasn't practiced traveling from one world to the next. There was never a need. Being familiar with the castle, Alirah knew all the hiding spots and secret passageways. At least that's the story she's spun for everyone else. The truth of the matter is, for the last year, Alirah has sensed a strange power lurking about Hollow Bastion. Not within. Outside. A familiar power. _Yensid? Merlin? Mickey? _She didn't know. But it was dark. Angry. Not at all like Yensid. _Can't be Sephiroth._

An oval-shaped portal sprouted center stage in a stone and grassy courtyard. Riku and Alirah sauntered on to the stone pathway, entering into the courtyard with bewildered stares. A black mass blinded them at first blush. Though forever plagued by overcast skies, Hollow Bastion is an oasis of light compared to this world.

Riku glided his cerulean orbs up to the sky. The deep blue glowing elegantly in the ominous night. Shivers crept over his skin. The sky. It was unnaturally dark…foreboding. An ebony night sky vacant of stars or a moon. The entire area the two teens stood in basked in a gloomy hue. Leaves popped. Emaciated rats scurried from bushes and dove into holes beneath the imprisoning walls. Bats fluttered about. Their shrill screeches resounding despair. Wolves howled somberly in the vast distance. Heinous looking gargoyles sitting on pedestals erected on the circular stone part of the courtyard. Their beady little eyes seemed to bore into the two intruders heatedly. It was unnerving.

Alirah was too focused on the castle erected before them. A dark and ominous cloud – in both the figurative and literal sense – surrounded the structure. Towers of ivory and marble - the sharpened spires stabbed the night sky. A meek breeze moaned in agony. Alirah clenched her chest. An unbearable tightness squeezed her heart. Her head started to feel light. The strength in her knees gave way.

"ALIRAH!" Riku lunged, arms extended. Alirah's knees touched the cold ground. A sharp jolt stunned her momentarily. Riku caught her by the shoulders, resting her against him. The keychain glowed.

Hiano appeared and wrapped around her shoulders. "What happened?" He asked urgently.

"I-I don't know! She just fell!" Alirah's breathed slowly. Her expression contorted in dazed anguish. Riku put a hand to her cheek, then to her forehead. "She's a little warm. But I think she's okay."

Hiano hummed pensively. As if beckoned by a silent call he veered himself to the dismal castle. The slit nostrils flared rhythmically. His forked tongue tasted the air. "There is a dense melancholy surrounding this fortress. Heavier than what blights Hollow Bastion. Definitely more noticeable." His attention returned to Alirah. The color returned to her complexion. "The sudden shock of its thickness caught Alirah off guard."

"Amazing. Given she's around dark figures 24/7." Riku remarked dubiously.

"They have a handle on their darkness. Whoever dwells here allows their despair to flow, affecting the area and people around them."

Riku thought that made sense. Now that he took a second, a dark mass definitely presented itself. Hollow Bastion came second. "Alirah…" Riku called sweetly. Sweat was trickling down her face. He touched his fingers under her chin, meeting his eyes with hers. Life partially vacant, but steadily returned. "Ali..." A warmth filled her heart. The light returned to her eyes. "Are you okay?" Alirah's pain faded._ He called me Ali._ How long has it been since someone addressed her by her nickname? She gazed at Riku dreamily. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…you didn't..." She droned dazedly, a dreamy smile beamed weakly , "Opposite, actually."

Riku sighed with relief. Hiano shifted his gaze between the two teens, finding their small moment interesting. "Are you okay?" Hiano asked her.

"I'm fine." She assured him, standing on her fee. She stroked Hiano under his chin, reassuring him he had nothing to worry about. "This place just shocked me a little." She switched to her gold eyes. Her brow furrowed sharply. Pale, beyond pale, powder blue mist flared around the entire castle like a bonfire. The courtyard was riddled with small embers. "There's a deep sorrow embedded in this castle. It's almost corrupting. Soaked into the bricks and marble."

"You told me your sight lets you see colors." Riku recalled. "What does _Sorrow_ look like?"

"Powder blue that's extremely pale. Huh?" Something caught her eye in a window. The upper most window to the right. White flares. _Wait...white. _Pure light. "There's a white flare in that window."

Riku glanced to the window, "What does that mean?"

"It means someone in that room has a soul of pure a pure heart. No evil, no darkness, not even an irk about the time of day." She narrowed her eyes, glaring harder. "There's two."

"Hades said two princesses were held up in here. Maybe its them."

"Most likely. The last person I saw with a light this bright was Princess Aurora." She scratched the side of her head, "That was nine years ago."

"How many princesses are there?" Riku asked in awe.

"A few." _How many have I met?_

"Can you tell which princesses they are?" Hiano asked. Alirah shook her head. However...one of the lights seemed familiar. But from where? "Then allow me to investigate." He proposed. "You and Riku can explore the castle while I do this."

"Hiano are you sure? I don't like you scouring around unknown places." He licked her face, earning a giggle. "That tickles."

"I will be fine, Master Alirah." He reassured her with a purr.

Alirah nodded her head and set him on the ground. "Alright. Two things!" She erected two fingers to him, "First: don't call me Master. Second: Call me as soon as you've found something." He saluted with his tail and scurried off into the bushes.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Riku asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure." Alirah dissipated replaced her gold eyes with the usual red. She blinked roughly. The haziness cleared. "Hiano is as loyal as he is reliable. He can take care of himself."

"You have a lot of faith in him, don't you?"

"Our connection is stronger than any bond you can imagine." _Second only to my bond with Terra. _With a bold smirk she revealed a black crystal with a hot pink shine in her hand. "And a cheap trick by Hook and Oogie isn't enough to weaken that bond."

Riku approached. He picked up the crystal between his fingers, studying it curiously. "What is it?"

"A little gem that isn't friendly to my snake. It's a crystal, fresh out of the Underworld, used to poison spirits."

"Aren't spirits already dead?"

"Some. Not all. Hiano is a case in point." Alirah retrieved the crystal, "This little bobble, if melted, would trap him in deathless limbo until he faded from existence."

Riku gaped in awe. _It came from the Underworld._ Riku thought a moment,_ Does that mean Hades gave it to them?_ He watched Alirah put the crystal in her pocket. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. "Why go through the trouble?"

"Hiano and I are of one body and mind. There are those under the impression, if Hiano dies, I'll go with him." She wagged her finger, "Unfortunately for them that's not the case. Hiano will just fade." _Meaning I'd be weaponless._ "However...if I die...Hiano will go with me." Her stomach tensed. It made sense. Hiano is her keyblade. It stands to reason if the wielder dies the sword goes with them. "He's my sword and shield. No one will take him."

Riku gaped, taken aback by the statement. _Sword and Shield._ A sudden twinge of anger sparked him. He glared bitterly at Alirah. "The way you speak about him is as if he's a puppet. A tool." Alirah's elation faded into insult. Riku knows Alirah isn't a bad person by nature, but he also knows she isn't entirely good either. Much of her is shrouded in question. Riku needed to see how far her ruthlessness went. Was it cruel depravity or just simple lack of compassion? "Or maybe he's just some pet for you to summon." He growled, drawing his Soul eater blade and putting it to Alirah's neck. Alirah remained impassive to the sword, curious to see if the threat would carry itself out. She could play this game as well. "Maybe I'm just a puppet too! A sidekick!"

Alirah's face remained expressionless, only to belie the rising fear. Riku's been her partner for only a week. Others would testify his suspicions were unwarranted and born of paranoia. Alirah knew better. She knew Riku was studying her closely. So close…he had a general idea of her powers, if not a small exaggeration. They way she walked, talked, carried herself, and the style of fighting she hones. Alirah would not be surprised if Riku read into her thoughts. Perhaps he can. Maybe that's why he's acting defensively.

Coupled with Hiano, Alirah was able to peer in a person's soul and extract a small part to use in battle. On her own - that is, if Riku heard her correctly - she could turn someone into a human puppet. Riku doubted the second part was true. But after everything he's seen, who knows what Alirah is truly capable of. Hiano is capable of turning an unsuspecting victim his puppet as well. But, to his knowledge, Alirah and Hiano are incapable of controlling anyone without their knowing it. Meaning they'd be able to fight.

Did Riku really believe that she was treating him and Hiano as puppets? Or is he simply preparing himself in the event she betrayed him? She's cruel at times, but never heartless. However...she did say she attacked her own grandfather and friends without a moment's hesitation. What would she do to a stranger.

"Quite the contrary." Riku's train of thought halted. Alirah faced him, so now the sword was directly in her face. The tip just under her chin. "You and Hiano both are the greatest friends I could ask for." She said sincerely. But her expression was void of emotion.

"CUT THE CRAP!" When he shouted Alirah recoiled, fear gripping her stomach. Nevertheless she maintained a deadpan expression. Folding her arms she created a small barricade. "How do I know you aren't controlling me? I'm well aware that you can't control Hiano with your powers. Nor can he control you." Alirah furrowed her brow. _How does he know that? _Riku only met Hiano today. _A guess? Searching for a reaction? _She fought the hungry grin tugging at her cheeks_._ _Clever, Riku. _"But how do I know you aren't controlling me?"

Alirah became annoyed and drew her keyblade, smacking Riku's out of his hand. Souleater staked to the ground. He gasped in shock. A cold tip touched his neck and his hands rose shoulder height. Now he was at sword point. Alirah bore crimson daggers. Riku swallowed a large lump. "You know so much about my keyblade, about my powers, and yet so little about me." A low growl rumbled. Riku furrowed his eyebrows, teeth gritted in frustration. "You even know mine and Hiano's powers are voided towards each other. Yet this is the first time you've met my little serpent. The only way this is possible if Maleficent opened her big mouth!"

Riku bit his lip. "What if she did? Is there something you're hiding?"

"Close." Alirah placed a hand to her chest, "Somewhere deep inside me there is an entity - locked and chained - that terrifies me. And every time I fight, those bonds weaken. I pray you never see it."

"Why?" His voice cracked.

"Because I can't promise it won't kill you." Riku felt the beats of his heart skip. "now back to our previous matter." Alirah lowered Serpents Cry, earning a sigh of relief from Riku. He rubbed his neck, still able to feel the blade tip. "I'm sure Hades may have mentioned this, but was so obnoxious about it you probably didn't comprehend his meaning." Riku's deep throat grunt confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes rolled. "I hate using any human being as a puppet. Unless it's a matter of life or death - or I'm just in one of those moods - I face a person head on. No tricks. Normally I'll use Serpents Cry to take the dark part of a person's soul. Grief, sorrow, anger - any ill feelings. The souls shape into the figure of their host and bend to my will, no questions asked." Alirah sheathed Serpents cry, easing the tension in the courtyard. Riku still stared with mistrust. "Now you may be asking yourself, _how do I know she didn't take my soul?_ Here's some fruit for thought." She strutted listlessly over to Riku, getting as close to his face as possible. Riku could see the rage in her face. "When I steal a soul – the emotion I see – the drive that creates that emotion disappears." Riku arched a bewildered brow. "Any hatred you feel towards Hades – I can rip that out, turn it into a figure, and the hatred you feel will disappear temporarily." She prodded his chest, "After effect is that part of your heart is a void." Riku touched his chest, able to feel the finger reach deep inside. Alirah stomped her boot, regaining his attention. Riku took a step back. Alirah was an inch away from him. "Do you feel empty?"

Riku's eyes widened. He knew she could have used her gold eyes to see his feelings. Not only that, if she was lying then she could have taken control of his body while his guard was dropped. So maybe… "Do you swear you aren't lying?"

Alirah put her right hand over her heart and bowed her head. "I give you my word. I am not nor shall I ever lie to you," She raised her head, making eye contact, "Riku." She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. Riku's cheeks flushed at her formality. Alirah giggled impishly, finding it cute. "Let's get to work, buddy. If we don't start soon, Hiano will accuse me of being lazy."

Riku shrugged and walked for the door. "Well you do have a tendency to be lackadaisical." He quipped. A vein protruded Alirah's brow. "OW!" A rock bounced on the ground. Riku ran a hand over the back of his head. A tender welt amassed. "Throwing rocks, Alirah?" Riku teased. A fuming Alirah frothed at the mouth. "Hiano failed to mention how childish you can be."

"THAT'S IT!" Riku ran when Alirah drew her Keyblade. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" She chased him all the way to the door. Riku laughed at her anger. Alirah couldn't help but laugh either. _This is strange. _She thought. _This is the first time in years that I have been able to truly laugh. It feels good._

* * *

Hiano emerged from the confines of the rat behind a potted plant. If he was right, he should be in the room Alirah spied from outside.

"Oh my. Most impressive."

A fine, deluxe suite of a room. Cobwebs clung to his scales, draping him in a shawl woven of dead fly carcasses. Microscopic spiders scurried fretfully beneath a canopy bed. Refuge in the darkness - a delightful temptation to the serpent. To him darkness is warm, inviting, blissful. Contrary to popular beliefs by the ignorant.

"Please, Ms. White, do not be crestfallen." A proper Englishman's voice comforted warmly.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. Dances can be held any time." A Frenchman reassured. "Nothing takes precedence over a life."

Hiano hummed thoughtfully, shifting to the other side of the plant. Part of the covers masked him. Two voices in the room. Clearly talking to a third person. A woman, by the terminology. They're on the opposite side of the bed. Bulky sheets and high bedposts blocked his view.

"Hmm..." The leaves of the plant brushed the canopy post. The thick leaves rattled as Hiano crept up and slithered up the post. Two female figures twisted at the rattling. Hiano narrowly eluded their sight. The rest of his body coiling tightly. A bit of a rush pumped his heart. _Two women. _There were two women sitting on the bed. One more than assumed. _But where are the males I heard. _It was undeniable. There were male voices Further investigation was required. Slowly and silently Hiano advanced to the edge. The silky bed curtain heavenly against his scales compared to the splinter infested wall.

"Are you sure the prince of this castle is alright with my being here?" A sweet, angel voice worried. "I feel as if I am intruding."

Hiano peered over the edge. Utter shock struck him out of the blue. A portly...clock?! A CLOCK! A rather pudgy CLOCK - Pendulum and time hands included - paced fervently from one end of the luxurious room to the other. A candelabra watched him, finding his pacing stress relieving. Odd. Hiano got tired watching him.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." The second woman hummed comfortingly. "After Beast chased that...potato sack monster away, he said you 're more than welcome to remain here until we found a way to send you home."

A young woman in a golden ballgown, and another in a more nature derived gown, were huddled closely on the edge of the bulky bed. The brown haired woman had one arm draped around the other's shoulder. A hand caressing the fidgeting pair.

"Thank you, Belle." The pale skinned woman chirped.

"Think nothing of it, Snow White."

_Snow White? _Hiano knew that name. Years passed since he last heard it. Finding his mission completed, Hiano slithered back to the ground and into the rat hole. A curtain of cobwebs netted his face. Hiano spat and coughed, shaking his head fervently of the cobwebs.

"How do the vermin live amongst this inane filth?"

"_RRRAAAAAHHHH!_"

Hiano cringed and wrapped around post. The inner walls crumbled around him. The whole castle felt like it was shaking. "Thunder?! There were no clouds outside!" Surprising given a cloud hovered perpetually above the gloomy castle.

"_RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _

The castle quaked asunder. Hiano focused on the strange sound. That was not thunder. That was a roar! "What manner of being possesses such guttural power?"

* * *

The castle doors were large and massive. Pushing as hard as they could, Riku and Alirah forced the door open. The hinges ground with a miserable moan. The sorrow reached even the mechanisms of the castle. Riku and Alirah were at least hoping that some part of the castle would be brighter than outside. But that was too much to hope for. The inside of the castle was gloomier - If that was possible. The gloominess hit Alirah hard, sending chills down every direction in her spine.

"Ugh!" Alirah put her hands on her hips, "This place makes me want to curl up and take a nap." If she did that she might never wake up. She's never been in a place so mournful.

"Sounds like you." Hiano mocked, emerging from a mouse-hole in the wall. "You always were one to sleep during a mission." He snickered, slithering up her leg.

Alirah sighed irritably, "And so the criticizing begins."

"No wonder Maleficent sent Riku with you," Hiano continued, ignoring the remark, "She's aware of you languorous tendencies." Alirah raised an insulted brow to her snake. Hiano cringed at his reflection in her eye. Disapproving flames engulfed the snake. He cowered down and rubbed his head on her face, "Oh how I love this smooth skin." He cooed, attempting to earn her forgiveness. "It gets smoother every time." Alirah rolled her eyes.

Riku grunted, turning away slightly. "Before you have an orgasm," Alirah smiled, "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes." He collected himself, "There are indeed two young ladies in the east wing. And..." His tail itched the nagging bewilderment, "They were conversing with a clock and candelabra." Alirah and Riku tilted their heads. They were talking to a clock and candle? And they thought living with a god and boogie man was weird. "One more thing," Hiano added with an ominous tone, "There is a rather hairy fellow in the west wing. He's heading our way as we speak."

"Hairy fellow?" Alirah questioned.

"Same height as Maleficent, muscular like an ape." A thought bubble appeared above Alirah and Riku's heads, Maleficent in ape form. Horrified shudders tingled their skin. "Do not shudder yet. I've yet to mention the demonic roar capable of shaking this castle to pieces. I'm surprised neither of you heard it." Riku and Alirah groaned guiltily. Sweat drops formed to their heads. Their _disagreement _from earlier would have drown out a marching band. Best not to mention it. Nervous laughs rasped. Hiano wondered what was wrong.

"He could be a problem!" Riku declared swiftly, fighting the shakiness. "I'll deal with him."

"Okay." Alirah handed Hiano over to him. "Take Hiano with you." Hiano jumped to his shoulders. "He and I are able to communicate mentally. I'll let you know when I have the princesses." Riku nodded and the sped off up the stairs, disappearing into the west wing.

Alirah charged seconds after him, entering the shadowed arch of the east wing. The elegant, kept corridor startled her. The air was light, pleasant. Hearing her boot steps echo loudly on the carpeted marble, her nerves jerked violently, shocking her senses wide awake. Although, Alirah remained perplexed as to why she was being so vigilant. Two princesses seemed _hardly _worth the tension. _Is it because Riku's with me? _For the first time in years someone is counting on Alirah. _Maybe, if I mess up, Riku will think all my talk is bluster. _NO! That's ridiculous! These petty worries are irrelevant! Not to mention unwarranted. She not only has nothing to prove to ANYONE, the capture of two princesses will be easier than stealing Jafar's staff in the middle of the night. _Must be my 'peer pressure' teen senses._ She cursed herself. Riku is the first young face she's seen in a few years.

"Oh wow. That's right." Alirah began to pause for thought. Riku was, in fact, the first young, human face she has seen in…years. Living in Disney Castle for eight years, being trapped within the Hollow Bastion Castle with Maleficent and the others – it was a little overwhelming to have somebody around who was her age. Someone she could relate to and confide in. Someone who was a stranger to the world…but knew those around him.

"He's just like me." Alirah whispered to herself. "Someone who lets no one get in his way, and doesn't back down." Alirah elevated a hand, the palm face up. Her history present in the gloved palm. The pain she's caused, the destructive power contained by those small appendages, the turmoil she's faced. "Someone so imbued with darkness we are seen as assets and threats." She passed a window, feeling her heart flutter. "The only person to ever make me feel this way was Terra. Riku's…like him…in so many ways." She marveled.

As she wandered down the hallway, Alirah saw a door nearest a window at the end of the hall. Summoning her Soul Sight, she saw the blaring white light from earlier. Both of them. "White lights this pure…" She hummed pensively. Studying the lights before her, they were the same yet so very different. _Aurora's was different from theirs too. And...from someone else. _"Why does this other light seem so familiar?" She asked herself. What is it about that one light- _WAIT! TWO! _Alirah remembered. There were two others who possessed this light. Princesses. _OH! WHAT WERE THEIR NAMES?_ Coming to the door, Alirah cracked her knuckles into a tight fist. "One mystery at a time." She knocked hard on the door twice.

"_Who is it_?" A cherub like voice called to the door.

Alirah's body turned to ice. I_ know that voice!_ Alirah's eyes widened. The other princess!

**Flashback**

_A beautiful young woman...gathering flowers...trusting heart. Lips red as the rose...hair black as ebony...skin white as snow._

**Flashback End**

_It couldn't be! _Alirah placed a hand to the door. "ROOM SERVICE!" The door exploded of its hinges. Shrill screams of terror screeched. Two women cowered behind the other side of the canopy bed. Both held each other close. Alirah's eyes widened. "No…It can't be." Alirah gasped in a hush tone. One of the women was dressed in an elegant ballgown. It was the other one who had Alirah's attention. "Snow White?" The girl peered from over the bed hearing her name. _It is…_Alirah's eyes twinkled. _It's been so long. _She smiled to herself. _She hasn't changed a bit._

"Um…excuse me," Snow White raised her hand, "But…you look…familiar." Alirah's stomach tightened. "Have we met?" She didn't know if she should say something or deny it. _What good would it do if she knew? _"I never forget a face. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere. Maybe from long ago?"

Alirah dropped her head, swallowing a lump somberly. Snow White did know her. But she knew the Alirah that existed long ago. "I'll answer you with this," She stated, her voice shaking, "The person I remind you of was a naïve little girl." She glared her glossy red eyes to Snow White, making her flinch. "A little girl who actually believed that fairy tale endings were real!" Snow White tilted her head in confusion. Alirah shook her head, removing old memories from her head. "ANYWAY!" She boomed. Snow White cowered down. "You two are Belle and Snow White I presume?" The two nodded. "Then I humbly ask your majesties," She opened a portal, "To come with me."

"No!" Belle declared. Defiance glowed in her eyes. "We aren't going anywhere! Beast will never allow you to do this!"

Alirah arched a brow. Defiance falls in line with anger. _So how..._She switched to gold eyes. There it is. _Not possible! _The white light she saw. It was coming from both women. _How is that possible? _The two girls had no hate, no anger, no darkness. Not even the slightest bit of resentment. Even in this dark castle, those two have such…pure hearts. _What could Maleficent possibly want with these two? _More importantly how can someone be free of darkness.

"I strongly urge you to reconsider."

"They said no, young lady!" Shouted a haughty British voice. Alirah looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Down here!" She looked down. Her jaw dropped. "NOW TOTTER OFF!" A candle and clock were standing in front of her. _Oh my god! _The clock tromped towards her, "These ladies have told you no! And no means no! So I hope you'll be courteous and remove yourself at–AHH!" He cried.

Alirah picked him up, holding him upside down and swinging him around. "Okay! You got me! Where are the batteries?" She marveled. Hiano told her of the talking clock and candle. It's still hard to believe.

"I do not have batteries, MISS! I am self- GOO-AH-UGH-GAH-DOE-OFF!" Alirah shook him violently. The candle was laughing. "Ugh...ohh..." The world was spinning. Sickly bubbles popped on his green clock cheeks. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"We're not going with you!" Snow White reassured her strongly. "Once Beast gets wind of this, you'll be in so much trouble."

"Oh I beg to differ, princess!" Alirah chuckled. She tossed the clock onto the bed. The candle tried to burn her. She punted him like a football and he crashed into the clock. "My friends are dealing with your furry friend as we speak." She ran a hungry tongue along her lips. "I sincerely doubt there will be anything left." With a flick of her hand Serpent's cry emerged. "Now about that one way trip."

* * *

Emerging from the darkened Entrance Hall stairs, Riku and Hiano were blinded entering a brightly lit corridor. Hiano threw his head down Riku's shirt. Riku's toned arm shielded him. Riku retreated back to the shadowed hall. A small migraine throbbed the back of his head. Gradually their vision adjusted. Riku attempted, once again, to enter the corridor.

Riku sighed blissfully. "Damn this place is bright." He grunted. Which was odd considering more than half of the castle was basked darkness. A grand transition for a melancholy castle. The bright orange and red coloring pleasant. Few splashes of brown here and there. Warming to the heart. Riku and Hiano took note of the armored knights. When they passed, the knights heads would turn. Chills rolled over his skin. _Talk about feeling watched! _Riku grumbled.

There was a broken picture in the next hall. It had claw marks tearing through the finely crafted wood framing. The unique oil portrait shredded tatters. Riku knelt to the ruined portrait. Amid the ripped canvas a face was discerned. A pair of eyes, blue as the never-ending sea, broke free of the canvas, piercing Riku to the core. Riku pushed the loose rags of cloth together. A robe draped to his shoulders. Fine clothing donning his muscular features.

"This must be the prince of the castle." Hiano commented. He curled up on Riku's head, getting a better view of the portrait. "I've heard of this man."

"You do?" Riku stood, sauntering further down the corridor.

"Yes. His tale is a sad one. An old woman arrived at his doorstep with nothing more than the cloak on her back and a rose in her hand. In exchange for shelter, she offered the rose as payment. Disgusted by her appearance, the prince denied the old woman shelter shunned her. She urged him not to be swayed by appearances. When he denied her again she transformed into a beautiful enchantress and cursed him."

"Sounds harsh." Riku remarked. He wondered if Alirah's life was worse or came second. "What happened to him?"

"Rumor has it, if I heard correctly, the enchantress cursed the prince and the entire castle. The prince was turned into that which the Enchantress viewed him - A beast. The other residents," Hiano glanced to a chandelier, "I think you can guess."

Riku followed his gaze. The chandelier gave him a disapproving glare. Then it came to Riku, "The talking candle and clock. They were people!"

"As was everyone within these walls."

"Dang. I don't know who got off easier. Alirah or this guy."

Hiano scoffed, "Not even I can answer that. But what I do know is he can greatly hinder out mission."

"I hear ya. Form a blockade. Run opposition." Then again, what was taking Alirah so long? She should have had the princesses by now. Hiano had an idea. But that is a tale for Alirah to divulge.

Riku stopped at the foot of the stairs that, by all probability, led to The Beast's room. For some reason he was reluctant to proceed any further. He was bothered by something. Unanswered questions. When he sighed heavily he caught Hiano's attention. "What's on your mind?"

"What–nothing!" He lied.

Hiano slithered off his shoulders and grew to the size of an anaconda. He got into Riku's face, frightening the young boy. "I have lived for more than five centuries. Captured the souls of the wicked and unfortunate. Bandied with the tongues of the desperate and sly." Riku shook his head, not getting the point. "Do not believe that you can _lie_ to me."

Riku was going to protest, but knew it was in vain. Hiano saw right through Riku's front. The power to see into souls rests with Alirah. But Riku began to think Hiano was a serpentine lie detector. He wondered how Alirah put up with him for so long.

"For a days now..." Hiano leaned in, "I've noticed Alirah's power to read emotions. She's practically able to read minds."

"This bothers you?"

"Not really. A little. I don't know."

Hiano weaved around. Indecisiveness poured from Riku. "She has yet to read you." Riku stiffened. "Is that your concern?"

"Y-Yes...and no." He admitted. Mostly to himself. It wasn't Riku's MAIN concern at the moment. Well...maybe. Earlier outside Alirah was shocked by his reaction. She tried to hide it, but Riku saw her body twitching. A brief flash of fear beamed in her eyes. If her powers are legit she should have been able to tell how he was feeling. She would have been better prepared. S why didn't she? "Can she read everybody?" He asked abruptly, nervously changing the subject. "Or is it only certain people?"

Hiano grunted in the back of his throat. He knew this question would arise sooner or later. "There are those that she cannot read and those she refuses to read." Hiano admitted first hand. A ground basis established. "Those she cannot read are those who believe the heart a weakness rather than a virtue and have abandoned it. They are the ones who merely see the heart as a restraint and cast it away." This made Riku feel ashamed. "Maleficent and her cohorts are a case in point. She cannot see their emotions, which means that their soul is gone and my powers will not work." Did that mean – the reason why Alirah wouldn't read his emotions – she thought him heartless? Did she assume his heart was gone? Was he another heartless monster in her eyes. "Then there are those…" Hiano quickly added, sensing Riku's sadness, "She simply will not read. Those she refuses to unsheathed her sight upon." This raised Riku's spirit, making Hiano smile. "There are at least three people in this life that she will never use her powers on. Three that are alive to this day." Riku was locked onto Hiano, begging him to go on. "First there is a young girl named Aerith. When Alirah ran away from Disney Castle, she met Aerith and that girl touched Alirah's heart. She gave her a warm feeling. Something she hadn't felt in years." The sadness resonated in Hiano's voice. "Next is Kairi," Riku jumped at the mention of her, "Alirah knew Kairi for a short while when she was a child, but she and Alirah developed a bond. Alirah still thinks about her from time to time." Riku was surprised, and now curious. He had to get Alirah to spill about her past someday. "Then finally," Moment of truth. Who did else does Alirah care for? "There's you, Riku."

Riku's body went numb. "Me?" The disbelief in his voice was thick.

"Yes, you." Hiano laughed. "True she may have only met you a few days ago," He stated as a before fact, "But in that time she has grown quite fond of you." Riku blushed. "It's not because she can't read you. It's because she won't. She trusts you too much."

Riku coughed out of embarrassment, but also out of flattery. "I guess that goes the same with souls as well." Now Hiano was interested. "Say she did read my emotions. She knew what they were yet she won't take my soul. Can that happen?"

"I'm not sure." Hiano answered honestly. "She hesitated in reading a soul. Never have I once seen her hesitate to take a soul." Discouragement flooded Riku's heart. "But…there's isn't a doubt in my mind. She will never use her powers on you." Riku's heart beamed with happiness. But he couldn't help but wonder what Alirah went through having the powers she had.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The two sprang from their spot. Souleater materialized in Riku's hand. He gaped in awe. The beast has arrived. His monstrous form towered atop the flight of stairs.

"Hiano return!" Riku ordered. Hiano grunted and returned to Riku's shoulders.

"ANSWER ME!"

"We're here for the two princesses inhabiting this world! Get in our way and I can't promise I won't destroy you!" Hiano nodded approvingly. _Convincing. _

"YOU DESTROY ME?" The beast laughed. "YOU DARE MAKE IDLE THREATS IN MY HOME?" The claws of his forehand dug into the carpet. "YOU JEST!" With a mighty roar he leaped down the stairs. Riku dodged out of the way. The Beast veered himself around. The carpet tearing, tangling in his claws. "You will leave this castle!" The beast commanded. His roars quaked the castle. Riku started to believe Hiano. "And you will leave NOW!"

"Not until the princesses are procured!" Hiano declared. "Until then we would like to remain here and avoid a fight if possible."

The beast cracked his knuckles. "What is this friend doing? Why are you here?"

"It's as I said," Riku repeated forcefully, "We're here for the princesses."

"WHY?"

"None of your business!" The Beast gritted her teeth. "We will take them!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Beast decreed. He leaped forward. Riku rolled out of the way. Beast ricocheted off the stairs and stampeded for Riku again.

"We don't have time for this!" Riku stated impatiently. He held Souleater at the ready. Beast was nearly two feet away from him. A black aura swirled around Riku's sword. Beast jumped into the air. His shadow looming overhead. Riku dug his feet and swiped the sword.

"GRR!" The Beast felt his body slow in mid-air. White hot pain ripped his side open. Blood stained Souleater's tip. Little droplets stained his cheek. Beast crashed onto the floor. A wound open in his side. Blood pooled around him. Riku smirked. He enjoyed that. A little too much. Beast struggled to get back onto his feet. Searing pain erupted from his wound. He collapsed back onto the floor, falling unconscious.

Riku exhaled. His body was shaking. The feeling left his legs. Miraculously he could still stand. "Impressive." Riku and Hiano looked back. Alirah was clapping her hands. "Not bad for a rookie."

"This ROOKIE has more tricks up his sleeves." He challenged. "Better be careful. I might surpass you."

"I accept your challenge." Alirah smirked. A whip cracked on her leg. "YOW!" Riku gawked, lost for words. She jumped up and down. Hiano retracted his tail, glaring heatedly. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHY DID YOU NOT CALL? YOU SAID YOU'D CALL?"

"HEY! Riku said he'd deal with him! Besides I needed the walk! The light from those princesses made me woozy." Riku quirked an incredulous brow at her. _Woozy? _

"You still could have called!"

"Never mind that." Riku draped an arm around her shoulder. "You got the princesses, right?" Alirah nodded. "Then let's get out of here before Sleeping Beauty wakes up. And then," He prodded her cheek, cackling, "You and I have a draw to settle."

"Oh, you mean, the draw that I'm going to win?"

"No..." Riku parted from her, "I mean the draw I'm going to win."

"Be warned my silver haired friend," She summoned her key and pointed it at him, "I've got eight years of experience on you."

Riku touched his blade to hers and said, "En Garde."

Hiano rolled his eyes, "Kids."

* * *

In Hollow Bastion's Castle Chapel, Maleficent and her colleagues were gathered around the small pool. A live image of Riku and Alirah's exploits retained their focus. Hook and Oogie gritted their teeth impatiently. Hiano scolding Alirah enraged Hook. How were those two still alive? That crystal should have taken affect.

A high creak groaned as the doors to the chapel opened. Maleficent waved a hand. The image dissipated to mist. Riku and Alirah came walking in. Hiano around her shoulders. Oogie and Hook growl in the backs of their throats.

"Welcome back." Maleficent said with a false heartwarming tone.

"Good to be back." Alirah returned the sarcasm.

"Amazingly, that Beast guy was a push over." Riku boasted. Alirah let out a small giggle. Oogie and Hook's face turned green at the sight of Hiano. Alirah's presence made it worse.

"The princesses you captured arrive mere moments before you." Maleficent informed them. "They are being taken care of by Hades as we speak."

Alirah's heart ached. "What's he doing with them? And why do you need them?" All these questions. No answers. Suddenly Alirah cared what became of the princesses. Before the mission she couldn't have cared less about what happened to the princesses. But seeing Snow White...

Maleficent raised a hand, "All in due time, Alirah. Both you and Riku will see in time." Alirah hated those words. _All in due time. _Never in that whole year had Maleficent revealed her plans.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Riku interrupted, sensing a fight on the horizon.

"Now that you mention it," Jafar caressed the snake-head of his staff, "I too had a rather productive evening." He snapped his fingers. A spout of black mist erupted from the ground. The spout gradually declined. A young woman, same age as Belle, surfaced. Blond haired tied into a bun. A beautiful ballgown, glistening like stars of the night.

"CINDERELLA?!" Alirah howled. Riku, Hook, and Oogie jumped. Ursula and Jafar touched their chins. Hiano ogled the unconscious princess in as much astonishment as Alirah. She stalked over to the princess. The strength in her knees vanished. Subconsciously she cradled the princess in her arms. The gold filled her eyes beyond her knowledge.

**Flashback**

_A woman in tattered clothing...a fairy bestowing upon her a ballgown...a prince waltzing with a woman with the most enchanting smile._

**Flashback end**

It was Cinderella. The other light. The name she forgot. Snow White and Cinderella. Does that mean Aurora is in Hollow Bastion too? "Cindy..." She whispered inaudibly.

"You know this girl?" Ursula purred.

"N-No...Not really." Alirah set her back down. "We met nine years ago, but I haven't seen her since then. Not friends. Acquaintances that don't recall one another."

"You seemed to recall her perfectly." Hook remarked cynically.

"Because she and the name of another princess I've met were driving me nuts all night." Maleficent eyed the flustered girl attentively. She could hear the lies in her words. A small smirk caught Alirah and Riku's attention.

"HEY, ALIRAH," Riku darted over, grabbing her by the hand, "We have a sparring match to settle!"

"R-RIGHT! RIGHT!" Alirah returned to her senses. "Let's get going. OH! Hey Hook, Oogie!" She reached into her pocket, "I think this belongs to you." She threw the crystal at their feet. It shattered. The little pieces rolled to their feet. Hook and Oogie looked up from the peices. Alirah disappeared. Riku cleared his throat and pointed. Alirah appeared behind them and put her arms around their shoulders. "I'm saying this once so listen up." She was smiling, but the evil in her eyes was clear as glass. "Touch my snake ever again," She reached a hand to their chests, "And I'll personally rip your hearts out and fead them to Hiano." Hiano licked his lips, smacking them hungrily. "Understand." The two fainted. "Good." Alirah and Riku laughed to each other and strolled out of the room.

When the door closed, Ursula wrapped a tentacle around Hook and Oogie and hoisted them up. "What did you guys do?" Ursula questioned. The two were so spooked, they couldn't talk.

* * *

At the foot of the rising falls, Alirah and Riku sat next to each other. The roar of the falls ascending the gorge alleviated them of their stress. The gentle mist splashing to their hot cheeks pleasant, soothing.

"Where's Hiano now?" Riku asked.

"Sleeping on the tower. I told him what happened and he decided to take a nap."

"You sound so calm about this."

"Well," She laid back, folding her arms behind her head, "When you've been here for as long as I have, things tend to not bother you."

"It seemed to bother you when I struck beast down." He smirked. "How powerful I am."

Alirah punched his side. "Please! That was a weak attempt. You're not nearly as strong as I am."

Riku grinned wickedly. He rolled on top of Alirah. He pinned both of her arms with one hand. Alirah struggled against the iron grip. "Now tell me: who's the weak one?" Alirah turned away, not giving him the satisfaction. Riku shrugged and put a hand on her side. Alirah squirmed as he gingerly brought his finger down. _Ticklish huh? _"Admit I'm stronger and I'll let you up."

"Never." She declared with a defiant grin.

"Alright," he chimed. And wiggled his fingers centimeters from her side, "You forced my to do this." His fingers made contact as he wiggled them against her side. Alirah started to laugh and kick her legs, begging him to stop. "Admit defeat yet?" he asked still tickling her.

"NO – HAHA – NEVER – HAHA." Riku stopped, allowing her to catch her breath. He then moved his hand to her stomach. Lifting her shirt, he put a finger near her bellybutton. "Riku…please….not there," she pleaded through pants.

"Admit I'm strongest and I won't." She didn't answer. So, finger on the rim, he moved it around her naval slowly. The slow movement tormented her, causing her to wriggle and writhe under him. She was rubbing against him. Riku had to admit it felt good. But she knew then he would lose. So he put his finger inside the naval and moved it around. This made Alirah buck her hips. Riku would have moaned if he didn't bite his lip. He didn't know who was being tortured more. Alirah because he was tickling her, or him because Alirah's squirming in-between his legs was arousing him. He leaned into her. The new position made it worse. He finally stopped, not able to take the squirming anymore.

Alirah panted, praising that the tickling was over. Riku removed his hand from her arms and she relaxed them. He put his hands on both sides of her head. Alirah noticed he had a look of relief and disappointment on his face. She leaned on her elbows and saw something interesting. She giggled, "Riku," she sang, "Was this erotic for you?" He blushed deeply, wondering what she meant. She pointed down. He had an erection. He jumped up, scurrying over the edge, hiding from her. He cursed himself for that happening. Alirah sat on the rock. _I was enjoying that…WHAT? _She slapped her self. _Get ahold of yourself. Don't you remember him? And what happened to him? It'll be the same with him._

Down below, Riku was gaining control of himself. _No,_ he thought shamefully, _she trusted people once before and they hurt her. These powers I have – these dark powers – may only hurt her. Just like Yensid did. Don't know why I would. Then again, I'll bet anything Yensid didn't know either._

**Okay. See you guys later.**


	6. A bargain is struck (New Chapter 6)

**A **

**Bargain is Struck**

**Another Revision for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Belle, Snow White, and now Cinderella. Three princesses, each with a heart of the purest light. The slightest hint of darkness nonexistent. Three days after their exploits in Beast's Castle, Riku and Alirah reproached Maleficent about her need for these princesses. Until the mission at the Beast's Castle, Riku and Alirah never gave Maleficent's motives a second thought. They didn't care. But running into two princesses - princesses lacking darkness in their hearts - questions raged rampantly in their minds. And they weren't moving until those questions were answered. The secrets, the lies - no more of it. Either Maleficent told them what was going on or they walk out the front door and never come back. What purpose did those three princesses serve?

Hearing their demands, Maleficent sniggered adoringly. The expression of ignorance suited her little minions quite well. Especially when the whole truth of the matter is ambiguous to their knowledge. A personal entertainment for herself. Maleficent would not be commandant of her troupe if she did not maintain the advantage. However, if she wished to keep their loyalty - regardless of how halfhearted it may be - Maleficent would need to reveal, at least, a small part of her plan. For instance: The fourth princess.

Maleficent strutted casually to a wall in the chapel. Riku and Alirah peered around her, wondering what was so fascinating about that wall. Maleficent snickered under her breath, sensing their bewilderment. With two taps of her staff the wall vanished into thin air. A gust of wind rushed Alirah and Riku. Awe engulfed them. A hidden passage rested behind that wall. How long has it been there? Why didn't Alirah know about it?

"Come." Maleficent entered. Cautiously Alirah and Riku followed Maleficent into an upper level of the Lift Stop. An open corridor just ahead. The Stops ran throughout the castle. Sort of like the heart of it. But Alirah hadn't been in this half of the Stops before. Riku's seen it from the lower levels. He wondered how to there. Turns out Maleficent isn't the only one with secrets.

Entering the darkened stairway, Riku and Alirah passed through a wall of pure malice. Unbearable bonds tightened around their bodies. Alirah lost her breath for a second. Riku's head felt lighter than air. Darkness resided up the stairs. Pure, untamable darkness. Inadvertently Riku and Alirah huddled closely together. Alirah pinched Riku's shirt, edging behind him. Riku pressed onward, putting himself in front of her protectively.

Maleficent opened another door. A moan of the aged hinges startled Alirah. Riku shivered. The air became thicker. Riku choked on his own inhale. The weight on his shoulders pressed, a tension growing in his head. The room spun around Alirah. The muscles in her stomach clenched, churning her insides. Stout, pedestal torches greeted the arrival of the teens and Maleficent. Three on either side of the grand room. The bases of the torches rooting a velvet red carpet in place. The symbol of the heartless the center piece of the carpet's design. Tempered blue flames wafted listlessly in their kerosene dishes. Past an archway was an upper balcony type area. _What's up there? _Riku and Alirah wondered.

Maleficent whirled herself about, facing the bewildered and suspicious teens who hid in the short hallway. "Enter, my young pupils. Here are the answers you seek." Riku and Alirah wavered, unsure they wanted to see what lied just beyond the hallway walls. They wanted answers. Maleficent, from some sort of pit where her heart resided, decided to reveal this corridor to them. It'd be premature to change their minds now. Maleficent's goading grin left them little room to protest.

Keeping close Alirah and Riku sauntered to the center of the room, keeping their sights trained to the Mistress of Evil. Maleficent gestured a hand to both walls, stepping back to allow them a clear view. Alirah and Riku faced opposite walls. Riku gasped in utter amazement. Alirah, on the other hand, felt ice chill cripple her bones. Along the two walls were coffins, or tall containment pods. The label mattered very little. What lied within is what captivated Riku and Alirah.

Pulsing tentacles feeding out of the bottom of the pods were wrapped tightly to the fair bodies...the princesses.

Belle, Snow White, Cinderella - all three were restrained inside the pods, trapped in a deathless slumber. At least they seemed like they were sleeping. Their chests rose and fell, meaning breath. _They're alive..._Alirah sighed with relief.

"Hey. Who's this?" Riku pointed to a pod at the end.

Alirah ran over to see. "But that's..." She couldn't believe it. There was a fourth princess. Lips red as the rose...golden sunshine hair,"AURORA!"

"I knew you'd remember her." Maleficent remarked, pleased by Alirah's reaction. "She was the first princess to be captured."

"The first?" Alirah's voice quaked.

"Another Princess you've met, right?" Riku interjected, preventing, yet, another battle from breaking out.

"The first princess I've met! In a way," Alirah sneered at Maleficent, "Aurora's the reason Maleficent and I met!"

"Do I detect a hint of hate?" Maleficent teased. "Aurora will be so heartbroken-" A dart of flame whistled past her cheek. A searing scar robbed Maleficent of her grin. A hole no bigger than a rock smoked from the wall behind her. _Her precision and aim have improved. _Maleficent thought perturbed.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" The tips of two of Alirah's fingers steamed. "Aurora wasn't awake, so she and I never formerly met! As you _well know_!" Riku observed silently as the argument ensued. "Besides I can't hate someone that was asleep during that whole fiasco! However I can hate the Witch that turned my brother into a puppet!"

Maleficent sniggered. Glossy rage fumed out Alirah's dagger piercing eyes. "How I adore those eyes."

A noticeable barrier kept Riku at bay, out of the loop. Not that - in his eyes - he was ever in it. The brief history lesson, however, presented small insight. _Alirah and Maleficent share more than just mysterious backgrounds._

"All this hate aside," Riku put a hand to Alirah's shoulder, stepping in her path of Maleficent, "There's a reason you brought us here. And I doubt it's to show off your display."

Another menacing snicker escaped Maleficent's lips. "Quite the perceptive child. Careful. There are those amongst us who see a keen sense as a threat." Riku's hand tightened to Alirah's shoulder. The squeeze snapped her out of her rage filled daze. "Then again I value forethought," Maleficent reached out a hand. Alirah glared, wide mouthed. A slender finger stroked Riku under the chin, "Saves me the trouble of generalizing."

Riku resisted lashing out at the sharpened nail on his skin. The feel of the nail making his nerves pinch. "Your reasoning. What is it?"

"So serious. But alright." Maleficent retracted the hand. Riku released a silent breath. He still could feel the nail on his skin. "As you can see, there are four princesses in captivity. And, as Alirah can no doubt testify, each one possesses a heart of the purest light. No anger. No sadness. No darkness in the slightest." Riku glanced to Alirah, wanting to confirm the veracity of Maleficent's claim. Alirah nodded and cast her Soul Sight over the captured princesses. It was amazing. Bright, pure white flames flared from the princesses like a bonfire. "All together there are seven. As you can see I am missing three in my collection."

"Collection?!" Alirah snapped. She pushed past Riku, "They aren't dolls!"

"Yeah! And you wouldn't be sending us after them if that's all they were!" Riku agreed just as strongly. "Snow White escaped Oogie. But we were asked to retrieve her and Belle! Then almost immediately after, Jafar walks in with Cinderella! No one goes through this much trouble for a stupid collection!"

Maleficent knit her brow, a stern glare boring unto the defiant and precocious key wielders. "Though I appreciate the dissertation, I am curious as to the point you are trying to make."

"You need these princesses for something." Riku came out and said.

"Something big that you haven't told _anyone_!" Alirah emphasized anyone. If Hades or Oogie knew, The Lord of the Dead never would have passed the mission over.

"And you want us to get seven of them. The question is why?" Riku approached, stopping a foot away from Maleficent. "Why do you need seven pure hearts? Does it have something to do with the Darkness floating in this room?" Maleficent's eyes widened. A startled gasp huffing. This caught Alirah and Riku off guard. Maleficent never loses face. Riku must have been right.

"You sense the Darkness?" Maleficent shifted her attention between the two. "Both of you."

"Duh! It's kind of hard to miss." Alirah snarled. "It felt like someone smacked us with a wall of it when we came up the stairs."

Maleficent hummed under her breath. She ran a hand over her chin. Maleficent detected a strong essence lurking about the castle. She's always sensed a thickness in the air of the Grand Hall. But, if Riku and Alirah's description is accurate, the darkness is seeping. Leaking out gradually with each princess captured. _The door's bars are weakening._

"Um...hello?" Riku waved a hand. Maleficent returned to reality. "You gonna tell us what's going on, or just keeping staring off into space?"

Maleficent cleared her throat shamefully. "Pardon me. I merely became engrossed in thought."

"Become engrossed later!" Alirah snapped. "Start talking."

"Perfect." Maleficent hummed. "It's absolutely perfect." Riku and Alirah became confused. What was perfect? "Riku. Alirah. Are you two impartial to a bargain?"

"A bargain?" The two repeated.

"I have a deal to offer both of you. Riku, you desire the return of your missing friend, do you not?"

"Kairi?!" He exclaimed her name. The adoration in his voice irked Alirah a little.

"And Alirah, you merely wish to confirm your old friends are not being used as..._mere collector's items._"

"Yes..." She answered warily.

"Then my offer is this," Riku and Alirah stiffened in their place, "There are two princesses whom I am certain possess the same light. One is easily obtainable. She lies within Wonderland. The other, I'm afraid, cannot be reached until the walls surrounding her world are weakened." She aimed a finger, centering the spotlight upon them, "You two are to retrieve these princesses. Then, and only then, shall I reveal my plan to you and return your friend."

"Return?!" Riku snarled. "You mean you've had Kairi this whole time?" He shifted his glare to Alirah. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Alirah threw her hands up, staggering back, "I DIDN'T KNOW! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

"She speaks true." Maleficent interjected casually. Riku fumed at the witch. "And, contrary to your belief, _I, _personally, do not have Kairi. But I possess the knowledge of where the darkness has hidden her. I can, and will, retrieve her. But it is all contingent on you joint cooperation." Riku and Alirah exchanged uncertain glances. The deal seems straight forward. Too straight forward. There has to be some sort of catch. "What is your answer?" Maleficent pressured. The secret room, now the offer for answers and a long lost friend. Riku and Alirah had no right to be picky at the moment. Virtually their hands were tied nonetheless. Better to bide their time, see if anything develops in the mean time.

"Deal!" Riku nodded. "We'll play by your rules."

"This other princess, what world is she in again?" Alirah asked urgently.

Maleficent showed her teeth in a victorious grin. "I knew you both wouldn't disappoint." She tapped her staff twice.

Riku and Alirah raised bewildered brows. A small draft shot up from the floor. "YAAAAHHH...!" A black pit engulfed them.

Maleficent leaned over as they fell, "Good hunting!" The hole closed up.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH..." Riku and Alirah plummeted further into the bottomless darkness. Desperately they clawed at the air. The ground was nowhere in sight. But at the speed they were falling the pain awaiting them would be terminal.

"I HATE HER SO MUCH!" Alirah screamed.

"I SECOND THAT!"

Hiano's keychain glittered. The serpent materialized around her waist. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS SCREAM-WHOA!" Alirah's arms embraced him.

"IT'S BEEN GREAT KNOWING YOU, HIANO!" Tear spilled from her eyes.

"WHAT-ARE-YOU-BLUBBERING-ABOUT?" He shoved her away from him.

"MALEFICENT LIED!" Riku howled. "SHE'S OFFING US!"

Hiano groaned embarrassingly. "And...how is she accomplishing this, exactly?"

Alirah grasped his neck, "SHE JUST THREW US DOWN A PIT!" She wrenched him downward, not able to bear seeing their demise on approach. Hiano choked. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE FALLING?"

"PUH!" Hiano spat out a leaf and twig. He growled impatiently in the back of his throat. "Your definition of _fall_ must differ from my own, My lady." He removed Alirah's hand, "All I see is a bed of leaves."

"What?" The two droned. Riku and Alirah glanced down. Hiano was right. They were on a bed of leaves. A branch, suspending the bed, connected to a huge trunk. Above them was a thicket of leaves. They were in a tree. When did that happen? And what was the deal with the huge fruit in the middle?

"So..." Riku poked over the huge fruit, "We aren't dead." Hiano grunted. He whipped his tail across Riku's face. "YOW! YEP! NOT DEAD!" He massaged the throbbing cheek.

"Then we must be in limbo." Alirah tilted her head, gawking at the _sky._ "Because I don't think the sky is real."

Riku climbed onto the huge fruit. His foot slipped. The skin was smooth. A sticky, slick coating glazed the thick skin. _Thunk! _"OW!" He crouched on the fruit. His hands clamped to his head. The top pulsed painfully.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but...what hit me?" He poked a hand overhead, trying to determine how tall he could stand before hitting...whatever it was that hit him. Ascending gradually, Riku's hand found a solid surface. The tips of his fingers grazing the navy blue sky. "You're right! It's fake." It was a painted sky. The leaves of the rest of the tree were painted as well. Following the painted mural, a crook in the scenery was easily discerned. Focusing, Riku discovered the forest all around them was nothing more than a stage prop. "None of this forest is real."

Hiano and Alirah studied the so called forest around them. Riku analyzed the tree, assuring himself their fall is truly over and done with.

The forest was mind boggling. There would be no surprise from either Alirah, Riku, or Hiano if the very air they breathed was fake. Bushes protruding out of the walls. Lily pads suspended stories form the ground on skinny stems. Autumn colored blades of grass only a foot shorter than the pads. Yet-to-blossom roses the shortest of the enlarged garden.

Alirah ogled the ground several stories down, doubting even it was real. "Let's hope the ground is." Riku shuffled over to her position. He saw what she was talking about. The pond hiding behind the tall grass hardly seemed realistic.

Riku and Alirah slid off of bed of leaves, landing roughly to the hardened ground. Good news: the ground was real. The bad news: the forest garden was a lot bigger than it appeared from up in the tree. The blades were knit tightly together like fences. Walking up to a flower, Riku was uneasy at being shorter than a daisy. Which way were they supposed to go? They felt like rats in the middle of a giant maze.

"Maybe we should have asked Maleficent for directions." Riku groaned.

"_Blind directions are hardly directions at all._"

"WHO'S THERE?" Riku barked. Souleater flashed into his palm.

"_A blind person guiding another blind person brings no direction at all._" The voice reverberated menacingly off the painted walls. Pinpointing quickly turned into a chore.

"HELLO?" Alirah beckoned. Alirah and Riku stalked in different directions. Hiano remained in the middle.

"_However if one knows the layout with their eyes closed, then I guess a blind quide isn't so bad._"

"ENOUGH GAMES, COWARD!" Hiano grew in size, baring his fangs. "Show yourself this instant!"

_Poke-poke-poke! _Something jabbed Hiano three times in the back. "Huh?" Nothing was there. "GAH! RIKU!" Alirah whirled on her heels at his name.

Riku twisted back, "WHAT?" Pink cat ears unfolded from his silver locks.

"WHOA!" Alirah hands clapped to her mouth. Her cheeks flushed.

"WHAT?" Riku snapped. The staring was driving him up the wall. Alirah wordlessly shaped her hands to the sides of her head. Riku mimicked the motion, not getting-"What?" On his head. His thumbs flicked something furry. What is that? Those? "Are these...ears?"

"Pink and purple ones." Alirah touched her chin thoughtfully, "Or is that magenta?" A fluffy tail unraveled from behind her lower back. Hiano gaped in awe, returning to his smaller size.

"Uh, Ali..." Riku prodded his hip.

Alirah arched a bro and glanced down. "AH!" She grasped the tail. It was the same color as Riku's ears. "WHAT IS THIS THING?"

Hiano slithered onto a small rock, juggling attention between Alirah and Riku. "What is going on here?" He demanded an answer.

"Nothing is going." Hiano froze. The voice came from beneath him. "But nothing is not going either." His attention lured to the ground, Hiano cringed. The _pink _rock was ogling him with a wide smile and bright yellow eyes. "So one could consider things in a stagnant hover."

"YAH!" Hiano darted to Alirah's waist. Riku and Alirah took their stances. Keyblades ready to strike. The two inched toward the speaking rock. It's beaming eyes watched them humorously. The unnerving grin only getting wider.

"That's it," Riku massaged the bridge of his nose, "I'm officially going nuts."

"That's alright, dear boy," The rock levitated off the ground, "Everyone is a little mad here." An egg shaped torso connected to the rock. Arms and Legs sprouted. "And those that visit eventually go a little themselves." Pudgy paws wriggled as they fully erected. The paws ran over the face. Whiskers and a full feline face flushed out. Riku, Alirah, and Hiano gasped. And they thought Maleficent's appearance was shocking. "By the way, you two have my thanks." The feline snapped his paws. The ears and tail vanished from Alirah and Riku. The ears untwisted, and the tail elevated the cat. "Many would rip and tear should ears and tails suddenly appear. But not you two. Which leads me to guess the strange and mad do not astonish you."

Riku scoffed dubiously, "You'd be surprised by what still astonishes us."

"So..." Alirah scanned the cat up and down, "Are you a cat, or something?"

"Or something?" The cat shift to stand on his elbows, bending his foot paws to his hip. "There is nothing known as something here. But then again nothing is something and something is nothing." Hiano, Riku, and Alirah lost him. Drool trickled along their deadpan jaws. "But as for me, I am a something." The cat's tail extended to his ears, "A _Cheshire _Cat." A rug of hair and his ears tipped like a hat. "I am one who resides in this lovely Wonderland."

Riku shook his head free of the confusion, "Wonderland?" The mission. Maleficent mentioned a world named Wonderland before their _arrival. _"That's right. Maleficent said we were to head here."

Alirah groaned, her stomach churning from recalling the fall. "Guess she decided to send us first class."

"Well enough about not things and some things," The Cheshire cat's paw pulled him up on Riku's head, "What brings you two and your serpent to the Lotus Forest?"

The trio debated whether or not to divulge their arrival to the Cheshire Cat. Obviously the cat prides himself on misdirection. Mild trickery. His flare for speaking in riddles did not aid his cause. However they needed to consider requesting his help. Not even five minutes have past and already the trio's sense of direction was numbed.

"We are in search of someone." Hiano curled to Alirah's head, "Have you seen a young woman?"

"A young woman? A young woman?" Cheshire Cat scratched Riku's head pensively. Riku thought it best to just ignore the cat's weird antics. "No. Sorry. BUT I have seen a young girl."

Alirah smacked her face. "Is there really a difference?"

Cheshire cat reappeared around her hips, "Difference is what made me." The cat bounced his brow. Alirah rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" Riku pressed on, wanting to shorten their time with the Cheshire Cat.

"Where who is?"

"The young girl." Alirah snapped.

"What girl?"

Hiano gritted his teeth, "The girl we just spoke of!"

"We just spoke me, and I am no girl."

"But you-we-he-GAH!" Riku ran his hands down his face, ready to give up. "God this is hopeless."

The Cheshire Cat appeared on a flower, head detached and under his foot, "Can you three stand on your heads?" The trio growled venomously. Aggravated flames blazed from their shoulders. "However," The cat picked up his head, "If I were to look for a young girl," He turned his body and put his head on backwards, "I'd check behind me." Without another word the Cheshire Cat faded out of sight.

Smoke exploded from Hiano and Alirah's ears. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

A hand turned her around, "LOOK!" Riku pointed to wall nearest a tree stump. The grass in the mural parted. A darkened archway shaped. Alirah and Riku wondered if the arch was real, or a trick concocted by the cat. A gust of air, carrying the aroma of fresh grass, quelled their disbelief. "Do we look?"

"If we don't we risk dealing with the cat." Alirah forewarned.

"Dark hole it is." Riku led the way.

Hiano kept his sights trained to the forest as Alirah drew closer to the arch. One of the flowers sprouted ears. "Hm?" The Cheshire cat cat literally rolled over, clinging upside down to the bug. He smiled and waved farewell to Hiano. "And Alirah doth dare label me odd."

* * *

Jet black and Crimson red lances stamped on green grass. Two soldiers in the form of cards, bearing the suit of hearts sigil, returned to their places at the foot of an elevated judge's bench. A line of cards belonging to the Spade Suit separated, lining up to a hedge wall. A heart shaped entryway gaping in the center.

Keeping just out of the light intruding the darkened tunnel, Riku and Alirah shuffled with their backs against the wall, taking care not to ruffle the leaves too loudly. A Spade armored card soldier stood just the left of the exit. Riku crouched, rubbernecking to peer into the next room. The walls were also painted. Hills, towers, and pathways cascading to the ceiling. A miniature kingdom. There was a stand in the middle of the room. Similar to a witness stand. Were they in a court room?

A tiny trumpet blared, silencing incoherent murmurs. A short, white rabbit in a waistcoat panted breathlessly. "COURT IS ONCE AGAIN IN SESSION!" He rasped. _In session? _Alirah and Riku repeated. "The Honorable Queen of Hearts presiding!" The portly woman seated in the judge's bench bore intimidating holes into her anxious subjects. Her begrudging expression set in stone, daring anyone to speak out of turn.

"Never thought I'd see someone uglier than Ursula." Riku snickered under his breath.

Alirah stifled a giggle under her hand. Her laughter was stopped by a strange sensation. Similar to what she sensed at Beast's Castle. Warm. Inviting. Kind. Gold filled her eyes. A blaze of pure white emanated near the Queen's position. "Hey! Over there!"

Riku stopped laughing, "Where?" Alirah turned his head to the Queen's Bench. Golden bars of a cage poked out from the other side. "I think...that's a cage. Can't really see from here."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Hiano volunteered. Alirah nodded.

Hiano poked out of the tunnel. All attention was glued to the Queen. None seemed to dare breath without her say so. Hiano ran his tail through the hedge. The leaves were real. So he ducked into, creeping along steadily. The leaves were thicker than the twigs. He was able to weave about with ease. Coming to the gap Hiano paused. The top of the cage Riku spotted was easily found. But the rest of the cage, including its prisoner, were hidden. Hiano attempted to shift his position. No luck. Climbing the hedge he crossed over the arch's bridge. A secondary stand revealed itself. Maybe a witness stand.

"Hmm..." Hiano moved a leaf out of the way. A golden haired girl, no older than 13, sky blue eyes riddled with fear, retreated inside her small bird cage of a prison. The card soldier beside her prison tightened his grasp on the of his weapon, making her whimper fretfully. "**_I see the cage!_**" Hiano blurted excitedly.

"Hiano see's the cage!" Alirah reported. Riku beamed happily. Alirah listened in on Hiano's report. "And there's a young girl inside."

"Then it's settled," Riku summoned Souleater, "Let's get her."

"**_WAIT!_**"

Alirah yanked Riku back, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Riku whispered. Alirah focused on Hiano.

Hiano shuffled through the thicket, returning to the gap. Three figures came walking in. "**_A young boy, a duck, and a dog have just entered._**"

Alirah's fingers clawed into the wall. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip. "**_Say again?_**" She growled.

Riku noticed her rage, growing nervous the longer she remained silent. "What? What is it?"

"Hiano said a boy, duck, and dog just walked in." She snarled.

Riku shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head, "So..." They could have been other residents. Why did they bother her?

"I don't know about the kid," She crouched beside Riku, hoping to get a glimpse of the newly arrived players, "But a walking duck and dog sounds sickeningly familiar."

"Have you found your evidence?" The Queen of Heart bellowed. The tone in her voice demanded the new trio come forward.

"We have!"

Riku's blood chilled to ice. Souleater, unknowingly, disappeared. "That voice..." Alirah's anger subsided. "I know that voice." She was taken aback by the mournful glee in his voice. His expression stuck between relief and despair. Hearing footsteps shuffle - three shadows crawling past the arch - Alirah and Riku inched closer, desperate to see the figures Hiano reported.

A yellow shoe stepped out. Riku's heart stopped. A yellow beak, and a dog snout protruded. Alirah's eyes widened. The world around them stopped.

"Sora..." Riku spoke in utter disbelief. Sora, his life long friend, entered the court room. Head held high and confidence beaming. "I can't believe it." A smile broke out. "Sora's here!" A creeping shadow distracted Riku's joy. Shaky, breathing growls redirected his focus. Riku almost jumped out of the tunnel. And his skin. A dark aura seeped out of Alirah. The smooth, wafting streams emanating enraged fumes. The burning glare of her golden auburn eyes shot daggers at the duck and dog. "Alirah?"

"Finally..." Riku stiffened. A second voice purred under Alirah's. She slowly rose to her feet, "After 12 months..." Her smile contorted demonically, "I can send the Mouse King's friends back to him in a box!" She moved forward. Hiano darted out of nowhere, constricting Alirah's arms to her side. "GRAH! HIANO!"

"RIKU! GET HER OUT OF HER! NOW!" Riku tossed Alirah over his shoulder and ran out of there.

The guarding soldier glanced inside. "What was that?"

* * *

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME! DAMMIT!" Shrill cries trembled the Lotus Forest. Alirah howled like a rabid animal. Her voice cracked the louder she became. "A WHOLE YEAR! THEY MUST PAY! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" Riku's grip on a Alirah was slipping. Her thrashing made it difficult to keep a firm hold. Her knees relentlessly struck him in the chest. A worn in pain throbbed as she put her weight into him. The toes of her boots battered his leg. "PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT! THEY MUST DIE! DONALD AND GOOFY WILL DIE!" Hiano grunted and extended his tail around her legs, halting the kicks. "HIANO!"

"Put her down!" The serpent commanded. Riku didn't argue.

"OW!" Riku accidentally dropped her. She shouldn't have been kicking. A delightful weight lifted off his shoulder. Alirah thrashed wildly, fighting Hiano's constricting body. The seething heat emitting from the raging mist burned into his skin. The same burns etched into Alirah's shoulders. Riku was amazed by the strength her slender arms possessed. The residual wounds went unnoticed. Alirah managed to loosen Hiano's grip. Momentarily. Hiano's coils tightened. "AHH-HAA!" Alirah roared. The bones in her arms started to bend. Black flames roared from her mouth. Riku dodged out of the way.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Riku cried. His mind had a hard time believing this was the same Alirah from five minutes ago.

"The boy from earlier! That was...your friend Sora, yes?" Hiano asked, struggling to keep his grip on Alirah. Riku nodded. "The two he was with are Donald and Goofy. They live in Disney Castle! They serve the Mouse King who attempted to kill Alirah a year ago."

"But..." Riku trailed off. Rivers of tears ran down Alirah's cheeks. Dry, despaired sobs wheezed heavily. The mist gradually faded away. She squeezed her eyes closed, forcing tears out. The crimson coloring glossed with sorrow. Her struggling against Hiano dwindled. Riku felt his heart begin to tear. "What did they do?"

"Nothing! They did absolutely nothing!" Alirah sobbed. Her body curled into itself. Her tears dripped onto Hiano. "They were around Mickey 24/7! Knew him better than anyone else! Yet...they did nothing to stop him."

Riku bobbed his head to Hiano, assuring him releasing Alirah was fine. Hiano warily loosened his coils. Alirah's arms slid to her sides. Hiano Joined Riku, both watching woefully as Alirah fell apart. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees. "Were they in on the assassination?" Riku asked Hiano. Asking Alirah may excite the tantrum.

Hiano shook his head solemnly, "Not the direct attempt. But Alirah is confident they were aware of the plan. Which only makes things worse."

"Forgive me for asking, but why?"

"Because they said they were my best friends." Alirah whimpered brokenly. The light gone from her expression. "They were mine and Mickey's best friends. But, in the end, their loyalties rest solely with Mickey." She lowered her head. Remaining tears leaked. "They may look like morons but they're pretty sharp. Mickey was incapable of hiding anything from them. So I don't buy for a second that they didn't know."

Riku sighed dismally. This was all difficult to process. A duck and dog, friends of the king who tried to kill Alirah, were hanging around his best childhood friend. How long has Sora been with them? More importantly, how is Sora even able to be here? Has he even tried to look for Riku or Kairi? _He has to be. _Riku assured himself. _Sora always got heart attacks during hide and seek. He must be looking for us. _If that's true, why didn't Riku want to rush back through that arch and see him? _If I let go to Sora, we could find Kairi together. But then..._His worries shifted back to Alirah, _Alirah would, no doubt, annihilate the duck and dog. _Then there was Maleficent. If she got wind he and Alirah defected, and she knew where Kairi was, Kairi could be put in even greater danger. Or worse. Maleficent may have Kairi in her grasp and will hurt her as their punishment.

"Ali..." Riku knelt, resting a hand to Alirah's. "These two hurt you. I don't doubt that. But," He caressed a hand along her cheek to her chin, bringing her puffy face up for some air, "If you go after them now, forgetting the princess and our mission, what will happen to Kairi?" Alirah's breath hitched. She forgot all about Kairi. "And those princesses you know. How do you know Maleficent doesn't plan to get rid of them once she's tired of them?" The deal they made with Maleficent came flooding back. The witch swore to rescue Kairi fro the clutches of whatever darkness had her. There was also the reason behind Maleficent's need for pure hearted princesses. But only if Alirah and Riku play by her rules. Was Alirah's revenge worth the risk of losing Kairi? Not knowing why three princesses she met are being collected?

"Sorry-sorry." Alirah pulled herself together. The bell sleeve absorbed the lingering tears. "You're right. This is about Kairi." Riku nodded. Hiano smiled, proud she saw the bigger picture. "But what about you? Sora's right through there. You and him could look for Kairi."

"And leave you to fend against a horned witch, an octopus, and their boy toys? No chance." Riku ruffled Alirah's hair impishly. "Besides, I don't think telling Sora I've hooked up with an evil witch and her cronies will sit well with him."

Alirah laughed, bringing ease to Hiano. "It does sound like a mood killer." The two laughed heartily. The despair evaporated in seconds. Unfortunately the mood was ruined by four words.

"_OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!_"

"What in the Underworld?!" Hiano gasped.

"C'MON!" Alirah sprang. Riku scooped up Hiano and ran after her.

The two darted through the tunnel, coming back to the Queen Court room. Like before they stopped just out of reach of the light, peering from the safety of the shadows. The entire Court Room changed drastically. The Queen's bench shrank. Alice's cage was hoisted several feet into the air, covered by a red curtain. The witness and counsel stand were gone. Now there was a weird tower dead center in the room.

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The Queen barked.

Lances extended outward, the cards charged after Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora jumped into a fighting stance. A familiar flash of light sprouted from his palm. Glitters of light exploded out. A keyblade materialized. "NO WAY!" Alirah boomed. Hiano gaped, at a loss for words.

"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?" Riku screamed just as loud. The cards were focused on Sora and his friends that they never heard the two scream. Riku rubbed his eyes, blinked, and pinched himself. It was impossible. "Sora has a keyblade? How?"

Alirah witnessed it, but couldn't' believe it. Yet there Sora was. Swinging the keyblade, beating back the soldiers, fighting alongside the king's lackeys. "You don't choose the keyblade. The keyblade chooses you." Alirah explained the harsh reality. "The keyblade must have picked Sora after your island went up in smoke."

"Might explain how he's here." Hiano added. "But never mind that now! We must use this distraction to get the girl!"

"Right..." Alirah ran back into the Lotus Forest. Riku and Hiano right behind her. "Okay, Hiano, get ready!" Hiano nodded. Alirah held her hands out. Black mist gathered to the palms, swirling to a focal spot. Her mind centered on the cage, on the light emanating from within. The position of the cage, the brightness of the heart. A general point depicted itself. Alirah swept her hands her hands out. A black vortex opened in the ground.

Riku flinched. "You've gotten better." He remarked nervously. Once again he was a step behind.

"Not...that much!" Alirah's arms trembled. Static sparked erratically. The hole tried to close. Alirah fought to keep it open. "HURRY!"

"Right!" Hiano dove inside. Alirah groaned painfully. The strain keeping the vortex open killed her.

"Hold on, Alirah! Hiano will make this quick!"

* * *

The golden haired girl cowered in her cage, curled into the fetal position. Pitifully she whimpered, clamping her hands to her ears to muffle the fighting below. "This is my fault! This is all my fault!" She cursed herself. Howls of pain made her cry out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were getting hurt. "Sora and his friends are being harmed for my sake! Why didn't I just ignore that silly rabbit?" Tears rolled down her cheek.

A dark hole opened in the wall of her cage. The girl's crying silenced instantly. The appearance of the hole bewildered her. "Curious..." A monstrous Serpent's head popped out, hissing dangerously. "AAHH!" The girl screamed.

"Do humans forget what curiosity did to the cat?" Hiano mocked. He wrapped his tail to the girl's wrist.

"HEY-"

"Please do not fight." Hiano twirled her around, wrapping his tail tightly. He lifted her off the ground. The tip of his tail muffled her cries. "I have no qualms killing children." He dragged her through the hole. It closed as he brought his head out.

* * *

Alirah's arms were mere moments from dropping. The hole grew smaller every second. "HIANO!" Riku barked.

"AH!" The girl flew out of the hole. Riku lunged forward and caught her. "NO!" The girl thrashed violently. Her hands slapped Riku blindly. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Riku wrapped one arm around her, hugging her close. The girl's fearful gaze met his. Riku flicked a palm open in her face. Dust sprinkled into her eyes. The girl fell asleep in seconds.

Hiano emerged after her, landing onto Alirah's shoulders. "CLOSE IT!" Alirah dropped her arms. The hole closed automatically.

Alirah dropped to her knees, painting heavily. "What...took you...so long?"

"Traffic."

"So this is the girl?" Riku looked the slumbering damsel over. "She's cute."

Alirah's brow bounced. "She's 12!"

"Or 13."

"Not the point!" Alirah snatched the girl out of his arms. "We were sent here to catch her! _Not_ so you could date her!"

Riku grinned wolfishly, "Jealous?" His brow wriggled.

Alirah glared emotionlessly. "Hiano." Hiano tail-whipped Riku's shin.

"YOUCH!" He pranced, cradling his ankle. "COME ON!"

"Let's go." Alirah threw the unconscious girl over her shoulder, carrying her off into the brush.

"Right." Hiano tied himself to her waist.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Riku ran after her, babying the wounded shin.

* * *

Long red nails fined like a dart skimmed the dusty hard cover spines of the historical archives. Slender, fair, green fingers removed a tone labeled, The Joys of Radiant Garden. A piece based upon Radiant Garden years before the name was ever given. Maleficent unfolded the pages, skimming the contents with a discerning eye. The splendor the world retained in it's more primitive era surprised her. Simple, mundane homes comprised of sticks and mud, now towers of marble, iron, and stone. The ingenuity of humans. Never do they cease to amaze and wonder. How unfortunate, with all their careful planning and technological advancements, they failed to save this world from the basest of creatures.

Maleficent sniggered to herself, replacing the book. She lowered her head. The smile pulling her cheeks to her ears growing wider the longer she lingered in the memories of her conquest. _The fools fight so bravely, only to inevitably fail. _The ideology of humans and their strength baffled her.

"I trust your mission was a success." She whirled around. Riku was leaned against the small coffee table while Alirah sat crossed legged in the chair. "Of course it was. I never doubted for a moment plans would run astray." She stated, ignoring the dagger filled glares ripping into her skin. Their arms were folded firmly to their chests. The postures screamed _Not in the mood. _"Clearly you two have an issue to get off your chest."

"More than one!" Alirah snapped. "Donald and Goofy showed up!"

"The king's lackeys. I know of them."

"We also saw Sora!" Riku hissed. "He's traveling _with_ Donald and Goofy!"

"But you already knew that, DIDN'T YOU?" Alirah nearly lunged from her chair. Maleficent said nothing. Her deadpan expression was answer enough. "Then it goes without saying," Alirah rose to her feet, squaring off defiantly against the witch, "You know he wields a keyblade." Maleficent closed her eyes. Riku's blood boiled. She knew. She knew everything! Yet she jerks him and Alirah around like puppets. What else did she know? Did she know what became of Kairi and is so enthralled in her game she refuses to tell.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riku barked. "Why didn't you tell us about Sora and the others?"

"And if I did, what then?" Maleficent challenge unwaveringly. "Would you go back on the bargain we struck? A bargain that would grant you both peace of mind?" The coal blackness of her stare enveloped Riku and Alirah, catching the agitated teens off guard. The use of the princesses captured. An answer both Riku and Alirah sought.

"Riku..." The purr of his name made his head spin. "Would you take up arms with your friend and search for the girl you long for? A girl whom, not even you, know where she is concealed? Highly unwise. Considering I offered to return her to you."

Riku staggered, placing his hands to the table. It was an outcome Riku already predicted and considered. Maleficent may know how to retrieve Kairi, but who is to say she would keep her word? Who is it say she won't? Sora must have traveled with those Donald and Goofy guys for the last week or so. Wonderland is ten whole worlds away from Hollow Bastion. Sora's no closer to finding Kairi than he is. He cannot risk losing her.

"And you." Alirah stiffened. "Will you jeopardize all your efforts towards vengeance for the sake of sating your blood lust?" Alirah lowered her grudging gaze shamefully to the floor. "My power has kept you hidden so you may train to hone your skills. But that DOES depend on YOU maintaining control of your impulses."

Alirah's brow furrowed. She hated to admit it, but Maleficent was right. One of the reasons neither Yensid or the others were able to find her was because Maleficent obscured her presence. Had she not done so, Yensid may have carried out his threat long ago. And, it shamed her to admit it, Alirah is no where near the level of the Fantasia Sorcerer. He'd eviscerate her. Then she'd never be able to learn of Terra's fate.

"I commend you both on a job well done." Maleficent's words lured Riku and Alirah from their trance. "It was expedient and efficient. Methods I value highly." She nonchalantly took her leave. Her words lingering in the air like a foul stench. "I will send Trickmaster to stall the keyblade wielder. Hades awaits your arrival at the Coliseum. Plans must be made."

"Plans for what?" Riku asked anxiously.

Maleficent stopped before rounding a book shelf. "I said Trickmaster will only _stall_ the keyblade wielder. Not defeat him." She flashed a malicious smile, sending shivers down Riku and Alirah's spine. "The boy and his companion's defeat rests solely with the two of you. Surely you do not protest." Riku swallowed a nervous lump. The pit plunged deep, exploding inside his stomach. Alirah's fingers curled into a fist. Her shoulders trembled. Maleficent excused herself. The library's door closed with a loud _boom! _The room felt lighter, but the veil over Riku and Alirah's heads weighed unbearably.

The boy's defeat? Maleficent said that to Riku. Directly at him. That was ridiculous. SHE is ridiculous! Did Maleficent truly expect Riku to fight his best friend? For what? Because he's hanging out with lackey's to a mouse king? No! It wasn't going to happen. Sora may not even be _aware _of who it is he's traveling with. Alirah's personal feelings aside, Riku was not going to hurt Sora. He couldn't. No matter who he associated with. But, the only question is, would Alirah feel the same way? After today, Riku worried her rage burned more fiercely than he imagined. And seeing him with a keyblade could have incurred her wrath.

Seeing Donald and Goofy only yards away. Imagining how easy it would have been to kill them both without so much as a blink. Alirah's stomach churned. The blood in her veins boiled over the top, bringing her heart rate dangerously high. Killing the minions of the king would have forever etched into his heart the pain Alirah has endured. But...what about Sora? He's done nothing. He was a stranger. Riku's best friend. She was not going to make him pay for Donald and Goofy's mistake.

"I won't hurt him, you know."

"What?"

"Sora. I won't touch him." Alirah held her hands to her heart, "I'm mad at Donald and Goofy, not him. A keyblade in his hands does not change anything." Riku was stunned. It was as if she read his mind. "And if you're thinking I read your mind, I didn't." She smiled impassively, "It's only natural that you'd worry."

"R-Right..." An ashamed blush broke out across his face. He laughed nervously. _Wow. I must seem like a horrible person right now. _What was he thinking, anyway? Of course Alirah wouldn't attack bystanders needlessly. She's scarred, not heartless. "I'm sorry."

Alirah shook her head, "Don't be. We've only been partners for a little over a week. I don't expect absolute faith."

"That's no excuse." Riku put his hands to hers, holding them tightly. "If you truly were this heartless person you wouldn't have asked Maleficent what she plans to do with Snow White and the others. Which should have signaled off the bat that you still care about others." Alirah's eyes widened. _I still care. _Cinderella's appearance all but horrified her. Snow White and Aurora brought her to the brink of sorrow. Is it true? Has her heart yet to be encased in the ice of her despair? "You're nothing like the people here." Riku pressed on tenderly, a charming smile on his cheeks. "And you don't have to pretend to be when you're with me."

"Uh...I...um..." Alirah slanted her head, trying in vain to hide the blush peeking on her cheeks. "Th-thanks, Riku." Her voice shook. She then gasped. The blush reddening. Riku's hands held hers close to his chest. The steady beats of his heart nudged her knuckles.

Riku gazed wide eyed at his hands, but didn't retreat. His palms fit perfecty to hers. _Her hands really are warm. _He admried mentally. "Um..." He turned his head, unable to look her in the eye, "What were we supposed to do again?"

"Go meet Hades."

"GYAH!" Riku and Alirah jumped into each other's arms.

Hiano scowled from the table, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. "If you two wish to finish your moment, please kiss and let us be on our way."

"Whuh?"

"Kiss?"

Hiano pointed his tail at how remarkably close they were holding one another. "WHOA!" They pushed one another away. "I'M SORRY! NO I AM! DOH!" They both screamed, their expressions beet red. Hiano snickered. This was more entertaining than scaring Smee.

"Maybe we...should go meet Hades!" Riku's voice cracked.

"Y-Yeah! Good idea!"

Riku opened a portal this time. Alirah snatched Hiano and placed him around her shoulders. "What? No kiss?" He teased.

"SHUT UP, HIANO!" The two screeched.

Hiano cackled impishly. "Kids these days. So shy."

**I know there is not much in terms of plot. Next revision to come at a later time. **

**Till next time.**


	7. On a Leash (New Ch 7)

**On a Leash**

**Here's another revision. Enjoy.**

* * *

A deal has been struck. Seven princesses who possess no sadness, no anger, no despair - no darkness tainting their beautiful hearts in the least - are the targets of a sinister scheme. A scheme of such grandeur only Maleficent and one other knows the full plan. The other hassle Maleficent for a full explanation. Just by simply glaring at them she nullifies their impetuous and brazen curiosity. Alirah and Riku on the other hand chose to keep themselves in the dark. A safe distance. Their bargain will not be hindered if they behave.

Maleficent has a plan for these young women. Alirah wants the blueprints of that plan in full detail. Three of the princesses she holds are old acquaintances. Alirah may not be fond of many people, but she'd never jeopardize the lives of those who are not threats. Kairi's whereabouts were also kept in Maleficent's scheming mind. She's more than willing to divulge her plans to her young Keyblade wielders and retrieve Kairi. For a price.

Alirah and Riku abduct the two - now one - remaining princesses containing a pure light. Alice was captured a few days ago. The only one left was...Jasmine? She resides in a world known as Agrabah. It lies just beyond a wall that has yet to be broken down.

Oh well. Given time, Alirah and Riku will achieve their goal. Should they obtain these princesses, not only will Maleficent explain why she wants pure hearts, she will make it possible for Kairi to be returned. Alirah and Riku want nothing more than for their friends to be safe. However...this leading them by a short leash wasn't going to work. Maleficent prides herself on being one step ahead. Riku, Alirah, and Hiano were just going to have overstep her by three.

* * *

A dark, menacing chuckle reverberated off the narrow walls of a darkened alleyway. Fangs bared in a malicious grin, Hiano coiled comfortably before his apprehensive teen companions.

"I take it your snooping bore fruit." Alirah remarked with a half smirk.

"My snooping bore fruit the first time around as well." Hiano chuckled.

Not long after Riku's arrival, there were rumblings about the castle. Perturbed, grudging rumblings. After learning Sora is traveling the worlds, accompanying the King's lackeys, those RU,belongs started to grow louder. A hint of impatience mixed in.

"The heartless are not unlike old croons gossiping. Do you both recall Guard Armor? The heartless stationed in Traverse Town?" Riku and Alirah bobbed their heads. "Well it turns out Sora defeated our armored friend just before joining forces with Donald and Goofy."

Alirah's eyes widened in awe. Guard Armor isn't the toughest heartless, but he wasn't a slouch. Alirah nearly lost her head taking him on. _The Keyblade chose a ringer this time around. _This...excited Alirah.

"And you learned this...when?" Riku arched a brow.

"A day or two after your arrival, my boy." Hiano admitted with a grin.

Riku knelt down, glaring annoyingly at the serpent. "And you're deciding now to tell us about this." Alirah broke out of her train of thought to scowl at her spirit as well.

"For good reason." Hiano said firmly. "I wasn't sure if it was Sora until just recently. I like to have my facts straight." Alirah had to give him that one. "And had Alirah learned Donald and Goofy were involved...you saw the results." Alirah blushed shamefully.

Riku shuddered. That's a lane he did not wish to tread. "Did you...learn anything else?" He tried to move the conversation along.

"Yes." Alirah's spine turned to ice. Hiano sounding grim meaning trouble. "Maleficent deemed the boy useful. For what purpose, I know not. But it guarantees your friend's safety." Why didn't Riku feel relieved? "And, as Maleficent surmised, he defeated Trickmaster in Wonderland."

"Geeze." Alirah scoffed. "Your friend is either lucky or skilled."

"Both." Riku sniggered. "So how exactly did Sora get to Wonderland anyway?" Riku whispered, leaned against a shadowed alley wall.

"Donald and Goofy must have borrowed a Gummi Ship." Alirah explained briefly. "It's a spaceship for traveling between worlds. Fast, durable, and reliable."

"Not reliable enough. Sora beat us there and we still got Alice." Riku gaped, taken aback at himself. Alirah was caught off guard too. Riku was concerned and overjoyed when he saw Sora back at Wonderland. But...now...why did it seem like he was adding a point to a score card? That...made him sick.

"Well...just think..." Alirah rested a handed to his shoulder, "One more princess and Maleficent forks over Kairi."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

Alirah sighed somberly, "With Maleficent it's not a matter of _trust._ She doesn't trust us and we don't trust her. Just how it works."

Riku bit his lip and hissed. "Then...what?! She's lying? She's playing us?"

Alirah shook her head, "I have no doubts about either. But...that'd be too simple."

Riku spat questions one after the other. That stupid loop he wasn't in continued to grow. Alirah and Maleficent have a history - a bond. Something he clearly hasn't earned. Riku may wield the power but he cannot begin to describe how much he hates being kept in the dark.

A hand latched to Alirah's bicep, halting her incessant pacing, and threw her against the wall. Hiano coiled, preparing to gritted her teeth, then gasped when Riku roughly grabbed her face. Riku pinned the shaking girl to the coarse wall. How was she not prepared to counter? How did he move so fast? The wall ground painfully on the back of her head. Riku's glossy glare dug like daggers, cutting Alirah's courage to ribbons. "I get that I am the new guy! The new guy is the last to know things! However THIS-NEW-GUY isn't a dog you lead around aimlessly without getting bitten once or twice!"

"Riku-" Alirah winced as she squeezed her arm. Hiano, as per instinct, knew he should have intervened. He should be lunging forth to defend his master. Hiano did not move. He gaped in utter disbelief and awe. The sight of his master so frightened...so helpless. _Riku may prove to be her better half. But right now he is proving to try my patience._

"Why am I being keep in the dark?" He snarled. "What is it about Maleficent you refuse to tell me?" His hand slipped to her neck and squeezed.

"ACK!" Alirah choked. Hiano headed his fangs. Alirah spread a palm. A wordless command Hiano heeded posts haste. The serpent could tightly, awaiting further instruction. "NOTH...ING!" Alirah forced out. Gradually courage returned to her shaking body. "You're not...in the dark...there's nothing to tell." She clamped a hand to the tense wrist, pulling it back to breath easier. Riku's grip held firm. The very least Alirah felt the pressure fade. "What you know about Maleficent is what I know! She lives off lies but keeps her word when circumstances suit her!" Alirah spoke rapidly, hoping to sooth Riku's welling impatience. "Maleficent, for a reason I'm not clear on, relies on us! This stupid deal she leashed us with is the ONE thing keeping us in line! Jeopardizing that would get her nothing!"

Riku. He looked so scary. His cerulean glare sharper than a saw blade. Those whirling blades came to a steam grinding halt. Little purrs of anger rumbled, ready to slice Alirah to bits if she did give straight answers.

Riku backed away from Alirah. An impression from his powerful grip was on her bicep. "So what exactly does she want from us?" Riku snapped.

"Your powers over darkness." Hiano interjected grimly. "As well as the power of the Keyblade." Alirah and Riku subconsciously summoned their keyblades. Through Alirah, Riku. Realizes the importance of these weapons. Buy were they truly something to fuss over. "Each Keyblade is as unique as it's owner - as you well know." Alirah knew all too well. Terra, Aqua, and Ven all had keyblades suited to their specific fighting styles and attributes. "You both command the darkness the same way you wield your blades. My guess is she hopes to cultivate that power for her own gain."

"I'm nobody's puppet!" Alirah snarled.

"Neither am I!" Riku barked. "That Witch is going to learn she can't keep us on leashes."

"Unfortunately, right now, you both are on a leash! And it is going to stay like that until our end of the bargain is settled!" Hiano hated himself for reminding them. So long as Maleficent held the princesses and Kairi, Riku and Alirah had to dance to her tune. For now.

* * *

A couple days later at the Olympus Coliseum, the roars of the cheering echoed all across Greece. The coliseum, host to countless bloodbaths and legendary heroes, raged on with adoring cheers as the Tournament designated as the Phil Cup closed to an explosive halt. Cerberus, three head guardian of the underworld, collapsed to the ground in defeat. All fight exhausted from the Hellish Hound.

A wand, shield, and Keyblade touched together overhead. "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy howled, hugging one another as they celebrated their victory.

Obscured by the towering walls, Riku peered around the corner of a slab of elevated wall. He crouched to a knee, better insurance he would not be spotted. He watched as Sora, Donald, and Goofy danced in circles, laughing as if everything were normal. He should be wanting to jump down there. Riku should be struggling within himself to leap into that arena, warn Sora about Maleficent, and then join him to find Kairi. No. All he wanted at that moment...was to lunch Sora.

"How can you dance? Why aren't you trying harder to find Kairi? Or me?" Riku snarled. "It's as if...our island vanishing..." His gloved fingers balled into a vengeful fist, "Meant NOTHING to you!" Violet cracks shined in a rock, then it exploded into dust. Frightened gasps halted the celebrating. Riku panicked and ducked behind his rock. "Dammit!" Riku's going to blows this whole operation. Why? Why was he angry all of a sudden?

"You and Alirah are more alike than I realized."

"UGH! Hiano?" Riku almost leapt out of his skin.

"Come. Our food is ready." The serpent slithered for the ledge.

Riku was going to protest, but thought it best to leave before someone investigates the slab that just exploded. "How did Alirah not blow anything up?"

When his sight wandered, he nearly lost all feeling in his legs. Hiano, sensing Riku's shock, stopped to investigate. He may have hidden it well, but Hiano's heart was ready to stop.

The mighty Cerberus was lying dead - unconscious - only a few yards away. Singed patches of fur by fire magic, deep grazes from shield attacks, and swelling bruises due to Keyblade strikes. Sora, and his little animal friends, took down Cerberus.

"Your friend IS powerful." Hiano snuck a sly glance. Riku was petrified. That lazy, oblivious, goofy kid that he beat in every contest...took down a guardian of the underworld. A smile curled to Riku's lips. Wait. A smile? A hungry, wolfish smile. "Riku? Are you well?"

"I'm...fine." He shook himself from the trance. Turning on his heels he sauntered toward the smell of pietas. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Hiano did not buy the obvious lie. On the other hand he did accept it. "Alirah smiles the very same way," Hiano grinned to Sora as he made his exit, "When a challenge arises."

* * *

The monstrous doors to the city beyond the coliseum opened with a bone chilling grind. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked past with their heads held high and victory flowing off their shoulders like a kings cape.

As the doors came to a slow, grinding close, flaming daggers pierced the doors. Pieces of wood broke off, hitting the ground as charcoaled bits. The fiery daggers hissed as they extinguished. Only spots of charred wood remained.

Hades had witnessed Sora leaving. Picturing those daggers hitting their target wasn't enough to pacify his irritation. No surprise there, really. He summoned a miniature figure of Hercules to his palm. Thee little figure flexed its muscles, posing, and smoked that heroic smile Hercules was famous for.

"He's strong. He's kind. He's always there for you. And he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. PERFECT. Perfectly...infuriating!" His head and body turned red. The flames on his head ragged like an inferno. "He makes me crazy!" Fire erupted in all directions.

Alirah appeared just seconds before and managed to duck while the fire went through her portal. "EEYOUCH!" Hook howled on the other end.

Alirah snickered under her breath and closed the portal. Hades huffed and he puffed. Those flames weren't cooling down. Alirah picked herself up, dusted herself off and scolded him, "Hey! Ya mind not scorching me. I just grew my hair back from last time."

"Never mind your hair!" He spat, his red head in her face. "I have two kids to deal with and they're both still alive after everything I threw at them!"

Alirah rolled her eyes. _That's no surprise, you're a third rate god._ "Look just chill out." She snapped a finger. Ice formed to the flaring hair. "All the pieces are in place." Steam exhausted from Hades' ears. Hades returned to blue and cocked an eyebrow, interested in her statement. "Here's what you do: have Hercules train the kid, and in the next games you take care of them both." Alirah wasn't worried. Someone like Hades couldn't hold a candle to Sora. Although...Sora could stand to level up more before that happens.

"You know what…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That sounds good. And I know just the people to bring in." Hades laughed out loud, slapping her on the back, "Nice plan kid! You know, I met some humdinger of Keyblade masters years ago," Alirah froze, "But you have to be the best one yet! You're not moody like the tall kid, _noble _like the chick, and you certainly are nothing like the nonchalant boy." Alirah pinched the side of her leg as hard as she could. Burning pain spiked up her thigh and to her knee. _So you did meet them._ Alirah always assumed at least one or two of the morons she's with met her three. But hearing Hades insult them. _Perhaps it's time Hades retired. _"That kid already locked one keyhole in Wonderland. Can't let him get another!" Alirah raised a brow. _Keyhole?_ "See ya back at the castle, kid. I've got BIG PLANS to cook up." He snapped his fingers and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"There must be some reason why I put up with him." Alirah moaned, running a hand down her face. "Hm?" A familiar sensation flowed down her back. One where vengeful eyes are staring her down. A murders intent. Or just the intent to kill. She curled and uncurled her itchy fingers. "After all this time, I had hoped you would have had a change of heart." She laughed to herself. "I guess that's too much to ask for." She turned to the Lobby doors. A blond haired warrior stood at the top of the stairs. His blue eyes boring holes into Alirah. "No matter how long or how hard you glare at me, it's not going to change what happened that day, Cloud."

Cloud Strife ground his gloved fingers into his palms. An urge to cut the proud girl in half made his body tremble. "No. It's not." His deep, emotionless voice rumbled. He reached behind his back. A monstrous buster blade unsheathed, gusting dust as Cloud prepared for battle. "But eliminating the cause should rectify the situation."

Alirah shrugged, not bothered by the hollow display. "You may not want to admit it, but you're just as guilty as I am."

"How am I the guilty one?" He snapped. "I'm not the one who made Zack join the tournament! Knowing that HE was going to be in it!"

"I asked Zack to join in for fun! If I'm not mistaken, Zack only agreed because you were in it!" She snapped back. "I joined to show up Tifa." A battle which ended horribly for her. "I had no idea Sephiroth was going to be in the tournament!" She closed her eyes and folded her arms. "That monster surprised us all in the line-up." Cloud let out a scoff, still not wanting to believe a single word she said. Alirah shot her eyes open and glared dangerous daggers at him. "Of course we would have known better if a certain SOMEONE would have bothered to tell us!" Cloud took an involuntary step back. "BUT NO! Your little vendetta with that silver haired monster is more important to you than anyone else! So you let us go through that whole tournament, hoping that it would be you who faces Sephiroth!" Alirah's voice cracked. Tears pooled to the corners of her eyes. "You never saw his little trick coming."

"I didn't know he would attack during intermission!" Cloud explained heatedly.

"Rule 1 - expect the unexpected!"

"I told you guys to run, but you wouldn't listen!"

"I HAD NO IDEA WHO SEPHIROTH WAS UNTIL THAT DAY!" Alirah roared, her voice echoing through the open area. "I didn't know what he was capable of! Neither you nor Zack bothered to tell me!"

**Flashback**

_Sephiroth with his sword drawn...challenges Alirah...Zack lying on the ground half conscious..._

**Flashback end**

"He insisted that we fight! For Zack's life I would have challenged Satan himself! So we did!" Alirah grasped her side. That fight...

**Flashback**

_Alirah was on the ground...blood spilling out of her side...Sephiroth watching her and Zack in agony...and smiles. The sword lined to Alirah's forehead...his attention swayed between her and cloud... "Such cowardice." The sword glides past Alirah's ear...A horrific scream was all that was heard._

**Flashback end**

"Maybe Seph was talking to you when he called me a coward! You were the one hiding in the audience! Not me!" Cloud fell silent. "You sat there...AND DID NOTHING!" Good engulfed her eyes. "ZACK DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hiano appeared and tugged on her sleeve. Alirah grunted, startled by his appearance. He reminded her that they were needed elsewhere. Cloud was bewildered by the serpent. Who was he? "I have to go!" She spat. She opened a portal. "And next time we meet Cloud, do build up the courage to admit your guilt." She then walked though and vanished. Leaving Cloud with his thoughts.

* * *

Riku dipped the Grecian delicacy into a tangy sauce. One bite transported him to a world of nirvana. Alirah appeared out of portal and sat across from him. Chewing on a pieta, he noticed his protégé seemed aggravated. Around her eyes there was a puffy redness. As if she'd been crying. Clearly she didn't wish to speak about it. Rather than ask and weasel the truth out of her, Riku slid a whipped cream and strawberry shortcake lover to her.

"My mom always said strawberries were perfect to make a girl smile." Alirah shook her head, a dim smile gracing her cheeks. She put a small piece of cake into her mouth. Her face lit up like the sun. Riku got his wish. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She rasped, continuing to devour the sweet. "Hey, Hiano? You know what a keyhole is?" Riku and Hiano exchanged utterly confused glances. Alirah rolled her eyes. "Hades let it slip Sora found a keyhole in Wonderland."

"Oh! Yes!" Hiano mentally cursed himself. "A keyhole is referring to the heart of a world. Unlocked, anything and anyone can enter. Locked is the opposite effect."

"So Sora finding a keyhole," Riku shrugged, "Means he...locked it?"

"Could be..." Hiano trailed off, getting lost in thought. Riku and Alirah let him think and returned to their food. "The boy is a Keyblade wielder. A keyhole was locked." He snapped his tail, startling the munching teens. "Sora wields the blade capable of locking and unlocking the hearts of worlds!"

"Hmph! No wonder Hades thinks he's getting in the way." Alirah leaned back in the chair. "I wonder if that Cheshire cat helped him out. Over heard Ursula saying how '_The enigmatic cat always was a rat_'."

Riku scoffed, shaking his head, "He works for us and yet he helps the heroes." He grumbled. "Does Maleficent see Sora as a problem?" He asked, hoping Sora wasn't a problem. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Not yet. As long as he's kept busy by other means, Maleficent won't really pay attention to him." Riku sighed with relief. Regardless of anger earlier, Riku was glass Sora remained under the radar. Alirah saw his relief. She knew he cared about Sora, so she wanted to help even more. Donald and Goofy could rot in Hell for all she cared. The only question was how to help Sora. He wasn't going to get a pass forever. Eventually Maleficent will want him gone. The boy may have taken down Guard Armor and Cerberus, but the strength Maleficent and her cohorts possessed shamed them.

Lips brushed the lobes of their ears. "I believe the saying is _my ears are burning_."

"AH!" Alirah and Riku jumped. The ground connected painfully with their hides. Maleficent chuckled into the back of her palm. "Please. Do not allow me to interrupt such a romantic moment. I can wait."

Riku gritted his teeth. A red flush shaded his cheeks. "THERE-IS-NO-RO-MANCE!" He snarled, climbing to his feet. Alirah nodded,but blushed madly all the same. "Who the Hell invited you anyway? Sora already left!"

"Like an hour ago!" Alirah chimed in, dusting her skirt off.

"Calm yourselves. I am not here about the key boy."

"Then if you don't mind," Riku dunked another pieta in some sauce, "We're trying to enjoy our lunch." He shoved the pieta entirely into his mouth and chewed slowly, allowing Maleficent to see the food be ground up.

"You may put this meal on my tab." Maleficent pulled a slip of paper from her cloak, "There is an assignment that demands your immediate attention," and handed it to Alirah.

She skimmed the contents, summarizing the non-negotiable mission requirements. Hiano climbed to her shoulders reviewing the mission agenda. "Deep Jungle?" The world sounded nostalgically familiar. Riku stopped chewing and mean over, intrigued by the world name.

"It is a world of vast, lush jungle and swamps and lagoons. However, in matters of conquest, it is a particularly worthless world." Maleficent explained. "Heartless are herding to this world against orders. Attempts to recall them have failed."

"And..." Alirah flourished her hands, "This is our problem...why?" She shoved the piece of paper back at Maleficent.

"Heartless do not ignore commands unless a powerful and irresistible darkness is present."

"And you think this backwater world has that darkness?" Riku scoffed, shaking his head. "Still don't see how this is our problem? This isn't what we agreed to."

"True." Maleficent agreed all too easily. "However," Alirah and Riku went stiff, "Plans - like deals - can go astray." She narrowed those jet black orbs, watching intently for the rig reaction. "Your actions now...may influence my willingness to keep my end of the bargain."

"WHAT?!" Riku howled. Alirah and Hiano restrained him by the arms. Kairi and the princesses were a stake. Mostly Kairi. What the darkness has done to her is anyone's guess. "You swore-"

"And I have not broken my word." Maleficent shot a sly glance to Alirah, making her shy behind Riku. "Much like your friend, the success of my task depends severely on my mood." Alirah gasped offended. _She did not just insinuate that I'm moody! _Not that that was the prominent issue. Maleficent basically said she won't put effort into retrieving Kairi. There was worry for the princesses. But, for the moment, they were safe. Kairi...

"Okay. You win." Hiano interjected. Alirah and Riku's head spun like tops. Hiano just admitted defeat.

Maleficent's grin widened. The witch waved a hand. A portal formed out of the ground. "The world in question is right though there. Discover thee interloper and report back."

"Just make sure you're in a better mood when we get back." Alirah spat. Maleficent arched a brow, disturbed by her brazen bravado. Alirah, Riku, and Hiano wandered through the portal, vanishing as it closed.

Maleficent's razor nails clawed the orb of her staff. "Defiance. Just like that boy and his whelpling friends all those years back." She swirled a hand. Green embers formed Terra, Aqua, and Ven. She glared scatchingly. "Defiance will not be tolerated in my thrall." She clapped a hand to the orb, crushing the figures. "Those two will bend to my will, even if I have to reduce their minds to nothing."

* * *

Insects so small they were invisible to the eye creaked and buzzed. Exotic birds hooted incessantly, responding to one another's call. Riku and Alirah sauntered onto a moist patch of mossy grass. A thick wall of humidity literally smacked them in the face.

A small lagoon bubbled behind them. Moss, fungus, bacteria - Riku and Alirah felt a disease coming on just from looking at the divided pool. Nauseating, musty fumes exhausted with each pop of a little bubble. The hippos lazing about didn't seem to mind.

Hiano dry heaved sickly and retreated to his Keyblade sanctuary. "Do not call unless it is a state of emergency." He forewarned. A spirit of the underworld though he may be, Hiano is still a snake. Which, designated by nature, is a reptile. And all reptiles were cold blooded. Extreme heat and humidity can adversely affect the poor Soul Eater.

"I never thought I'd envy Hiano so much!" Riku wiped a giant globe of sweat from his brow. Hiano sniggered impishly. "What nut bar would choose to come here?"

"Those!" Alirah pointed to the tree vines. Monkey like heartless swung from vine to vine, chittering exuberantly. "When did we get monkey heartless?"

"Heartless do form appropriately to their environment." Hiano elucidated from the comfort of Serpent's Cry. Navy blue and black monkeys - likely the male of the species - scratched and clawed one another out of the way. A race? A desperation to escape? Who knows? Yellow Orange colored monkeys wearing sarongs - obviously the female - aimed sling shots and launched large marble balls at their competitors. "Whatever dark force is here, clearly it was powerful enough to give birth to these monstrosities."

"And we have to clean up." Riku groaned irately, shaking his head. "Complaining about it isn't going to fix this any faster." Looking around, there was a tree with vines climbing to the obscure thicket overhead. "Maybe we can climb after them." He grabbed onto a vine, placed a foot on another, and lifted. Sturdy, good support. He smiled.

Alirah smiled back and sauntered over. Then she stopped. Leaves sprinkled on her. Snapping twigs. "Huh? LOOK OUT!"

Riku looked up. A black mass smacked him right in the face. The vines left his grasp Anne the ground connected painfully with his back. The wind escaped his lungs briefly.

"RIKU!" Alirah darted over. Riku pushed up on his elbow, massaging a growing welt on the back of his head. "Are you-hm?" Alirah blinked confusedly.

Riku leaned up as best as he could, trying to see what hit him. But something heavy was sitting in his lap. It had fur? And...WAS MOVING! Riku pushed it over, wanting to see what was in his lap. Arms, legs, feet that looked like hands, lighter shade belly. Finally a face revealed itself. The biggest brown eyes transfixed themselves on Riku. "Is this...a gorilla?"

"I think so." Alirah knelt beside it. The gorilla, frightened, wrapped its arms to Riku's chest. Riku blushed, inside what to do. Alirah giggled, continuing to admire the ape.

The gorilla was beautiful. Or matted and maybe a bit of a stench, but it Turkey was a sight to behold. "Huh?" Something was by Riku's foot. Alirah picked it up. It was a colorful block. Alirah held it between her thumb and finger, studying it closely. The gorilla's eyes widened. It took Alirah a minute, but eventually she recognized the block.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"This is-" The gorilla swiped it right from her grasp. "HEY!" The gorilla darted through a tunnel at top speed, disappearing before anyone could give chase. Alirah sighed dismally, kicking herself. She couldn't believe she let a gorilla steal that from her.

Riku laughed, dusting the moss off as he stood. "Guess it likes blocks."

"It was a Warp Gummi."

"A what?"

"A Warp Gummi. A block capable of giving any Gummi ship the ability to go from one place to the other in a flash."

"That little thing goes into a Gummi ship?" Riku questioned doubtfully. When Alirah told him about Gummi ships, he imagined huge machines with advanced tech. Not...chewy blocks that fascinate gorillas.

"Special blocks are used to make a Gummi Ship. But there are unique blocks which allows the ship to achieve new feats, therefore allowing for smoother travel."

"Right..." Riku needed to see a ship in order to believe it. "So how did a gorilla get one?"

"Mickey hid Warp Gummies all over the place. Sort of a last ditch effort - rainy day - type thing."

"AHEM!" Hiano cleared his throat sarcastically. "Aren't we supposed to be tending to the heartless here?"

Mental bricks cracked on Riku and Alirah's mind lapse. "Oops." The two winced. They almost forgot. Where does one start looking for a darkness lure?

"Huh..." Riku hummed.

"What's wrong?" Alirah asked.

Riku narrowed his attention in the direction the gorilla ran. Thin streamers of darkness slithered by, being drawn to a single source. "The darkness we're supposed to find," He mindlessly sauntered after the streams, "I think its coming from there." Alirah didn't sense anything. Riku was getting distance one her so she ran after him.

The teens and Hiano wandered into a campsite. A British flag wafted in the humid breeze. There were clothes air drying on a small clothes line. Curiously enough, there was a chalkboard drawing of a man hunched over like a gorilla. Crates were stacked against a thicket of bushes, a table was littered with chemistry sets, and tents lining a wall of bamboo.

"Look, a whole camp of nut bars." Riku droned. Alirah giggled.

"Studying instead of hunting gorillas - PAH!" A voice grumbled.

"HIDE!" Hiano screamed in a whisper.

Riku and Alirah scrambled to find hiding places, inevitably smacking heads. "OW!" They winced.

"What nonsense spun from that woman's yarn!" A shadow elevated past the crates.

"NOW!" Hiano hid in his key.

Riku climbed behind the crates, nestling between them and the bushes. Alirah dove under the table, curling tightly into the fetal position. Truthfully they feared nothing. But letting an on-worlder see them could hinder their mission. And possibly alert anyone near by.

A middle aged man stopped right between the table and crates. Striking a match he lit a pipe. Alirah and Riku tucked tighter. The man was leaning on 12 gage like it was a can. Common sense says, _SHUSH!_ "What I wouldn't give to send that woman down a waterfall. I'll send that boy and his pets down with her."

"Boy...and his pets?" Alirah whispered.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy are here?" Riku panicked.

"Ugh..." The man stormed for the lagoon. The sweet aroma of the pipe trailing in his wake. "Maybe I can find a hippo or fish to shoot."

Riku and Alirah slowly crawled out of hiding. Once the man disappeared into the lagoon, Alirah focused her golden sight on the tent. Three...four...FIVE people were in that tent. Two auras she recognized immediately. The others...were unfamiliar.

"Donald and Goofy are in there. Sora must be one of the other three." She reported grimly. A raging red inferno pulsated from two of the figures. A small smirk crept to her cheeks. "And boy is there a lot of tension."

Riku chortled, studying the tunnel the Gunter just disappeared into. "You wanna know something else hilarious?" He pointed as if the hunter was standing right in front of him, "The guy with the 12 gage is our lure."

Alirah's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. Darkness is oozing from him like fish fumes off Ursula." He put his hands to his hips. "Would you call this mission complete or half finished."

Alirah counted on her fingers, "We came to deep jungle, found heartless, found the source of the heartless," She smirked and gave a thumbs up, "Mission complete! Let's go home." Rather than go the way they came and risk being spotted, Alirah proposed hey head for the thicket and port out.

As they past by the tent, Riku stopped and turned to the tent. Muffled ramblings were exchanged between Sora and his _new friends. _Riku is Sora's best friend. And vice versa. They could be brothers. So why does Riku want to lunch Sora every time he's in closer proximity?

"Have you even bothered to search for us since that night?"

**Next revision posted**


	8. Ill Meeting With Ill Friends (revision)

**Ill Meeting **

**With **

**Ill Friends**

**Another Revision**

* * *

Crimson nails drumming to the swirling, malicious, green orb, Maleficent - eyes closed to the world, and roars of the falls sooth awaited patiently at the foot of Rising Falls for the return of her acolytes. A disturbance in the darkness reverberated her horns. She closed her palms around the staff head. Microscopic bumps scaled her arms from the tip of her fingernails to the nape of her neck. This feeling. It is an increase in darkness in one area.

"Deep Jungle..."

A hole in the falls ripped open. Maleficent whirled around. Riku and Alirah came walking out with their heads held high and snide smiles on their faces.

"I trust your mission was a success." She remarked. With how they were beaming, she surmised something good happened.

"The source of the lure was a hunter." Alirah reported. "His desire to hunt gorillas on top of his hatred for some woman turned him into a human beacon."

"What's more, his hatred gave the heartless a form." Riku added on. "They were monkeys. The environment plus the hunter allowed them to take shape."

Maleficent stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Interesting." She hummed, sounding pleased. "Did you disposed of him?"

To this question Hiano appeared, slithered to the top of Alirah's head and erecting his body to be at eye level of the witch. "The terms of our agreement were to discover not destroy. Had that been your wish, you should have specified." Alirah and Riku fought laughs pushing at their stomachs.

"I see." Maleficent's attention shifted to the still open portal. She shuffled a hand in her cloak, "Apes generally run rampant without guidance." She opened her palm, revealing a small chameleon. She picked the fragile lizard with her nail. "This should help." With a gentle toss she sent the lizard through the portal and closed it. "That should keep thee keybearer busy."

Riku and Alirah didn't bother to react. It would be more surprising if Maleficent didn't know Sora was there. The walkers past the witch, heading for the castle.

"Get some rest, my little spies." The two stopped in mid stride. "There is another outing you will accompany me on later in the day." Maleficent grinned back at them. "I wouldn't want you Tuckered out. In case the key bearer appears." Riku and Alirah pressed onward. They'd rather not hear the details right now.

* * *

Pacing leisurely between the Castle's Entrance and the gates to the falls, Jafar dwelled deep within his mind, thinking of interesting turn of events that had taken place thus far. Guard Armor, Trickmaster, and now the mighty Cerberus - all defeated by a sapling of a boy with no true swordsman skill. At least...compared to Riku and Alirah.

"So where the heck are the kids?" A colorful parrot squawked obnoxiously. Feathers shed as the portly shoulder bird perched to Jafar. "I'm molting just waiting for them." The vizier massaged the ridge of his nose irritably. "What if they're out plotting against us? I hear that girl has a snake as a friend! And we all know how sneaky snakes are."

"Calm yourself Iago!" Jafar commanded. "I was informed they are engaged on a mission to that parasite world Deep Jungle." Alirah and Riku appeared around the corner. Iago raised a sarcastic brow. "Well they were." He strolled over to the teens. The second they noticed him their eyes rolled. "Welcome back, Riku. Alirah." Jafar greeted as friendly as possible. Alirah scrunched her nose at the vizier. "Riku, allow me to introduce Iago. He's my minion."

Iago landed on Riku's shoulder. "So you must be Riku?" He asked sarcastically, not impressed by him. "You don't look like much. What are ya? An intern?"

"Oh wook," Riku replied in baby tone, "The wittle bird can talk." Riku poked his stomach. "And he's pudgy too." Iago puffed his cheeks, hugging his stomach.

"And with that colorful physique," Hiano marveled, slithering from Alirah's waist, "You look absolutely delectable." He licked his chops.

Iago shrieked and hid under Jafar's hat. Jafar chuckled, "Iago, sometimes I believe you're more chicken than parrot." Iago muttered incoherently and flew off over the castle. "So tell me, how was your mission to Deep Jungle? You've returned rather quickly."

"Eventful." Alirah replied simply. She walked past Jafar.

Jafar grabbed her by the wrist and pressed on with his questions, "Eventful _how_, young Necromancer?" The grip tightened. Alirah winced.

Riku snapped a hand to Jafar's wrist and snatched Alirah's hand back, "Eventful... enough." He sputtered. "You wanna know what happened, talk to Maleficent." Jafar raised a brow, questioning his words. "That is..." Riku snaked a hand to Alirah's hip. A bright blush exploded to her cheeks, "If she still trusts you." Jafar gaped in wordless amazement. Not only by Riku's dare, but by his boldness holding Alirah so close. "Now if you'll excuse us!"

Jafar backed off and allowed Riku and Alirah to pass. He twirled his beard thoughtfully. "I do believe they are hiding something.

* * *

Riku wrenched open the doors to the library. Alirah scanned the entrance hall, assuring no one was watching, and then entered without further delay. Riku backed his way in, slowly letting the door close.

Walking to the second floor, Alirah place a large tome in its proper place on a bookshelf. A secret entrance to the lift stop opened. The two teens sat nearest to the wall. A full view of the lift and its floors before them in case someone decided to pop in unannounced. Hiano slithered down her arm and into her lap.

"So Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in Deep Jungle." Riku recapped the information they knew so far. "We need to figure out where he'll be going next." He plan so far was to keep an eye on Sora as much as possible. Not simply for his own safety, but to keep track of he blows he was dealing to the heartless forces. And to make sure they don't bump into him at worst possible moments.

Alirah reached into her sleeve and unsheathed a parchment. She rolled it out on the floor. It was a map of worlds and their neighbors.

Traverse town. "That was the boy's first stop." Hiano reminded Riku and Alirah. "He dispatched Guard Armor and his merry band of Emblems."

Riku pressed a finger, "He locked the keyhole in Wonderland and took down Trickmaster."

"And he just took down Cerberus, winning that Phil Cup." Alirah added.

"Currently he and his companions are here." Hiano poked Deep Jungle. "Maleficent sent a likely leader heartless to attach to the monkeys and hunter."

Alirah hummed aloud, mulling over a rising epiphany. "Guard Armor, Trickmaster, and now that lizard." Alirah listed thoughtfully. "Heartless are not unlike sheep. Get rid of the Shepherd and they scatter."

"That is correct." Hiano confirmed. "The more leading heartless destroyed, the weaker Maleficent's forces become." Chaos is a hindrance more than it is an asset. The heartless, without guidance, may ho on an all out rampage. But at least maleficent will have less stooges at her beckon call.

"Then our plan is set!" Riku declared firmly. "We've gotta help Sora in any way that we can."

"Okay...but how?" Alirah asked fretfully.

"What's the next world?"

"Agrabah." Hiano answered. "It is home to the final princess you require."

Hope erupted Riku's heart. One more princess. Kairi will be returned. Maleficent's unwavering hold will finally let go. "Sora has to be heading there next."

"Not necessarily." Alirah deterred him before he got too excited. Riku would have fallen into a pit he was so depressed. "Cid and Mickey dumbed it down for me, but I remember them saying certain worlds were harder to reach than others. Special Gummi attachments were required."

The hope returned. "The Warp Gummi."

"Uh-huh," A mischievous smile crept to Alirah's cheeks, "And Cid, who happens to live in Traverse Town, is the only one in who can install it."

Riku grinned, "Meaning Sora has to head there next."

"And afterward he's on his way to Agrabah." Riku and Alirah didn't want to wait until Sora arrived at Agrabah to grab Jasmine. It would be so much easier to just go there now. Avoid running into him. Alirah would love to meet Donald and Goofy. But...for Riku's sake...she'll put her need for vengeance on hold.

However, the wall dividing Agrabah from Deep Jungle would make travel difficult. The journey to Beast's Castle was like walking through jello. Wonderland was breeze. Their ability to open portals was growing. Unfortunately it wasn't enough that they could attempt a great distance on their own without the others noticing. To their distress, difficult travel was not the main issue.

"ALIRAH! RIKU!" Jafar's voice echoed angrily.

Maleficent, Jafar, Hades - everywhere Riku and Alirah turned, someone or something was watching them. Walls littered with beady heartless eyes stalked them everywhere. If they left without permission, Kairi Anne the other princesses could be in jeopardy. The wise move would be to pay it close to the vest.

"WHERE ARE YA, YA BLASTED BRATS?"

Riku and Alirah looked over the edge and saw Jafar, Hook and Hades standing below. Lying flat on their stomachs, Riku and Alirah shuffled back. A case in point on being stalked.

"Are you sure they were in here?" Hades asked.

"I heard their voices moments ago." Hook assured them.

"Your old age must finally be getting to ya, Hooky." Hades mocked.

"You're older than I am Hades! If your mind is still in the sane, why shouldn't mine be?" Hook scoffed, puffing the feather of his cap, "If what you call a mental state is sane."

Hades lit his hand. Hook met the threat with a clean unsheathe of his scabbard. Riku grinned excitedly. Alirah licked her lips. Jafar stepped in the middle and stopped them. Hades was ready to torch him, but managed to cool himself off. Hook grunted and returned his sword to its sheath. Riku jerked a disappointed fist. Alirah slammed her head against the ground.

"Did you manage to catch their conversation?" Jafar asked.

"No." Hook replied dismally. "But I'm sure those brats are up to something. I can feel it!" Alirah stifled a laugh. _'You always were able to see right through me, James.'_

"For once I agree with him," Hades concurred. "Ever since that kid arrived Alirah's been sneaking around lately." He scratched his fiery head fervently, "We're losing whatever hold we had on the pipsqueak."

Riku elbowed Alirah's side, "Guess I'm a good influence." Alirah giggled.

Jafar hummed thoughtfully. He twisted his beard. "Tell me there's a plan under that turban." Hades prayed. Ironic.

"Maybe." Jafar droned. "We do not yet know what's going on within Alirah or Riku's minds. But that does not mean we cannot act." He purred. "They will learn to respect their superiors one way or another." The three men smiled malevolently and left the lift stop.

Hiano poked his head around, watched the men leave, and signaled with his tail when they were out of and Alirah leaned against the wall. This turn could be a problem for them. Hiano slithered to Alirah's shoulders. She began running a finger under Hiano's chin. Dark thoughts clouded her thinking.

"Looks like three more are in our way." Alirah declared emotionlessly. A golden glazed filled the crimson. The deadpan glare unnerved Riku to shivers. "Those three need to be dealt with."

"You don't honestly plan to kill them right now, do you?" Hiano questioned the foolishness fretfully.

"Are you even strong enough to handle all three?" Riku wanted her to realize thee disadvantage she'd be at. She only barely survived her escape challenge, and that's when she was running. Fighting? She'd be massacred.

"Together? No. Individually? They're more manageable." She flashed a glanced to Riku, "With back up I can hold my own against anyone." Riki shrugged, agreeing with her. When Sora's backing him up, Riku felt he could take on a god.

"What about Maleficent?" Hiano asked.

"She'll have to wait. With those three hanging around, it'll be hard to get anywhere near her." Alirah tilted her head back. "Ursula and Oogie are simple enough. But Hades, Hook and Oogie…" Alirah massaged her chin, "Unless we separate them, they're going to cause us the biggest problems."

Riku stared out into the lift stop as if seeing the future. Sora's victory in the Coliseum...the stroke of luck in Traverse Town...traveling with jokers instead of searching for his friends..."Why not have Sora get rid of them for us?"

"What?" Alirah gaped. What brought that on all of a sudden? Hiano froze.

"We want Sora to make it to Hollow Bastion anyway, right? Why not have him get rid of a few pests along the way?"

"Riku...are you sure?" Alirah needed Riku to realize what it is he's asking. If they aid Sora in disposing of Hook and the others, Sora's life will be in even greater danger. Meaning Riku may have to rough Sora up in order to keep up appearances. Maleficent did as they were the ones who were going to deal with him.

"I'm positive." He confirmed confidently. "Sora wants to play hero? Go on adventures? He can get the whole damn package!" Hiano sensed resentment bubbling deep inside the pit of Riku's soul. It may have given the illusion he was thinking of the plan. Hiano was not so easily fooled. _Riku...you are angry with Sora. _"Anyway…" Riku rose to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. A pleasant crack snapped from his neck, "I'm going to go take a nap before Maleficent decides to take us on an outing. Later."

"Yeah…later…" Alirah was flabberghasted. Earlier Riku wanted to protect Sora. Now...why is he so willing to put Sora at risk?

"You should rest too." Hiano interrupted her train of thought. "You have had a rough week."

"Do you know why he's acting this way?" She ignored the request. "I'm worried."

Hiano waved an uninterested tail, "Teenagers are as enigmatic to me as they were centuries ago. The best thing to do is forget about things and relax." Hiano whirled around, sprouting three times his normal size. He twirled Alirah around and shoved her toward the stairs, "Now take the hint and go relax! I'm losing precious beauty sleep dealing with you."

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" Alirah continued to mutter curses as she marched up the stairs. Hiano shrank back down, then scurried off to a hole in the wall. A tight squeeze, but he managed to fit inside. Hiano felt safe in enclosed spaces. And free to think aloud. "Two warriors of darkness led by feelings of resentment. Will they conquer their darkness? Or will it swallow them whole?" Hiano closed the tired lids of his eyes. Sleep grasping with both hands. "The choices the keyblade has made...I question the forethought - if any - taken."

* * *

About three hours later, Alirah was searching through the books in the library. Riku disappeared without a trace, not bothering to leave a letter or message as to his whereabouts. He's a big boy. Though Hollow Bastion is an unforgiving land. It wasn't always.

Alirah stood on a foot and reached for a book on the top shelf. Even with boots she was too short. _Ugh! I can hear Braig now!_ She dragged a chair over and stood on it. Better. But not quite there. She placed a hand to the shelf, giving herself a little more lift. She almost had the book when something poked both of her sides. "Eeep!" She fell backwards and was caught by Riku. He laughed at her flushed face. "I have to admit, that sound was cute."

She growled and pushed him away. "Where have you been? I was worried!" She scolded, trying to subdue the blush.

Riku pulled out a crystal rose in the shape of a hair clip. "I thought you might want this." Alirah's face lit up. The gleam of the rose clip captivated her beyond words. _Terra..._ Riku warily put it in her hair. The hair covering her ear was clipped back. "It looks nice." Alirah went over to the table and modeled for the mirror. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I...I love it!" She spun on her heel and hugged Riku, startling him, "Thank you!"

Riku hugged her back, "You're welcome." His heart fluttered at her joy. He liked Alirah when she's happy. Still holding each other, the two gazed into one another's eyes. Blushes snuck to their cheeks. Riku swallowed a nervous lump. Alirah tasted her breath. Their faces were moving closer to each other. Their eyes closing. _Zack..._Alirah turned away suddenly and wrapped her arms around herself. Her head sank to her shoulders. "I–I'm sorry!" Riku sputtered. "I didn't -"

"It's not you! It's Zack!" She slapped her hands over her mouth.

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Zack?"

Alirah sighed. "He's...it's complicated."

Hiano appeared on the table. "I think it's time you told him."

"Told me what?" Riku pressed. His patience thinning.

Hiano was right. As usual. Alirah sat in a chair and told her story. "Three years ago...when I managed to sneak out of Disney Castle...I met this boy named Zack. We participated in the Coliseum games together. I spent about a month with him training, sparring, even getting a bite at the Speedy Pietà." She flushed, "We grew close." Riku cleared his throat, urging her to continue. "In one of our tag team matches, we went against this guy with long silver hair. The more of my powers I used, the stronger he became." She put her hands on her shoulders and shuddered. "No matter how hard we tried we couldn't touch him. He wounded me in my side," She revealed a healed through and through scar on her left side, I was helpless. Then his sword…" She touched her ear, still able to feel the cold steel sliding past. "That monster killed Zack…right in front of me!" Tears flowed down her cheek. "And he said, _'the most precious things get taken away.'_ I believed him."

Riku's heart tore. Three years ago? She would have been...12? Almost 13? The horrors she endured. Yet she still possessed the strength to move forward. "Why?" His voice cracked.

"My brother is gone. Zack was killed!" Her eyes turned gold, "My grandfather, his best friends, and my so called friends at the castle turned on me!" She roared and punched the table. Hiano constricted around her wrist and the table leg. Riku gripped onto her shoulders. Alirah calmed down and the two let go. She turned to Riku and stared him in the eyes, "You and Hiano are all I have left. I keep you both at a distance - or try to - so that I don't lose you." She dropped her head, not wanting Riku to see her tears forming.

Riku took her hands in his, then tilted her chin up so he could see her vibrant, tear filled eyes. Hiano saw this was an intimate moment for them and slithered off. The gold drained with her spilling tears. The crimson glossy, brimming with sadness. All the pain she suffered emanated in those orbs. However - what Riku saw - greatly was it dulled by the fire of her will, which constantly burned brightly. Riku declared to her in a gentle tone, "I may have only been here for a few weeks, but I can see that you are afraid of being alone. So I swear to never let that happen."

Alirah sniffled, wiping the tears. "Zack, Terra and others said the same thing. And now look where I am."

"Zack and Terra wanted you to believe in them. You give people strength they never realized they had." His thumb dried a straggling tear. "As for the others, they plotted against you. Kept you in the dark to control you. I haven't done that. You and I have told each other everything – never once lying. Never, will I do anything to hurt you, Alirah." Alirah tried to look away, not wanting to be drawn in by fairytale words. Riku brought her face back. "I hate seeing you sad." He cupped her red cheek, thumb caressing just under the eye. "Will you please smile? For me?" He gave his own smile. On command, Alirah smiled. Riku, pleased, touched his forehead to hers. Alirah tilted her head. Their noses touched.

The moment was spoiled by the sound of the library door opening. The two separated and went to do something…inconspicuous.

Appearing from around the corner was Maleficent. She witnessed Alirah reading and Riku searching for a book. "Have you two been here this whole time?" They waved a hand nonchalantly. "Well since you two seem to be in need of a task, perhaps I should give you one." The two glanced out of the corner of their eyes, pretending not to be interested. She said she needed them for an outing. And it's not as if Alirah and Riku were doing anything..._too _important. "I have word that the keyblade master is on his way to Traverse Town as we speak." A book Riku pulled dropped on his head. Alirah slapped her forehead. Maleficent smirked. "I was wondering if you two would like to join me."

Traverse Town. Just as Riku, Hiano, and Alirah predicted - and wished to avoid. Running into Sora, Donald, and Goofy now would create all sorts of problems. Especially for Riku. Too bad saying no wasn't an option. If they did, Maleficent would grow suspicious and ask questions. Can't have plans going awry before they begin.

Alirah snapped her fingers. On cue, Hiano sprang from atop a bookshelf and landed around her neck. Then she and Riku huddled. Maleficent paid the inane ritual no heed. It took a few seconds, but they came to a decision. "Sure," Riku breathed, "Why not?"

Maleficent nodded, then turned toward a door. "There is a meeting I must attend to. I will summon you when finished." The aged doors closed behind the Dark Faerie. Riku scoffed under his breath. _Summon us? Do we look like mindless lackeys? _

"Are you still sure you wish to help Sora reach this place?" Alirah asked ominously. Once Riku agrees...there will be no going back.

The inquiry was ridiculous before it left her mouth. Riku's iron will, kindling the fire in his heart - embers wafting in here cerulean orbs. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life!"

Alirah nodded solemnly. _I should be able to move more freely now. _"Then we need to be updated." Hiano stretched up, latched his fangs to a ceiling tile. Alirah pulled hard. The tile popped right out of place.

On instinct Riku caught it clumsily. He looked up at the hole, watching in bewilderment as Alirah scaled Hiano Anne into the hole. "A secret tunnel?" Riku started to climb.

"My old friends Lea and Isa helped me make these." Alirah grasped his hand and pulled him into the tunnel. Vines, cobwebs, thorns - the tunnel was remarkably old. Yet in good shape. "We loved spying on Master Ansem and his nerd buddies back in the day." She crawled past crumbling vines.

"_Loved?! BACK _in the day?" Past tense? Not a chance.

Alirah rolled her eyes, "Okay. So maybe I still snoop. Sue me." Hiano shook his head, taking the lead. Riku sniggered, crawling right behind her.

The tunnels must not have been used since Alirah was a child. Years worth of neglect obstructed their travel through the narrow passages. Spiders crawling over their hands, cobwebs tangling in Alirah's hair, vines entangling Riku by the leg. Hiano never had it so easy.

"So…" Riku grunted, ripping a dead rat from his hair, "Does Hiano take after you…" He pulled at his leg. The vines came apart. A withered with it, "Or is it vice versa?"

"Are you insinuating that-YOUCH," A thorn grazed his side, "I am a negative influence?" Hiano played offense.

"No! Never!" Riku guffawed sarcastically.

Alirah shook her head. "Ew..." Something squished under her palm. She sucked it and pressed on, preferring not to know.

"Teenagers! No respect!"

"I respect you, pops." Alirah grinned impishly. Hiano growled, emitting smoke from his scaly scalp. Alirah and Riku laughed.

Several climbs, turns, and drops later, the trio came to a wall made up of large stones. Hiano poked and prodded, chipping the pebbles from the cracks. "This one." Alirah and Riku pressed their hands to the block and pushed. A little resistance. All in all the block slid from place with ease. The two moved it aside. A gust of dust blew in their faces. Little bits got in Alirah's mouth. Riku stifled a laugh under his hand, only to have leaves shoved in his face.

"Will you two knock it off?" Hiano scolded.

Riku and Alirah pointed at one another. "He/ she started it!" Hiano slapped them, then guided their attention to a ledge.

They were at the chapel ceiling. Riku shuffled on his stomach, getting as close to the edge as he could while keeping to the shadows. He motioned a hand. Alirah shuffled over to him. Hiano slithered to Riku's head.

Below were Maleficent, Jafar, and the rest of the Bastion Grim. Except for Hades. He was creating the ultimate games so he could eliminate you. Or try.

"So those blasted brats were only sent to do reconnaissance?" Hook spat. "You should have had them deal with the key brat while they were there!" Riku knew it. Maleficent and the others were keeping tabs on Sora.

"To what avail?" Maleficent shrugged indifferently. "Had they wished, either Riku or Alirah could have destroyed the boy long ago."

"Then why not tighten your leash and force them to do so?" Ursula slid a finger under her pudgy neck. "You seem to have them bowing at your toes." Hiano restrained both aggravated teens by the waist. The were ready to pounce like animals.

"Because we need them! Just as they need us!" Alirah and Riku's rage was replaced with shock. Even Hiano was flabbergasted. "And I do not force them to do anything. They wish for something, I have a desire in turn. It is a simple matter of scratching one another's back."

"You must have a pretty big itch if you're relying on them." Oogie cackled.

"Back to the business at hand." Jafar declared, interrupting the mindless arguing. "What drew the heartless to that world?"

"The _hunter_ lured them there." Maleficent answered. There was surprise in her tone. Riku pat himself on the back for the discovery. Alirah had to admit, the kid was coming along good. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Hoo, hoo, ha, ha! YEAH! He got chomped instead!" Oogie laughed.

"Well at least we know who won." Riku whispered. Meaning the lizard contingency failed. Alirah nodded and continued to listen.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless." Jafar assessed. "But the boy is a problem," Riku cringed at the mention of Sora, "He found one of the key holes.

"Fear not," Maleficent advised. "It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Other plan?" The two teens said. The plan she teased them with?

"Yes, the princesses." Ursula confirmed. So the princesses ARE part of a grandiose plan. But what? What? _Cindy, Snow, Aurora, what's going to happen to you? _Alirah ached just imagining the torture they were enduring.

"They are falling into our hands one by one," Maleficent peeked behind her, "Speaking of which." Alirah's blood turned to ice. Her hands, with a mind of their own, clapped over her mouth, imploring her to not cry out.

Snow White stumbled out of the shadows. Panicked, terrified pants shook her frail body. She cringed at the Defender Heartless _escorting_ her.

"What?" Riku was dumbstruck. They already captured her. She was...trapped in the Master Hall...entangled in tentacles in a pod.

"She escaped..." Alirah murmured blankly. "Snow escaped." She was relieved.

"_Princess_," Maleficent approached the terrified girl in steady stride, "It is most impolite to try and escape." Rumbling chuckles made the hairs stand on Snow White's neck. Snow White was overcome with dread when the wall touched her back. The green skinned witch closed the distance uncomfortably and towered over her with that menacing grin. "You are needed for a greater purpose." Snow White tried to protest. Maleficent's orb glowed. The swirling stream hypnotized the frightened princess. "Now sleep." Maleficent snapped her fingers. Snow White collapsed like a doll in a Defender's arm. "Take her back to the master hall. And make sure she stays there." The Defender tossed Snow White over its shoulder like a sack and the two heartless trudged of languorously.

Alirah dug her nails into the stone. _Snow..._ Riku rested a hand to her shoulder, urging her to stay calm. He furrowed his brow. The Defenders vanished beyond the false chapel wall.

_Interesting. _Riku murmured. To have Elite Heartless retrieve a lone princess. Surely the five captured and the one missing can't be the only pure hearted princesses. _Unless they are._ To scour countless worlds in search of pure light? A task so grueling must have taken months. Years, even. The plan Maleficent was keeping from them must depend vehemently on all pure hearted princesses. If even one escapes..._And Alirah. _Maleficent hunted and stalked Alirah since she was six. Now Riku was pulled into the fray. Whatever Maleficent had planned, it was of grave importance. And it relied upon them and the princesses.

_But why does she want to go to Traverse Town knowing Sora will be there?_

* * *

The perpetual night of Traverse Town was remarkably beautiful. A few stars went dark. More worlds falling prey to darkness. On certain nights, the despair of the fallen worlds reflected on the sky, shading it darker with sorrow. However a milky stream blended to the night danced with the remaining stars, illuminating the sky, making those stars twinkle brighter than before. A glimmer of hope for a brighter future.

All was pretty quiet in Traverse Town. As per the previous venture. The number of heartless didn't change. Aside from the new flying aviator heartless. At least everyone living there was alright. Because Guard Armor was vanquished, the atmosphere of Traverse Town lightened greatly. And yet...why was there a sense of doom looming.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking into the center of the third district in Traverse Town. Cid was installing the Warp Gummi Donald and Goofy found back in Tarzan's world. Cid said the job would take him a while. It would go by in a snap if Sora walked around, visited with friends and reminisced. Better yet, Sora could deliver a book to Merlin. It was a little ripped and pages were missing, but Merlin would know what to do with it. Sora agreed happily. He wanted to test his magic against Merlin's furniture anyway.

As the trip crossed the quad to head to Merlin's, Heartless appeared. Sora, Donald, and Goofy drew their weapons. The heartless were struck down instantly before either could twitch. Sora gaped in disbelief. Sneakers turned to face him. Gloved hands rested to hips. "There you are," Riku chimed with the biggest smile, "Been looking all over for you!" Riku. IT WAS RIKU!

"Riku…" Sora trailed off, staggering toward him. He tugged at Riku's face. "Hey cut it out!" Riku slapped his hand away.

"I'm not dreaming this time. Right?" Sora prayed.

"I hope not." Riku swept the hair from his face. "Took forever to find you."

It really was him. Riku was standing right in front of him. "RIKU!" Sora cheered. Riku returned the smile. Little did Sora realize, the smile was a facade.

Sora wanted to tell Riku all about the worlds he's traveled to in order to find Riku. Only there was an issue that took great precedence. "Wait a second? Where's Kairi?" Sora didn't want to celebrate too much. Kairi has still yet to be found. Since the island vanished, Sora's seen oky illusions and delusions of Kairi.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku hoped Kairi was with him. It meant Maleficent's hold would wane. Sora dropping his head sank Riku's stomach. Turns out, none of them have seen Kairi. Which saddened Sora.

"I've travelled everywhere. Searching for you guys." Sora moaned. "I thought...if I found one..."

Riku furrowed his brow. _You haven't been searching! _He spat. _You've been goofing off with these idiots! _Donald was squawking angrily at Goofy who was idly watching the stars.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island." Whether or not that eased Sora didn't matter. Trying to change the subject, Riku asked, "Hey Sora, I arrived here with another girl. Have you seen her?" Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, they haven't seen her. Riku scratched his head. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

Behind the fire emblem marked door was a rundown hut surrounded by a rather large, deep pond. The roof had a hole that thing open like a rotting wound. Maybe it was because of how it was shaped, but the hut seemed to lean.

Inside the hut were Merlin and Fairy Godmother. The tea cups were running rampant, refusing to allow Merlin or Fairy Godmother to drink from them. Merlin was juggling some of his tea pots when he froze and suddenly dropped them. Fairy Godmother jumped. Instead of escaping to hide the cups and pots ogled him apprehensively. Merlin's face was green. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Merlin, what is it?" Asked Fairy Godmother.

Merlin shut his eyes. He knit his brow. A foul odor was in the air. A nagging pressure climbed to his back. A presence was nearby. "I sense something…something dark." He answered gravely.

A cup of tea was placed top a book. "Dark is an understatement!" Merlin and Godmother looked to the bed and saw young girl sitting there with her arms and legs crossed. Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "It's been a while, Merlin. How are you?" She smiled. Her smile made it seem as if she had fangs. Her eyes turned gold, her entire appearance was frightening. She lazily brought her gaze to the fairy. "New friend?" Merlin drew his wand, a positioned himself between Alirah and Fairy Godmother. Alirah could see the yellow aura emitting from the Merlin. He was scared senseless. But the fairy. Alirah wasn't surprised she wasn't scared. But curious. Fairy Godmother couldn't place her, but she was certain she knew the girl. "There's no call for fear, Merlin. Fairy Godmother and I go back a long time. Although," She fluttered her feet, "I wore a pink dress and white sandals at the time."

Fairy Godmother let out a shocked gasp. She died know her. "You're that little girl who traveled with that young man! Alirah!"

Alirah tilted her head, "Nice to see you again, Fairy Godmother. You look well." She was being sincere. Fairy Godmother could sense it.

Merlin threw himself in their path. "YOU STAY BACK!"

Alirah scoffed. "That's so mean, Merlin." She said with mock hurt. She stood from the bed, making Merlin push back to keep the distance, "You're acting as if I'm going to kill her."

"I wouldn't put it past you Alirah!" He snarled. His wand started to glow a dangerous red. "I wouldn't put it past you to do to her what you did to Yensid."

"I assure you, I'm not here for her. The only one I want to kill is you!"

Fairy Godmother was aghast. When did such a sweet child become so filled with anger and pain? "May I ask why?" The fairy spoke up. "What did merlin ever do to you?"

Alirah made a low chuckle and asked, "You never told her?" Merlin dropped his gaze. "Your friend here – by orders given to him by my own grandfather – tried to kill me a year ago." Fairy Godmother's eyes widened. Alirah saw her aura change to red and white – disbelief. "And do you want to know the funny part? He did it out of fear. Just like how he feels now." Alirah cracked her knuckles, curling them.

"You were -" Merlin was stopped by the voice of Donald. Sora and his friend were at the entrance to the cave.

Alirah hissed. _Bad timing. _"HIANO!" She summoned. Merlin gaped at the name. The snake came around her waist. "_The Fairy!_" She commanded in a different language. Hiano nodded and launched himself at Fairy Godmother and circled around her neck. He went into her robe and bit down into her. She wailed in agony. "Now when Sora gets here, I don't want you saying a word. If Sora learns anything," She looked to Hiano who made the fairy reach for a knife and put it to her neck, "She will die. And I doubt you're in the mood to lose her like you did Morgana." A hand slapped to the mindless hand. Alirah's brow shot up. Fairy Godmother fought against Hiano's control. The knife hand trembled. The razor edge retreating and approaching inches each way the struggle leaned. Fairy Godmother was remarkably strong. "Were she human, Hiano's control would be absolute."

Merlin growled. "You would kill an innocent woman?"

"Don't call me black, pot! I was innocent too!" Sighing with defeat Merlin put away his wand. Alirah took a few breaths, trying to calm down before-

"Hey, Merlin!" Sora, Riku Donald, and Goofy walked in. Alirah glanced at Riku, shaking her head telling him not to say anything. "Hey…are you Riku's friend?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am." She answered in a cheerful tone. "And you must be Sora." She shook his hand. Sora noticed her gold eyes. "Wow. Those are pretty."

Alirah mentally cursed herself. "Thank you."

Goofy and Donald eyeballed her strangely. She looked so familiar. "Excuse me." Goofy intervened. "You look…uh…familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing." Donald agreed. "Do we know you?"

Alirah's smile turned dark, "You should. I lived with you for eight years."

"I'm sorry." Sora interrupted. "What's your name again?"

"Oh. Sorry." Alirah tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "My name's Alirah." Donald and Goofy nearly wet themselves. _Alirah..._they knew that name. They knew her.

"Wow! You're friends with them?" Sora marveled. "Did you live in their castle?"

"Yep. But, as fate would have it," Alirah out on the saddest face she could manage, "We were separated this past year." She wrapped her arms around Goofy. The dog spread his arms, not really sure if he should hug her or shove her away. "I dreamt of the day when I'd see them again." Merlin, Donald, and Goofy were stunned. The bilge was being hook, line, and sinker. Riku and Fairy Godmother were amazed by her act.

Sora draped an arm around Riku's shoulder, "Then why don't Riku and I go catch up while you all get reacquainted?" Anvils of dread cracked on Merlin, Donald, and Goofy. Fairy Godmother wished to speak out. Hiano tightened around her neck.

"Sounds good." Riku rounded an arm to Sora's shoulders. Both boys chuckled. "I'll come by and pick you up later, okay?"

"Thanks, Riku!" She picked up Donald and hugged him like a plush toy. "I'll see you guys later." Donald and Goofy stared pleadingly at Sora, imploring him to see she was lying. That they were scared out of their wits.

Sora and Riku waved and left the tent. The tension in the hut was thick. The fairy kept rubbing Hiano. He was hugging her neck too tightly. Pressure built in her head. Merlin and Goofy watched Alirah closely.

"You know Donald," The false cheer sent shivers down Donald's spine. She turned Donald to her and put her hands around his neck. Her voice turned evil, yet trilled happily, "I've often wondered what it would be like to crush this little neck of yours!" Alirah began to crush his neck. Donald choked, eyes flying as wide as they could. He scratched at her hands wildly. Merlin and Goofy were ready to jump her when, "HIANO!" The snake released his fangs and tightened around Godmother's neck. The two stayed rooted to their spot. "Now that I have your attention, I want to play a game. It's called," Her smile faded, "Tell Me Where Yensid is. Answer truthfully I let these two go. Lie to me," She and Hiano tightened their grip, "And I pop these two like grapes."

"We don't know where Yensid is!" Merlin blurted, desperation in his voice. "We haven't seen him since you left!"

Alirah growled and Hiano tightened around Godmother's neck. She gargled, unable to cry out. "Do not presume to test my patience!" Merlin tried to protest. "These eyes see emotions as well as intent, Merlin! And I can see that you intend to hide Yensid from me!" Her grip on Donald increased. Soon he was motionless. Goofy fell to his knees as he watched his best friends' life slip away. "NOW WHERE IS HE?" None of them were answering. Were they hoping Alirah would grow bored? Or did they speak true and didn't know where Yensid was? Alirah called Hiano back. She threw Donald to Goofy. "Fine." Her eyes returned to red. A smile broke across her cheeks. "And here I thought I would not see more friendly faces." She turned and faced the door, "It's good to see you again, Aerith."

A beautiful young woman with the biggest emerald green eyes glaring daggers stood in the doorway. Her small, frail hands balled into fists. "Hello, Alirah." Aerith greeted with little emotion. She gave the go ahead for the others to leave. Goofy was going to question it. But he saw the sparks coursing between the two. He picked up Donald, Merlin helped Fairy Godmother and they proceeded for the door. Cautiously they past Alirah.

Alirah twirled her fingers in the air and chanted, "_Permission you do not have to speak of my past. Not to he who holds the key of the warriors in the past._" A red figure of Sora appeared in the hut, "_He will not see what lies ahead. Speak of Alirah's past and he shall be dead._" A black choker went around the figure's neck. "_So not to be cruel, this curse I'll amend,_" She kissed Hiano's lips, "_Only by Hiano's lips will this curse come to an end._" She snapped her finger and in a puff of smoke, the figure of Sora was now gone. Goofy and Merlin gawked in awe. "Speak of my past to Sora and his life will end."

"When-"

"Maleficent revealed I could use spells." Alirah interrupted Merlin. Hiano coiled to her neck. Alirah stroked under his chin, "Hiano taught me how to cast them."

Hiano beamed with pride. "She is my most compassionate master. And my most dangerous student."

"Though you three never formally met," She addressed Aerith, Goofy, and the stirring Donald, "Rest assured, my serpent knows all about each and every one of you." She brought her gaze back to Aerith, "Now leave so I may bury the hatchet with an old friend."

**I'll stop the revisions here for now. Till next time.**


	9. Decision

**Decision**

Alirah left the hut. She saw Riku staring into the window of the vacant house in the third district. He seemed lost in thought. "Everything alright?"

Riku rumbled, "I thought these three seemed a bit too friendly. And now I know why. Sora's been making friends while I've been searching for kairi." Alirah was able to relate. The two who claimed to be her friends, aided in her murder attempt. They kept secrets from her, locked her up in the castle, and when it came down to it – sent her to her death. Riku took a deep breath and asked, "How did your meeting go?"

"There was….an unexpected arrival. It was getting crowded."

**Flashback**

"_And here I thought I would not see you again," Alirah marveled._

"_I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Yensid."_

"_Yensid's fate lies with those inside the Castle. They have made it clear that they do not trust me."_

"_So what – you're going kill all of them in order to put your mind at piece." Aerith scolded._

"_Precisely," Alirah shrugged. "I'll kill anyone who hinders mine or Riku quest to find those we lost."_

"_Well if you're keeping Riku around then you can't be as evil as they say." Aerith assumed a hint of prayer in her voice._

"_At least Riku respects the bond between friends. You all have shown me that you do not."_

"_So then you'll kill Riku if he proves disloyal?"_

"_I did not say that." _

"_So then why do you help him?"_

_Alirah contemplated Aerith's question and answered, "In order for Riku and I to move about, we are having Sora bring about the destruction of Maleficent and here companions."_

"_You're using him?"_

"_Sort of. To ensure this goes on, the choker will keep Donald and Goofy in line."_

"_I'm sure Riku wouldn't appreciate this," Aerith said, posing a threat, "You threatening his best friends' life."_

"_I told Riku I wouldn't touch Sora. I haven't touched him. And I won't have too, so long as the kid's working in our favor."_

**Flashback end**

"Alirah," Riku called out, bringing her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine," she lied. Riku bowed his head and walked toward the door to the second district. She followed after him.

FINE – she wasn't fine. She was guilty. She placed a curse on Sora. Although Riku's mad at Sora now, she doubted he would forgive her for going back on her word.

When they were walking through the middle of the second district, Alirah ran in front of Riku, blocking his path. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"Look Riku…I cursed Sora."

"WHAT?" he gripped her wrist.

Alirah flinched away. "I panicked. I was afraid that Donald and Goofy would blow our cover. If Sora learns about me, he'll know about you." Riku loosened his grip. Alirah put her hands on his upper arms. Staring at him with pleading eyes she explained further, "And if Maleficent is watching him like we think she is, she'll destroy him and you and I can forget ever getting rid of her." With her hands still on him, Riku folded his arms, and stared at her with a disappointed gaze. "Besides, the curse has a loop hole. Anytime they go too in depth about me the chocker around his neck will appear. If it turns jet black he'll die."

Riku became annoyed. He gripped her shoulders painfully hard. Alirah squeaked from the pain. "So in truth he'll die – is that right."

"NO – NO – That's not it," she groaned with discomfort. Riku's eyes were filled with hate. Alirah tried to pull herself away. Riku increased his hold on her. "Riku…stop…it hurts."

Riku raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Alirah fell to the ground. Not being able to stand this, Hiano appeared. His increased his size to that of the basilisk and encircled Alirah. Riku panted. "RIKU YOU MUST CALM YOURSELF!" The cobra shouted. "You should know she never casts a curse without a way to counteract it. All I need to do is speak the counter spell and the curse will vanish." Riku blinked. "If you would have learned to control you anger you would have understood the situation."

Realizing what he did, Riku gaped at his hand. He gazed at it as if there was blood on it. He looked past Hiano, seeing Alirah's terrified expression. "Alirah…I…." he trailed off. Not knowing how to explain himself, he approached her. Hiano put his tail in Riku's path. Riku knew better than to piss off Hiano. "Hiano please…."

The snake looked to Alirah, who nodded to him to leave. "Very well." Hiano bowed and slithered into the hotel. Alirah stood, dusting off her skirt. Riku cautiously walked up to her. They were a foot apart. "Alirah…I'm sorry. It's just…it hurts knowing that Sora's been making friends while kairi and I were missing."

"You don't have to apologize," she assured him. "I felt the same way seeing Donald and Goofy. Some kid they barely know and they trust him. They've known me for nine years and they never trusted me."

Riku brought her in for a hug. Alirah put her head under his neck. Riku rested his head on hers. "I trust you. And never again will I hit you." Alirah, for the first time, felt happy. Every time Riku held her she felt this overwhelming bliss. She put her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want to lose you." She took her head back and switched languages. _Hiano, find Sora and remove the curse. But stay out of sight. _

"What'd you say?"

"I'm having Hiano remove Sora's curse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Riku put two fingers under her chin. He tilted her face up to his, "So what do we do now?"

"Next stop is Agrabah. I'll go and help out Jafar." Something clicked in her mind. "Look like we need to get moving."

"I hear ya," they parted. Their expressions dismal and bleak. Whenever they get close, something always happens. Oh well, it was probably for the best. If maleficent found out, she'd try to break them apart.

They made it to the first district. Now all they had to do was wait for Maleficent. "So what do we do now?" Alirah whimpered.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do," Riku declared with a pointed finger, "We're not letting Maleficent have all the fun with Sora."

Alirah could hear his mischievous tone. She sniffed the air. "Is that a plan I smell?"

"Maybe it is."

Hiano Slithered around Alirah's waist, "I love it when you two have a plan."

"It's more of a decision," Riku corrected. "Sora's looking for Kairi, and the two with him are looking for some mouse. Why not give them a challenge?"

**Short chapter**

**Till next time**


	10. Hiano's Note

**Hiano's Note**

I am Hiano the guardian and stealer of souls. In the wizard and human worlds, there are laws that one must abide by. One law was, you cannot exchange one life for another. When one attempts this taboo, I arrive to claim the soul of the conjurer. When I claim ones soul, they go to neither heaven nor hell. Their bodies are lifeless puppets at my disposal. Their souls remain with me until they can repent for what they did.

As per the guardian part. There are times when those would want to clear their souls of the evil their heart is generating. There was just a catch. When I take the negative feeling from your soul, you yourself change for the better or worse. For example: You are a hard working farmer. You love what you do and do what you love. Someone criticizes your crops. Saying that they could cause death as soon as you look at them. Your hatred for tat person drives you so much, you work endlessly to improve your crops you're tired of the person criticism bothering you. By asking me to take away your disdain for this man, I also take away your drive to farm. Therefore destroying your life style. All peace of mind comes with a price. Keep that in mind. I basically safeguard the souls I claim.

Although I was a creature of the underworld, I found it tedious when one would commit a crime and I would have to rise from the underworld to claim them. So I took refuge in a cave on the out skirts of Britain. And eventually I was condemned into the form of a keyblade and summoned by Alirah. You're probably wondering how this came to be.

It all started 500 years ago, in the dead of night. I was at Castle Malefore. One of the poltergeists of the castle told me that the Lady Morgana was attempting to revive the soul of her sister Morgause. Morgause was killed by a nobleman on allegations that she was a traitor to her nation.

I arrived in the castles crypt where Morgause was buried. And in a pentagram was the body of Morgause. Outside it was the Lady Morgana. In her hand was the staff of the Reaper. A tool that could only be used by the Grim Reaper himself, or a skilled Necromancer who could resist its dark temptations. Now I've known Morgana for many years. She was everything but evil. She was just confused. She came to me a week after Morgauses death, asking me to put her sisters soul back into her body.

I told her once before that I cannot return the souls of the dead. Back in these times, when one was murdered, it was because Death himself had plans for her. I wasn't surprised. Morgause was into witchcraft. Unless it your death was by an incurable illness, I could not revive you. And even if I did, I could only do it once.

Morgana said that Morgause was wrongfully murdered. But I was not one to question Death. She swore to me that she would not rest until she got what she wanted.

To complete her transmutation, Morgana needed three key items – bone of their father, Flesh of the conjurest, and the pentagram drawn from the blood of the deceased murderer.

Off to the side was the corpse of Vladimir Borshcav. So I could only assume that it was his blood as the pentagram. Morgana put the skull of her father on Morgauses chest, and then sacrificed her left arm, placing it beneath the skull.

She spoke the incantation to revive her long lost sister. Knowing where this was going, I slithered in a disrupted the ritual. Morgana attempted to fight me. But even the most skilled wizard cannot harm me. Wrapping my tail around her, I sapped her soul out of her body and left it as a lifeless vessel next to the dead body of her sister.

For a time I felt bad for what I did to Morgana. So, believing she had learned her lesson, I returned her soul to her body. But when I did, she died a week later. Her dying words were, Thank you Hiano. In that sense, I knew Death claimed her for her crimes.

Many, especially the young, do not understand the circumstances. Me claiming your soul is a merciful punishment compared to the one that awaits you in the underworld. But as I said, not many understand that.

One night, I was resting in my cave. Normally I would here the bustling of the humans' nightly drunken arrogance or merry music being played all throughout the night. This time was different. All of Britain was quiet. I slithered from my cave to investigate. I went throughout the town and discovered all of the townspeople asleep. I immediately knew that someone was baiting me. I knew who it was. The only problem was: I did not know what to expect.

Now I said that I could not be killed by hands of an outsider. I did not say that I could be rid of by other means.

I returned to the crypt of Malefore. I slithered cautiously to the tomb of Morgause and saw the wizard Merlin. When I asked why he was here, I discovered – too late – that I walked into a sealing circle. The name is self-explanatory. Merlin and five of his other friends appeared a trapped me within the seal.

They bound body and soul to a Keyblade . The terms of my confinement were that I would sleep within the keyblade until, "One with the Eye of Souls was born." To put it simply, one with my Soul powers.

500 years later, I was still floating in a dark abyss. Although I remained asleep, I was still fully aware of what was happening in the outside world.

One day, I heard someone cry. It was a young girl. Soon, I was gazing into a bright light. The next thing I knew, I was held in the hands of a young girl – Alirah. The first time I saw her, I had wondered why the gods gave me to such a pathetic human.

Pathetic was a wrong turn of phrase. The girl summoned my powers, stealing the soul of a boy. Or at least the darkness in his heart. The controlled it with such ease, such grace. I couldn't believe what I was experiencing. When the fight ended, I disappeared instantly. But knew that I was still with her.

I believe it was a year later that I was summoned once again. Only this time I was used to fight. The fight was short lived. And I do not remember it well.

I do remember – I would hear Alirah crying to herself. She was confused. Her powers were coming to fruition and they were causing problems for her and her friends. She wanted nothing more than to control them. She wanted answers, control and vengeance. The vengeance I could not understand. But everything was clear. I revealed myself to her. Telling her I could help her, if she would release me.

When she agreed, I taught her how to counter spells. Particularly one that involved erasing her memories. With her memory coming back, I watched as she probed those that inhabit Disney castle for answers.

Although she was young. I could not deny it. I was growing rather fond of this young necromancer. It was safe to say, I began to love her. And I would do anything to protect her.

Then – as you all know – Merlin, Mickey and Yensid were having a meeting. Alirah got tired of their sneaking around and went to confront them. I counseled her in controlling her rage. She was to wait until she had answers. If they be truthful – let them be. If they be wicked – smite them in their place.

Smite them it was. It pained me to know that those she considered close to her plotting against her. When she summoned my keyblade, when she called my name, it brought such joy to my heart. I became her vanguard – her shield and sword. The feeling of striking down merlin – such a rapture.

Since our meeting nine years ago, I have felt my destiny is to aide Alirah in her quest. He quest – find Terra at all cost. However, there are two things she does not wish to give up in exchange for this cost. Riku and myself.

I may be a Soul Guarding Cobra – but even I do not need my powers to see the love she has for us. How I have loved watching her grow up. Oh how I wish to always remain at her side. My Necromancer. My darling Mistress of the Night.

**I used Morgana and Morgause because Merlin had somewhat of a good friendship with Morgana during the Merlin series and then she hated him. But I thought it would be appropriate since he did care about her.**

**Till next time. **

**Next chapter will be a short visit in Traverse Town – long visit to Agrabah.**


	11. Leading You on Part 1

**Leading You on Part 1**

_Alirah felt bad for cursing Sora behind Riku's back. But he decided it'd be fun to mess with Sora._

Sitting on the roof of the diner **(**_the place with the magic candles_**), **Riku, Alirah and Hiano watched Sora, Donald and Goofy talk to Aerith and Merlin. From the looks of things, none of them knew Sora's curse was lifted. Alirah and Hiano couldn't help smirking. "So tell us again how this plan of yours is going to work?" Hiano quizzed.

"Alirah is going to Agrabah with Jafar," Riku began, "From what you said Ali, the new gummi he had will take Sora to Agrabah?" She nodded. "Well when he arrives, you'll run into him and hang out with him. Keep him busy. Meanwhile, Hiano and I are going to be in the shadows."

"How does this work for the princess?" Alirah questioned. "The only reason Jafar is going there is for her."

"When we get there we'll have to improvise. But maybe we can tune things there to work in our favor." He assumed with a smile.

Alirah smiled back, licking her lips. "Jafar will want the keyhole to Agrabah. Maybe I can get the princess to jerk Sora and Jafar around to work in my favor. When the coast is clear, you and Hiano take her."

"As Riku said," Hiano jumped in, "We'll need to improvise – Which is our forte."

Alirah smirked. Sora shook Merlin's hand and walked out the door and went to the gummi ship. "Then what are we waiting for," Alirah jumped, "We have a job to do."

**%%%**

Time for their plans to be put into action. Back at the chapel, Jafar and Alirah prepped themselves for departure. Maleficent was going to join them for the time being. So Riku and Hiano used this time to get ahead. Hiano opened a portal in the library. Riku got on his back and the two left. Alirah sensed they were gone and told the other two she was ready. Since Hook was gone doing his own thing – even with the portals – it'll take them about ten minutes to get to Agrabah. This gave Hiano and Riku just enough time to do a little recon. Sora would arrive sometime after them. "I'm going on ahead," Jafar stated. Alirah began to panic. "The guards are beginning to break free from my hypnosis. I must attend to them." He bowed and ported out.

Thinking fast, Alirah blurted, "I have to take care of something too. Hiano told me he's been itching since we got back from Traverse Town. I need to check that out." She stormed out of the Chapel and went to her lift stop spot.

**%%%**

When Riku and Hiano arrived they landed on the palace walls. Alirah had called. She warned them that Jafar was coming. No warning was needed. Jafar was walking out of the palace with a young girl. "That must be the princess," Riku assumed.

"Her name is Jasmine," Hiano informed. "While you and Alirah were sleeping one night, I decided to slither around. I overheard Jafar speaking with Maleficent about Jasmine. He also mentioned a young man who constantly hung around her."

"Does he have a name?"

"No. Jafar just calls him a street rat. He did bring up a picture though." Hiano heard someone outside the wall. He moved to the other side and saw a young boy. "And there he is." He announced with a pleasing tone.

"Why do you sound happy?"

"If I can get that boy to get Jasmine away from Jafar, we'll have more time to plan the disposal of our twisty beard vizier."

"Helloo," Riku replied knocking his fingers on the side of his head, "Did you forget? Alirah's not here. No one can control souls without her."

Hiano chuckled evilly. "You see Riku, I was confined to the form of a keyblade until one with my powers was born. Alirah has power over a soul just like I do."

"But you steal souls, Alirah just controls them."

"My power is over the soul. My main practice was Soul Stealing of those who committed a taboo. Alirah and I both control souls. She won't turn humans into puppets," Hiano glanced down at the boy. His eyes seemed to glow, "But I will."

Riku's eye twitched. "You come in handy at the weirdest of moments, you know that?"

"Well my handiness has a catch." Riku blinked. He wasn't really surprised. All good things have a price. "In my present condition, the only way I control anyone is through direct contact."

"Direct as in: in the open," Riku reiterated with disbelief, "Hiano we might as well jump out and say CONSPIRACY!"

"Don't worry. Inconspicuous is my specialty." Hiano slithered down a pole down to the boy. He was looking through a hole. Hiano went to his feet and slide up the pant leg. The boy started to dance around. Hiano made it to the pants waist line. He twisted around and latched on with his fangs. The boy cried out in pain. Then relaxed. He launched himself onto the palace wall and into the courtyard. Jafar was dragging the princess to the door. She was scratching at him, snarling at him to let her go.

Hiano had the boy kick Jafar in the back. Jafar fell to the ground. "YOU PATHETIC STREET RAT!"

"Run Princess!" Hiano urged. She didn't hesitate. The princess bolted out the door.

"Iago, go after her!" Iago squawked and flew after her. Riku hide behind a stone slab on the wall. The bird missed him.

Hiano prepared himself for a fight. He wasn't prepared for Jafar laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Just that," Jafar went to his feet, "one as agile as you should be putting his skills to better use."

"Uses like?"

"How about going on a treasure hunt in the cave of wonders?" Jafar smirked.

**%%%**

Alirah and Maleficent arrived. They were in the Bazaar. The name fit. The city was deserted. "Looks like Jafar did his part. This place is like Halloween Town. Speaking of which, where's our vizier?" Alirah scoffed. _For that matter, where are my boys? _She thought.

"I'm right here," Jafar announced, leaning on one of the stands. Alirah glared at him. Jafar strolled over to Alirah and bent down, "You don't look too happy to see me."

"Am I ever happy to see you?" she retorted. She was really saying _when am I ever happy to see you._

"Good point." He put a hand on her back, gesturing for the two ladies to walk with him. "I was about to apprehend Princess Jasmine, but was thwarted by a rogue street rat."

"What happened to the street rat?" Alirah asked.

"I sent him on a make believe scavenger hunt to the cave of wonders. The rat is in a sand trap." Maleficent may have been an all-powerful witch, but she was ignorant to peoples true intentions. Before they went to traverse town, Riku had overheard Jafar talking to Iago about a lamp. A lamp that contained a genie. Riku told her that Jafar was obsessed with this lamp. Alirah was convinced. She could hear the word liar slipping from his mouth with every word he said.

"And the keyhole?" Maleficent quizzed.

"The heartless are searching for it now," Jafar informed. "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough."

"So then that just leaves your little princess." Alirah spat.

_WAAK! _Iago squawked. He flew down from the roof and landed on Jafar's shoulder. "Jafar I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic."

"HMPH! The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

"Before you left you said you had things under control," Alirah smirked, "is this what you call control?"

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in."

Alirah glanced out the top corner of her eye. Riku was on the roof. _Well at least you're right about something Vizier. _Alirah thought. She diverted her gaze before the other two saw. "So why are we worrying about this princess? Whether you have her or not shouldn't matter right? I mean, you could take over this world with a snap of your fingers once you find the keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door," Maleficent replied not looking at her, "Any fewer will be useless."

"Well if the princess is that important, we'll find her." Jafar assured. "Find Jasmine," Heartless appeared in the lot, "and bring her to me at once." The heartless dispersed throughout the city.

Alirah watched them leave. Ensuring none of them went towards Riku's position. Jafar began to saunter off next. "Don't steep in darkness too long," Maleficent warned, "The heartless consume the careless." _Yes…the hunter was a perfect example. _Alirah thought, trying to hide her smirk.

Jafar threw his head back laughing, "Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." Jafar continued to walk away. Maleficent smiled at his naivety. Alirah couldn't help it. She smirked to herself and then it faded. She glanced over to one of the stands. Something or someone ducked behind it. "What troubles you Alirah?"

"Nothing, just…" An excuse came to her, "The keyblade master is here. Since you guys need time to find out how to find the keyhole, why not allow me to keep him busy?"

"Very well. I trust you will inform me when you have learned something?"

"Of course. I've been loyal to you since I arrived."

Maleficent stroked her hair, then went to her cheek, "That you have my dear. Do not disappoint me." She ported out. "I never do." Alirah kicked off the ground and landed on Riku's rooftop. "Where's this street rat Jafar mentioned?"

"Jafar sent him to the desert. Hiano with him – without knowing." Riku informed dismally.

"Hiano must have taken over his soul then. When were they sent?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Hiano would have returned by now. Something's wrong." They heard a pot break down below. The two leaned over the edge and watched Jasmine come out.

Then a shadow flew over them. Riku looked up. "I think I just saw a flying carpet."

"A flying carpet? Can't say I'm surprised." Alirah said in monotone.

"Me neither," Riku agreed, "He went towards the desert. WAIT!" he saw flashes in the distance. "There's a fight breaking out. Sora must be here."

"Then it's time for me to go." She stared down the city streets. "When we were walking, Jafar appeared in an alley up the way. Lure Jasmine in there and I'll take care of Sora."

"Why not let Jafar do all the work?" Riku smirked.

Alirah smiled back. "He went towards the Palace. Good luck."

"You too." Riku jumped off the roof. Alirah stood and faced where the action was. "Hiano, hold on." She leaped down and into an alleyway. "Sora, you will help me."

**%%%**

Jafar searched around the palace walls. There were no signs of the princess. Iago flew down to him. "Jafar, she's nowhere to be seen. I beginning to think our little princess had help."

"And you'd be right." Iago hid behind Jafar. The vizier readied his staff. He lowered it when he saw it was Riku.

"What are you doing here boy? I don't remember you being invited." He crossed his arms.

"I invited myself," Riku spat, "I go anywhere I want."

"Very brave for someone who hasn't been here long."

"I don't scare easily."

Jafar could see that. Riku's eyes were full of strength and defiance. Jafar makes a living off of knowledge. The moment he saw Riku, he knew he wouldn't be easy to control. He was like Alirah in every aspect – besides gender. "So tell me more about this help Jasmine received."

"When I arrived, I saw Sora with her. He's been helping her this whole time."

Jafar snarled grimly, "I told Maleficent that boy was a problem. Now it seems as if I must deal with him myself."

He stomped past Riku. Riku leaned against the palace walls. A smug expression plastered on his face. "Don't you want some help?"

"None needed. I assure you I am more than capable of handling a boy and his pets." He disappeared out of sight. Riku dropped his head and chuckled. "He's really sure of himself…isn't he Maleficent."

Maleficent came from around the corner. "Very good Riku. Now why don't you tell me the real reason why you are here?" Riku staggered backwards. Did Maleficent know about their plans? If she did, Riku wasn't sure he'd be able to take her. At least not now. "You came for Alirah, didn't you? Riku choked. A blush was spreading across his face. "No need to be so nervous," green fire surrounded her, "We're not completely heartless, even we can love." she disappeared.

Riku punched the wall. No way was he going to be flustered by a dragonized witch. _I mean, why would I love Alirah? Sure she's smart…and pretty…has beautiful eyes, _he slapped himself. _Get ahold of yourself. You could get her killed…or worse._

**%%%**

_Achoo!_ Alirah sneezed. From the roof she was on, she looked back to where Riku was. _Is he talking about me._ She shook her head wildly. "I can't think about that now. I have to help Hiano." She gripped her keychain. "I promise, I'll come for you." _i…know…you…will. _Something whispered. Alirah flinched. "Hiano…hold on old man." She leaped to another rooftop. She looked down on the path. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into a hovel. She followed after them.

Inside the Hovel, Sora, Donald, and goofy were slumping against walls. "So aside from that magic carpet, nothing is really going on here," Sora grumbled, "Which means Riku, Kairi and Alirah aren't here."

"What makes you think I'm not?" The three jumped. Alirah came up the steps. "Hey Sora!"

"Alirah!" he ran over to her. Donald glared while Goofy scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

She put her hands over her heart, "A friend of mine was brought here," she covered her face, "I can't find him anywhere."

Sora put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry we'll help you find him." Donald jumped to his feet, "NO WE WON'T!"

"Donald!" Sora spat.

"Don't worry about it Sora," Alirah said draping herself on him, "It's a _curse _that no one trusts me." Donald backed down. Alirah knew they didn't know about Sora's curse. Once Donald sat down, Alirah continued to explain, "This friend of mine is somewhere in this world. He may be able to tell me or us where Riku is."

"You lost him?" Sora freaked.

"Right after Traverse Town," strands of hair drooped down her face, her eyes went big giving the persona of her innocence, "My friend disappeared around the same time."

"So how'd you get here?" Goofy finally asked. "Or anywhere?"

Alirah may not have shown it, but she was cursing Goofy. She never knew what to tell someone if they asked how she got around. So – like all the other times – she lied, "Someone gave me a lift."

"That aside," Sora intervened, "Let's look through the city. If we don't find anything here, we'll look for that carpet that flew to the desert." Sora went for the stairs. When he was down them, Alirah smiled at the other two. "From the looks of it, you guys haven't told him anything. Don't tell me you actually care about him Donald?"

"DON'T BE STUPID," He roared. "We just need him to find the king."

"Then you're no different from me." Donald sneered and cocked an eyebrow. "I need Sora to find Hiano for me…and something else. Once he does, his usefulness will run its course."

Donald grunted. Walking past her, he glared at her. Telling her it wasn't over. "Alirah," Goofy sighed. Alirah glanced at him with a blank face, "Why are you acting like this? You know Donald and I never did anything."

"Maybe…but you knew. That makes it worse." She followed after the other two. "So now you'll do the same thing to Sora," Goofy sighed.

**%%%**

They trudged through the city. None of them – except Alirah – noticed that none of the heartless were coming for them. _Riku must be close. Since the princess saw me, I may have to improvise. _They neared Alirah and Riku's previous position. As well as their intended alleyway. "I'll stand guard," Alirah volunteered, "If trouble arises, I'll warn you." Sora nodded. The three walked down the alley. Alirah gripped her chest in pain. "Hiano…please…hold on. I'll be there soon." Riku dropped down next to her. He draped his arms around her. "I'm fine. Sora needs to hurry."

"You may get your wish. Jafar's just arrived and Jasmines coming."

"Then hide. I'll handle this." Riku ported out and to the roof. Jasmine was near the exit of the alley. Alirah drew her keyblade. Jasmine made it out. Alirah grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her against the wall. Putting the blade to her neck, Alirah snarled, "My snakes' life is on the line Princess! And you're my ticket out of this place to find him." Using her free hand she yelled, "Sleeping Shadows!" a dark cloud surrounded Jasmines head.

Moments later, Sora and company came from the alley. Alirah was slumped against a wall. She was sleeping. "ALIRAH! ALIRAH wake up." Alirah stirred. Pretending to have a headache, she massaged her head. "Alirah, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Some guy came…Jasmine ran off…a heartless ambushed me." Sora helped her to her feet. "Before I blacked out I heard the words desert and street rat."

"Then that's where we're heading." Sora declared.

"Why's that?" Donald questioned.

"That carpet that flew off went for the desert. If it's there, it can take us to where we need to go."

"What are we waiting for?" Alirah jumped. "Let's get moving." The four dashed out of the city. Alirah looked up to the roof. She smirked to Riku, giving him the go ahead to continue.

Riku nodded and turned to an unconscious Jasmine. He ran a hand over her face, causing her to wake up. She was disoriented, but she took note of Riku. "Who are you? Where am i?"

"This may be confusing right now, so I'll make this clear. The guy that helped you was possessed by a good friend of mine. And unless you play nice, he isn't coming back."

**Cliffy.**

**Next time – battle with Jafar. Then we move onto Monstro. **

**Why did I stop mid Agrabah? I wanted too ;) **

**Till next time**


	12. Leading you on Part 2

**Leading You on Part 2**

_Alirah knocked out Jasmine and then pretended to be unconscious herself. Riku wound up with Jasmine and she is now confused and tired. Let's watch – er – read._

"This may be confusing right now, so I'll make this clear. The guy that helped you was possessed by a good friend of mine. And unless you play nice, he isn't coming back." Riku warned. Jasmine moved away from him. She didn't get far. Jafar's leg appeared behind her. "I love how you decide to show up when it concerns you." Riku scoffed.

"Why should I exert myself for meaningless efforts such as hunting for the princess," He hoisted Jasmine to her feet, "When I can just have you and Alirah deliver her right to me?"

"So you used us?" Riku snarled.

"Just like you used Hiano right?" he smirked, putting Jasmine back to sleep. Riku cringed. Did Jafar know? Was he onto them? He prepared himself for a fight. _Jafar will be moderately easy. _He decided. "Oh come now my boy did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Riku asked cautiously.

Jafar set Jasmine down. "You took Hiano to lure Alirah here. I find it rather sweet when the young find love."

"ARG!" he roared, throwing his hands up to his face, "Why does everyone think this is about Alirah? We're just partners."

"No need to be flustered Riku," Jafar Picked up Jasmine and tapped his staff on the ground. A snake slithered around, "Even I find Alirah to be charming." He disappeared. Riku growled. A dark ball formed in his hand and her shot it into a building. The top half was destroyed. "I swear that'll be the next person that says I love Alirah!"

**%%%**

"ACHOO!" Alirah sneezed.

"You getting sick?" Goofy asked.

"No. Just the dust." Goofy shrugged. That was the second time Alirah had sneezed. Who was talking about her? Or was it really the dust.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Sora chimed, "Last time I saw you, you had gold eyes," Alirah began to sweat; "Now they're red. Do you wear contacts or something?"

Alirah made a low growling noise. Last time, Alirah used those eyes for Merlin and the others. She never thought Sora would notice the difference. "I'm not sure what you mean," she replied, making her eyes have an innocent glow, "My eyes have always been red."

"But back at Traverse Town they were gold," he continued, "How can they be red now?"

Alirah put a hand to her chin, pretending to think. She turned her back. Her gaze turned dark when she stared at Donald and Goofy. They took it as a threat. Her saying 'either they help or Sora dies.' "She was in a trance," Goofy blurted. Alirah smirked triumphantly. Goofy hated lying to Sora, but he had to. Or at least believed he did. "It's happened before. Whenever she was in a trance her eyes would turned gold."

Alirah winked at him and looked innocently back to Sora. "I guess that's true. I don't remember ever being put in a trance though."

"Then looks like we'll have to remember for you." Sora reassured her. Alirah smiled at him. _Sora this is so easy it's sad. _

Sora, Alirah and the others found the carpet. It was pointing frantically towards an area of the desert. It also flew under Donald and went in circles. It made an abrupt stop, snapping Donald off and into Sora. "I think he wants us to ride him." Goofy assumed. Alirah rolled her eyes. _Way to go Sherlock. _"ACK!" Alirah gripped her chest, falling to one knee. "Alirah!" Goofy gasped. He knelt down to her, putting a hand on her back. "Alirah what's wrong?"

Alirah glared briefly with her gold eyes. Goofy backed away. "It's my friend. When one of use is in danger, we feel it. And Hiano is in trouble. Sora, we have to go with the carpet." She pleaded.

"Okay," Sora agreed. The carpet laid flat. Goofy gave Donald a foot up. Sora helped Alirah. The carpet made steps for them to climb on. Sora set her down and the carpet took off.

As they flew over the desert, an awkward silence overflowed the group. Alirah sat in the back. Sora in front of her. She couldn't help glaring at the young boy. _I can understand Riku but…why would the keyblade choose a kid like this? What good is he? Sure he beat Cerberus and many others before now. But this is an entirely different league. I doubt this kid can beat me. _"You okay?" Sora asked, disrupting her train of thought. "Is it your friend again?"

"No. Actually I'm curious. How does someone like you get a keyblade?"

"Not sure," He shrugged, "Before this I was just an islander."

"What's the last thing you remember before getting the key?"

Sora put a hand to his chin. "I just wanted to help my friends. When I saw that they were in danger – I couldn't do anything. When the darkness was about to overcome me, all I could think about was saving my friends. Then the keyblade appeared." _It was the same way with me. I wanted to help Terra in any way I could. But his body was damaged beyond all repairs. I thought if there was a way to get him on his feet I'd take it._ She turned her back to him. Sora cocked an eye but went back to watching the scenery. Alirah held up her keychain. _That's how it worked didn't it Hiano. You and I both wanted help and we got it. _But now the question remains: Why were she and Hiano brought together? Was it a mistake? Or were they meant to be together? Those questions were going to have to wait. Because unless they made it to Hiano, Alirah and he weren't going to be together for much longer.

The carpet came to its location. He let them off in some part of the desert. It was a huge circle of rocks. It went from day to night in an instant. Alirah clenched a fist and roared, _'COME TO ME MY GAURDIAN SOULS.' _"What language is that?" Sora questioned.

His question was put on hold. A dust cloud came from the middle. "HIANO!" Alirah cried.

"ALIRAH…HELP!" Hiano choked.

"Hang on buddy." Alirah ran to him.

Heartless appeared, blocking Sora, Donald and Goofy's path. Trying to at least look concerned, Alirah glanced back at them in dismay. "Get your friend Alirah," Sora urged, "We'll handle them."

Alirah nodded. When she reached where the cloud formed, there was a large hole and the sand was pouring into it. Alirah knelt down and saw a man. "HIANO?" The man looked up and smiled. "Hiano you sly little snake," she laughed, "Detach from the kid, I need to keep this charade going. At least until Riku or the other give me the go ahead." The man nodded. Then the color seemed to leave his face. Hiano popped out from the sand. But something was wrong. He was exhausted. "Hiano what's wrong?"

"I've been fighting back this sand for hours. I'm tired. Now how do you plan to get me out?"

Alirah put two fingers to her lips and whistled. The carpet came flying around. Alirah got on. She was lowered into the pit. When she reached for the man, Hiano tried to slither up to her. Alirah managed to reach for him and pulled the guy out of the pit. When she did, a lamp fell to his side. The man stirred, taking the lamp he shouted, "Genie, get rid of these guys."

A blue genie materialized from the lamp. "WISH NUMBER ONE: coming right up." the genie snapped his fingers. The heartless vanished. Alirah gazed in awe. Then felt a chill. _Maleficents coming. This lamp…_she gawked, _is going to help us. _She snatched it from the man's hand. "HEY!" He shrieked.

"SORRY, but this is important. GENIE, get us out of here."

"But of course little lady," He winked. Genie snapped his fingers and in a gust of wind, they were all transported out. Maleficent barley arrived. _Do not disappoint me Alirah._

**%%%**

Somewhere in the middle of the desert, everyone introduced themselves. The man's name was Aladdin. He was hunting for treasure when he found the cave of wonders and the genies lamp. Speaking of which…"Can I have the lamp back Alirah?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh yeah about that," she flushed. She held up Hiano.

"Was this your friend?" Sora questioned. Not believing Alirah risked her life for a snake.

"Yes…his name is Hiano. Genie, heal him please." She handed Hiano to him.

"Oh, poor guy." He snapped his fingers. A bell with leaves came over Hiano's head. It rang three times and Hiano was healed. Alirah hugged him. "That's two down and one to go girly. What'll your next wish be?"

"Nothing at the moment," She giggled. She put Hiano around her neck and handed the lamp back to Aladdin. As soon as the lamp left her hands, a pair of hands came out of the sand. They grabbed Alirah's ankles and pulled her down. "AH – SORA!"

Aladdin and Sora grabbed her hands. Genie grabbed the two. All three pulled. Donald and Goofy ran to help. Four more hands appeared, rooting the two to their spots. Aladdin and Sora held on for as long as they could. But Alirah was sinking deeper. "Hold on Alirah!" Aladdin cried.

"Listen, there's no time for you to worry about me right now. I'll be joining Jasmine in Agrabah."

"JASMINE!" Donald shrieked.

Alirah was up to her neck. "Jasmine's still in Agrabah." She rasped. "Aladdin, Sora, Jasmine is in Agrabah and in trouble. You have to hurry back."

Aladdin and Sora exchanged glances. "We aren't leave g without you." Sora declared. Alirah's eyes widened. "We won't let the heartless have you."

Her face went blank. She almost felt sorry for him. Not allowing Donald and Goofy to tell him the truth may come to an end. Though for the moment, she kept up the charade. But she sighed in her mind; _you're too late Key bearer. I already belong to the heartless. _"As long as Hiano is with me the heartless can't touch me." The boys shook their heads and continued to pull. "HIANO!" Alirah growled. Hiano hissed at the two. Sora and Aladdin screamed and fell backwards. Alirah was soon consumed by the sand.

**%%%**

Riku was in the alleyway. He was pacing back and forth. A dark puddle formed in the corner. Alirah came out of it, choking and gasping for air. Riku ran to her side. "You couldn't find a better way to get me here!"

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of," He apologized, scratching his head. He hoisted her to her feet. "So what's going on?"

"Sora's in the desert. But he – along with a guy named Aladdin – is on his way. And they have a genie."

"Which can work in both of your favors," Hiano remarked. He slinked to the ground, growing to the size of an anaconda.

"What do you mean Hiano?" Alirah asked.

"Yeah, what can a genie do for us?"

"As everyone knows: genies grant people three wishes. Alirah, you used two of them to escape and heal me. You have one wish left now."

"It been a long day Hiano, just tell us what to do." Alirah whined.

"Ugh, I swear you can be so lazy sometimes," he grunted, slapping his tail on his head. Alirah growled, telling him to get on with it. "Jafar is powerful and one of the three with barriers around them. The genie can take it all away. But rather than waste your last wish on getting rid of the barrier, why not turn him into a genie?" he smirked.

"Okay Hiano – I'll turn him into a genie and then he can crush Sora, so Riku and I can never be rid of him or Maleficent. VERY GOOD OLD MAN!" She roared. Hiano slapped his head again.

Riku decided best to jump in. "Alirah, if Jafar becomes a genie, our lives will be a lot easier." Alirah turned to him. "While you were gone, I did some research. Genie's have rules they must obey. One: they can't kill anyone, make people fall in love, or bring people back from the dead. Two: they have to obey anyone with their lamp. And three: unless someone accepts them as their master, they are to be confined to their lamps."

It all started to make sense now. Alirah put it all together. "Sora believes I've been kidnapped. I can play a…double, double agent. Betray Sora when he gets here, trick Jafar into becoming a genie, and betray him." she brought the two in for a hug, "You two are amazing."

"No," Hiano corrected, "You're just impulsive." Riku stifled a giggle.

Alirah glared at them. She picked up Hiano and slammed him on Riku's shoulders. "You two…just stand by and wait to grab the princess. And you two can forget going back to the Speedy Peta." She declared.

"HEY…You promised to buy me barbequed CA bobbed sticks with a diet Nectar," Hiano whined.

"Yeah, and I was going to get 10 rack of boar ribs." Riku's whimpered.

Alirah put on hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, "Yes…yes you were." She ported out. Hiano and Riku stood there with their jaws dropped. "Did that just happen?" Hiano gaped.

"You mean us losing a lunch break?" Riku questioned. "Oh yeah."

"I swear she can be so cruel," Hiano said, tears coming from his eyes. He wiped them off and puffed up his chest – if he had one. "Let's go, we can hide out in the cave of wonders while we wait."

"And do what?" Riku shrugged, "Count the money we can never have. That's forbidden to touch, even in our dreams."

"That or we can locate the keyhole," he smirked.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Riku this whole day has been nothing but planning. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't have one more to spare."

"Actually, I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

**%%%**

Jafar was sitting on a barrel outside the palace gates. Jasmine was asleep next to him. "I see you've retrieved your beloved Serpent." He snickered. Alirah appeared out of a shop door. Her Keyblade was drawn, eyes turned to gold and piercing through his soul. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"And I can see that you aren't happy to know Hiano is still alive." Jafar's disappointment was an amber color – as it is for all who felt disappointed.

Hiano taught her – as a child – that the emotions of humans and many others have a color. He told her the main colors that attribute to rage, jealousy, happiness, Sadness…..but the rest was up to Alirah to discover.

"Sora is on his way." She informed. Jafar smiled at this news. Alirah could see he was annoyed. "This should cheer you up. He has a lamp. In it is a genie. I already used two of my wishes. One to save Hiano and the other to save Sora."

"Now why would you save the key bearer?" Jafar smirked.

"To earn his trust," she blurted, "Sora will come back to the city and Aladdin will be with him. They'll have the lamp," a dark shadow swirled around, "now it's your turn to pull your own weight." She vanished.

"Perhaps I will…" he trailed off. He turned to Jasmine and woke her up. Jasmine pushed away from him. "Now listen my dear princess, Aladdin is on his way to rescue you as we speak."

**%%%**

Alirah watched from the rooftop. She glared down at the Vizier. Charged a dark ball in her hand and took aim. _I should make you pay for what you did to my Guardian. _She thought. The dark ball soon had a red core. _I couldn't kill Oogie and Hook, but I can sure to hell kill you. _She lowered her hand, the ball disappearing. _But unfortunately Hiano and Riku told me not to kill you too early. _"Wise choice Alirah." Alirah jumped. She spun on her heels and saw a grinning Maleficent. "I'm surprised you composed yourself. Maybe Riku is having a better effect on you than I thought." Alirah cocked an eye. "You love Riku…it's written on your face."

Alirah blushed a crimson red. "Why don't you go back to Hollow Bastion?"

"Now why would I return? You obviously need my help at this moment."

"I don't _need _anything from you," she snarled.

Maleficent ran a finger on her cheek. Alirah refused to flinch. "You need to calm yourself. Sora has arrived." Alirah's eyes widened. "If you wish for your subterfuge to work, you must quiet your mind and sooth your soul." Green flame enveloped her. Maleficent was gone and Alirah was aggravated. "Alirah," Iago squawked, "Get ready."

"I always am Iago. You stay out of sight." Alirah hopped down the building. She hid behind one of the stands while she waited for Aladdin to use the lamp.

"Back to your hole street rat." He ordered. "I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

Aladdin took a step forward and gasped, "JASMINE!"

Jasmine approached, "I'm so sorry," Jafar put an arm out, stopping her, "Aladdin."

Alirah noticed the four were distracted, she moved in. Aladdin moved back behind Sora, took out the lamp and rubbed it. Alirah watched for a moment. "Genie…help Jasmine…please."

Something went through the ground and over to Jafar. When the Vizier turned, he saw the genie carrying Jasmine. "One wish left. You're making this very easy you know."

Jafar scrunched his nose, and then saw Alirah with something in her hand. "Ha, ha, ha so sorry boy, I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Alirah somersaulted over them and over to Jafar. She flashed the lamp, mocking Aladdin. He gawked at his hand. Not being able to believe what had happened. Alirah gave the lamp to Jafar. "I'm sorry Al." Genie said. He poofed out, dropping Jasmine in a pot. The pot grew legs. "Alirah, what are you doing?" Sora snarled.

Before making eye contact, Alirah switched to her gold eyes. When Sora saw them, he gasped, "She's in a trance!" Alirah grinned maliciously.

Jafar didn't get it until Alirah glanced up at him. He played along. "This girl is within my grasp. Just as Princess Jasmine is." Sora growled and drew his keyblade. "I would love stay…but I don't have time to destroy a bunch of rats." Alirah backed into him. Jafar put a hand on her shoulder. He waved his staff and more pots gathered. "And now I bid you all farewell," he bowed. He lunged his staff and commanded, "ATTACK!" Jafar and Alirah along with Jasmine disappeared as Pot Spider began his onslaught.

**%%%**

Outside the cave of Wonders, there waited Riku and Hiano. They were playing tick-tack-toe in the sand. "HA – I win again." Riku laughed.

Hiano slapped his tail in the sand and griped, "I'm five centuries old and I'm playing a petty game of X's and O's in the sand with a child barely old enough to fly a dragon."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I can fly the Wyverns just fine," he retorted defensively poking his thumb into his chest. "And five centuries…I thought you were two hundred years old?"

"I was born 5,000 years ago. When I was 4,000 I lived in the realm of the humans until 4,200. I was sealed in the form of the keyblade 800 years ago. All together I'm 5,000 years old and shouldn't be reduced to playing games in the sand."

"How about playing games in the cave?" The two turned and saw Alirah and Jafar. Alirah knelt down to the game. "You lose again pops?" She smirked. Hiano hissed at her. Riku sniggered. "Don't feel too triumphant Riku. Hiano stinks at games of luck." Hiano grew in size and constricted her.

"If you three are done," Jafar commented rolling his eyes, "Sora has nearly defeated my heartless. Unless you want to answer questions, I suggest we get inside." Hiano hmphed and slithered away feeling insulted. Riku helped Alirah to her feet. The two walked into the cave. "I'm going to head to the Treasure Chamber. You two and a half," he remarked to Hiano, "Stall the key boy." Jafar pulled his cape and went to the arch way.

"Hey Jafar," Riku called. "That thing on your waste – that's a genie lamp right?" Jafar nodded. "Why don't you have the genie bring in some help? Surely the genie's magic is more powerful than ours. This means he can conjure up an even worse punishment for Sora and Aladdin than we ever could."

"Good point," he brought the lamp up, "Genie, my first wish – Use the Caves tiger head to distract Aladdin and company." Genie listlessly poked his hand out of his lamp and shot a beam of light out the entrance. The cave began to rumble. "Well that takes care of that," Jafar put the lamp back on his waste, "Now I have more pressing matters to deal with." He tapped the staff on the ground. A pot appeared. You two do whatever you like." He disappeared in the archway.

"So, Maleficent and Jafar are fully aware of the fact you two followed each other," Hiano updated, "So what do we do next?"

Riku took charge. "Hiano, you and Alirah have to be with Jafar in the treasure chamber in order for this to work the way we want. Jafar used one of his wishes, now you guys have to get him to use the other two. I'll wait for my chance to take the princess." Then Riku sensed something. "Sora's here, let's move." Riku ported first. Alirah followed.

**%%%**

Riku ported outside, behind the tiger head. The situation: The cave spit out four bandits and two fat bandits. Aladdin and Goofy took care of the bandits. Donald went after the fat bandits. Sora stuck with the tiger head. "Last time I'm helping you Sora." Riku declared. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on the caves tiger head. A dark blue and black aura outlined his hand. "Tiger of sand here my command," the black and blue traveled up the tiger and flowed into its eyes. "Bow down." The tiger slammed its head into the sand.

On the other side, Sora took his opportunity and struck at the eyes. Sora took out one eye and the other was ready to go. While Sora charged his fire magic, Riku poured more energy into the tiger eye. Only this time it weakened it. Sora fired his flare and the tiger eye was down. Riku released the tiger. It relaxed and returned upright. Riku let out a sigh. Then put his chest out and knuckles on his hips. "Alirah controls souls – I control giant tiger heads."

"Nicely, I might add." Riku turned and saw Maleficent standing there. "I knew I sensed your powers growing. I just didn't think you were capable of manipulation."

Riku had sweat beading down his face. Maleficent saw him! The plan was over! He got in a stance, but still tried to brush it off. "There's a lot you don't know about me. So what do you want now?" he spat.

"You and Alirah seem so irritable lately." She replied, pretending to be hurt. "It's almost as if you two were hiding something from." she commented a grin. _She knows! Alirah and Hiano are dead. _He thought hastily. "I have a proposition for you." Riku blinked a couple times. If Maleficent knew their plan, she was doing a good job at hiding her knowledge. Riku folded his arms and leaned against the tiger head. Deciding to go along with it. "Jafar will – without a doubt – fail to bring Jasmine back to the castle. I want you and Alirah to bring her back for me."

Furrowing his eyebrows Riku asked, "And...What about Jafar?"

Maleficent smiled tenderly. She put a hand on the orb of her staff and caressed it. "What becomes of Jafar….is of no consequence to me. Do with him what you wish." Maleficent looked up to Riku and saw his indecision. She pressed on. "That was yours and Alirah's previous plan was it not?" she advanced on him.

Riku flinched. He knew he was making it obvious. But he had to play off her suspicions. Only he couldn't look her in the eye to do it. "I-I don't k-know what you mean." He denied. His back fully pressed against the tiger head.

Maleficent gripped his chin, making him look up at her. His cerulean eye gazed into her jet black ones. They were taunting him. He could feel the truth rising to his lips. Maleficent spared him. "This whole mission was about ridding yourselves of Jafar was it not?" Riku eyes widened. "Why not finish you little deception? I will not stop you." She closed her eyes and brought her face down. Riku closed his. Not wanting to imagine – or see – what was going to happen next. Maleficents cheek brushed against his. Her mouth was to his ear. She whispered, "You'll just have two more, _my pet."_

Riku gasped. Maleficent ported out. Riku shivered. He slumped against the head and slid into the sand. He put his head between his hands and rasped, "_SHE KNOWS!"_

**Next will be the conclusion of the Leading you on trilogy.**

**Worlds involved: Agrabah – Monstro.**

**Remember – the three they can't attack unless in their in home worlds are Hook, Hades and Jafar.**

**Till next time**


	13. Leading You on Part 3

**Leading You on Part 3**

_**After doing a little bit more research: The treasure chamber is the room with the save point. The room you fight Jafar in is the lamp chamber. My mistake**_

_Riku possessed the cave of wonders tiger head. After boasting about it, Maleficent appeared behind him. When she whispered to him, "You have two more my pet." Riku was sure she knew what was going on. Now he had to find a way to warn Alirah – before things get worse._

Inside the caves Lamp Chamber: Jafar stood on one of the stone blocks twiddling with the lamp thinking on his next wish. Jasmine was unconscious next to him. Jafar was arrogant and power mad. If there was anything he wanted more, it was the keyhole. The thing was: his powers alone were not enough to find it – especially without disturbing the cave. And he wasn't going to ask Maleficent for help.

The tricky thing was that he had only two wishes left. He could use one to have Genie find the keyhole for him. But what would he do with the last one? He rubbed the lamp. Genie came flowing out. He looked around the cave. "Well let's take a look at today scene," he quipped. He made a box with his fingers. "Today we have a room made of stone, with sand and a small pot hole of water." Then he brought the finger box to Jafar. He dropped them and put a monocle to his eye. "And tonight the part of Al will be played by dark, sinister and ugly man."

Jafar threw the eye glass at the wall and pulled Genie down by his beard. "I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that." Genie laughed nervously.

"Now Genie," Jafar snapped his beard, "My second wish: show me the keyhole." Genie slumped over. Holding out his thumb, he flicked his wrist back. A giant hole was created and out popped the keyhole. Jafar laughed with triumph.

"Don't get too excited Jaffy," Alirah suggested porting in, "There's still plenty of time for this to go south."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, seeming disappointed.

"And what is the status on this mission?" Maleficent asked appearing.

"Status," Alirah mocked, snapping to attention, "Riku is doing his own thing around the cave – as Jafar instructed. And I'm playing Jafar's loyal entranced puppet. Oh and Sora's on his way."

"That boy again?" Maleficent grumbled.

"He is more persistent than I thought," Jafar commented. "So what do we do when he arrives?"

He stopped when he heard footsteps. Alirah hastily switched to her gold eyes. Sora and company made it into the cave. Alirah faced them with a cold stare. The four stopped in their place. "Wait, are you Maleficent?" Sora asked. Maleficent didn't answer. She ported out.

"JAFAR!" Aladdin roared. "Let Jasmine go!"

"Not a chance," he replied simply. "You see she is a princess. One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." He smirked.

"Open?" Goofy reiterated.

"The door?" Donald finished.

Alirah jumped to the center, landing in front of Donald. She stood up straight, towering over the small duck. "But I'm afraid you fools won't see what lies beyond it." Jafar sniggered. Alirah lunged out with her foot. She kicked Donald. He bounced into the Treasure chamber. Goofy ran after him. Alirah followed. "Oh well. I'll just have her use her wish on me. GENIE! My final wish – CRUSH THEM!"

Aladdin gasped, taking a step backwards. "Genie…NO!"

"Sorry Al," Genie whimpered. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

**%%%**

Donald and Goofy moved away as Alirah approached them. Her eyes remained gold. Hiano slithered diagonally across her chest and around her neck. "You know if Mickey was here, this would be a perfect reenactment of what transpired a year ago." She smirked.

"Except we don't want to fight you," Goofy sighed. "We just want to talk."

"What's the matter Goofy?" she taunted, "Scared to fight without your king and key brat."

Donald drew his wand. "I can handle you just fine!" he reassured her. "FIRE!" A fireball flew at her. Alirah simply raised a hand and swatted it like a bug. "WHAT!" The ball hit a statue. "H-How?" Goofy drew his shield.

"Stupid little flunky. Do you honestly believe you can beat me?" Donald and Goofy took their fighting stance. Alirah threw her head back laughing. "This is priceless. You two can barely handle the heartless alone. Without Sora here to have your back, you two can't hope to last two minutes with me."

"We've all gotten stronger since the last time," Goofy declared. "We don't have to beat you…..we just have to stop you."

Alirah put a hand on her forehead. She put Hiano on a statue. He watched Alirah. He could see a tan aura around her. _Donald, Goofy, you're not even registered as a threat. You'd better make this interesting for her. If she gets bored, this fight will be over before you can blink. However, _he grinned a devils grin, _if she enjoys herself, she'll play with you and then you'll die slowly._ "You two are on a fool's errand…again." She launched herself. She went for Goofy first. She used one hand to hold Goofy's shield hand away. She brought up her other hand and punched him in the stomach. Goofy had the wind knocked out of him. He collapsed. Alirah still held him up by the arm. "You couldn't stop me before – you can't stop me now." She turned to Donald. He cast the wind spell to protect himself. Alirah reached her hand through it. Like it nothing _but _air and gripped Donald by the neck. "Not Mickey…not Yensid," he eyes started turned to gold, "Not anyone."

**%%%**

Jafar was thrown against the wall. Sora and Aladdin came at him. "I'm really sorry about this!" Genie cried. He swung a hand and sent Aladdin and Sora flying into the center. Jafar chuckled standing on his feet, hiding the fact he was in pain. Aladdin helped Sora to his feet. "Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked worriedly. "Alirah can't be that much trouble."

"Guess again Key Brat." Everyone looked to the archway. Alirah stood there. Donald and Goofy on the ground, unconscious. She moved away from them. Sora and Aladdin ran over to them. Alirah joined Jafar over by Jasmine. Jafar, hobbling with his staff, handed the lamp to her. Alirah smiled at it. "Now…heal me…wish for…the genie to…heal me." He panted. "Let me finish….what I started."

"Now why would I want to do that?" She derided. Her eyes went back to red. Sora and Aladdin watched, anxious to see what comes next. Sora however was confused. To him, Alirah seemed to go back to red eyes without a thought. "Why would I use my last wish, just so that you can screw up again?"

"You are my servant – ACK!" He coughed up blood. He grabbed her by her collar. "And you will do as I say."

Alirah smirked and kneed him in the stomach. Jafar dropped his staff, clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, coughing up more blood. "You were never able control me." She leaped away onto the other block. "Besides, even if I did heal you, all Aladdin would have to do is use his wish to get rid of you. Or – when she wakes up – have Jasmine totally screw you over. Let's face it Jafar. Compared to the Genie, you and I are second best."

"What are you saying?" he asked, looking over to her. Alirah smiled, shaking her head. "ALIRAH – _cough – _I swear if you use that wish for yourself – _cough – _I will send you to the bottomless pits of hell!"

She raised the lamp. "GENIE! My final wish," Jafar struggled to his feet. He doubled over in pain. Sora and Aladdin watched helplessly. "I want you to make Jafar an all-powerful genie!"

"WHAT!" Sora and Aladdin cried.

"WHAT!" Jafar Gasped.

"WHAT!" Goofy and Donald jumped.

"Oh," Genie moaned. He closed his eyes and shot. The beam hit Jafar. He gasped. He could feel his transformation coming. He was doubling in size. He fell off the block and moved for the center. His skin turned red. He hammered his fist down on the ground. It ruptured and Jafar fell through. All that was left was a giant crater. Genie returned to his lamp. She threw it to Aladdin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Aladdin roared.

"Alirah, why did you help him?" Sora questioned.

"What makes you so sure I helped him?" She reached behind her back and pulled out a black lamp. "He's an all-powerful Genie now boys. But even those with power have limits- rules you could say." She threw the lamp to Sora. "He has to abide by those rules Sora. Now go get him." Sora saw her determination. He exchanged glances with the others and they all jumped. Alirah turned to Jasmine. "So now what?" She asked.

Riku appeared behind her. "We are careful." Alirah stared at him. Wondering what he meant. "She didn't act on it, but Maleficent knows what we're up to," Alirah eyes widened. Hiano joined them. "She said that we need to bring Jasmine back." Alirah and Hiano exchanged glances. "And unless we want to answer questions for Sora, we should go." He created a puddle and Jasmine fell through. "What's the status on Jafar?"

"Sora just has to use his brain for once and seal Jafar in the lamp. Now all we need to do is leave." Riku moved in. He and Alirah were close together. Riku ported them both out. Leaving Jafar to his fate.

**%%%**

Alirah and Riku were at the castle gates. Alirah called a Wyvern. It picked up Jasmine and took her inside. Alirah and Riku hung out outside for a minute. Staring at the castle they thought, 'what if Maleficent reveal their plans? What if she's waiting to dispose of them right now?' "Is something the matter?" the two jumped and held each other. It was Maleficent. "Forgive me if I startled you." she apologized with a misleading grin."

The two let go of each other. "What do you want?" Riku snapped. _Good job Riku, now she definitely knows we're hiding something. _Alirah thought.

"Jafar's battle is about to end. I merely invite you both to watch." Maleficent walked past them and headed for the gates. Alirah and Riku glanced to one another and followed after her.

Riku had mentioned that Maleficent figured out everything they were planning. Well…at least the plans that involved Hook, Hades and Jafar. If she knew more than that, she was waiting for Alirah and Riku to crack.

Maleficent had a talent for awakening that which lies dormant. Lies and secrets were no exception. Now her method for easy information is SILENCE. She makes others assume she knows something and lets the subject drop. She dances around it. Hints on it. Then after a minute or two, the person she's questioning begins to sweat. They begin to falter, their speech is slurred – soon they can't form a sentence. Then she takes advantage, smooth talks you, and gets you to confess your deepest secrets.

The hard way was magic. **(**_Go figure_**) **Unless she's mentally close, Maleficent can't just say magic words and get you to confess. She would have to wear down her victims and even then her magic couldn't penetrate their mental defenses. Magical confession is her last resort. The hard part was distinguishing between the two.

They made it to the Chapel. Ursula and Oogie were at their worlds. Hades was watching the show in Agrabah. "OOH! Glad you guys are here. You're going to love this." He freaked. Maleficent and the two gathered around. Jafar was being sucked into his lamp. They watched as Sora and the others rode the carpet up. Riku noticed something. Sora, Donald, and Goofy never bothered to call Alirah's name. They weren't even looking for her. When he glanced over to Alirah, he could tell that she noticed too. "You know, that smarmy vizier could have had 'em." Hades marked. "If someone or someone's would have stuck around to give him a hand." He strained, referring to Alirah and Riku.

"HEY! We did our part," Riku replied defensively, "We brought the princess didn't we."

"Exactly," Alirah began. She walked up to Hades. "And what were you doing this whole time huh? Sipping ambrosia with some cookies?"

"They were biscuits actually," he corrected, holding up a finger in her face, "AND THAT IS NOT THE POINT!"

"Neither subjects are of consequence," Maleficent intervened. The Hades and Alirah gave each other one last scowl before turning away. "The fact remains that Jafar was beyond help. He was consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey lighten up okay. I'm as cool as they come." Hades assured nervously. _As cool as a hot tomalley. _Riku and Alirah thought. "By the way kiddies: do we have something special for you."

The two glanced to Maleficent with confused expressions. "We had a deal yes?" she reminded them. "You both help us and we grant you your wish." An image of kairi appeared. Alirah gasped when she saw the girl. "Kairi!" Riku jumped.

"Go to her," Maleficent directed. "Your vessel is waiting."

Footsteps were heard. Alirah turned and a hook was put under her chin. Riku drew his blade. Maleficent put a hand on his shoulder. Telling him to remain calm. Hook kept his hook under Alirah's chin and warned, "Just remember this is now pleasure cruise." He removed the hook, "It won't be a pleasant voyage." He flipped the feather in his hat.

"Why are you doing all this for him?" Alirah asked. Riku gaped at her. _Is she jealous? _He thought frustratingly. "What's the catch?" Then Riku caught on. More like remembered what Alirah told him. Maleficent and the others always do something nice for a price. This ordeal with Kairi and Riku was no different.

"Catch?" Maleficent replied, trying to sound offended. "What's the catch?" she walked over to Riku and Alirah. "Silly girl, you both are like my own children," she used both her hands and ran her fingers through their hair, "I only want to make you happy."

The two shoved her off. "We seriously doubt that." Riku declared.

Maleficent shrugged. "Believe what you wish. Lest we forget: I kept my end of the bargain."

Her voice went low, kind of threatening. Alirah and Riku knew that she expected them to keep fulfilling their end of their job: keeping Sora busy while they prepare the princesses. They bobbed their heads to each other and went with Hook.

**%%%**

Hooks ship was docked at the entrance of the castle. The plank was used as the walk onboard board. Maleficent was already onboard. Riku and Alirah were sick to their stomachs. "For once," Riku rasped silently to Alirah, "Can't she just stay here?"

Alirah whispered back, "Why would she do that?" She replied sarcastically. They boarded the ship. Maleficent smirked mischievously. "She wouldn't be able to keep an eye on us if she did. Besides, she can port us to and from another area. Let her do that part for us." She suggested, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Hook gave the orders and the ship weighed anchor. Alirah and Riku watched as they began to sail away from the castle. Riku was amazed by the view. At the same time horrified. He saw the town. It was broken, torn, blown beyond all repair. "That's what happens when heartless run amuck for nine years." Alirah informed. "Also happens when a certain gold eyed idiot decides to take out his master." She turned from the site with disgust. Riku cocked an eye. _My eyes are blue….could she mean Terra?_

When the two entered the captains' quarters, Kairi was lying on the couch unconscious. Riku ran to her side. Alirah just stared. _That's kairi? _She thought in amazement. Riku knelt down and held her hand. _She grown a lot since the last time I saw her. That was when Terra and I first arrived to Radiant Garden. _She walked over to Kairi, stroked the hair from the sleeping girls face and said, "I envy her."

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

"She has friends that are willing to travel to the End of the World for her. Mine would settle for me disappearing." Riku stood from Kairi and went over to Alirah. He stared at her sternly. "Riku, I know you and Hiano have been here for me. Don't get me wrong, I love having you both here with me." She went over to a window. Riku sat at the table, staring at her. "But," she sighed, "I just wonder what my life would have been like if they would have just told me the truth. If the guys would have just told me what really happened to Terra."

"You know," Riku breathed, "One of these times you have to tell me your whole story." Riku slumped in his chair. Then he got to thinking about Maleficent. He believed the real reason Maleficent came was because she knew what he and Alirah were planning. In fact, Maleficent has been unnaturally clingy to those two since the events in Agrabah. _I wonder how long she's known. _He made eye contact with Alirah. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. They needed to be careful from now on.

**%%%**

As they sailed through space, Alirah was asleep on the bed. **(**_Or whatever that spot is with the green chest_**) **Riku was still sitting at the table, keeping an eye on Alirah and Kari. His eye drifted back to Alirah. He watched and analyzed her. "Hiano," he whispered. No response. "Hiano," he whispered louder.

The keychain began to glow and Hiano slithered out. He looked back to Alirah – still asleep. He went onto the table. "Good evening Riku," he whispered, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This is more Alirah's area," he said scratching his head, "Are you able to see souls?"

He shook his head. Riku dropped his gaze. "Alirah sees the soul. I just extract them. Why?"

He looked over to Kairi. "I need you to tell me what's wrong with Kairi."

Hiano glanced over to the sleeping girl. He slithered off the table and onto her. He coiled on her stomach. Extending his tail, he placed the tip to Kairi's chest. Hiano closed his eyes. Riku watched anxiously. Hiano's tongue protruded in and out of his mouth several times before retracting his tail. "Her heart is missing." He concluded. "She's nothing but a lifeless puppet now. Her soul however remains intact, but damaged. I'm not sure what's causing it."

"Maybe Alirah can tell us when she wakes up." That brought Riku to his next question. "Do you know anything about someone with gold eyes?"

Hiano sighed with a hint of disappointment. "I do. But," he added sternly, "I highly suggest you allow Alirah to tell you that story. She told me the story once. But I can't tell you the whole thing without leaving a few things out."

"She's only told me bits and pieces though," He complained, "Why don't you tell me, or she finishes her story?"

"Because it's imperative that she doesn't talk about it in the open." Hiano answered hastily. But he decided to give Riku a constellation answer. "People that work for Maleficent and other people are part of Alirah's history. Alirah's told me of those she has hurt in her past. It tears her apart when she has to remember the past." Riku cocked an eye. "The princesses, Maleficent, and many, many more are part Alirah history. The events that came with the people are what lead up to this point. Her working for Maleficent – I can tell you now – was not coincidence. I'm not sure how, but Maleficent plays a part in her being here."

"When did you come into her life?"

"About a few weeks before she learned of Yensid's plan to eliminate her. Why do you ask?"

Riku leaned on his hands, elbows on the table and sighed, "I wonder if it's possible Maleficent knew about you and waited until you awoke to take Alirah."

Hiano used his tail to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "You know, when I first met Alirah, she could only control the soul so long as it was in the body. I – the keyblade – am able to take them out and use them at my leisure. We have different talents that surround around the same subject. She sees, I take, we both control."

"I've noticed," Riku responded, thinking back to when Hiano controlled Aladdin.

"Now the question is," Hiano brought up, "Who does Maleficent want control over?" Hiano's question could not be answered. Maleficent had opened the door and joined Riku at the table. She made a quick glance to Alirah then back to Hiano and Riku. "She's had a rough time," Hiano defended, "Allow her to sleep until we reach whatever destination you have set for us."

"Very well," Maleficent agreed. She put her staff in front of her and leans on it. "I assume you know the state that Kairi is in." She assumed, shifting her sight to Hiano, as if saying _I know you told him. _

"It's true isn't it?" Riku said sound grieve stricken. "Kairi is a lifeless puppet now?"

"Yes. The heartless have completely devoured her heart. There may, however be a way to revive her." she hinted. Hiano could hear the malevolent intent behind the witch's words.

"TELL ME!" Riku shouted, hands flat on the table, "What can I do?"

Maleficent stood from the table and went over by Kairi. She looked down to the sleeping girl, a smile sneaking its way across her face. "There are seven maidens of the purest light. We call them the princesses of heart. They hold the key to unlocking the heart of all worlds. Within there, you surely may find a way to revive_ Kairi's heart._" Riku face lit with hope. "But now, I grant you a most marvelous gift," Riku took a step back. Maleficent extended her arms, "The power to control the heartless."

A green aura outlined his body. Riku was surging with power. He turned to Kairi and declared, "Soon Kairi, soon." He looked over to Alirah. _I'll help end your suffering too Ali. This I swear._

Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a weird roar. "Ah," Maleficent chimed, "Our destination has arrived."

**%%%**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had awoken inside the whale known as Monstro. Sora dreamt about his and Riku's childhood, but was woken up by Donald yelling at the ceiling. Well…at Pinocchio anyway. Jiminy called to him, but Pinocchio picked up a giant gummi block and walked away. When Sora and company followed after him, they ran into Geppetto. The old craftsman told them how he and Pinocchio became trapped inside Monstro's mouth. Geppetto informed Jiminy that Pinocchio was being good, only he was a bit of a handful at times. While he was explaining, Pinocchio wandered off deeper into. Sora and the others volunteered to go after him.

When Sora and the guys found Pinocchio he was hiding behind a slab of flesh. "What're you doing?" Sora scolded. "C'mon, let's go back."

"Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy informed.

Pinocchio tried to hide behind the flesh again. "Pinocchio stop fooling around," Sora demanded. "This is no time for games." Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to leave the room. They wanted to get Pinocchio back to Geppetto and leave.

"But Sora," someone called, "I thought you liked games."

Sora and friend turned fast. Smirking mischievously were Alirah and Riku. "Maybe he's too cool for them now that he has his keyblade." Alirah mocked.

"Riku? Alirah?" Sora said cautiously. The two waved nonchalantly. "What – what are you guys doing here?"

"Playing with Pinocchio," Riku answered as if it wasn't a problem.

"You know what I mean," Sora responded out of annoyance. "What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Who knows?" Riku scoffed.

"Catch us and maybe we'll be nice and tell you what we know." Alirah taunted. Sora and the other two dropped their jaws. They could believe those two were actually treating this like a game. "Hey Pinocchio, there's more fun stuff in the back." Pinocchio jumped up and down and ran through an archway.

"For a puppet, he's as gullible as a real kid." Riku commented.

"Agreed." Alirah and Riku went after Pinocchio. When they reached the next room, Pinocchio was running all around looking for things to play with. Pinocchio bumped into Riku's leg and fell on his butt. Riku put a hand over the puppets eyes and knocked him unconscious. Then he hoisted Pinocchio over his shoulder and went to the next room. Riku laid the puppet against a barrel and cheered, "That wasn't so hard."

"Can't be too hard with your new powers in all," Alirah hinted.

"So you were awake," Riku smirked cocking an eyebrow.

"Maleficent woke me up. Anyway, I'm sure Hiano filled you in that there are things that I can't openly talk about my history." Riku scratched his head, feeling embarrassed about talking to Hiano behind her back. "Don't worry," she giggled, "I'm not upset. In fact, after this job we don't have anything to do. I'll tell you my history."

"You will!" He cheered. Alirah nodded. "Wait, why can't you tell me now?"

Alirah looked around and then went to Riku's ear, "Because I have an extended history with Maleficent, two others, and some of the princesses. Only Maleficent believes – because I was young – that I don't remember. And I would like to keep it that way."

Riku caught on. "So what do we do now?" he pressed about the situation. "Sora's going to catch up soon."

"Donald and Goofy are going to be in pretty bad moods when they catch up with him." Alirah smiled.

"Why do you both still care about that retched group?" Maleficent asked, appearing through one of the archways. "They've all but deserted you both for the keyblade and whatever new companions they have met along the way. Don't you see how they promise to find the princesses but never give you two a thought?"

"We don't care about them." Alirah glared.

"We just love messing with them." Riku finished.

"Of course you do," she said doubted. "Beware the darkness in your heart," she forewarned walking away, "The heartless prey upon it." She began to port out.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The two shouted. Maleficent was gone. "Think she knows?" Alirah asked.

"About us killing off the three hot shots – yes. You knowing who she is – no. Otherwise she would have pressured us."

Alirah bobbed her head. "So what do we do about the puppet?"

Riku thought for a second. _Maybe his heart? _He walked over to him. Riku knelt down and snapped his fingers in Pinocchio's face. As Pinocchio started to wake up, Riku grabbed Alirah and ran up on an upper level path to another room. Pinocchio fully awoke as Sora ran into the room. Pinocchio saw them, assumed they were playing a game, and ran into the next room. Riku and Alirah just stood idly by. "Riku! Alirah!" The two stared at him. Their faces void of emotion. "What's the matter with you? What are you two thinking?"

"We were about to ask you the same question Sora." Riku spat.

"You three just seem to like going around showing off your powers to people," she pointed to Sora, "Especially you key brat. You seem to love flaunting that keyblade of yours around."

Sora glanced down at his keyblade. When he had it, he did feel stronger. The key was a source of power for him. "Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku questioned.

"I do." He sighed.

"So far I'm not convinced," Alirah snapped, "Wouldn't surprise me if the two behind you were the cause of that." Donald and Goofy glared at her. _HEELP! _They heard someone scream. Riku and Alirah were the first to dahs after it. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed.

The next room was like an open arena. In the center was a snake a huge cobra with Pinocchio in his coils. Pinocchio was constricted at the tail. Alirah checked her keychain as a counter measure. Hiano wasn't on it. She growled in the back of her neck_. ^Hiano what are you doing here?_ ^She demanded to know in her mind.

^_I was minding my own business, sleeping in a barrel on Geppetto's ship. Then Maleficent walked in and then this puppet showed up._ ^ He answered hastily.

Alirah rubbed her eyes. ^_Then roll with it. Maybe we can still get out of here without Sora catching on. ^ _

As she finished her conversation Hiano began to put on his act.He hissed and bared its fangs. Its forked tongue whipped from side to side. Sora drew his keyblade. Alirah nodded to Riku and the two played along. Donald and Goofy panicked. They knew the snake. "Sora that's-"

"SSH!" Donald stopped Goofy, putting a hand over his mouth. Sora looked back, but Donald gestured for him not to worry. "We can't say anything."

"But Donald…" Goofy pressed.

Donald looked away. "We can't say anything." Even to Goofy it sounded like Donald admitted defeat.

Alirah could hear the two talking. It was incoherent for the most part. But Alirah could tell that they were struggling with speaking. This ruse was going better than she thought. _Come on Donald, you're making this too easy. The terms of the curse were for the past. Names don't count. _"I KNOW THIS SNAKE!" Sora cried.

Riku, Alirah, Donald and Goofy gaped at him. Riku and Alirah especially. "How do you know it?" Riku asked cautiously. _This could be a problem. _He thought.

Sora turned to Alirah. Sweat beaded down from Alirah's brow. Sora was confused. "Alirah…this is the snake that bit me…when you were kidnapped in Agrabah."

Donald and Goofy smirked. Alirah's heart pace increased. "Are you sure?" she asked playing it off. "Because they have lots of snakes in the desert."

"No I remember," he pressured. Alirah took a step back. "You called him…" he trailed off trying to remember the name.

Riku glared over to Alirah, saying that the plan was botched. Alirah scoffed. "HIANO!" the snake nodded and tossed Pinocchio down a hole. Riku jumped down after him. Alirah jumped next. Hiano shrunk down and attached to her and both went down the hole. Sora gaped. _What? _

**%%%**

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped down the hole and landed back on Geppetto's ship. "PINOCCHIO!" He cried. The three look and saw something that terrified them. Riku and Alirah were on the plank above. Riku had an unconscious Pinocchio. "Please, give me back my son."

"Sorry old man," Alirah smirked, "We have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet," Geppetto declared, "Pinocchio is my little boy."

"It's kind of strange," Riku commented, "Not many puppets have hearts. Maybe he has the power to give one to someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute," Sora stepped in, "Are you talking about Kari?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Alirah snarled. Sora and the other two moved away. Alirah wanted to pounce. Riku used his free hand and grabbed her wrist. Alirah held herself and followed Riku to the stomach of Monstro. "NO!" Geppetto cried. Alirah glanced back at the old man. He was on the plank, holding onto Alirah's hand. "You can't take him! You can't take my son!"

Alirah smirked evilly, "And why's that?"

"We may not be blood, but I love Pinocchio as if he were my son," Alirah's eyes widened, "I know you may not understand, but I can't lose the one person that is the whole world to me."

Alirah bared her teeth as if they were fangs. She grabbed Geppetto by the neck. He tried to pry her hand off. The circulation to his head was being cut off. "Don't you DARE tell me I don't understand! The one person that I loved more than anything in the worlds is gone." She hoisted him up and threw him at the wall. "WIND!" Donald shouted. He caught Geppetto as he hit the wall. Alirah and Riku went to the stomach.

**%%%**

Riku set Pinocchio against the wall. Alirah was holding Hiano. "Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "just agitated."

He hugged her. "Feel better."

"Now I do."

"Good," he parted from her and moved hair from her eyes, "You know," he chuckled, "That's the first time I've ever seen you freak out like that."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be," he said shaking his head. "It's a relief. It lets me know that Maleficent doesn't have total influence over you. It makes me happy." He ran his hand through her hair and led it to her cheek. The hand cupped her cheek. Alirah blushed. "But please try to keep your cool. As I said, I hate seeing you upset." As usual, Riku's charm caused her to smile. Her smile faded. "I hear him too."

Alirah's face turned solemn and the two parted. They stood in the center as Sora and his friends walked in. "Let Pinocchio go you guys!"

"A puppet that's lost his heart to the heartless," Riku droned, "With any luck, he has the power to give Kairi's heart back. How about it Sora?" He shouted. "Let's join forces to save her." he approached Sora, "We can do it together." Sora drew his blade, stopping Riku. Alirah smirked, not being able to believe Sora. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he has a conscience." Sora shot back.

"Conscience?" Riku scoffed.

"Right now you two can't hear it, but it's speaking loud and clear. And its telling me you're on the wrong side." He snarled.

"Fine," Alirah spoke up, "Then you leave me no choice." She flicked her arm out to the side. "HIANO!" The snake slithered around her arm. He leaped down to the ground. "Shake the place up Hiano, we need to go." Hiano nodded and grew to the circumference of the circle the two kids were in. Riku and Alirah went behind him. Hiano thrashed his tail all around the stomach. The stomach acid splashed in all directions. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pinocchio and Jiminy were smashed into the wall. "Enough!" Alirah ordered. Hiano stopped. The whales' stomach was rumbling, the whole place was shaking. "That's enough damage for now," Alirah smiled. Hiano went around her waist. Riku opened a portal. "Have fun Sora." She saluted. She and Riku were out.

**%%%**

Hook and Maleficent were sitting in the captain's cabin at the table. Riku and Sora ported in. "What took you so long?" Hook scolded.

"Never mind, just get us out of here!" Riku ordered.

Hook was about to protest. Alirah intervened, "The whale is about to blow and we're in the line of fire. MOVE IT GATOR MAN!" Hook snapped to attention and headed for the helm. Riku and Alirah ran outside to the deck. Maleficent joined them. Monstro was going berserk. "I believe it's time we made our escape." Maleficent suggested. She walked up to the upper deck. She stamped her staff on the ground twice, raised it to the air, moved it in circle and aimed at the empty space before them. A black hole appeared. Riku and Alirah gasped with impression. They could never create a portal that big. The bow was enveloped, next came the stern. As the back of the ship was being sucked in, Monstro was preparing to sneeze. They didn't get to see it, for the portal closed around them and brought them close to Neverland. Riku and Alirah let out a sigh of boredom. They wanted to see the whale blow. Oh well, no use in them crying over it now. Alirah gave the command for Hiano to grow. He grew to the size of a basilisk. Riku and Alirah boarded him. "And you two are going where?" Hook demanded to know.

"We're done for the time being," Riku answered, wrapping his arms around Alirah's waist, "So we're going to go do our own thing."

A smirk snaked its way across Hooks face. He clapped both his hands together and made a kissy face, "So the love birds are finally flying off together." Alirah and Riku gaped. A deep crimson blush spreading across their faces. Hook put one hand on his hip and wagged a finger at the two teens. "Now don't you go off and make little chicks now, you here."

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Alirah shouted.

"AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Riku cried. Hiano took off. Hook watched with a satisfied grin. "I advise you to take caution," Maleficent warned, "they are quite formidable in battle. It would be wise for you not anger them."

"The day I am intimidated by children is the day that retched crocodile spits up my hand," he snorted holding up his hook. "So where do you think they are off to during this time off day?"

Maleficent put a hand to her chin. She would not admit it, but that was the one thing she did not know. So she played it off. "They are off on their own business. It is none of mine so I shall not dwell on it." She went back into the cabin. Hook stood there, hook beneath his chin. "What's going on captain?" Smee asked.

"What's going on is," he twisted his mustache, "That there are rats sneaking about and I will not stand for it." He declared.

**Well Hooky's upset. No surprise there.**

**Next chapter will be Alirah's history.**

**Till next time.**


	14. Alirah's Story part 1

**Alirah's Story part 1**

**Now these next three or two chapters are going to be about Alirah and her past. While she's giving Riku a tour of her past, Sora will be visiting Halloween Town and Atlantica, and doing other things.**

_**Last time, Alirah promised Riku that she would explain her history once their mission in Monstro was over. Alirah had a bit of a break down, but Riku managed to calm her down in the process. Sora discovered that Alirah and Riku were starting to act strange. He notice that they were beginning to side with the heartless. He was willing to challenge them to a fight. But Alirah and Riku didn't want to exert the energy for something so simply. So Alirah had Hiano cause some major discomfort within the giant whale. After Hiano made Monstro sneeze, Alirah and Riku bolted and boarded Hooks ship. And as Alirah promised, she saddled up Hiano, grabbed Riku and took off.**_

_**BTW. Thanks for the alerts, fave's, and reviews guys. **_

Alirah and Riku flew off into space on Hiano. Hiano traveled far and wide, past all sorts of worlds. Riku gawked in absolute amazement. He had never seen so many stars, worlds, any of it. It was an eighth wonder for him. He felt like a child at an amusement park. He went to share his excitement with Alirah. He stopped. Alirah had her head down. Riku didn't even have to see her face to know that this trip they were taking was having a negative effect on her. Alirah said that she would share her history with him. Her history must have been grim if she wasn't even able to strike up a conversation. He just hung onto her waist and tried to enjoy the ride.

Alirah guided Hiano through an asteroid belt. Hiano did as she guided. He could feel her frustration. There was a time where Alirah wouldn't even talk about her past. He never imagined she would revisit it. Hiano had always been a source of comfort for her. He would make Alirah smile. When she had steam to blow off, he would spar with her. **(**_Yes they are able to spar_**) **He would allow her to vent with him. But this time, just talking wasn't going to be enough this time. Hiano knew that in order for Alirah to somewhat quiet her mind, she needed to revisit the place where her trouble began. "We still have a ways to go," she stated dismally, "So I'll begin here. 11 years – after my mother died and my father dropped off the face of the universe – I was said to have been showing the signs of a Novice Necromancer. In some cases, Necromancers are rare and feared because of their talents over the dead. I was a special case. I could see the emotions emanating from the soul, and I could control anyone with ease and with their souls still in their bodies. Now because I was four, my powers were unstable and overwhelming. Yensid – my so called grandfather – was afraid y powers would kill me, so he took me to the Land of Departure. The place where keyblade masters are born, darkness is suppressed, and Terra, Aqua and Ven are brought together and torn apart."

**Flashback**

_**(**__Wearing a pink dress with a hood, white sandals, hair in pigtails, and a white band around her waist.__**)**__I'll never forget what I experienced when I first arrived .This world of daylight and stars; it was nothing like Yensid's place – stuck in the afternoon. The grass, the bottomless drop, and the tall buildings – it was all so invigorating. Yensid and I walked into the training/meeting hall. There at attention stood Terra, Aqua and Ven – young keyblade masters. Eraqus and Xehanort were the older keyblade masters. The minute I saw him, Xehanort sent a sickening chill down my spine. Eraqus…I couldn't say._

_Eraqus told them to relax. He and Yensid walked over and hugged each other. I walked over to the other three. The first to kneel down was Aqua. "Hi there," she greeted happily, "My names Aqua."_

_Next was Ven. "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."_

_Finally Terra. "And I'm Terra."_

_I blinked a couple times and smiled, "My names Alirah."_

"_So Alirah," Aqua started, "How do you know Master Yensid?"_

"_He's my grandfather." When I said that, they all seemed to be in shock. At the time I didn't know, but Yensid used to be a keyblade master. After he resigned his position, he sort of disappeared from existence. I told them about my mother and father. They leaned against the wall, interested in my story. "He didn't exactly say why I was brought here. Only that my powers needed to be controlled."_

"_What powers were they?" Ven asked._

"_He called me a Necromancer."_

_Terra grunted. "So you have powers of…" he trailed off._

"_He said they relate to darkness. But not entirely."_

"_I see…" terra moved closer to me. Aqua and Ven smirked to each other and gave Terra and I some space. Terra put his hands on my cheeks. Simultaneously, we both closed our eyes. Our minds, our bodies, our hearts, our souls – all became one. Anything that was on the outside didn't matter. We both seemed to appear in a dark abyss. We were both looking across from each other. He saw Hiano slithering around me. I saw this creature drape his arms around him. We moved closer together. Terra drew his keyblade. Instinctively and subconsciously, I drew mine. Soon we both woke up, staring into one another's shock filled eyes. We seemed to connect. We both had demons standing in our shadows. The only thing was – at the time – we didn't know which was pulling strings and which was guiding us. "You have one too." He breathed._

"_Ah," Xehanort exclaimed. He came over to me and looked down at me. Terra stood. I backed away, into Terra's legs. I focused on Xehanort's eyes. Those power hungry, animal like, gold eyes stared into the very pits of my soul and heart. He reached a hand out. I stood still. I couldn't move. His hand neared my face, then slide up to my head. He placed a flat palm on my hair and rubbed it. "A fine young lady," he commented. That sly, gravelly, voice of his sending another chill down my spine. "Tell me young miss, what do they call you?"_

"_A-Alirah," I answered shakily._

"_Alirah," he chimed, as if mystified by my name. He knelt down, moving his hand from my head to under my chin. He turned my head left to right, my eyes never leaving him. When my head was brought back to him, he smiled. It was no ordinary smile. It was the smile of a demon. "After hundreds of years, another Necromancer is born. I have very high hopes for you."_

**Flashback End**

They finally entered a world. Hiano landed on a plate of grass just outside a stone bridge. Hiano returned to his keychain. Riku gazed at the bridge and followed it to a white marble castle. "Where are we?"

"The Enchanted Dominion," she sighed, "This was where mine and Terra's adventure first began. And one of the many steps that lead to us going our separate ways. But before I get to that. Let me tell you the events that lead to our leaving."

**Flashback **

_For the last two years, I was summoning my keyblade off and on. Sometimes I was able to do it when I wanted. Other times it would appear at random. There were a couple of times when these creatures called the Unversed – cheap forms of heartless – attacked. Terra was pinned down and I could help. I tried using my powers. But they weren't strong enough to reach him. Out of the blue, I summoned Serpents Cry, extracted his soul and used it to kill the unversed. _

_It was then Terra decided that we should both work on controlling and bettering our powers. He would help me summon the keyblade and control my powers; I do what I can to keep his darkness from taking over._

_Ven and Aqua helped as well. Ven and Terra were skilled in combat. They helped me with summoning my keyblade and the basic attack forms and stances. Aqua helped me with my magic. Breathing exercises, hand motions, executions, all of it. They were my teachers and friends. Hell, you could even say we were family. The four of us loved each other._

_Then when I turned six, the night before Terra and Aqua took the Masters test, we sat down and stared off into the night sky, watching the stars._

**Flashback end**

Alirah took out a purple star shaped charm. "Aqua had made us charms, to remind us of how special our friendship was. Because that was the main thing that kept us all going."

**Flashback**

_It was the day when masters would be chosen. I gave Terra a kiss on the cheek for good luck. I told him that he could do it. But we were both disappointed at the end. Terra didn't get master because he relied too much on the power of darkness. I sat in my room on the bed thinking it wasn't fair. I saw Terra from my window, sitting on the steps. I knew Terra better than anyone. He would never let something so trivial control him. And if that was the case and he was being controlled, I would be there to help him. "If only Terra wasn't so imbued in darkness," It was Xehanort leaning on the doorway, "Maybe he would have been named master."_

"_He's not im – whatever – in darkness. He's just competitive." I defended._

"_My dear, I know you want to protect Terra. But you know as well as I do that you can't fight the inevitable." He insisted._

"_Which is…?" I challenged._

"_He is destined to fall into darkness. And neither you nor I can stop it."_

_I stood from on my bed and glared at him. "You can't stop him, but I can."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because Terra's my brother. I love him and I'm not afraid of the darkness like the rest of you are." I jumped off my bed and ran past the old man. _

_He grabbed me by the wrist. I tried to take it back. He pulled me closer to him. "I warn you," he said, his voice deeper than usual, "Getting involved as young as you are, I guarantee you won't return."_

_I snatched my hand from him. "I don't care what happens. I won't lose Terra." I ran out. I could feel Xehanort watching as I ran off. I could feel his cold gaze._

_Terra was getting ready to leave. I saw him put on his armor. And blast off. I couldn't catch him in time. When I saw him disappear, I felt a piece of me leave. I thought if there was any way to find him, to catch up to him, I would take it. _

_My prayer was answered. This weird portal appeared. And I went through._

**Flashback end**

"Then that's where things kick off here." She and Riku walked up to the grass that fades into bricks.

"So the – ahem – kiss for Terra," Riku pushed. Alirah blushed. Riku's eyes widened. "Alirah…did you…" he trailed off.

"I fell….in love with Terra," she admitted shakily. Riku bobbed his head. "Can I continue with the story?" she asked hastily.

"By all means," he allowed.

"Thank you," she groaned. "Terra was as confused as I was about the portal. He insisted that he'd take me back, but I told him no."

**Flashback**

"_Alirah I have to take you back," he insisted._

"_I can't go back. I want to be here with you. Not worrying about the darkness in your heart." I covered my mouth._

"_Darkness? What of it?" I knew I could lie to him so I told him what Xehanort said. "I see," he sighed, putting a hand to his chin. "I still think I should take you back."_

"_And I think you know that I'd just find another way to find you again," I retaliated. Terra threw his head back laughing and pets my hair. "Besides," I summoned my keyblade for him, "I can handle myself."_

"_Alright. Let's go."_

**Flashback end**

Riku and Alirah walked along the bridge. The castle was up so high on a hill they could see the entire town for miles. The sky was so blue. They could literally hear solemn bliss of the townsfolk. Alirah stopped in the middle of the bridge and darkened her gaze. "What's up Alirah?" Riku asked concerned. Alirah pointed to a spot on the bridge. "What is it?"

"Right here," she growled, "on this spot. This is where that bog witch, first appeared. This is where…Maleficent and I first met. This is where maleficent and I became intertwined by the cruel threads of fate."

**Flashback **

_She was just standing there, gazing up at the castle. Terra and I approached her cautiously, not knowing how dangerous or powerful she was. Maleficent heard us coming. When she first opened her mouth, I felt like heaving. "What this? Why aren't the two of you asleep?" Terra put me behind him. I held onto his pant leg. "That fool, Flora, cast a spell that put everyone in this castle into a deep slumber."_

"_Who are you?" Terra demanded._

"_Why, I am Maleficent," she answered, sounding surprised that we didn't know her, "As all in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?" _

"_Terra. This is my sister Alirah." I waved weakly. Maleficent smirked to me. I ducked behind Terra once more. Terra began to ask Maleficent some questions about the whereabouts of Xehanort. I, on the other hand, was more concerned with another matter. I could feel something. Something warm. Since it was a given, I used my gold eyes and scanned the castle. There were blue auras flowing out of the castle. They were like steam vapors. One aura stood out. It was this white shine. It was flashing like a flash light about to die. "He said something about exterminating the light," I caught maleficent saying, "could he have meant Princess Aurora?" _

"_Aurora?" Terra said quizzically. I tugged on his pant leg. He looked down and saw my gold eyes. He knelt down to me. "What is it?" he whispered. I pointed to a tower. "You see something?"_

"_Someone's up there…but they're not moving." I said as if I were in a trance._

"_Show me!" he said. I took his hand and we both sped for the castle. I managed to look back at Maleficent. She was smiling wickedly and ported out. _

**Flashback end**

Alirah ported herself and Riku into Aurora's tower where she slept. "This is the room where I first saw Aurora. We didn't formally meet, seeing as how she was asleep." Riku went out to the balcony. He could have sworn he saw the entire world from that view. He looked through the room, through the wardrobe, the bed, everything. "This is the room where Maleficent first experienced my powers."

**Flashback**

_When Terra and I made it up here, we saw Aurora, and she was sleeping – at the same time she wasn't. She had a life force as if she was living, but she was cold like the dead. Terra said that it looked familiar. Like he had seen someone sleeping just like Aurora._

_That was the first time I had seen someone without a speck of darkness within them. "Her hearts is filled with light," Maleficent stated, appearing behind us, "Not the slightest touch of darkness. Is that not right, young Alirah?"_

"_What?" I panicked. Did Maleficent know I could see emotions? How could she know? I thought. I made sure she didn't see me at the bridge._

"_I've been alive for thousands of years my dear," she stated, "I have seen the many classes and occupations of those versed in the arcane. I know a Necromancer when I see one." I held onto Terra. "The ability with your eyes is no different. Many Necromancers before you were capable of this." I blinked at her. She knew so much about my abilities, I felt so ignorant. "You see that Aurora has no darkness in her heart or soul. And that's just the kind of heart that I need."_

"_For what?" Terra challenged._

"_Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures…" she trailed off walking towards the balcony, "Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light." Seven? She had to have meant Aurora. But then that left six more. Did Maleficent have a thing for light hearts? At the time it didn't make sense. Why would one of the oldest and meanest looking women want people with light hearts? "When brought together, they grant the power to rule over all worlds." That's when it came clear: she was into world domination. _

"_What do you mean?" Terra asked. I stood by his side. I could feel the tension growing dangerous, heavy. Something was about to happen._

"_Why, that key that you hold…" she gestured, "the keyblade is it called?"_

_Terra was on the offensive now. He drew his keyblade. I ran over to the end of the bed to get out of the way. "Where did you learn that name?" he growled. _

"_That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." She continued, ignoring his question._

"_NO MORE GAMES!" He demanded. "Where is Master Xehanort?"_

"_Impudence will get you nowhere child," she advised. "If you wish to know more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."_

_I rose from behind the bed. My eyes were flaring with defiance. "And why would he ever want to do that?" I challenged._

_Maleficent smiled at me. I knew something was wrong. "It's not a matter of why, but of will." I cocked an eye. She brought her staff forward. She swirled a hand around the green orb, "In your heart there is a darkness just waiting to be awakened."_

_At first I didn't know who she was talking to. Then I saw Terra struggling. He had the same green aura around him that Maleficent did. "Ugh…I don't know…what you're talking about." He fought. _

"_Perhaps not yet," she retorted calmly, "but I have power over sleep," Terra slammed against the wall. I moved from the bed, watching in horror, "And I can awaken what's inside you. Then you will be free to be who you truly are." _

_I watched Terra tear himself apart. He was holding his head in agony, trying to fight Maleficent off. I wanted to help him. Just like with the Unversed, I wanted to help him, now more than ever. I switched to my gold eyes. I could see Terra's light and darkness. The darkness was being caused by his frustration. And that frustration was twisting around his light. I summoned my keyblade. Maleficents eyes widened. She put a hand to her chin. _

_I tried to extract his soul like last time. It didn't work. I didn't have time to question it. Terra's eyes were blank and his keyblade was drawn. He was getting ready to steal aurora's heart. So I held out hand, open palmed. As if I had strings at the end of my fingertips, I made a connection with the frustration. I stopped Terra before he brought his blade down. But it was hard. Maleficent was stronger than I was. It was a strain keeping Terra back. Maleficent decided to have some more fun. She increased her hold. She made Terra turn on me. He brought his keyblade down hard. I jumped back. He swung, I blocked, he jabbed, I parried. Terra had more experience when it came to the keyblade. His attacks felt like mallets hitting an iron bell. My arms felt the attacks and they were ready to collapse. So long as Maleficent had control, Terra would keep attacking. So I tucked and rolled through Terra's legs, got to my feet, held the keyblade at the ready and lunged at Maleficent. She released her hold on Terra and blocked my attack with her staff. As she and I were deadlocked, I watched Terra fall to the ground unconscious. I was relieved that he was out. Maleficent moved her staff. I came forward and – somehow in that dress – she kicked me into the wall. Her foot connected with my jaw. I thought it broke. When I saw it was fine, I attacked again. Her staff and my blade came to another deadlock. What annoyed me was that she was holding me back with so little effort. As best as I could I kept the blade to her staff, raised a hand and shouted, "FIRE!" A ball of fire came from my hand. Maleficent simply moved her head to the side. Other categories of spells weren't my forte. And Necromancy spells would have exhausted me to the point of losing consciousness. So I didn't have much to use. _

_Then in one fell swoop, Maleficent bent down to me, picked me up by the neck and laughed. I clawed at her hand. It wasn't coming loose. "You are quite feisty my dear Mancerling. Good, I like feisty." She raised her staff. Terra stood and went back to Aurora. Maleficent tossed me up and caught me by the hair. She made me watch as Terra stole Aurora's heart. She laughed in triumph. Terra was released again. Maleficent dropped me. She decided that she had done enough damage and left. _

**Flashback end**

Riku, sitting on the bed, had his mouth down so far it nearly touched the ground. "It was from that day forward that I knew…Maleficent and I would meet again, but under different circumstances." Riku leaned on his hands. "After we managed to get out of this world, we went to Cinderella's. That was the world where I met Fairy-God Mother." She pointed out. "Cinderella was the same case as Aurora – not one small speck of darkness in her heart. We helped her go to the ball and she had a great time. There wasn't too much to do there."

"Nothing too extreme there?" Riku quizzed.

"Well we ran into Aqua," She remembered. "Aqua was surprised to see me. She offered to take me back home, but Terra told her no. Said that I had my moments where I'm useful."

"Sounds like an insult," Riku snickered.

"It was. So I kicked him in the shin and stomped off." Riku threw his head back laughing. He expected her to do something like that. "I'm glad you're having a good laugh," Alirah giggled. "Well that ends this chapter of my life."

"Is there more?" Riku asked anxiously.

"Do you want to hear more?"

"Damn right I do. I want to hear the whole thing."

"Alright then. HIANO!" Hiano jumped out. "Ready for another trip?"

"Where to this time Captain?" He asked saluting.

"Dwarf Woodlands."

**To be continued.**

**Please comment.**


	15. Alirah's Story Part 2

**Alirah's Story Part 2**

**Let's continue shall we?**

Hiano swam through space. He ducked and dodged asteroids, meteors, Monstro – thank god for that one - even managed to hide from Sora, Donald and Goofy's gummi ship. They watched as the ship flew out of view. "Where do you think he's heading?" Alirah asked.

"They're heading in the direction of Agrabah," Hiano informed. "Judging from the smell, they are leaving from Halloween Town."

"Whoa, whoa," Riku exclaimed, "He may not be the best help out there, but there is no way Oogie was beaten that quickly. With those three prankster brats and how much of a maze the town is, Sora should have been there for at least another day."

"Which leads me to believe that Lock, Shock and Barrel aren't doing their jobs," Alirah assumed.

Riku snapped his fingers and Gargoyle heartless appeared. "I want you two to keep an eye on Sora. Let me know what world he's heading to and the ones after that." The heartless bobbed their head and flew off. "Now maybe we can be updated."

"Way to take charge Riku," Alirah praised with a smirk. He pretended to have a collar and fold it out saying, _that's right, I'm the man._ Hiano continue his flight.

They came to the dwarf Woodlands. Alirah had guided Hiano to land on the castle grounds. Hiano went off to rest in the bushes. The two shrugged and entered the castle. The entrance hall was medium sized, a disheveled red rug, and curtains torn and stained – possible from wear and tear aging process. That place was as gloomy as Beast's Castle.

"Can I guess which princess used to live here?" Riku asked.

"By all means," Alirah allowed. Riku began to think. "Try not to think too hard. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He punched her in the arm.

Riku thought hard. They had six princesses. **(**_Remember, he doesn't exactly know Kairi's a princess_**) **Riku already met three in person: Belle, Aurora and Snow white. He knows about Cinderella. Then he remembered Hades griping about Oogie screwing up a job. "Snow White!"

Alirah clapped sarcastically, but also out of impression. "Congratulations. What else can you deduce for me?"

"That this is where," he closed his hand and held it up like he was holding a magnifying glass. Alirah giggled. Riku picked up a stained flower, "This is where Terra made you that crystal rose."

Alirah took out the star charm and a small rose. She put the two together and they melded. The rose became part of the center of the star. "Aqua showed me how to do that. She had a knack with charms." Riku touch it tenderly. "Terra and I didn't have too much trouble here. In fact the queen that ran the place was a regular pushover."

**Flashback **

_Terra and I walked up the stairs and came to this hallway. He kept me at close proximity because he was worried that whoever was here would come after me. I would tell him not to worry. But how could he? He and I were close – like siblings. The only thing he could do was worry. _

_We got to the end of the hallway and were at this bedroom. We heard the queen talking, but not to anyone else. "Spirit of the mirror," she began. The Queen was talking to a mirror. I thought she was nuts. "Come from the farthest space," she continued, "Through wind and darkness," lighting struck and an unusual wind began to blow, "I summon thee, SPEAK!" We peered around the corner. The mirror was ablaze with fire. "Show me thy face." A FACE APPEARED IN THE MIRROR? It looked like a prop to a play. _

_When it opened its eyes, terra and I were officially impressed. "What wouldst thou know my queen?" The damn thing could talk too. I had to get me one of those._

"_Magic mirror on the wall," The queen chanted, "Who is the fairest one of all?"_

"_Fame is thy beauty majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Alas she is fairer than thee." It wasn't just a mirror, it was a rhyming mirror. I was tempted to say some poetry, were it not for the fact we were trying to be inconspicuous. _

"_Alas for HER!" The Queen snarled. "Reveal her name!"_

"_Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." The mirror finished._

_The Queen gasped slamming her fist. "SNOW WHITE!" She growled._

"_A mirror than knows and sees everything," Terra gasped. "How about that."_

"_The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware my queen, a heart of light."_

"_Another one," Terra exclaimed. "Wait! What if Master Xehanort is here?" _

"_So what if he is?" I snarled. "Why can't we just go look for Ven and Aqua and go home?"_

"_Because I have to find him!" he said simply._

"_Huh?" we heard the Queen say. "Who goes there?"_

_Terra and I flinched. "Good going Master loud mouth." I quipped._

"_Me! You were the one talking loud."_

"_Come out now, or suffer the consequences!" she boomed. _

_Terra and I sighed and revealed ourselves. "My name is Terra. This is Alirah. We're looking for a man named Master Xehanort. We were wondering if you've seen him." I didn't know why he included this 'we' crap. He was looking for Xehanort. I just wanted to find Aqua and Ven again._

"_That NAME is of no consequence to me!" she roared. Terra dropped his head. I had never seen him so crestfallen. Terra had really looked up to Xehanort. So I thought that I should probably lay off of cursing the old man. Terra nudged me to the door and we went for it. "Wait," she said. We stopped. "Ah yes, I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror to find your Master Xehanort." She smirked._

"_And the mirror will know?" Terra asked hopefully. In a strange way, I was hoping the mirror knew. That way if Terra could find Xehanort, maybe he would see what I saw in Xehanort's eyes._

_Turning to the side she hissed, "Do you dare to question me?"_

_Terra put a hand to his chin. I could see him thinking long and hard on this 'task' she wanted him to do. But Terra was curious. So he asked, "What is this task?"_

_I could hear that witch Queen snickering under her breath. "There is a young maid who resides in this castle," she walked down the steps that lead to the mirror, "Her name is Snow White. KILL her," my eyes flared, "And to make sure you do not fail," she held up a red box, "Bring back her heart in this."_

"_He heart…" Terra sighed, taking the box. I was beyond confused. Surely – I thought – Terra would never agree to something so…so…heinous. "I don't understand," he questioned, " you're after the hearts of light too." Then it occurred to me. Maleficent was after light hearts as well. No wonder why he was slowly agreeing. _

"_What I demand is her life," the Queen corrected, "I've had more than enough of her light."_

"_What did this girl ever do to you?" I challenged. The Queen turned to glare at me. I stood there, staring defiantly back to her._

"_That is no concern of yours!" she spat._

"_It is since you're asking my brother to kill her." I kept snapping._

_The Queen let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Heed my words child," she said in a low, threatening tone, "My radiance is all the light this kingdom will need."_

"_If that's the case," I started again, " You'd have better luck lighting this castle up with a burnt out candle."_

"_SUCH INSOLENCE!" She roared. "You dare to question me. Me – the Queen of this land."_

"_You're not my Queen. I don't have to do diddly squat for you." my eyes did a slight flicker between gold and red. When the Queen kept gazing at me, I had a sick feeling she noticed the switch._

_Terra put a hand over my mouth. I shouted muffled curses at her. "Forgive her," he said, "Where can I find this maid?"_

_The Queen composed herself. "Outside the castle is a glade of wild flowers. You are dismissed. Go now." Terra nodded his head. He pushed me to the door. "Not you girl!" she snapped. I stopped. The Queen went to the mirror and did her little rhyming request chant. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who and what is this girl? Tell us one and all."_

_Mine and Terra's eyes widened. There was no way some bathroom accessory could determine what I was. "Heart bright as sun light, but powers black as night. T'is the face a Necromancer, I have in my sight." Our jaws dropped. The Queen smiled with triumph. But the mirror wasn't finished. He started up again. "Held by her powers and her heart of light, revealed to me is a serpentine. Hear my voice child, for the premonition I have made. The stealer of souls is entrapped in your blade." Terra and I were freaked out. He knew I was a necromancer and I had a keyblade. It just didn't make sense as to mentioning of the serpentine. "Summon him thou cannot, for he is not tame. To release this spirit, thou must call out his name."_

_Now I was curious. "What's his name?" I asked hastily. The mirror didn't answer. "What? Do I have to rhyme? Ok?" I thought for a couple of minutes. "Magic mirror on the wall…will you now hear my call?" I could feel Terra smirking at me. I glared at him, daring him to do better. _

"_What wouldst thou know my child?"_

'_Cool, he answered,' I thought. The Queen was impressed. Up until then, no one was able to use the mirror but her. I continue on with my rhyming. "This Serpentine that I must tame….would thou please tell me the name?"_

"_Reveal the name to you; I'm afraid that I cannot do. To learn his name relies upon you." I sighed with depression. Terra pushed me along and we went after Snow White._

**Flashback end**

"That's when you first learned about Hiano," Riku assessed.

"And when I realized that my keyblade could take souls. Only

Alirah Riku walked up the tower steps that led to the Queens room. "Are you sure we should be walking around the Queens castle?" Riku asked. "What if she catches us?"

"Haven't you noticed the cob webs?" Alirah shot back. "That woman's been dead for nine years. This castle has been rotting for that long."

"She pushed you and Terra that hard?"

"Actually, I'm not sure how she died." She admitted. "Though, the rumor was that she was killed by someone with a blade. My guess it was either Aqua or Ven."

The two made it up to the Queens room. Alirah was beyond shocked. The room was the same as it was nine years ago. The bed was made, the tapestry's good as new, the curtains unwrinkled and unstained. It was as if someone came in and cleaned it every day. "Does this strike you as weird?" Riku asked.

"Beyond weird," she agreed, "This room should be looking like the rest of the castle, yet it doesn't."

Riku walked up the steps to the mirror. "Is this the mirror?" he reached out for it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Riku flinched back. "Sorry," she giggled embarrassingly, "it just that, that mirror does more than just make rhymes." Riku turned to her. "When we found Snow White, she was just like the princesses we met before her."

"Pure light, no dark."

"Exactly. When Terra asked her about Xehanort, she was attacked by Unversed and ran. When Terra and I finished them off, we went back to the Queen, and boy was she angry."

**Flashback**

"_How dare you return here you blundering fool." She snapped._

"_What are you talking about?" Terra asked as he tried to play off her insult._

_She turned and glared at us, crossing her arms. "I ordered you to bring me Snow Whites heart."_

"_A request we obviously chose to ignore," I snorted. "You know you claim to be radiant," I switched to my gold eyes, "but my eyes see the truth. I see the jealousy you feel towards Snow White seeping out of every pore of your body."_

_The Queen bared her teeth at me. "Alirah's right," Terra defended. He stood in front of me. "Your jealousy is thick on your heart."_

"_You will pay for such insolence. Magic mirror on the wall, consume this fool once and for all." She chanted. Terra pushed me out of the way. I went back to red eyes and hid behind a pillar. Terra drew his keyblade. Nothing was happening. I peered around the pillar. The face of the mirror sat with his eyes closed. When he opened them he responded, "Alas my liege that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true."_

"_You DARE defy your queen!" She picked up a bottle with green liquid and threw it at him. I watched as the potion burned him. A bright flash came from him. I shielded myself behind the pillar. When the flash disappeared, Terra was gone. The Queen smiled victory. "That should take care of that pest." I shot a ball of fire at her. She moved last second, leaving a scorch mark on the wall. "WHAT?"_

"_Remember, your mirror said I had a blade as well." I warned._

"_Humph. Now why would I care if a child, such as yourself, has a magical key?" she mocked._

"_I may be young," I stated, "But don't underestimate me. I can handle you just fine." _

"_Can you?" she questioned. She pulled out a bottle of blue powder. Before she could open it, I swung my keyblade, knocking it out of her hand and onto the floor. It shattered. "WHAT?"_

"_As I said, I can handle an old hag just fine. GRAVIRA!" I used Gravity and forced her down to the ground. I managed to hold it, but the strain was great. My grandpa and Aqua told me that – even though I am a Necromancer – Necromancy spells would be difficult at my age. But after my dealings with Maleficent, I thought now would be a good time to practice since the Queen could only do potion magic. I released the magic. The Queen was on her hands and knees panting. I was tired as well, but tried not to show it. I put my blade to her neck, switched back to gold eyes and in the deepest, threatening tone I could muster, I said, "Now unless you want to become part of the floor, you get that mirror to spit Terra back out." _

"_You don't know what you ask," She snarled, "Once the mirror consumes a being, they cannot return until the spirit is bested." My eyes widened. "This is the result of you not doing as I asked. And now you must face the consequences of that decision. Your BROTHER'S end is nigh and there's nothing neither you, nor I can do about it."_

"_Snow Whites heart shouldn't be your major concern right now," I hissed, "Right now your heart and that mirror are on the edge of destruction. I suggest you find a way to get him back."_

"_You JEST," She stressed, "The mirror has the magic, not me."_

_I furrowed my eyes. "So you have a magic mirror and you didn't bother to read the instruction manual." I put the tip of the blade to her neck. She moved back slightly. "My brother may never because you didn't bother to learn about MAGICAL ITEMS." I swung the keyblade as hard as I could. I hit her on the side of the head. She fell over and down the three steps. She sat there, blood coming down from her head. I decided to ignore her. I ran over to the mirror. All I could see was my reflection. "TERRA!" I called. "TERRA!" Terra wasn't responding. I heard the Queen slithering away. I fired a ball of fire at the floor. She stopped and glared at me. "WAKE UP THE MIRROR!" She just sat there looking at me. "NOW!" _

_She let out a breath. She sauntered languidly up to the mirror. She looked over to me, then back to the mirror, "Spirit of the mirror – Come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee, SPEAK!" The face appeared again. I poked her in the back. She shoved the blade tip away. "Magic mirror on the wall, where is the boy Terra? Do tell all."_

"_There is a boy Terra, and Terra I see. The boy that you seek is within me." He answered._

"_Tell him to spit him out!" I demanded._

"_Your impudence and over confidence will be your undoing child." She warned._

"_I'll make a mental note," I replied with a snarky tone, "Now get on with it HAG."_

_She scoffed and roared. "Magic mirror hear my voice. Bring Terra forth NOW, so this BRAT may REJOICE!"_

_The mirror did as she asked. Or rather, the mirror was feeling some discomfort. For within seconds Terra was back in the center of the room. "TERRA!" I shouted. I jumped to him. He caught me and spun me around. "Terra I'm so glad you're back."_

"_So am I." he replied with a smile. "I could hear your voice outside the mirror. Thank you Alirah." I blushed. He put me down and approached the Queen. "Now, ask the mirror where I can find master Xehanort."_

_The Queen growled. I could see her annoyance. She twisted to the mirror and hissed. "Magic mirror instruct this knave. Give him the answers he doth crave!"_

"_Beyond both light and dark he dwells. Where war was waged upon the fells." He answered._

_Terra – even I – was disappointed. Usually the mirror had long, drawn out answers. That one was too short to be considered one. "Is that all?" we both asked. The mirror didn't respond. "Thanks. You've been a big help." Terra said sarcastically. Then we both just stormed out of the room._

**Flashback end**

"So after all that the mirror just told a rhyme?" Riku asked out of disbelief. "What a rip off." he stomped up to the mirror. "So in reality it isn't much help is it?"

"Not sure," Alirah answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I only used it once."

"So why not use it again?" Riku suggested. "Maybe you can ask it where Mickey and Yensid are."

"No. Yensid already beat me to that. He made sure that the mirror couldn't be used to detect them."

Riku put a hand to the mirror. He stared into. He saw something swirl in its center. It was a small puff of smoke. He looked back, thinking it was a reflection. Nothing was there. "Hey Ali," Alirah looked over to him, "Come check this out." Alirah went over to the mirror. "Look." He pointed.

"What is it?" Alirah asked. She and Riku both reached out to it. When they touched it, the swirls expanded until the swirls consumed the entire glass. When Alirah drew her blade, Riku followed. He heard enough from Alirah's story to know that, that mirror was trouble.

The swirls began to slow. The spirit of the mirror appeared. "Is that him?" Riku asked.

Alirah nodded. "Once again we meet Young Necromancer," The mirror spoke, "I have been in stasis for nearly a decade. Now I must ask for you aide."

"What do you want?" Alirah asked.

"Kept this place intact I have since our last meeting. But I tell you now it is only fleeting. Ask me question and an answer I'll see. Once it is answered, I will be set free."

"Any question?" Riku questioned. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry. You have to say 'Magic Mirror' and then the request." Alirah thought long and hard. She could ask the mirror only one thing and then he would be gone. She could ask about Terra. But when Terra asked about Xehanort, they had to guess where he was. She'd ask about the princesses. But knew Maleficent would bring them in as soon as they return to Hallow Bastion. What would she ask him? She walked over to the mirror and chanted, "Magic Mirror in my control," Riku bit on his thumb, "Give me information on the final keyhole."

"The keyhole of darkness, in a bastion of Hallows I see. Opened by removing hearts of princess, all except Kairi." Alirah and Riku jumped at the mentioning of Kairi. But they waited for the mirror to finish. "Her heart restored will fix the hole. So that the darkness inside cannot be under anyone's control. Seal the door of Kingdom Hearts you must. Heart and Soul must come together with trust. And now my friends," the mirror began to crack, "I bid you farewell," More cracks appeared. Alirah and Riku moved back, "For now you have ended decade lasting spell." Light shined through the cracks. Riku dragged Alirah behind a pillar. The mirror smiled and light shined throughout the whole room. When it stopped, they peered around. Where the mirror was once placed, there was a black hole. The room began to decay. Nine to ten years of wear and tear coming in in nine to ten seconds. "So kairi is a princess." Alirah sighed.

"And as long as her heart is gone, Maleficent can't open the last door in Hallow Bastion. Think she knows?"

"About Kairi being a princess – yes. About needing her heart – I sincerely doubt it."

Riku put his hands on her shoulders. Alirah jumped slightly. He massaged her shoulders. "Now there's no need to tell Maleficent right." Alirah closed her eyes and put her hands on the ones rubbing her shoulders, "I mean if she gets her hands on the last door-"

Alirah turned to him. "I get what you mean. But if I pretend not too, will you keep rubbing my shoulders."

Riku smirked and removed his hands. Alirah pouted. "Sorry." He said playfully.

"We all will be if you two don't stop playing," Hiano shouted. He came in on the stairs. Alirah and Riku parted. "The Gargoyles appeared ten minutes ago. Sora's just finished off Oogie and is now heading to Atlantica. Hook and Hades however are getting impatient."

"I'm not surprised," Riku said, "Hook and Hades are both the major hot heads of the group. They must not like us being out of sight."

"Well they'll have to deal," Alirah declared, "Because I'm not done yet."

**Goofy: **_**Magic mirror on the wall, what's the next chapter? Do tell all.**_

**Mirror: **_**You seek an answer and it's an answer I see. What I reveal is, it's about Ali.**_

**Till next time.**


	16. Alirah's Story Part 3

**Alirah's Story Part 3**

**Pressing on. Alirah had just finished her tale about the dwarf woodlands. Now we move onto Yensid.**

_Kairi's a princess, Maleficent needs hearts, and the final keyhole is in Hallow bastion. Boy do these two have their work cut out for them._

So far, Sora had just finished up in Halloween Town and was now making his way to Atlantica. Hook and Hades were getting antsy. Alirah was in no rush – especially for them. She and Riku knew that Ursula was no push over. Ursula would keep Sora busy, just long enough for Alirah and Riku to finish up.

Because Alirah couldn't just go to Yensid's Tower on a whim anymore, she used the travel time between worlds to tell Riku more of her story. "After we left the Queens chambers, I felt Woozy. I had used a lot of magic with the Queen. I passed out on my way down the stairs. Next thing I knew….i was waking up in this room."

**Flashback**

_I was lying on this bed in a tan colored room. There were mirrors all around me – all covered. The windows were shaped like stars and circles. I knew that room all too well. It was one of the rooms in Yensid's tower. Slowly I rose from the bed, so that I wouldn't become dizzy. I walked over to the door and heard voices. I cracked the door. I had just barely caught Yensid and Terra's conversation. "To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently – first consider them one and the same problem."_

_Them? I thought. Who were they talking about? "Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" My eyes went wide._

"_I must not make assumptions." Yensid mumbled._

"_It…may not be…an assumption," Terra struggled to say. "Alirah told me that she had a bad feeling about Xehanort. That every time she saw him, she felt as if her heart turned to lead."_

"_That is because Alirah is sensitive to the emotions of others. Her eyes see the emotions of others, but her heart feels them. What she probably felt from Xehanort was her own fear."_

"_Fear?" Terra questioned._

'_FEAR?' I screamed in my mind._

"_Yes." Yensid bowed his head. "Alirah puts on a brave face, but deep down she is frightened, of herself and of others. Necromancers are not seen a friendly. In fact they were shunned by others because they were believed to dabble in the dark arts. That was not the case – especially in Alirah's case. Alirah is fearful of Xehanort because she feels his dark powers. His over hers, you can literally see how far apart they are in strength. Alirah fears that strength, which is why she stays with you."_

"_But why me?" Terra asked. I was curious to that too. For the last two years, I always stayed with Terra. I traveled with him, trained with him, we even shared a room. Why was I so close to him?_

"_Because you and she are one and the same," Yensid answered, "You and Alirah have powers that others fear. By being together you both develop a certain control. You are both keys to your powers. But know this," he added quickly, "There will come a time where you two will separate. During that time there will be those who will temp both of you. Temp you both to give into the darkness in your hearts."_

"_But Alirah doesn't have any darkness." Terra corrected._

"_But she does," Yensid retorted. "Alirah's darkness derives from being alone. After her parents passed, she sat in her room, wasting away. Your darkness derived from not wanting to lose. By you both being together, you quell her loneliness and you feel that you haven't lost so long as she is with you." I saw Terra nod and smile. I couldn't help but smile too. It was True, Terra and I helped each other in fights and many other things. "Which is why I must ask you: do you wish to keep allowing Alirah to travel with you?" Both of our heads snapped to him. "If you wish for her to remain here, I will keep her. However, if you wish to take her along, I will not stop you."_

_Now I was beginning to worry. Terra didn't want me to come along to begin with. In fact the whole trip he worried about my safety. My going unconscious was only able to increase that worry. I sat against the wall by the door. I brought my knees up to my chest, folded my arms on them and buried my face. I knew Terra would choose to leave me there. But I still listened. "If I leave Alirah here," he began, " she would be safer," I almost began to tear up, " But then she would look for another way to follow me and would probably use me as a punching bag." he laughed. "I'll keep her with me." I burst through the door and tackled him to the ground. _

**Flashback end**

"You and Terra never cease to amaze me," Riku laughed, "I had a feeling he would say yes."

Alirah giggled. "So did i. but what happened next, I kind of wished he would have said no."

**Flashback**

_As we were flying through space, Terra and I heard someone call his name. Terra believed it was Xehanort. _

_Next thing I know we're porting to this desolate wasteland world. There were peaks, large rocks, everything you would expect at some desert. Standing on one of the peaks was Xehanort. Terra and I landed. "Ah Alirah, doing well I see." I glared at him. "I can sense you've grown stronger since we last met. In fact, you may be able to rival Ventus."_

"_Never mind her," Terra demanded. Terra kept me close to his side. "We've been to other worlds. I know about the things you've done." Terra shook his head. "I just don't understand why." I would have shouted he was crazy. But I didn't want to endanger my position. Those that knew Xehanort also knew he was one of the strongest keyblade masters alive. Terra always warned me not to get on his bad side._

_From all the rumors we heard about him going after the light, I would have loved to hear him bail himself out of this jam. _

_Xehanort sighed and dropped his head. "Someone had to safeguard the light…" he explained, "From the demon I unleashed." I blinked at him. What was he getting at? "You both must know about the masked boy by now." That reminds me – in Cinderella's world, the duke mentioned something about a boy in a mask. The fact that Xehanort brought him up made me suspicious. I furrowed my eyebrows and switched to my gold eyes. Then something shocked me. I went blind for a couple of seconds. Terra knelt to me. "I'm sorry my dear. But I'm afraid I'm beyond your foreseeing eyes." When my vision returned, I glared at him. "You must believe me. Just allow me to explain." I looked up at Terra. He thought we should hear him out. "His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making."_

"_Are you saying he's from you?" Terra questioned._

_Xehanort shook his head. "He came from Ventus." Terra and I cringed at the mentioning of Ventus. "Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend." We jumped. Particularly me. "It was an accident," he assured, "Ventus succumbed to the darkness, and there was but one way to save him – strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made." He turned away, gazing out at the horizon. "In the process, I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way. So i did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus." He sounded sincere. For a moment I began to believe him. "I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm." He put a hand over his eyes. _

_I don't know if it was because I didn't like him, but I didn't feel right about what he said. If he knew about Vanitas, why didn't he warn anybody. He won over Terra's sympathy. Terra was a good guy, but sometimes he was too trusting. "Master Xehanort…Ven's gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him."_

_I flushed and approached the old man. I grabbed onto part of his gray cloak to get his attention. He looked down at me with sad, but mischievous eyes. "Besides you couldn't have known what releasing Vanitas might do to him. You just wanted to help."_

"_Well…" he snorted. He patted my head, "Thank you child." As he pet my head, something surged. I felt the same lead feeling in my chest like when I first met him. "You both know how to put an old man's heart at ease."_

"_But why is Vanitas still out here?" I asked, moving back to Terra._

"_Ah yes." he sighed. "Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but…" he trailed off._

"_He managed to escape." Terra finished. _

_Xehanort nodded. He approached us. "Vanitas uses the keyblade to sow seeds of darkness." he walked past us. "And now, you see – the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings." We guessed the unversed. "He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear." He turned back to us. "He's an abomination beyond hope of Salvation." He held out a hand. "Lend me your strength Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought."_

"_But I have no idea where to find him." Terra stated._

**Flashback**

Still sailing through space, Alirah continued. "Terra thought Yensid would know where Vanitas would strike. So he and I were about to take off when Xehanort got an _idea."_

"What kind of idea?" Riku asked with disgust.

"That I stay with him until Terra returned."

**Flashback**

_Once Terra was out of view, I backed as far away from him as I could. Couldn't go too far. I hit a wall. The old man chuckled at me. "My dear, you act as if I'm going to eat you."_

"_Wouldn't surprise me if you did," I snapped, "You're eating Terra like he's a piece of cake." He cocked an eyebrow at me, pretending to not know what I meant. So, in the most hateful tone I could muster I said, "You're lying to him Xehanort!"_

"_Oh ho my dear, I'm not lying to him." he laughed. "I do want to fix the mistakes I've made." Then he glared, "And I think I'll start with you."_

"_What?" I said shakily._

_He approached me. "It was a mistake for Yensid to bring you, and it was my mistake for allowing you to leave." I drew my keyblade and stood my ground. Xehanort – still coming towards me – threw his head back laughing. "Do you honestly believe that you're a match for me?"_

"_GRAVIRA!" I brought the orb down hard. Xehanort just brushed it a way like a fly. That wasn't going to stop me. "FIRE!" The ball neared him. He did a side step. I charged at him. I swung the blade. He moved his shoulders lazily. Didn't even move from his spot. I held the blade at the ready and stabbed at him._

_He caught it with his gloved hand. "Did you really think you could harm me?" he mocked. He yanked it from my hand and kicked me. I flew straight into the rocky wall and landed on the ground on my stomach. "I'm a master, GIRL! I was using a keyblade since I could learn to walk. My powers succeed that of Eraqus and Yensid put together." He walked up to me. I struggled to my knees. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. "And who ARE YOU?"_

_I looked to my keyblade. It was tossed to the side. I summoned it back to my hand and aimed it right at his face. "The girl who's going to beat you. ICE!" The ice hit his face. He dropped me, wiped the ice from his face. I jabbed him in the stomach. Once again he caught my blade. He punched me in the stomach. I double over, coughing up blood. "ALIRAH!" I heard someone cry. Terra had returned. Xehanort moved away as he came running towards me. "Alirah!"_

"_Ter…ra," I coughed. It killed me to talk. It felt like my lungs we busted. _

_Xehanort walked over. O h how I wished that I could have screamed that he did this. But I couldn't. I watched that wrinkled old man put a hand on my Terra's shoulder. "Please forgive me Terra. I sensed something approaching and walked away for a few minutes. I came back and the Unversed had her surrounded. By the time reached her, she was like this."_

"_Oh Alirah," Terra sighed. He propped me up. _

"_Terra, if she cannot beat minor enemies, it may no longer be safe for her to travel with you." He suggested._

_I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was trying to separate us. I tried to talk, but blood came out. 'No Terra!' I screamed in my mind. 'Don't believe him.' I glowered at Xehanort. Since Terra's back was turned, Xehanort smirked at me. 'He did this to me!' "Yensid told me to head for Radiant Garden. He mentioned his friend Merlin to me. I'll leave Alirah with him." 'No Terra.'_

"_Then allow me to accompany you." Xehanort offered. 'NOO!' I shrieked. 'Terra please!' "I have business in Radiant Gardens As well. While you take her to Merlin, I can take care of my business." Terra nodded. I couldn't believe he didn't see it. As I said, he was too trusting. "Allow me to help her with her healing." He bent down to me, put a hand over my eyes and I was out – again._

**Flashback end**

They arrived in the borough Area of Hallow Bastion. Alirah took Riku to where Merlin used to stay. Hiano slithered off to go rest.

They got an update that Sora had just met Triton. They still had plenty of time to poke around historical sights. Riku started to analyze the situations involved in her story. "So, Xehanort beats you down, Terra arrives and see's you beaten near death, Xehanort puts you to sleep," he named off. He leaned against a wall, "Then what?"

Alirah walked over to a wooden door. Riku followed her. She opened the door and the inside was a beaten up shack. Riku looked around. "Then, I wake up in this place with two familiar faces looking down at me."

**Flashback**

_My body felt thrashed, but I felt my ribs. Everything was healed. I woke up and I saw Ven and Aqua looking down at me. "Alirah!" They sighed._

_I shot up. "VEN, AQUA!" I looked around. I saw merlin stirring his pot. But I didn't see Terra. "Terra? Where's Terra?" Ven and Aqua explained to me what had been going on while I slept. A giant Unversed attacked, they participated in mini games, and Ven met two guys name Lea and Isa. Then they saved this news for last. Apparently Terra left the world and gave Ven a note to give to me. The note said: _

_Alirah,_

_I'm sorry to leave on such short notice. But there are forces at work that I don't want you to get involved in. I know you're going to be mad at me for not saying good-bye. But I promise, once this is done, I will come back and set things right. If you ever feel alone, look at my rose charm and know that I will always be there to guide and protect you. I love you Ali. Please don't ever forget that. Terra._

_Tears streamed from my eyes. "Find him." I said shakily. Ven and Aqua moved their ears closer to me. Clearly they didn't hear me. So I said it louder, "FIND TERRA NOW! He's in danger."_

"_What kind of Danger?" Aqua asked._

"_Xehanort beat me to death, put me to sleep and convinced Terra to leave me here. He's using Terra."_

"_Master Xehanort?" Ven Questioned with disbelief. "Alirah maybe you just ate some bad sushi." He snickered._

_I leaped up on the bed, grabbed him by the collar and declared, "I didn't get bandaged up by evil shell fish STUPID! Xehanort did this to me. Right after he insisted that I stay with him in some weird, wasteland graveyard."_

"_Graveyard?" They both said._

"_I don't know where I was. All I know is that I was on this cliff, and from there I could see this X." They exchanged looks. Merlin was still stirring his pot. "You guys have to find Terra. You have to. I need him back. You can't let Xehanort have him."_

_Ven and Aqua exchanged glances. They said that they would do what they can. I watched them leave. "I have to find Terra." I said jumping off the bed. As I neared the door, I felt my feet leave the ground. "What the?" I was floating. I looked over to merlin. While he was still stirring the pot, he used his other hand to wave his and placed me back on the bed. "Hey! What's the deal?" He ignored me and continued stirring. I grew annoyed. "HEY POPS! I'm talking to you!" He still ignored me. But I could have sworn I saw a smirk snake its way across his face. "Hey old loon, what are ya, deaf?" He finally stopped stirring. He tapped the pot with the spoon. He walked over to me and tapped me on the head with his spoon. "Ow. What was that for?"_

"_You may be cute, but you are very rude." He remarked. I pouted. He went back to the pot. He grabbed a cup, poured the contents of the pot into the cup, and a little honey. He handed it to me, along with a plate of cookies. I sniffed it. It was herbal tea. Merlin sat on the other side of the plate. "Now then," he said taking a sip of his tea, "How about we start again? This time a bit more politely." He suggested with a smile._

_Yensid taught me how to introduce myself to those from ancient history. I fixed my hair and dress. I curtsied, "Hello sir. My name is Alirah. It's nice to meet you."_

_He bowed his head, "It's lovely to meet you as well Alirah. I'm Merlin, an old friend of your grandfathers." We talked for a little bit. Merlin warned me that Terra may be in danger, but that it was best for me to remain there and work on my magic and other skills. I told him I couldn't just sit there. But then he told me what Yensid told Terra. __There will come a time where you two will separate. During that time there will be those who will temp both of you. Temp you both to give in to the darkness in your hearts. __"You must learn to cope with it. As Terra said in his letter: he will always be there to protect and guide you."_

"_But who's going to be there to protect him?" I asked. "Who's going to keep Xehanort away from him?"_

_Merlin put an arm around my shoulder and said, "So long as you believe in him, Terra will always be there and Xehanort will never be able to touch him."_

_People have always told me that everything would be alright. That the light will prevail over darkness. In mine and Terra's case, those people couldn't have been more wrong._

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Alirah's story Part 4

**Alirah's story Part 4**

**BTW – I only watched the cutscenes of Kingdom hearts BBS. If my info is off, I do apologize. –Cowers- don't hurt me.**

**But by doing research – since I haven't really played my KH games in a little over a year – I learned that the lab was on the lower levels of the castle that Maleficent took over. **

_**Come hither!**_

_**BTW – Sora had just gotten the crystal trident destroyed. –yes I am making Sora move slow.**_

"So how long were Terra and the others gone?" Riku asked, sitting on the dusty bed.

"Weeks, Months, I don't know," Alirah replied shaking her head solemnly. "All I knew was that I was stuck in some town with people I either barely or didn't know. For the most part it wasn't too bad. I made a lot of friends while I was there."

**Flashback**

_Thanks to the training I had with Aqua for two years, the training I had with Merlin was pretty much a breeze. My magic grew stronger, my combat skills grew more refined – Merlin was amazing help. _

_While I was taking a break, I wanted to go explore the town. I was there for three days and hadn't really looked around. Merlin told me not to go too far. I told him I wouldn't. _

_I went to the Central Square of the city. When I arrived, I saw this little boy. He had short Gray hair, part of it covered half his face, and he was wearing a white lab coat. I walked up to him. "Hi." The kid turned to me. He had blue eyes. "I'm Alirah. What's your name?" He reached into the cloak and pulled out a name tag without holding pins. "I-en-zo. Ienzo." He nodded. "Hi Ienzo. Can't you talk?" he nodded his head. "Then why don't you say something?" He turned his face to the side. I saw his face turn pink. He pointed to the castle. "What? You live there?" he nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me over to it. _

_When we arrived, we went through the castle gates and were in the front courtyard. We made our way to the castle doors when we were attacked. The unversed surrounded us. Ienzo and I were back to back. "Ienzo stay close and get down!" I drew my keyblade. He gawked at it and then got down on the ground, covering his head with his hands. _

_There were six Unversed and one of me. One attacked me from behind. I spun and killed it. Two more form opposite sides attacked next. Hit one with fire from my left hand, and swung the keyblade with my right. The two were down. There were three more. I backed up, Ienzo behind me. We neared a planted bush. I pushed Ienzo behind it and attacked the three. I managed to get two. The third ran past me and headed for Ienzo. The Unversed jumped. "ICE!" I shouted and the Unversed was gone. I scanned the area, making sure no more were around. "Ienzo, they're gone." He popped up from the bush. _

_He looked past me. I heard someone clapping. I turned and saw this man with blond hair, wearing the same lab coat as Ienzo. He had two friends with him. One had crazy side burns and braided hair, another with light brown hair and a very stern face. The blond one was clapping. "Excellent form young lady. Very impressive."_

"_What the?" I shrieked. "How long were you guys standing?"_

"_Oh, just long enough." He smiled._

_Ienzo and I walked up to them. "Then why the hell didn't you help us?" I snarled._

"_Such bad language," the man laughed, "We saw that you were handling yourself just fine. I must admit, I was surprised that one as young as you could handle such creatures."_

"_I'm young, not helpless!" I retorted._

"_I never believed you were," he chortled. Then he looked to Ienzo. "I must thank you for protecting Ienzo. He has a bad habit of getting into trouble."_

"_You know these guys Ienzo?" I ask him. He nodded. _

"_I am Even," he answered with a slight bow, "These two are Dilan and Aeleus – the guards of the castle." They did slight bows. "Now young lady, who might you be?"_

"_Sorry. My names Alirah." _

"_Well Ms. Alirah," Even began, "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Where are you from?"_

_Now that I thought about, "I don't know." The three men look at me strangely. "I mean I grew up in my grandfather's tower, but other than that I don't know where I'm from."_

_Even knelt down to me. "Interesting he hummed." You know what, we have two others in this castle and they are sparring with our local sniper Braig. Why don't you come in and we'll talk?" I tried to say no, but Ienzo grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in. _

**Flashback end**

"The castle was big – as you already know," Alirah commented, earning a nod from Riku. "Now the two that I met, were added to my list of weirdo's."

**Flashback**

_We were walking down this hallway, passing by multiple labs and storage rooms in the process. I kind of stayed close to Ienzo because the other three gave me the creeps. We Stopped in front of a door and I heard loud grunts coming from the room. Even went to open it and some red head kid came flying out of it. The three men moved, I pushed Ienzo out of the way and was smashed in between the wall and the kid. He was on my back. I heard someone laughing. "Well that didn't take too long." It was a man with an eye patch. Another boy joined him. He had silver light blue hair. Eye patch saw me. "Hey Lea, I didn't know you were into babysitting."_

"_What are you getting at?" the kid known as Lea growled._

"_He means you're crushing my spine," I moaned. _

_The boy looked down at me and I waved with a snarky smile. "OH GEEZ!" He jumped up. "I'm sorry." He helped me to my feet. "Um…I'm Lea." He recovered._

"_I'm crushed – I mean Alirah," I stuttered. _

"_That's my friend Isa and our executioner Braig." He quipped. Braig saluted and Isa bowed. I smiled back. _

_The eight of us went to their boss's study. I sort of hid behind Ienzo. He was two years older than me, but I still felt safe with him. Lea and Isa too. Those two were hilarious when together. Isa would always comment on how immature or lame at fighting Lea was. _

_When we made it to the study, I saw this blond haired man sitting at his desk with an ice cream in his hand. "Master Ansem," Even greeted with a bow, "we have the new entries, plus a new face." _

_Lea, Isa and I bowed. The man known as Ansem chuckled and stood from his desk. "So I see. Good evening children. I am Ansem the Wise. Who, May I ask, are you?"_

"_My name is Isa."_

"_The names Lea – got it memorized." He quipped putting a finger to his head. Isa slapped him upside the head. They almost argued, but Isa reminded Lea to keep his cool in front of Ansem. He must have been important if he was called 'Master.'_

_Then it was my turn. I put my hands behind my back and introduced myself. "I'm Alirah, Nice to meet you."_

"_A pleasure indeed," He greeted back. "Now I know you two gentlemen are the new Guard trainee's," he pointed to me next. I started to sweat, "But I don't believe I've seen you."_

"_I'm here….visiting a friend of my grandfathers," I lied. What was I going to tell them? That an old man beat me half to death, and now my brother – who's really not my brother, just my best friend – is being lead around by that old man possibly plotting the end of the world? Not hardly. "I'm staying with Merlin for training."_

"_Training?" he questioned. I summoned my keyblade. "Ah yes, you're much like the three I was told about. The warriors who use keyblades." I nodded. "How well versed in combat would you say you are?"_

"_I can handle Unversed. I've never tried it against people though."_

"_Then allow me to test her," Braig jumped in. _

"_I'm not sure that's wise," Ansem disagreed. "She is young."_

"_She's also the apprentice of old Man Xehanort – an elder Keyblade Master."_

"_HE'S NOT MY MASTER!" I roared. I toned down. "He's just an old man with a bad arch in his back. Terra, Aqua, and Ven taught me how to fight."_

"_If he did, then I don't expect much." I swung my blade at his feet. He jumped out of the way. "Am I to take that as a challenge?"_

"_No! It's a promise that I'll kick your ass."_

**Flashback end**

"How did that work out for you?" Riku quipped.

"All I know," Alirah replied with an embarrassed expression, "Is that one should never challenge guy who has power over space and uses peashooters as weapons." Riku fell back laughing. Alirah jumped on him. The two began to wrestle. They fell of the bed. Riku was on top of Alirah, hands pinned above her head. "Why are you always on top?"

"Because I'm taller," he smirked. He brought his head down. Alirah's eyes widened. A blush appeared on her cheeks. His cheek brushed past hers and he went to her ear. "Continue the story."

"Right…the story," she gulped. "Well Braig and I were taken to the empty room that he and Lea were training in."

**Flashback **

_Braig was ready to go. Ansem wanted to make sure I was set. I told him I was. Braig and I took position on opposite sides of the room. He drew his snipers, I drew my keyblade. "Ready kid?"_

"_Ready Scars." He smiled at me and fired a shot. Blocked with the keyblade. He fired three more, I blocked all three. Then I charged. He fired numerous shots. I blocked a few, others flew past me. I made it to him. I jumped, and brought my blade down like a hammer. He ported out of the way. "What!" He appeared behind me. He kicked at me. I jumped on his leg, forcing him down to my eye level. I held my blade up at the ready and stabbed. He put away one sniper, and grabbed the blade. I kept one hand on the blade and aimed a hand, "DRAKOV!" a dark ball formed in my hand and hit him in the face. He flew back. I hit the scar on his cheek. I went for him again. Braig jumped up. He diverted my blade, punched me in the stomach, and kicked me in the side. I flew into the wall, then to the floor. _

_I could hear the seven making Ooh's at what just happened to me. I managed to get on my elbows. "I'll admit, you are good," he commented, "But unfortunately for you, I'm better."_

"_Bet that wasn't the case when Terra scarred your face and took your eye, was it?" He squinted. "What? I spent two years of my life with Terra. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? I know Terra's aura better than anyone, and it is all over your face." I smirked at his frustration. "Must have killed you when a teenager kicked your ass." Braig aimed his sniper at me._

"_Alright enough!" Ansem declared. Braig nodded and put his snipers away. He stood there looking at me. Then his attention went to a door. _

_The door from one of the other halls opened. As I used my Blade as a support, I saw this old lady and a little girl walk in. The little girl had maroon hair, wore a white shirt and a pink skirt __**(**__or maybe it's purple.__**) **__She walked over to me. Her blue eyes full of worry. She offered me a hand. I took it. As I stood up, I noticed her necklace. It had an odd shine. I lowered my head – just enough so people wouldn't see – switched to gold eyes. Aqua's compassion was on that necklace. She put a protective charm on the necklace. I quickly went back to red eyes and smiled at her. "Hi…my names Alirah."_

"_I'm Kairi. This is my grandmother."_

_The old lady came up to me. "A pleasure to meet you dear."_

"_Hello Ma'am," I greeted._

"_Please dear, call me grandma." I nodded. _

"_Oh no!" Kairi shrieked. She put a hand on my shoulder. It was bruised. "You're hurt."_

"_It's alright." I put a hand to the bruise. "Heal!" My hand glowed green. My bruise was gone. Kairi was amazed. I noticed, when I was looking at the charm, that kairi had an illuminating light. Just like the princesses. _

**Flashback end**

Riku was still on Alirah. He couldn't believe how far back she went with kairi. But the most shocking to him was, "You knew Kairi was one of the Princesses of heart?" Riku rumbled. Alirah could see the anger swelling in his eyes. "You knew and you never told me. She's in danger because of you!"

"I didn't know!" She shot back. "I said she had the same light. It wasn't exactly the same. Something was off when I met her. I couldn't place my finger on it. I still can't."

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"She's a princess of heart, but there something about her that's similar to Aqua. I'm not sure what it is." She cocked an eye. "Can you get off me?"

Riku sighed and slid off. He helped Alirah to her feet. They both sat on the bed. "So what happened next?"

**Flashback**

_I held the charm on Kairi's necklace. I stared at it. "By any chance Kairi, do you know a girl named Aqua?"_

"_Yeah. I gave her flowers. Why?"_

"_Oh…no reason."_

_Kairi bobbed her head. Then she clamped her hands on mine and held it to the height of her chest. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Sure?"_

"_There's this show that's going to happen in Disney Town. Grandma can't take me because she has a doctor's appointment. She doesn't want me to go alone. Will you go with me?" _

_She was practically begging me to go. I looked to her grandma. She was okay with it. So I agreed. Kairi hugged me tightly. I told her to wait a minute. I ran over to Ansem and the others. "Thank you for everything." They bowed back. Ienzo walked up to me and gave me two ice creams. "For me and Kairi?" He nodded. "Thanks Ienzo."_

"_You're welcome." He said. Mine and Everyone else's, jaws dropped. That was the first time any of us had heard him speak. His voice was mid tone – kind of cute. Kairi walked over. I gave her, her ice cream and hugged Ienzo._

_Later that day, I told Merlin I would be out for the rest of the afternoon with Kairi at Disney Town. He seemed to be nervous about me leaving. But I convinced him it was fine. _

_When Kairi and I made it to Disney Town, the local idiot – Pete – was walking around. I was talking to Kairi about Terra, Aqua and Ven, when he decided to eavesdrop. I was talking about how Terra would always pick on me about my pigtails. _

_Pete came out and started to pick on me. He pulled my pigtails, insulted Terra, and flipped my dress skirt and many other things. The he pushed me into a trash can. He laughed at me. Then he said something while that fat mouth of his was wide open, laughing. "Oh boy – ha, ha, ha – if you were with that pathetic boy Terra, no wonder why you can't fight right." I told him to shut up. This overwhelming power swelled inside me. I felt my body – my being – powering up. "Why? HA, HA, HA – can't handle the truth. Well hear it anyway. That boy is going to give into whatever evil is in his heart and he'll die a lonely death." That tore it. My powers exploded from me. I felt the black flame of my Necromancy magic seeping out of every pore in my body. But it was weird. I was….watching myself walk. I was attacking Pete relentlessly. I punched him, kicked him, clawed at his face – I was out of control. I couldn't stop myself. Then, as I was drowning Pete in a fountain, I saw something. There was this gold and white stream of liquid in front of me. It was whipping left to right. I slowly began to fall asleep. I fell to the ground. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Merlin's house._

**Flashback end**

"Gold and White liquid?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it was Hiano. He appeared again, later that night as the liquid – for good reason."

**Flashback**

_Late at night, Merlin was studying with some chemicals. I was sitting on the bed – confused and scared. Then I felt something – Something familiar and dark. On an impulse, I took out my charm. Its shine seemed to dim. I grew worried._

_Before Merlin could stop me I ran out the door. I sped to the Central Square. I knew the energy, I knew the aura. The fact that it was so dark, it scared me half to death. But I didn't stop running._

_I made it to the square. Lying in the middle – unconscious – was someone. Next to him was a suit of armor – blue and silver armor. The man had Silver hair. I approached cautiously. When I got close, I recognized the armor. IT WAS AQUA'S! I shook the armor. When the helmet fell off, Aqua wasn't in it. It had a keyblade. I knew the Keyblade. Knew it all too well. It belonged to Master Eraqus. __**(**__I know Aqua had Eraqus's__**)**_

_I moved to the man next to it. He looked nothing like him at first glance. But Aqua's charm and his face confirmed my fear. "TERRA!" I put my hands on his chest. I tried to shake him awake. "TERRA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He opened his eyes. Those weren't his eyes. His eyes were blue. The ones I looked into were gold. There was only one person I knew who had those eyes. _

_Terra leaned up. His eyes were dark. I took half a step back. He looked at me and said, "It's your fault." It was a low growl. "You're the reason. I want you power. GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" He wrapped his hands around my neck. I was choking. I aimed a hand and hit him in the face with fire. He let go. He drew his keyblade and came for me. I switched to my gold eyes as he came for me. I saw two souls. One belonged to Terra, the other belonged to Xehanort. "XEHANORT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted. "WHERE'S TERRA?"_

"_Terra is dead child. All that remains now is Xehanort."_

"_No," I growled. Just like with Pete, I was pissed. I drew my blade. "NO!" I aimed it. "You took Terra from me once," the keyblade was glowing, "I won't let you do it again." I saw a string attach from the keyblade to Terra. I yanked on it. Part of Terra's soul came. That was to be expected. I couldn't touch Xehanort. I sent the soul after Terra. He destroyed it with ease. Within an instant, he was charging at me and the Gold and White liquid appeared. It wrapped around Terra. Terra tried to fight it off, but it didn't work. The liquid constricted around him. It was choking him. I told it to stop. It didn't. I ran up and hit it. "I SAID STOP!" I hammered down. The liquid dissipated. I watched in complete terror as Terra fell to the ground unconscious. Merlin appeared and carried me off. He was yelling something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I only watched as I left my brothers side once again – this time, maybe forever._

**Flashback end**

Alirah had her knees folded against her chest. "For weeks I was traumatized by what happened. I was said to have been impulsive and wanted to go back after him. Then when they finally had enough, Merlin put a hand on my head and my mind cleared." Riku flared his eyes. "Merlin was trying to erase my memory. They tried to pass it off as if Terra died. Then they had me living in Disney Castle."

"Did it work? The memory erasing?"

"No. The moment Merlin tried to wipe my mind, something blocked it. Till this day, I'm not susceptible to hypnosis or memory spells."

"Now Hiano told me you guys met some time before you found out what people were planning to…..remove you from the picture."

"Yeah. Um….it was when I was 14. Beginning of the year. January was when I started. February was when Hiano and I first met. The end of March was when everything ended."

**Flashback**

_I was walking around Disney Castle. I had upped my training for the eight years I was there. My strikes were swifter, my hits were harder, and my magic was stronger. Everything had increased since what happened in radiant garden. I hid away in the dungeon area of the castle. They never used it so it was the perfect place for me to practice. _

_When I would walk around the castle, people would say hi to me. But I would see the words behind the ones spoken. I could see it in their eyes; they were wondering 'Why did you come out? Why did they have to bring you here? Why don't you just leave?' The truth is that they were scared of me. They believed that if they had Merlin wipe my memory, if they kept me at the castle as best as they could, I wouldn't become a threat like Terra. They always knew where Terra was and they saw that my powers were growing. They believed I was going to turn out the way he did. _

_None of them ever understood. My powers were growing because I was training. My powers were growing because I wasn't scared of my powers. My powers were growing because I was determined to make sure that I wasn't going to be a liability to the people I loved._

_When I would train in the dungeon, sometimes I would fall asleep down there. In my sleep, I would hear a voice. The voice was speaking in a different language. Each night the voice became clearer and the language – certain words – sounded like plain English. The voice was deep, had an accent, and sent chills down my spine. _

_When the voice would come to me, it was a shadowed figure with red eyes. I was standing there, looking at it. I wasn't scared, I didn't move, and I didn't scream. The voice said, "Call to me. Call my name." I remembered what the mirror said to me. If I wanted to summon this spirit, I had to call his name. That must have been the spirit he was talking about. "You wish for power, I wish for freedom. My mind, my body, my soul are yours if you are willing to reciprocate the offer." I tried to say I was. But I had to answer back in his language – Which I wasn't fluent in. The language seemed to hiss with every word._

_One day, Merlin came by. He and Mickey were studying astronomical events. One thing I liked about Merlin was thought he brought his books with him. What I loved about his books was that they were magically voice activated. So while Merlin was talking to Mickey in his office, I came behind the cracked office door. I asked for information on languages that involve hissing. One of the books come flying out of his bag. It said 'languages and races.' I took it and ran into the dungeon. _

_The language was Parseltongue – snake language. The thing that had been talking to me was a snake. In that book – with remarkable black and red pen marks around it – was a gold and white snake. The name was scratched out. They called him the Guardian of Souls. 'Guardian of Souls?' The title ringed a bell in my head. Before I studied the Parselmouth language, I did more research on the Guardian. Merlin took notes as if he was there at the time. Apparently – the name was scratched out every time – The guardian was sealed away until on with his talents was born. I.E a necromancer. He was sealed away in the keyblade I had. _

_Now any good wizard, witch, sorcerer, etc. worth their salt knows that if you want to summon something you have to recite a chant. The thing was, anyone can memorize a ritual chant. The summons that a real special and completely yours are the ones you come up with. _

_It took me weeks to come up with my own chant. And just as long to learn it in Parseltongue. That's when I learned that the Parselmouth word or name for Guardian of Souls was 'Hiano.'_

_Late one night, the moon was high, and the entire castle was asleep. I snaked – no pun intended – my way into the dungeon. I summoned my keyblade, placed it in front of me, sat in a meditative stance, and cleared my mind. _

_I was in a gray abyssal area. I opened my eyes. In front of me was the shadow. I stared up at him. In English I said, "You are the Guardian of Souls. You're a snake." _

_The shadow cleared. A gold and White cobra came into view. "Are ready to begin?" He asked in English. I nodded confidently. "You and I will be one, now and forever. Are you sure you wish to take responsibility?" I nodded once again. He brought his head down to me. I didn't move. His mouth was by my ear. His tongue lapping against my ear, he said in Parseltongue, "My mind, my body, my soul are yours. If you are willing to reciprocate the offer."_

"_I am," I answered back in Parselmouth._

"_Then call to me," he whispered, "Call to me, and become my Mistress of the Night." _

_He brought his head back. His cheek brushed against mine. My eyes closed and head tilted to the side as he brushed against me. I opened my eyes. I switched to gold. I brought forth my keyblade. In Parseltongue I uttered, "In my hand, the sword of the Guardian who was put into a stasis sleep. Honor our pact and hear my command." Red streams swirled around my body. Black swirled around the Guardian. "From this point, you and I are one now and forever," I held out my hand, palm up, "Come to me my guardian of Souls," our swirls met in the middle of us, twisting into a knot, "Come to me…." His black stream reached me, my red stream reached him. They swirled around us both, "HIANO!"_

_Hiano was brought to me, shrinking as he neared me. He coiled around my body. His head to my head, his tail around my right leg, down to my foot. I brought the keyblade up, and put the point to my chest. We both said, once again, simultaneously, "You and I are one, now and forever." I plunged the blade tip into my chest. The blade became a long light, Hiano as well. I pushed the light into my chest. The light stream of Hiano going in with it. My entire heart consumed the blade and Hiano. _

_I awaken in the Dungeon. I summoned the keyblade. On the blade side was a snake. "Hiano?" I called weakly. His head popped up. I smiled. He slithered up my arm and formed gold and white armor. _

**Flashback end**

"Since that day, Hiano and I have grown real close." She sighed. "At first I wasn't sure. Now, I couldn't think what my life would have been like without him." Riku smiled. He always knew Hiano and Alirah were close. But what she had to go through to get him was something he didn't think he would want to go through. "Now Hiano and I are fighting partners and recon. The catch is we have to be in the same world. If I want to be able to use my keyblade, Hiano and I have to be in close proximity. On the same world."

"I see. What about Zack? I know you told me about him already." Riku questioned.

Alirah thought for a second. "Oh yeah. When I ditched the castle, I went to the Coliseum sometimes for my training. Phil sponsored me, Zack sparred with me. After Sephiroth killed him, I went walking through the town. Hades was talking to his two imps, bragging about how he used Terra and Zack."

"That's why you stay away from him." Riku understood. "And the armor part?"

"It's like the armor that Soul eater allows you to use." She explained.

"Aqua and Ven?"

"Not sure what happened to Aqua. Ven, I have a hunch, but don't want to announce until I'm sure." She moved hair behind her ear. "I have to tell you Riku, I miss those three. I miss them more than anything in the world." She held up her charm. "I thought that if I could find Terra, I could find some hope of bringing him back. I know he and the other two are out there. I just know it." Riku shook his head, his eyes seemed to water. "What's up?"

"It's just…" he choked up a bit, "You went through so much. You made and lost friends, you were ostracized because of who you were, threatened – no wonder why you kept me at a distance." Riku leaned against the wall the bed was against. "I thought you hated me."

Alirah moved next to him. She curled into a ball and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I…could never hate you." Riku laid his head on hers and put a hand on her waste. "If anything I…" she trailed off.

Riku put a hand to her chin. He brought her head up. Her red eyes glistening. He moved his head down. Alirah closed her eyes. Their faces moved closer…closer….nearly an inch away, "GUYS!" They pushed apart. Riku fell off the foot of the bed. Alirah was pushed into a huge stack of dusty books – couple fell on her head. They glared daggers at the door. Hiano was sitting, coiled around, in an open door way. "Sorry for the entrance," he apologized hastily, "But we have a problem. Sora's just beaten Ursula!"

"WHAT!" The two yelled.

"Yeah. He's just beaten Ursula and is making his way for Hollow Bastion."

"Not if we have anything to do about it," Riku declared. "Hiano, did the gargoyles say where Hook was?"

"He's parked outside Hollow Bastion why?"

"Tell the heartless to tell Hook to intercept Sora, and that Alirah and I are on our way." Hiano nodded and went to the gargoyles outside. "I hope Kairi isn't still on the ship. If she is, Sora's going to want to take her."

"Even if she is on the ship, you don't have to worry about Sora," Alirah assured. Riku cocked an eye. "Sora's beginning to get on my nerves anyway."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Next stop – NEVERLAND!**

**Till next time.**


	18. Neverland Reunion

**Neverland Reunion**

_**Donald: **__"WHATS THAT!" _

_**Goofy: **__"It's a ship!" _

_**Sora: **__"It's gonna ram us!"_

"Ow!" Donald cried. Goofy was on his hands and knees, rubbing his sore head. "What happened to us?" Donald moved his eyes around. He and Goofy were in a small room. It was like a holding cell. That's when he remembered that a huge ship ran into them. "Sora?" He called. "Where's Sora?"

"He's fine." The two Disney animals looked to the door. Alirah was leaning against the wall, balancing a dagger on her finger. "As for the two of you…" she licked the blade hungrily, "I haven't decided yet."

"Come on Alirah." Goofy pleaded. "I know you're mad at us. But do you honestly think killing us will make the pain go away?"

"Maybe not." She shrugged nonchalantly. "But treating you guys like punching bags," she hugged herself, "Always gives me that warm fuzzy feeling deep down in heart. It's as if all the rage I've been storing up is coming out on you."

"You're sick in the head, you know that?" Donald spat. "What happened nine years ago, happened! Killing us, Yensid, anyone, won't bring Terra back. Why don't you just accept it and move on?"

"Because I know for a fact that Terra isn't dead!" She roared. Donald took a step back into Goofy. "I know Terra's out there somewhere. And I swore to kill anyone who got in my way!" She threw the dagger. It grazed Donald's shoulder, and Goofy's side, and got stuck in the wall. "That means you two and Sora."

"But Sora doesn't know anything except what'd been happening the last few days." Goofy explained. Almost begging her to leave Sora out of this. "He's not your way. He's not even a threat."

"I wasn't a threat once either. But the betrayal of friends can swiftly change that." Alirah moved for the door. "Speaking of _betraying friends,_" She glanced back. Her red eyes were beaming with hate. "Are you two really Sora's friends? Or are you just putting up with him until you find your little mouse king?" Goofy and Donald were taken aback by the question. Alirah scoffed and exited the room. Donald and Goofy were now left with a very perplexing question stuck in their heads, and an answer that wouldn't form. The only reason they went with Sora in the first place was because he had the keyblade. But, slowly and steadily, Sora was starting to grow on them. Would they have been friends with Sora…if he didn't have the keyblade?

**[x]_[x]**

Sora was walking around the bow of the ship. Not just any ship, a pirate ship. He found himself in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight. Donald and Goofy were missing as well. Sora examined the ship with a nostalgic sense. It was like the pirate ship model he had hanging up in his room. He had dolls of him and kairi in it. He wanted to go sailing with her around the world. Maybe one day he will. And maybe Riku and possibly Alirah will be with him that time around. "We didn't think you'd come Sora!" Sora looked to the upper deck and gasped. He saw Riku with crossed arms, and Alirah leaning on the hand rail. "Good to see you again." Alirah greeted with a fake, yet proud grin. "I was beginning to think Monstro's stomach acid got the better of you."

"Alirah? Riku?" Sora said with disbelief. Alirah and Riku smirked at his dumbfounded expression. "How did you guys get here?"

As if on cue, Hiano slithered out and onto Alirah's head. "I was kind enough to give them a lift, my dear boy." Hiano bowed. Sora's mouth gaped in amazement. "Oh do snap out of it!" He spat. "After all that you have seen, you're impressed by a talking serpent?" Sora's face flushed a bashful pink. Hiano tsked his tongue. "No wonder Donald and Goofy took a liking to him."

"W-where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked shakily.

Alirah scoffed mentally. _You really believe that they're your friends, don't you? _"Are they really that important to you?" Riku hissed. "More important than old friends? Instead of asking about them, you should be asking…" he side stepped, "About her." There sat a zombie kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora called.

"That's right." Alirah said, "While you were off goofing around, we finally found her."

Sora ran for the upper deck, trying to reach her. A hook was put in his path. "Not so fast!" Sora followed the hook. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel boy." Captain Hook declared with a sinister smirk.

"Riku! Alirah! Why are you guys siding with the heartless?" Sora demanded to know.

"The heartless obey us now Sora." Riku informed ominously. "Now we have nothing to fear."

Sora bared his teeth. His best friends were siding with heartless, lying to him, and kidnapping his other friends. What were these two thinking? "You guys are stupid!" he spat. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance!" Alirah snorted. "Our hearts are too strong for them. They always have been."

"Riku…Alirah…" Sora called to them pleadingly.

"I even picked up a few tricks along the way." Riku boasted. He extended his hand. Out of a black puddle, in front of the real Sora, came a shadow Sora. The real Sora took a step back. It was a spitting image of him, yet it made him want to cringe in fear.

Alirah jumped down to him. She went behind and wrapped her arms around the Shadow. She grabbed its chin, "Nice likeness, don't you think?" She chuckled. "Personally I find this one much cuter than you." Sora glared at her. Alirah smirked and let go of the Shadow. "Well, we all have our opinions." She held up a hand. "You can go see your friends now. And do take care of those scars I left them." She snapped her fingers.

A trap door appeared and Sora fell down it. Alirah flipped her hair. "Alirah," Riku called. Alirah smiled over to him. "I'm giving command of the Shadow over to you." Alirah put an arm behind her back, crossed one over her chest and bowed. Riku responded with a nod. "Let's weigh anchor and get underway!" He ordered, "And keep Sora away from Kairi." He walked past Alirah and went into the Captain's Cabin.

"Grr!" Hook growled quietly to Smee. "Who does that boy think he is? Giving orders on my ship?"

"I think he's Riku." Alirah responded with a smile. Hook nearly leaped out of his skin. "And I think you're the captain who would be wise to remember his place."

"Are you threatening me girl?" Hook snorted.

"Not a threat." She responded with an innocent grin. The grin turned evil as Alirah reached out and grabbed Hook by the neck. The circulation was getting cut off. "It's a promise James." She whispered. Smee stood to the side, cringing at Alirah's strength. She had Hook on his knees. "Remember, we're not in Hollow Bastion anymore. This means I can kill you anytime I want to." She slammed his face into the deck. "So I suggest that you not piss me off!" She stomped her foot on his head, grinding his face into the wood. "SMEE!" Smee snapped to attention. "Get the ship under way, and put the heartless on guard. If I know Sora, he'll find a way to get out of the brig. MOVE IT STUBBY!" Smee scrambled over to Hook, picked him up under the arms and took him to the helm. "And you my friend," she said addressing the Shadow. "Do your little dance for Sora. Keep him busy." The shadow saluted and phased through the floor.

"You get to work as well." She ordered Hook, while removing her foot. "I won't hesitate to throw you overboard if you become a nuisance." Hook growled and grumbled at the young girl. But he went on doing his business.

Hiano slithered out and went to her ear. "So when do you plan to tell Sora about the curse you inflicted – that I removed?" He mentioned.

"All in good time my friend." she answered, petting his head. "I want to wait until the right moment."

"When will that be M'lady?" he smirked.

"When Sora reaches Hollow Bastion. How's that sound?" Hiano licked his lips. Alirah nodded. She believed her and Hiano's charade would be coming to an end soon. There are just two people left in her way. Well two NOW. Thanks to Hades getting sick of working for Maleficent, he went back to the underworld. She looked over to Hook, who was frantically searching the water. He's Paranoid about the crocodile that took his hand. She knew even without her interference Hook would scare himself to death. She had to worry about his death later. Besides, he was the only entertainment they had.

**([}{])**

Alirah went into the captain's cabin. Riku was sitting at the table. Alirah sat next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "For a guy who can take charge you get easily distracted." Riku leaned back into the massage. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Riku held up a piece of paper. Alirah read it and the news made her hair spring out. "Wendy isn't one of the princesses?"

"No." Riku sighed. He stood from the chair. "Now that means it must be kairi."

"We don't know that for sure?" Alirah said trying to cheer him up.

"How many more worlds are there between this one and Hollow Bastion?" Alirah refused to answer. "None! I thought so. Now Kairi's going to be brought into something dangerous and I can't do anything about it."

"You really care about her….don't you?" Alirah asked dismally. Riku folded his arms. Alirah took that as a yes. She wanted to try and console him. But how could she? Kairi's heart is gone, Alirah is only skilled when it comes to souls, and to top it off…all signs point to Kairi's heart being stolen. "Look! There has to be a way to get her heart back. I care about Kairi as much as you do. I'd hate to lose her too."

Riku was about to comment when Hook came stomping in. He froze when he saw Alirah. She waved a hand, signaling that he was safe. "You two look as if your emotions were just plundered." Alirah and Riku exchanged looks. He was right. They looked awful. "So what's wrong with you two?" Alirah threw him the note. "WHAT!" He gasped. "So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are seven supposedly." Riku informed. "And Maleficent said she's not one them." Hook crumbled the paper and threw it at the window. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible." Riku ordered "Leave all the dead weight behind. Including her."

"After all the trouble of capturing her?" Hook complained. "And why those seven? What's Maleficent planning anyway?"

"Who knows?" Riku snapped. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

Hook twisted his mustache confidently, "You're wasting your time," he put a hand on his hip, "The heartless have completely devoured that girls heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it." He stomped to the door, "No matter what." He slammed it.

"Hmph!" Hook snorted. He looked over to Alirah. Her head was dropped, her eyes empty. "It would seem your friend is delusional. I've been with Maleficent for many years, and even she knows that there's no way to retrieve a heart once stolen."

"She does, does she?" Alirah questioned doubtfully. "Or do you mean 'she doesn't know because she's never bothered to try!'" She snapped.

Hook twitched his mustache. "Why would she bother? Whatever she has planned for the hearts of others obviously doesn't require her to know how to put them back." He shrugged. Alirah clenched a fist. "I wouldn't waste my energy trying to retrieve that which cannot be found."

Alirah marched over to him. A death glare boring deep into Hook fear stricken gaze. Hook staggered back until he hit the wall. Alirah drew her keyblade and put the tip to his neck. "Now I want you to try and understand something," she demanded in a low growl. Hook's legs shook wildly, "If anything happens to Kairi and I find out you or anyone else – other than the heartless – is responsible," she pushed the tip into his neck, she switched to gold eyes, "I'm going to take your entire soul and crush it in the palm of my hand."

"B-B-But," He sputtered, "you don't have that kind of power," he began to laugh nervously, "you-you can only take whatever you see –_AHH!"_

Alirah put a hand to his heart. She bent her fingers like claws, getting ready to dig into his chest. "You have no idea what my powers are!" she snarled animally. "For all you know I could puncture your chest, rip your heart out, and have Hiano eat it and you'll be his eternal slave." Hook swallowed the lump in his throat. "Either way, your life will be in my hands. I will end it should anything happen to Kairi – UNDERSTAND!" Hook bobbed his head hysterically.

"UH….captain…" came Smee over the intercom. Alirah moved back from Hook. "The prisoners have escaped. And what's more, peter pan is with them."

"Grr! Blast that Peter pan!" Hook hissed.

"One more thing Captain," Smee added, "This man with a blue hat appeared two minutes ago." _Man with a blue hat?_ Alirah thought. "He had a long gray beard that was parted down the way and this weird gaze…"

"It seems to be piercing through yours eyes, going to your heart and out your soul." Alirah assumed.

"Yeah," Smee answered, "How'd you know?"

A black and red aura flowed around Alirah. "Smee…where is this old man?" She hissed.

"He said he'd be at Skull Rock. Why?"

Alirah sheathed her blade. "Looks like Riku should grab Kairi." she suggested. "Hiano go to Riku and tell him that I'll be gone. And that he should take Kairi back to the castle."

Hiano slithered into the intercom tube. He poked his head out. "I'll meet you when I'm done here." He slithered down. They could hear Smee shriek from surprise.

"As for you," she snapped back to Hook. He flinched, "If Peter's here, his little Pixie friend is flying around. Get her so that Sora doesn't gain the ability to fly." She headed for the door.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Hook jumped.

"I have a family reunion to attend to." She opened the door. "And it would be rude of me to keep him waiting." She shut the door hard.

Hook scratched his chin. "There is so much not right with her."

**=0=0=**

The pointy hatted wizard made his way through skull rock. Slipping and tripping on rocks as he made his way to the center of the cavern. **(**_Like the second movie where the treasure was hidden, only mine is bigger and has a small, yet deep pool of water on the side_**). **In the center of the cavern was a boulder. On it was a familiar silhouette to the old man. "You came." He remarked. "I knew you would…Alirah."

Alirah stood on the boulder. The shadows kept the old man concealed, but she knew who it was. She snapped her fingers. The heartless began picking at the ceiling, making a large hole, and letting in the moonlight. The old man was revealed. It was Yensid. Alirah threw her head back, laughing cynically. "Oh ho, ho look who it is. Yensid the keyblade master. The fallen master." She jumped down and leaned against the boulder, "The cursed Wizard." She touched her pinky to her mouth. "Come to settle the score, old man?"

"To fight with an infantile acolyte of the darkness is not worth my time Alirah." He said, trying to insult her.

"A cowards words Yensid." She waved off. "You don't try to kill me because you know you can't." She charged forward. Yensid lost sight of her. She appeared in front him and punched him in the stomach. He had the wind knocked out of him. Alirah jumped up to ledge. Looking down on Yensid she mocked, "Yensid, where are you off to today?" She laughed at his pain. He struggled to stay on his feet. "Kill any family members lately? Oh that's right; you're trying to kill me after all these years. HAHAHA. Won't happen, can't happen. This is nothing but a fool's errand for a foolish old man." She jumped to an overhead path way. "Never, never, learn. Never, never change." She sang. Yensid followed her movements on the ground. He was walking around, attempting not to lose sight of her again. "Yensid the fool who tried to kill his own blood. Yensid the fool among wizards and gods. Forever, ever cursed. Forever ever doomed. Consumed by vengeance to his last breath." She leaped to the ground. "The Fantasian wizard lights the way to his dusty death. HA-HA-HA!"

"What do you mean _my death?" _He questioned feeling insulted.

"You don't honestly believe that you can kill me do you?" she snorted. "You don't even hold a candle to me Pops."

"I can deal with arrogant child of darkness. You forget that I raised you. I can remove you." he said trying to convince himself more than her.

"You know, I believe that's the first joke you've ever told." She smiled. "I must admit, I found it rather funny."

Yensid was becoming annoyed, but flustered. "You dare mock me, you amateur! I have more power than Merlin and Mickey could ever dream of having. I can destroy you with a flick of my finger."

"Who are you kidding?" she shot back, her smile gone and now replaced with a death glare, "You had your chance to kill me. You had since I was four years old to try and destroy me. But when the time came…when it came right to it where you decided that it was time for me to part from this world, you couldn't do it. You sent Mickey and Merlin in to fight me." Yensid drew his wand. "Don't even try to correct the mistake Merlin made all those centuries ago. His girlfriend committed a taboo and she was given the punishment that has been afflicted upon everyone."

"Hiano was a menace!" he roared.

"NO!" Alirah roared back. "HE WAS DOING HIS DUTY!" Hers and Yensid's voices echoed throughout the cave. "You guys never cared about what Hiano did at the time. But because Morgana tried to take a life to bring back one, she was punished and you two couldn't handle it." Yensid took a step forward. Alirah drew her blade. Yensid stopped. "Hiano and I are of one mind, body and soul. Any damage inflicted upon him will happen to me. There's just a catch isn't there?" Yensid furrowed his eyes. "Hiano can be injured, but he can't die from those injuries. I have to die with him, don't I?" Yensid looked away. Alirah nodded. She understood. She approached him. "You never feared my powers. In fact, that's just the story you tell yourself so that you don't feel as guilty. The truth is you feared Hiano. Somehow you got wind of me summoning Hiano. You grew scared and came up with the excuse that my powers were dangerous. You even convinced Mickey that it was my power that Terra wanted."

"He did." Yensid said reassuringly.

"No he didn't!" Alirah shot back. "The man possessing him wanted whatever hold I had over Terra. As long as I had that power, I was seen as a threat. As long as Terra and cared about each other, Xehanort would not rest until I was out of the way. You used that as your excuse as to why I must die. In truth, you did not want to admit that you were scared of Hiano. That you're scared of Xehanort."

Yensid shook his head. He fought back his tears. "I was scared for you," he admitted. His eyes were begging her to understand, "I never wanted you to inherit such a power, such a being. I feared your powers would grow to where you could not control them and Hiano would take control."

Alirah stopped a foot away from him. She held the blade up, aimed at his heart. "You should have trusted me. You should have believed in me. But instead, you chose to doubt me." Yensid dropped his gaze, ignoring the blade, "Hiano has been with me for years – as a keyblade. When I first summoned him, I barely had control over him. He had every opportunity to possess me, yet he did not. Do you know why?" Yensid didn't answer. "Because he trusts me. A being who has only known me personally for a year trusts me. Yet the people that I have known for pretty much my whole life don't. How sad is that?"

Yensid brought his gaze up. The only thing he could say was, "I'm sorry Alirah."

Alirah became enrage. She hit Yensid in the head, sending him into the rock wall. Alirah walked over to him. Yensid flipped over on his back. Alirah slammed her booted foot onto his chest. Yensid grunted in pain. Alirah twisted her foot, increasing the pressure. "Sorry? SORRY? After everything you've done, all you can say is SORRY?" She put both hands on her keyblade and raised it. "_SORRY, _but I cannot and will not accept your apology." She brought down the blade. It hit the sand. Wait….the sand? Yensid wasn't there. She turned and saw Yensid on a ledge. Alirah smirked out of annoyance, "It's nice to know you can still use magic at your age."

"You forget Alirah," he said taking a stance, "I was and am a master magician. Simple teleportation spells are child's play."

"Well then," Alirah smirked, taking a stance, "Let's skip the preliminaries and move onto the main event." She held a hand up to the ceiling. Yensid cocked an eye, and then realized what she was doing. He looked jumped out of the way, barely evading a black bolt. Yensid brought up his wand, he turned to exit the ledge led to and caught Alirah's blade. They were at a deadlock. Both trying to out muscle one another. Neither one budged. "Bet you miss having a keyblade?"

"Not really." He answered, "I'm better suited for a wand." He pushed her off and fired five shots of concentrated fire pin missiles. Alirah swung her blade up, down and sideways and blocked them. "_THUNDER!" _The volt shot from his wand, Alirah moved fast to bring up her blade. The volt hit Alirah in the chest. The force of the blast sent her into the small wading pool outside. Yensid walked out to see the damage he inflicted. He looked down into the pool of water. There lied the lifeless body of Alirah. "What?" Yensid questioned. He levitated Alirah up to him. She was like a rag doll. "NO!" Whatever it was, he reacted too late. A black flame hit him in the middle of the back. The flame spread from his back to his chest, and then to the rest of his body. He cried in agony. He fell to his knees, dropping Alirah's body. His vision was blurred, his breath was slowing, but Yensid remained conscious. He looked at Alirah body. It evaporated. Yensid laughed at himself. "I can't…believe i…didn't see it," he heaved. He turned. Kneeling on one knee, using his wand as a type of support, he came face to face with…Alirah? She was smirking triumphantly. Her blade surrounded by the black flame. "Just…tell me…when," he coughed up blood, "When did you…have time to…conjure a clone…you were real…when you arrived."

Alirah put the blade to his neck and answered, "That bolt from the sky." Yensid widened his eyes, "I had the clone waiting outside. I guess you can say I conjured her before I arrived and switched when dodged my first attack."

"Ha…ha…you have been practicing." Yensid closed his eyes and fell back. He was unconscious. Alirah placed her blade at his chest. All she had to do was push down and it was over. She readied her hands. She pushed down…no she didn't. She tried again…the blade didn't move. "Grr! What's wrong with me?" She screamed at herself. "Why can't i…."

"Because it's not in you." someone answered. Alirah turned and Saw Hiano.

"What do you mean it's not in me?" she hissed. "I should be able to kill him without a second thought."

"You should," Hiano answered honestly, "But you won't. Because, in a strange way, you still care for him."

"THAT'S ABSURD!" She denied. "Why the hell would I give a rat's ass about him? He plotted against me! He tried to have me killed!"

"BECAUSE HE CARED!" Hiano interrupted. Alirah went silent. "You know as well as I do he's done all these tasks because he cared. And he always has. He hates me, but deep down you know he loves you…and you love him." Alirah lowered her shoulders. Her arms drooped. She stared at her blade. Hiano slithered over and up her. He went around her neck and said, "Alirah…I don't want you to be consumed with revenge. I want you to be the girl that I met. The strong, independent, kind hearted Necromancer I bonded with." Alirah looked back to Yensid. He was slowly starting to regain consciousness. Alirah sheathed her blade and walked off, leaving Yensid.

She jumped down and exited the rock. "What's going on at the ship?"

"You actually weren't gone for very long," Hiano informed, "Sora just beat the Shadow and he's rummaging around the ship for further help."

"Good. I wouldn't want Hook getting in the way."

"The way of what?"

"His usefulness to us has run its course. Time to give the croc his well-deserved treat."

**=/}{\=**

Alirah boarded Hook's ship, Hiano in the keychain. Hook was positioned outside the cabin door with Pirate Bandits. "What have I missed?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Riku has returned to Hollow Bastion with that girl." he twisted his mustache with his hook, "And amazingly he left without you." he said with a smirk. "Looks like he has a new favorite."

"I'm not surprised." Alirah responded emotionlessly, "I told him to leave, remember?" She heard the floor board creek. "Get your game faces on! The brat who holds the key is here." Hook nodded. He snapped his fingers. The heartless stood at the ready.

The cabin door opened. Out came Sora, Donald and Goofy, weapons drawn, and scowls directed at Hook and Alirah. "Quite the cod fish that Riku." Hook mocked, "Ran off with that girl without even saying good-bye." He did a sarcastic wave.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did they go?" Sora demanded.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion." Hook answered. "Where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." He added. He held up an empty lantern. Inside was Tinker bell. Sora and the other two stared in dismay. "Unless you three wish to leave your little pixie frie – ACK!" Hook was knocked to the side of the ship. The lantern holding tinker bell fell to the ground. Alirah had side kicked him. The three and Smee were shocked. Hook held himself up by the railing. "ALIRAH!" He roared. "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING?"

Alirah walked up to Hook and began to push him over the edge. Hook hung on for dear life. "Riku did say to leave all the dead weight behind." She pushed harder, "Once you're in that water, that's as dead as you'll get."

Sora, Smee and the other two watched, horrified that she was about to attempt to kill her own ally. She must have been serious, because the crocodile's signature clock rhythm was heard. Hook looked over the edge and saw it. "NO, NO! Please Alirah!" Alirah moved her hand to his stomach. "Please Alirah, have mercy. I promise not to be a nuisance."

"You were a nuisance the moment I laid eyes on you." She made a fist. She punched Hook in the jaw, sending him over the edge and into the water. Hook came up above the water, coming face to face the croc. He pulled a cartoon Jesus moment and ran on the water, trying to escape the croc. "Well now that he's out of the way," She smiled wolfishly at the four. The four became three when Smee scrambled below deck, "I have some advice for you three. I recommend that you guys find the key hole and train as hard as possible. For you see, once you reach Hollow Bastion," A portal opened, "The heartless you faced so far, don't even hold a candle to the ones that Guard the Bastion." She backed into it. "The keyhole is at the clock tower. Strike the hands to reveal it." She disappeared into the portal. Sora had never felt so nervous. Alirah was challenging him. Now here's the question: will he accept or run?

**Find out next chapter.**


	19. True Keyblade Master

**True Keyblade Master**

After traveling back to Hollow Bastian, carry Kairi along the way, Riku was in the chapel, panting his lungs out. He, somehow, made it back to Hollow Bastion without an aide of a ship or Hiano. Maleficent allowed him to catch his breath before debriefing him on his next assignment. Alirah and Hiano had slithered in. Alirah ran over to Riku and knelt down to him. Riku was beyond exhausted. The level of dark magic her used to get back was immense. She was surprised that he was still alive. _You really are stronger than Terra. _Alirah smiled to herself. She touched a hand to his back and started to heal him. "It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel." Maleficent commented. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Alirah put a hand up to her heart. Then she shook her head. _No, no. Riku's stronger than that. He'd never let the darkness take hold of him. _She believed.

"Didn't have…much choice." he replied, getting to his feet. "Hook wasn't budging. And where were you?" he asked Alirah. "I sensed your magic fluctuating out of control. What happened?"

"Yensid was in Skull Rock." She announced. Riku's eyes widened. Maleficent held the orb on her staff thoughtfully. "We had a bit of a falling out. It only lasted five minutes. Where's Kairi?"

"Resting in the master hall with the other princesses." Maleficent answered. "You seem flustered Alirah. Did something happen with your reunion?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" She snapped. Hiano wrapped around her waist, telling her to calm down. Alirah backed down. Riku noticed it too. Alirah was frustrated. No…she was beyond frustrated. She was hurting. Riku moved close, forgetting Maleficent was there. He reached for her hand. _ROOOAAAR! _Came a loud beastly roar. Riku and Alirah turned to the end of the hall. _ROOOOAAAR! _The roar came again. "A cast away." Maleficent pointed out. "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When you both took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will."

"That's some strong will." Alirah scoffed. "I thought for sure he was down for the count when Riku struck him."

"Yes." Maleficent remarked. "We must not make that mistake again. But even if his will is strong, he is no match for your power…Riku and Alirah."

"Our power?" Riku questioned.

"Yes. The untapped power that lies within you." Riku looked at his hands, as if he could see the power. Alirah wasn't impressed. "Now, children, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential." She opened her arms. Alirah took a step back. "Hm? What's this? Does this power frighten you Alirah?" She mocked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She spat. "I'm strong enough as it is. I didn't need your help when I arrived, I don't need it now." She didn't know whether or not to speak for Riku. He was all for receiving power. When Maleficent gave it to him, Alirah could feel Riku slowly slipping away. _I can't believe this! _She spat mentally. She left the room first. When he was finished, Riku ran after her.

**/}{\**

Alirah was stomping down the hall. Riku could feel her anger all the back from where he was walking. She was taking the lift stop. Riku managed tackle his way onto the elevator. He was panting. "Glad you…waited." He commented sarcastically. Alirah crossed her arms and turned away. "Ali?" She didn't respond. The lift stop reached its floor. "Ali, what's wrong?" Alirah stampeded off. Riku was confused, but he chased after her.

They were at the large lift stop **(**_One where the heartless attack mid rid_**). **Alirah stomped after it. She tried her best not to make eye contact with Riku. She was angry at him. But she wasn't going to give him the luxury of an answer. She was two feet away from the large lift stop when Riku grabbed her by the wrist. "Alirah please! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" She wrenched her arm free. "Why would anything be wrong?" She boarded the lift. Riku jumped on with her. It began to move. "Why don't you let me handle this one? Just because you have powers doesn't mean you can beat everyone."

"Wait!" He scoffed. "Is this because I have new powers?"

"This has nothing to do with your POWERS!" The lift came to a halt. Alirah and Riku weren't going to move it yet. Alirah knew Riku would keep bothering her until she answered every last one of his questions. So she told him what was wrong. "This topic is about you in general, Riku!"

"What about me?" He spat. "Tell me what it is about me that has you acting like a bitch all of a sudden."

"You keep taking Maleficents dark magic offers!" She snapped. "Every time she offers you power, you take it. That's how HE gains new puppets!"

"He?" Riku caught. Alirah slapped a hand over her mouth. Riku finally caught on to what she was so mad about. Xehanort offered Terra power at one point. And in doing so, Terra became like a puppet to Xehanort. The reason why Alirah was so angry at Riku, was because he was making the same mistakes Terra did. And the thought of losing Riku made her heart ache unbearably. "Alirah…" He reached out. Alirah took a step back. But Riku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He ran his fingers through her hair. His hand went up and down her back. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I'm sorry that I'm allowing the darkness to take such a firm hold on me. It's just…" He squeezed tighter. "I don't want you to feel like you're alone." Alirah's eyes widened. "You have powers that people fear and refuse to understand. Others look at you and disdain the being that you are. Well I want to share that burden! I want to share it and eliminate the hard feelings that come with it." He declared firmly. "Whatever anger, rage, sadness, or pain your heart feels, I want to be able to take it away. I want to be able to show you that there's nothing wrong with having dark powers."

"Riku…" She sighed. "Why would you want to do so much for me?" She asked emotionlessly. "Why are you willing to go so deep into the darkness just for me?"

"Because…" They parted slightly. Riku kept his hands around her waist. Alirah looked up into Riku's eyes. "Because…I really hate seeing you cry." Alirah cocked an eye. "You cry because you lost someone. You cry because you feel alone. You cry because you see those who have betrayed you. I want to see you smile again." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Whenever you cry it breaks my heart into so many pieces that I couldn't move without it hurting. When you're angry, I wanted to punch whoever made you mad. And when you're sad," he moved some of her hair from blocking her eyes, "I want to kill whoever made you cry. But I can't do that when you keep shouldering these pains on your own." Alirah couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost as if she was in a dream. She prayed that she wasn't going to wake up. "So please…" he continued, "From now on, tell me when you're sad. Let me help you."

"You'd really help me?" Alirah asked, trying not to sound surprised. "You'd really help a Mistress of the Night like me? A Gold Eyed Witch?"

"I don't care what people called you." He declared with a warm smile. "I don't even care if you have powers that could crush someone's soul into pieces." He cupped his hands onto Alirah's face, bring her closer. "To me, you're just Alirah. The Girl…" He trailed his thumb on her cheek beneath her eye. Alirah could hardly believe how close their faces were. "With eyes as beautiful a rose. And a heart," his mouth was an inch from hers, "A heart even purer than the gold of the gods."

Alirah was so moved. Never has someone said words like that to her. "I just…" she whimpered. Not with sadness. But joy. "I just don't want to lose you too." She put her face into his chest. "I've lost so many people to the darkness. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

"And you won't." He swore in a whisper. "I swear to you Alirah, I will never leave you. No matter what happens I will always stand by your side." He titled her head up. "I am yours. Now and forever." Riku's soft lips touched hers. Alirah's eyes widened with shock. Riku dropped his hands down to her waist. Alirah, getting into the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck. The two held each other for what seemed like forever. The kiss was deep and passionate. Alirah could feel every last negative thought or feeling leaving her heart. _Riku…You are…my heart._

A roar in the distance made the two separate. They glanced over to the side and saw a brown furry creature making its way up the falls. Alirah, realizing that she was still in Riku's embraced, blushed madly and said, "We should…get back to work." The words came in breaths. Riku's kiss took her breath away quite literally. Riku smiled and nodded. As he touched the stone to get the lift to move again, Alirah said, "Thank you Riku." He glanced back to her. "Really, thank you." She smiled warmly.

"Anytime Ali."

**/[x]\**

The Beast made his way up the rising falls. Clawing, growling, roaring, and pounding his way up. The stone platforms that floated up and down were a challenge, but he made it up. He made it to a brick platform, catching his breath. His whole body felt as heavy as lead. His hands and feet felt as if they were bleeding. But his resolve we stronger than the pain in his body. He needed to find Belle. And nothing was going to stop him. "Not bad for an off worlder." Mocked a high voice. Beast looked up. "With that wound Riku left you, I'm surprised you were even able to move, let alone travel this far." In the miniature, broken archway was Alirah. Her arms folded, a smirk plastered on her face. "It's been a while fuzzy. And we must admit we're surprised."

The beast cocked a furry eyebrow. "Agreed Alirah." Came a boy's voice. Beast looked to the side and saw Riku. "You are just full of surprises." The Beast made a low growl. He's been wanting to rip those two apart since they invaded his home. "No vessel, no help from the heartless," Riku listed off, "So why don't you tell us how you got here?"

"Ugh…I simply believed," he answered, "Nothing more to it." Alirah furrowed her eyes. "When our world fell into darkness, I came looking for Belle. I cared not for my safety or whether I would return. As long as I found Belle, I would be content." Riku and Alirah exchanged glances. They understood. "And now that I'm here, I know that I have found her. She's here! I know she is!" Alirah and Riku focused on him, "I WILL HAVE HER BACK!" He roared. He charged for Riku. Riku back flipped out of the way and then sprang forward. He sliced the beast's side. The beast fell forward.

"STOP!" Sora shouted. He, Donald and Goofy had arrived, weapons drawn and ready to strike.

"So good to see the three of you again!" Alirah glistened. "About time. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show." Alirah held a hand up, covering one of her eyes. "Now the fun can begin."

"What fun?" Sora asked fuming.

"You bested so many on your trip Sora, I want to test and see if you're a real keyblade master." she bowed. "Test to see if you really deserve to wield it."

"What do you mean _if I deserve it_?" Sora shouted. "The keyblade chose me. I fought my way here with it. I've beaten many heartless and others with it." Alirah threw her head back laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You believe that the keyblade is just a tool. A toy for you to beat monsters with?" She asked him derisively. "How ignorant." She spat. Sora blinked with insult. "If that's your belief, then you're not a keyblade master. And you never will be."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sora cried. "What could you possibly know about the keyblade?"

"I know more than you think Key brat." She shot back calmly, but with hostility. "I know that you don't have the potential to fully master that blade."

"Say's you!" Sora snapped, drawing his keyblade. "I've worked hard with this keyblade. I've beaten every enemy the heartless have thrown at me. I can even defeat you." He declared confidently.

Alirah smiled like a hungry animal. "So you want to fight me?" Alirah laughed. Donald and Goofy were tempted to jump in. But they knew Alirah would never allow it. She never backs down from a challenge. S they stood back, moving to another platform. _They don't even want to stop him. _Alirah thought disdainfully. "Very well then," She folded her arms and stood with an unimpressed smile, "Take your best shot Brat!" Sora ran to her. He leaped into the air and hammered down onto Alirah. She listlessly raised a hand and caught the blade. Sora gaped in amazement. Alirah smirked evilly. "Come on Sora. You'll have to do better than that!" She kicked him in the stomach. Sora hit the ground with a painful thud. "Your ancestor Keyblade Masters are weeping." Alirah folded her hands behind her back. Sora got his feet and charged again. Alirah moved her shoulders as she stepped back. She effortlessly dodged his attacks. She smiled at Sora's attempts to hit her. She got bored. Sora brought keyblade down. He hit the ground. Alirah put a foot on the blade. "It's sad really." She taunted. "You've had this keyblade for weeks and yet your strength hasn't grown at all." Sora glared at her. She aimed a hand. "Gravaga." Sora floated it the air. He wriggled around, trying to get free. Alirah switched to her gold eyes. "Huh?" Sora had a red and white aura. The red was his frustration. As for the white…it was similar to the princesses. _How can he have such a pure light? I know for a fact there's darkness in his heart. _She reached out to Sora. He shied away. When Alirah's hand touched his hair, she was shocked. She pulled her hand back, shaking it wildly. _My powers can't touch him. Oh well. Let's try something else._ "THUNDER!" Black bolt hit Sora, throwing him into a spike pillar. He fell to the ground. Donald and Goofy stared in dismay. Sora's keyblade was left on the ground. "As much as I would love to continue pulverizing you like a piñata, we're a bit short on time. And, quite frankly, you're a bit of a disappointment. You haven't even unlocked the key blades powers yet." After stomping on the blade, she strolled over to Riku. She waved a hand at him, showing that she was bored. "Alright Riku, claim his blade. The sooner we get back to the castle, the better."

"I hear ya. Huh?" Riku watched Sora crawl over to his keyblade. Alirah watched as well. He clenched the blade in his hand. "The keyblade…is…mine." He declared through heaves.

"Well we'll just see about that!" Riku extended his hand. The keyblade began to pull from Sora's hand. He tried his hardest to keep it. But it was all for nothing. The blade evaporated and appeared in Riku's hand. "Alirah was right." Riku marveled, "You weren't meant to wield the keyblade. You were just my delivery boy." He mocked. Sora dropped his head, letting it hit the bricks. "Here, go play hero with this." Riku threw him his wooden sword. He and Alirah went back up to the castle.

"It's been fun Sora." Alirah giggled. "But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end." She shrugged. "You and that patch of fur can sit there while the Wyverns pick you apart." She continued behind Riku, going for the castle.

"Goofy." Donald called. "Let's go. We have to remember the mission."

"Oh…well…I know the king told us to follow the key. But…" he trailed off. He glanced down to Sora. Seeing the boy look up at him, his eyes screaming for help. But Goofy was too loyal to Mickey. So he followed after Donald.

Donald looked back and Sora and said, "Sora…sorry." he continued after Alirah and Riku. Sora was crestfallen. But in a strange way wasn't surprised. He had a feeling they would pull something like this eventually. Since they started traveling together, they only seemed concerned for their king. And his guess was as good as any about Donald and Goofy's mission. No matter who had it, their orders were to follow the key. Even if the previous owner had become their friend.

**/_X_\**

Riku, Alirah, Donald and Goofy entered the library. "So why are they following us now?" Riku asked.

"Royal kiss asses who have no mind or thoughts of their own." She said loudly so that they could hear. "The only thoguhts in their minds are what their little mouse king tells them." she snapped getting in their faces. Riku cocked an eyebrow. He thought it'd be best if he went upstairs. Must have been a good choice, because Alirah didn't turn to stop him. He went on the stairs and watched from there. Riku – anyone who knows her – Knows that Alirah has a pretty bad temper. She may be calm a majority of the time, but she had a temper that could make Hades cringe in fear.

Alirah put her hands on her hips. She sneered at the two Disney Castle inhabitants. "You two…" she growled, jabbing her finger into Goofy's chest. "I have never felt so disappointed in you two in my entire life."

"Why are you mad?" Donald spat. "What? Us leaving Sora wasn't good enough for you?"

"That's not what I'm pissed about!" She corrected. "_The king told us to follow the key_." She mocked using Goofy's voice. "_The king told us to watch you."_ she said with Donald's tone. "_The king told us to bring you back. The king doesn't want you to know_. The king this, the king that - you two don't know how to think for yourselves. That's what I'm pissed about!"

"We do too!" Donald defended.

"The king told you guys not to let me out of your sight and to make sure I wasn't aware of what they were planning. And he also told you to follow the key."

"So what's the problem?" Donald asked.

Alirah bit down on her lip. She furrowed her eyes and glared dangerously at the two. "The point STUPID is that you two turned on your best friends. You do whatever the king tells you over what you believe. Let's face it, you guys don't even know what friendship means. It's a foreign language to you."

"What best friends have we turned on?" Donald questioned. Goofy stayed silent. Alirah shook her head. She couldn't believe he just asked that. "All of our friends are at the castle."

"Donald…" Goofy spoke up.

"SHUT UP GOOFY!" Alirah spat. Goofy and Riku flinched. Alirah walked up to Donald, grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and slammed him against a bookshelf. "There are or were three people who trusted you two more than anything in the world." She tried to keep her voice steady. "Mickey loves the two of you more than anything. Sora believed in you. Thought you two would stand by his side no matter what happened or how bad things got. And then there was me. Well…not anymore" Donald and Goofy gaped in awe. Riku furrowed his eyes. "Well I guess for you guys one out of three isn't bad. As long as the one is the king." She dropped Donald. She backed away and walked for the stairs. "I don't care what you guys do." She declared without looking at them. "Just know this, Sora has lost a person he cares for deeply, his best friend has betrayed him, and the two people he considered friends have left him. Can you truly make the same mistake twice? Can you desert someone who needs friends now more than ever?" She walked up the stairs.

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks. What did she means by twice? And why did it mean so much to her? "You know she's right Donald." Goofy commented. Donald didn't look at him. "I mean when you think about it: you, me, and Sora had become really good friends. It was just like when we met Alirah all those years ago." Donald blinked twice. _Is that what she meant? Is she saying that Sora could become like her?_

Upstairs, Riku was sitting at the desk reading a book when he heard Alirah come up. "You do realize that you may have convinced them to go back to Sora." He mentioned cocking an eye.

"I don't care what they do." Alirah sighed, leaning against the hand rail. "As long as they leave. I'm just hoping Sora hasn't given up yet. He's a lot more fun than I imagined."

"Hmph!" Riku scoffed. "If I know Sora, he's not going to quit. He's probably on his way here as we speak."

"You couldn't be more right." Hiano shouted coming in from a hole. "Sora and the beast found the gate switch in the waterway and are on their way back here."

Alirah and Riku exchanged glances and smirked. "Then why don't we be good hosts and go greet him." Riku suggested, drawing the keyblade.

"Why not?" Alirah shrugged. "We have nothing better to do anyway." She leaned over the rail and saw Donald and Goofy. "Hey flunkies!" She called. They looked up at her. A devilish smiled plastered on her face. It made them sweat. "Sora's on his way up with the beast. How would you guys like to say hello?"

**{/^_^\}**

Sora and The Beast were making their way back to the gates. They were nearly out of the Waterway. Sora had his wooden sword drawn. He stared at it doubtfully. He knew it wouldn't do much damage, but it was all he had. He thought back to his fight with Alirah. She was so much stronger than him. More skilled. _"_Maybe she's right_." _He began doubting himself. Beast looked down to him. "Maybe I'm not meant to have the keyblade."

"You're thinking about what that girl said, aren't you?" Beast assumed.

Sora nodded languidly. "I mean, so far I've been fighting my way up here. I've beaten Heartless and their leaders, I've won tournaments, I've even beaten a demi-god." He said as if trying to make a point. Beats cocked a furry eyebrow. "I've done so many things and yet I can't beat one unarmed girl."

"Maybe that's the problem," Beast assumed. Sora glanced up at him. "You're so consumed with winning and glory. Maybe that's why that boy was able to take the key from you." Sora looked at the ground. "Tell me Sora, when you first started your journey, what was your quest?"

"My quest?"

"What did you leave your home to do?"

"Well…" he trailed off, thinking back to what happened on the island, "I guess it was because I wanted to find my friends. I wanted to find Riku and Kairi so much."

"And on this journey, I bet you've made allies of others. Other people that you want to protect and help."

"Yeah. Yeah i…I guess I did." Sora replied, cheering up.

"When one makes friends, and keeps his old one in his heart, you grow stronger as a person," The beast pointed out. They came to the castle gates. Beast and Sora pushed it open, proceeding down a hallway. "So long as I have Belle, I can face an army of Heartless – as long as Belle believes in me and I believe in her." Sora put a hand over his chest. _My friends, _he balled it into a fist, _you're all with me. Just as Hercules said, my strength comes from my friends._

**&{*}&{*}&**

At the end of the hallway was a large room. It was the entrance hall of the castle. It was empty, but you could feel the darkness seeping through the cracks. "Be on your guard," Beast warned, "They're close, and I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Sora marched forward. Beats spun around. "BELLE!" He saw Belle in the hall. But it was fake. She turned into a heartless. Beast let out an ear piercing roar. He charged after the heartless, the doors slammed behind him. Sora was alone now. "Quit while you can." Riku demanded.

"No! not without Kairi." Sora declared.

Riku transformed into his armor. "The darkness will destroy you."

"You're wrong Riku." Sora said. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." Alirah rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She stared at him with gold eyes. _His energy is different. He seems different now. _"My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die."

"Oh really," Riku snorted, "Well we'll just see about that." Riku extended his hand. Sora's chest was pulled outward. Riku fired a dark black and blue ball. It was close. It was going to destroy Sora's heart. Goofy jumped in the way. He blocked the attack with his shield. "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere." He avowed.

"You'd betray your king?" Alirah asked.

"Not on your life. But I'm not gonna betray Sora either. Because he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together." He gave Sora a thumbs up. Sora smiled weakly. Goofy waved good-bye to Donald. "See ya later Donald. Would ya tell the king I'm really Sora?"

"Wait Goofy!" Donald shouted, "We'll tell him together." He ran over to him.

Alirah involuntarily smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Riku sneered.

"They're finally thinking for themselves." She answered emotionlessly. "But even that won't help them."

"Exactly." Riku agreed. "So Sora, how do you plan to fight without a weapon?"

"I found out that I don't need the keyblade," he stated. Alirah's eyebrow twitched. "I've got a better weapon –My Heart!" Alirah's eyes widened.

"YOUR HEART," Riku jeered, "What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. And it's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. And if they think of me now and then, then our hearts will be one." Alirah smiled at him. _Well, what do ya know? _"I don't need a weapon," he drew his wooden sword, "My friends are my power." Alirah looked down at the keyblade in Riku's hand. _And now…_it disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand. "Congratulations Sora," Alirah commented. Sora bobbed his head at her, challenging her. "Riku, I can handle this. Head back in."

"But I thought you said he wasn't worth it." He remarked defensively.

"With how frustrated you are, you're likely to hinder yourself." She informed. Riku puffed his cheeks, and then let out a long breath. Alirah put a hand on his shoulder. "Just go and cool off," she whispered, "For me." Riku blushed. He looked into her eyes. He always found it hard to say no to her. So, he turned on his heels and went upstairs and back to the chapel. "Now then," she said, "Back to business." She extended a hand. Black and red flames slowly swirled from her shoulder, around her arm, and made its way to her hand. "Sora, you asked what I knew about Keyblade masters." Sora took a step back. Donald and Goofy put a hand on his back, telling him not to back down. "Well here's your answer," the swirls made it to her hands. And in her hand appeared serpents cry. Sora's jaw dropped. Donald and Goofy blinked. "I've had my keyblade for the nine years. You've had yours for a few months. All the same, try not to disappoint me." Sora held his keyblade at the ready. Donald and Goofy prepared themselves for battle as well. Alirah's gold eyes pierced through Sora's body and into his soul. She narrowed her eyes. "I can see it," she declared, "I can see your anxiety, your power." Sora kept his focus. "You've gotten stronger. And in such a short amount of time." Alirah folded her arms and closed her eyes. _You're so much like Ven. It makes me sick. _She opened her eyes. Sora seemed to lighten up. "I guess this place will do that to you." Alirah's face turned slightly more serious. "Tell me Sora, why do you fight? What's your purpose to keep going?"

"I fight because I have a reason to. If I let anyone beat me, if I let the enemy win, I'll let everyone I care for down. I promised that I'd find their friends, and I promised my friends I'd be there for them." He vowed. His words pierced through Alirah. She remembered when she had that kind of dedication. Actually, she still felt that way. "I vow to win!"

Alirah inhaled. She focused her gold eyes. He was fueled with – not intimidation – but sureness, confidence. _He's surer of himself. More confident. _Alirah smiled, taking a stance. "So much the better for me. I can't wait to prove to you that your little bravado is nothing but pretty words."

Sora returned the smile, "Well, we'll see." He told Donald and Goofy to stay back. The two gave their word that they wouldn't intervene. This was going to be like a test for Sora. He felt that if he couldn't beat Alirah, then he wouldn't stand a chance at whoever was next.

He charged for Alirah. Alirah charged as well. Both swung their blades, catching each other. The blades were crossed. Sora pushed, Alirah pushed back. Alirah moved his blade to the side. "MUSHU!" Sora shouted. Alirah gasped. A red ball came from his key. It banked around in the room. It formed into a little dragon. Sora jumped back. The dragon fired five fire balls at Alirah. She shrieked and held up her left arm. The fire balls struck around and on her. A dust cloud surrounded her. Mushu landed on Sora's shoulder. Little red arms folded like he was a gangster. "Just how I like 'em – extra crispy." He quipped. Sora chuckled. He sighed with relief.

"Don't relax just yet." Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mushu gawked at the dust. They could see Alirah's shadowed figure. "One should never lower his guard until they see their opponent no longer breathing." The dust dispersed. Alirah stood there. Her left arm had a gold and white armor around it. Sora and the others gasped aloud. "Surely you didn't think I'd be done in that easy?" she chimed. "I told you, I've had my keyblade eight years longer than you. I'm no pushover like Jafar and the other idiots you've defeated. I'm a Keyblade Master and a trained Necromancer." She held out her left arm. "And he's my guardian." Hiano's head came out at her hand. "Hiano, the Guardian of Souls."

"I remember him," Sora said. "It makes no difference. MUSHU!"

"YEAH BOY!" Mushu flew up and over Alirah. Sora lunged for her and swung his blade. Alirah blocked with hers. Mushu fired one ball at her. It hit…no it didn't. Hiano formed a helmet on her head. **(**_Like zacks helmet.__**)**_Sora growled. Mushu landed on the fountain. "Man, this girl has more defense than the imperial Palace bathrooms."

Alirah snickered. Her blade was still locked with Sora's. "Hiano and I get along really well. Usually he'll sleep or hide away in the key or somewhere nearby. But when the moment calls for it, he comes out to play." Hiano popped out his head and smiled at Sora and then Mushu. Mushu stuck his tongue out at him. "Hiano can become a piece of armor on any part of my body, to help defend me if I'm preoccupied." To prove her point, Hiano slithered to different parts of her body, becoming leg, chest, waist, and neck armor, "Hiano, have fun with the little dragon. I'll take care of Sora."

"But of course," He slithered down and up the fountain. Mushu jumped to the floor, and Hiano coiled across from him. "Well, well, if it isn't the demoted Guardian," Hiano mocked, "I heard the other guardians have you doing House work."

"And I hear you're taking orders from a little girl," he taunted back batting his eye lashes. "Boy do I feel sorry for you. I wonder what Zead would say if he heard about this."

Hiano bared his fangs, "You let me worry about him." he snarled. "Right now, my lizard friend," Hiano uncoiled, "I'm the one you have to worry about."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mushu shouted pointing a claw finger, "Dragon, DRAGON, Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." He stuck out his tongue.

Hiano lunged and constricted around him. Mushu's head blew up like a balloon. "Lizard, Dragon, it matters not to me my scaly friend. Either way, you aren't leaving this battle without a few shattered bones." He tightened himself. Mushu turned purple.

Down below, Alirah and Sora still fought. Their blades and magic countering each other. "FIRE!" Alirah cried.

"BLIZZARD!" Sora shot back. The elements canceled each other out. Alirah burst through the steam. She stabbed at Sora.

Sora lifted his arm, pulled his torso to the side, the blade brushing past his vest. He flipped the keyblade. Thumb on the end of the hilt. He brought the keyblade in and put it on Alirah's side. Alirah's eyes widened. She touched his chest-

"FIRE!" Sora spit out. Whatever Alirah tried to do was foiled. The spell exploded on her side. Sora was pushed back by the force. Alirah rolled on the ground, her side smoking from the impact.

Up above, Hiano was still strangling Mushu, who was trying to wriggle free. Hiano felt something. "AHHH!" He cried out in pain. His coils loosened. Mushu jumped out, regaining his lost breath. Hiano curled himself up. His side had been scared. "Alirah…" he whispered. "AHHH!" he screamed. Mushu hit him in the stomach with a fireball. "HA, HA," Mushu laughed, swinging a fist in the air. "Had enough ya old snake."

Alirah felt the strike and clenched her stomach. "Had enough Alirah." He taunted. The n he felt bad. He watched Alirah struggle to her feet. He saw the two blows. He wasn't sure about the one on her stomach, it was the one on her side that he was concerned about. It was a nasty burn. It was stinging, throbbing, surging with pain…and yet…she was laughing. "Alirah…" Sora called out; worried she may be going insane.

Alirah slumped, standing on her feet. She laughing maniacally, standing up straight. "I must admit, Sora," she rasped, "you're better than I gave you credit for." She ran a hand on her side and stomach. Her wounds healed. Her shirt had two scorched holes in it. "Unfortunately Sora, you're still not good enough. I still remain two steps ahead." She held up a hand to her face, her nails turned red.

Sora went to raise his keyblade. His arms weren't moving. "What?" he shrieked. His arms were stuck to his sides. "What's happening?"

Donald put his hands to his beak. "Donald, what is it?" Goofy asked.

"It's a Marionette charm!" he squawked. "How can she do such a complicated spell?"

"I'm a soul master Donald," Alirah pointed out, "Puppeteering is my specialty." Donald clawed the stair rail. Goofy put his hands on Donald's shoulders. "Because of some strange force, I'm not able to touch your soul. I can, however – thanks to a few practice sessions – turn people into a puppet. It's a more humane form of necromancy. Not as strong as the necromancy version, but still works."

"But I thought your morals-" Goofy began.

"MY MORALS," Alirah interrupted, "Prevent me from controlling a soul still in a body. Doesn't mean I can't use other methods." She smirked mischievously.

As for Hiano and Mushu, the two were squaring off. Mushu's hands were clenched into fists. His mouth had smoke seeping out of it. Hiano's hood was fully expanded. "Huh?" something spiked in his head. He looked to the hallway. _This feeling, _he thought, _Riku!_ He brought out his fangs. They were hanging outside his mouth, liquid dripping from them. "You're drooling man. Get a handkerchief or something."

"It's not drool you imbecile," he spat. "It's venom. It's what I use to control my prey should they prove troublesome. Since you're a pitiful spirit summon, this venom will send you back to the keyblade."

"Seems a bit grim," Mushu replied with disgust.

"Forgive me, but I must end the fracas between you and i. I have other matters to attend to."

"You'll have to catch me first." Mushu made a run for it. "OOF!" He tripped. He looked down. Hiano's tail was wrapped around his foot.

Hiano pulled in. He held Mushu upside down, gazing at him hungrily. Mushu held his hands to the side, laughing nervously. Hiano parted his mouth, hissing menacingly. His tongue lapped across his lips. "Caught you." he sang. He brought his fangs down on him.

Downstairs, Sora was still struggling as Alirah made him punch himself in the face. He had a black, and a swollen cheek. His keyblade was next to him. He wanted so badly to get it. Alirah would release her hold on him and he would dive for it. The moment he got close, she would regain control.

Alirah faced her palm to Sora, fingers close together and straight. Sora then stood at attention. Alirah curled her two middle fingers. Sora fell on his knees. Next she bent her pinky and index finger. Sora arms bent up. Then Alirah move her wrist forward and down. Sora did the same. Alirah had him bowing to her. Then her eyebrows flared. _Riku! _She was distracted. A red light shot back into his key. "Looks like my guardian beat yours." She looked up. Hiano was on the fountain head, a serious expression pasted to his face. "Congratulations Sora, you know are deserving of the title of a Keyblade Master." Sora tilted his head up, glared at her. His teeth were gritted. "And as much as I would love to continue, I have to go." She blew on her hand, as if blowing out a candle. Her nails were snuffed out. Sora regained control over his body. Alirah jumped to Hiano. He boarded her and the two went through the hall and through the door.

Donald and Goofy ran down to him. Donald rolled him over, laying him out flat. "Cure!" Donald ran his wand up and down Sora's body. The wounds dissipated. Sora leaned up. Goofy put his hand on Sora, urging him to take it easy. Sora looked up the stairs, still seeing Alirah getting agitated and running off. "Something's wrong?" Sora stated. "Something's wrong, and Alirah and Riku are in the middle of it."

"What do you want to do?" Donald asked.

"What I wanted to do the moment I started this journey," Sora stated, getting to his feet, "To save my friends. And that includes Alirah."

**Till next time.**

**Comment please. Be nice.**


	20. We Can't Afford to Lose

**We Can't Afford to Lose**

**Riku: **_Why? It was mine._

**Ansem: **_Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade._

**Riku: **_What? You're saying my hearts weaker than his?_

**Ansem: **_For that instant it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger._

**Riku: **_What should I do?_

**Ansem: **_It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself._

**$%&**

Alirah and Hiano bolted from the fight. The two sensed something going amiss somewhere inside the castle. They left Sora, Donald and Goofy in the entrance hall. Sora had been beaten up pretty badly. Thanks to Donald, he was healed pretty nicely. Goofy stared at the stairs that Alirah took. "Gawrsh, Alirah seemed to be in a rush. What do ya think is wrong?"

"Who knows?" Donald answered. "Maybe it had something to do with Riku."

"It was Riku." Sora confirmed.

"How do you know?" Donald questioned.

"When she had me on the floor, I felt a sharp jolt in my heart." Sora placed a hand on his heart. "I'm betting Alirah felt the same thing."

"Well, let's say she did," Goofy spoke up, "Are you sure you want to keep going?" Donald and Sora shot shocked gazes at him. It sounded like he was saying that they should run. "Sora, I know this isn't going help, but you couldn't beat Alirah. I'm willing to bet there are others here who are stronger than her. She's probably taking orders from them."

"But her and Riku are at the same strength and Skill level," Donald explained. "I could sense their powers were the same."

"Donald, you and I know Alirah. She doesn't take orders from anyone, except those she likes." Donald folded his arms thoughtfully and nodded. "Maybe she's working for Maleficent, but taking orders from someone else."

"I don't care who she works for," Sora stated. "Maleficent, Hades, hell I don't care if she's working for Riku. I'm going to get Riku, kairi, and Alirah out of here." He drew his keyblade. He swung it left to right, and pointed it at the ceiling. "I'm not going to back down," he put it away and held a fist to his chest, "I can't lose."

**]-}{-[**

Alirah was buzzing around the castle, Hiano hanging on her neck. She bypassed the lift stop, rode Hiano around to the upper levels and through windows. She was taking ever short cut she knew in order to reach Riku. She was speeding down a hallway. Desperation and anger were welling up within her. "Alirah…" Hiano breathed cautiously. He could feel his mistresses despair. "Alirah tell me…"

"I know Hiano!" She interrupted. "I sense him too!" She hissed. Alirah was being led by her Gold eyes. Anything Riku touched seemed to leave a piece of him lying around. An aura trail for her to follow. And he was everywhere. But the parts of Riku that were left behind were different – familiar in a way. Sickeningly Familiar. Every fretful thought in Alirah's mind told her to turn around and run away. But she wasn't going to let her fear control her again. She wasn't going to run. She wasn't going to let anyone take Riku from her. Not like Terra. "Riku's in the master hall." She informed Hiano. "Maleficent's with him."

"There's someone else as well." Hiano grumbled forebodingly. "I know you sense it too. It's-"

"WE CAN'T BE SURE!" She roared, bursting open the chapel door. Hiano blinked. Alirah caught her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow, and holding her side. Her ribs had a stitching pain from the blow Sora dealt her. But the real pain was in her heart. "We can't be sure it's him." she repeated, almost whimpering, "I'm praying it's not him. It can't be." _Nine years of being gone, why would he come back now?_

She walked further into the chapel. The air was frothing with danger. But she didn't care. Riku was in this room, and someone else was with him. On the floor was a tattered cloak. Hiano went down to it. He sniffed it like a blood hound. Alirah scanned the room. Her body felt heavy. Something was in that castle, and it was strong. _It couldn't be…_"Alirah!" Hiano called. Alirah jumped and faced her snake. "There's something all over this cloak. I think you should look." Alirah swallowed. She cautiously walked over to the cloak. She bent down to it. Her stomach flipped. She brought on gold eyes. A sickening dark blue aura was all over it. Alirah became petrified and staggered from it. Her face was as pale as the moon. "It's him." Hiano assumed dismally, "Isn't it Alirah?" Alirah wrapped her arms around herself. Her breath was shaking. Hiano put his tail on her leg, "Alirah?" She didn't respond. She looked away from Hiano not wanting him to see her fear stricken face. "Come on Alirah. Talk to me, please."

"The master hall." She said in monotone. Hiano blinked with confusion. "We have to get to the Master hall." Alirah wiped her face. Hiano could see her glossy eyes. _Once again, he makes her cry. _He furrowed his rage filled snake eyes. _Unforgiveable! _"Do you plan to sit there all day?" She spat, not looking down at him. "Or are you going to come?"

Hiano slithered his way up Alirah's body and to Alirah's neck. "I'm always going to stand by you, Alirah. You know that." He assured her. Alirah bobbed her head and took off for the master hall. _I'll always stand by you My Lady. No matter what._

**}-/|\-{**

"The king's fools are here," Maleficent hissed. Riku seemed to smirk at her displeasure. They both looked to the stairs. Alirah walked up. Her shirt was still torn and scorched. "What happened to you?" Maleficent asked bewilderedly.

"Training with the Wyverns!" She burst sarcastically. She took notice of Riku. He was staring her down. His eyes were different. Not lit with their usual cerulean radiance. She moved her eyes from him and asked, "What's going on?"

"The kings' fools and Sora are in the chapel." Maleficent said. _So he's still coming. Even after I nearly pummeled him into the fine carpeting? _Maleficent walked past Alirah. "You and Riku will remain here and keep watch over the princesses." She ordered. A disconcerted chill ran down Alirah's spine. Normally she would be over joyed to be left alone with Riku. But right now she just wanted to run. Before she could protest, Maleficent walked down the stairs, past the princesses and out the door. Alirah looked over to Riku. He was glowing with the same dark blue aura that's been lying around the castle. Alirah subconsciously put a protective hand over Hiano. Then she saw the keyblade in his hand. It was unusual. "Alirah!" Hiano hissed in her ear. "That's the key that unlocks hearts." _It what?_ "It's created by the princesses of heart. But it takes a great deal of power to summon it."

"Which is exactly what I have Hiano." Riku answered proudly. Alirah heard two voices. One was Riku's. The other was unknown – for now. Alirah urged Hiano to go back into the blade. Hiano wasn't moving. So Alirah picked him up and put him on one of the computer consoles. He watched intently, ready to jump should Riku pull anything. Both Hiano and Alirah didn't know why, but Riku was nowhere near like himself. His eyes, his voice, his entire person – everything on him was wrong. He wasn't Alirah's Riku. He was someone else. "I have accumulated enough power to summon this blade." He ran the blade across his hand, admiring the craftsmanship. "Which means," He put the blade to her neck. Alirah involuntarily put her hands up. Hiano twitched. "I surpass you, don't I?" Alirah glanced at him pleadingly. "You seem nervous Alirah." He chuckled. He ran the blade tip down Alirah's body. The tip passed between her breasts. Alirah hitched a breath, closing her eyes. The blade tip went down her stomach and stopped at her belly button. "It's just me. No need for you to be nervous." He remarked, trying to sound sincere. Alirah opened her eyes and glared at the boy in front of her. Riku, keeping the blade at her naval, moved in to Alirah. He removed the blade and put a hand on her stomach. The holes in her shirt gave him access to her skin. Alirah snapped her hand on his wrist and held it up. "Ticklish?" he purred, getting close to her face.

Alirah raised a hand, pushing his face away. "Maleficent has started fighting." She informed emotionlessly. "Let's go meet her. We may get a chance to finish her off ourselves." Alirah turned to walk away. Riku ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her in place. "Let go!" She demanded.

"Can't we just have a moment to ourselves?" he asked like a child. He ran a hand up and down her back. His other hand moved up her stomach. "We never spend time together anymore." He whispered in her ear, breath tickling her ear. Alirah shivered. He moved her hair from her neck. "Let's just let Sora handle her." He trailed his tongue down her neck. Alirah made a low whimpering sound. "Let's have some fun." He said seductively.

"I SAID LET GO, DAMMIT!" Alirah elbowed him in the chest and moved away. Riku rubbed his chest sarcastically. He smiled at her. Alirah gritted her teeth viciously. "Your idea of fun makes me sick." She snapped. "It always has!" She stomped off. Hiano jumped to her and the two exited.

Riku licked his fingers hungrily. "My, my," he marveled, "How she has grown."

**(x)**

Sora sliced his keyblade across Maleficents chest. Her hovering stone platform crashed down to the ground. She cringed and groaned with pain. Her chest burned with rage and pain. Being struck down by child, how low had she truly fallen? She hobbled back and through a small hole.

She appeared in a tower. The inside covered in thorns from top to bottom. Maleficent was doubled over in pain. She hobbled over to the middle of the tower, trying desperately to regain her strength. Alirah and Riku ported in. Alirah had on a new shirt. Seeing Maleficent on her last leg made her smile. "Need some help?" Alirah scoffed. Maleficent snarled at the young girl. "HA!" Alirah boomed. "Look at the Mistress of all Evil now!" She mocked harshly. "Struck down by a kid who hasn't even hit puberty yet? How the mighty have fallen."

"Did you come here to mock me? Or help me?" Alirah roared.

"The first one actually." Alirah answered smugly. "In fact," she drew her blade, "I'd be alright with killing you with my own blade right now." Maleficent narrowed her eyes. She knew Alirah and Riku were plotting against her. She was a fool to have not seen something like this coming. "But…" Alirah trailed off, sheathing her blade. "It'd me much more fun for us if Sora killed you."

"Riku! Alirah!" Sora called. Riku and Alirah looked to the portal. There stood Sora, Beast, Donald and Goofy.

"Well, well," Alirah laughed, "Speak of the devil." She took notice of beast. His fangs were bared, wanting to sink them into Alirah's skin. "Hi beast." She snickered, "Nice to see you haven't died yet. I bet you wish to know where Belle is, don't you." Beast roared with rage. He went to charge for her. Goofy and Sora held him back.

"Is that…" Donald trailed off, pointing to Riku's keyblade.

"That's right." Riku answered. "A keyblade. But unlike Sora's and Alirah's, mine unlocks hearts. Allow me to demonstrate. BEHOLD!" He jabbed the blade into Maleficents heart. Her green aura was spewing out like blood. "Now…open your heart. Surrender it to darkness. Become darkness itself." He pulled the blade out. Alirah watched with a horrified expression. Riku grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her through a portal. Alirah took one last look. She saw Maleficent transform into a dragon and then the portal closed.

**^-}{-^**

Alirah was tossed to the ground in the master hall. She was at the bottom of the stairs of the upper platform. Riku came through. A malicious smirk snaked its way on his face. He held up Hiano. Alirah pulled out her blade. Hiano wasn't on it. "When did you-" Alirah didn't get to finish her question. Riku threw Hiano back through the portal. "HIANO!" Alirah shrieked. Riku snapped his fingers and sealed it. Alirah's keyblade disappeared. He was out of range. "Where is he?" She demanded, getting to her feet. "Where's Hiano?"

"He's fine." Riku waved off. "I sent him to Merlin so he won't get in our way." He approached Alirah. Alirah began backing away. "What's wrong Alirah?" he asked, sounding hurt. "It's just me."

"I know it's you!" She snapped. "I know it's you, and I want Riku back!"

Riku's brow twitched. Alirah glared at him. She appeared ready to kill him right on the spot. "But I am Riku." He said as innocently as he could.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Her back hit the wall. She contained her panic as Riku stopped. He had an eyebrow cocked, wondering what she meant. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" she laughed halfheartedly. Mostly hissing venomously. She brought on her gold eyes. "You pasty aura is all over this place."

"Alirah, you must calm down." He urged her. I'm sure your eyes-"

"RIKU'S AURA IS PURPLE!" She roared. Riku went silent. His expression went blank. Alirah approached him. "My aura is red! Riku's aura is purple! Maleficents is green! And yours," she hissed, poking him in the chest. "Oh I never forgot yours." She jabbed her finger with every word. "That sickening dark blue aura!" Riku smiled malevolently. Alirah backed off. "Stop playing games. I know it's you…_old man."_

He began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a boastful, humored laugh. He dropped his head, still laughing. "You know – HA, HA, HA – you always were a delightful child," his voice changed completely as he morphed into an older man. He had dark skin and long silver hair. Alirah couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if she was looking at a young Xehanort. "So intuitive. You were always able to see right through me." He had the same eyes, same over coat outfit. The only difference was the age. The face was still somewhat the same. "It's wonderful to see you again, young Alirah."

"Wish I could say the same _Xehanort!" _She spat. "So, when did you decide to come out of your hole?"

"When Riku called for help." he mocked. "That boy was always worried about not being able to protect you – just like Terra was." Alirah furrowed her eyebrows. _How dare you? _She hissed in her head. "When he lost the keyblade – after all the power Maleficent gave him – he still wanted more. I merely offered it to him."

"You corrupted him!" Alirah snapped. Xehanort smiled sinisterly. "Just like you did with Terra – You lied to him, you corrupted him, and then you possessed him!" He approached on her again. "You're doing the same thing with Riku now." She continued, not even noticing the man walking up to her. "But I won't let you!" She declared. "I won't let you take him. You already took Terra. I WON'T LET YOU HAVE RIKU! UGH!"

Xehanort bent down to her. Alirah felt her back hit the wall. Xehanort reached a hand out, putting it to her heart. Alirah didn't move. Her eyes were transfixed on his. Those spiteful auburn orbs that held content for anything pure. It was as if he was peering into her soul. Xehanort put his mouth to her ear. "My name…is Ansem." Was all he said. Alirah knew the name. Before she could react, a sharp pain went through her chest. She looked down. Ansem shoved a dagger into her chest. He yanked it out, blood trickling down. "And you are finally out of my way…forever." Alirah fell to her knees as she coughed up blood. Ansem – or so he now declared – changed back into Riku. He smiled at Alirah. "Do say hello to Eraqus for me, won't you?" He went up the stairs, taking great joy in finally removing his one and only obstacle.

Alirah fell, face down to the floor. She held a hand to her chest, trying to keep anymore blood from coming out. "Cure…" she rasped. The spell healed the wound, but she could still feel the internal damage. _This…can't be…how it ends._ "ALIRAH!" She heard someone scream. She tilted her head up. Her eyes clouded, her vision blurred. To her, shadowed shapes were running towards her. "ALIRAH!" The shadows made it to her. One of them turned her over and propped her up. It tried to shake her awake. The shadow started to become clear. "Alirah…Alirah!" Alirah, groggily, looked at them. "Hey! Come on! You have to wake up!"

"Sor…a…" She heaved, trying to talk over the blood coming up from her throat. She felt someone else hold her hand. It was soft, like feathers. Shakily she turned her head. a familiar duck and dog were standing over her. "Don…ald. Goo…fy. Hi…guys…"

"Alirah! What happened?" Donald asked. Alirah looked up at the ceiling. Her expression seemed so defeated. It had been years since Donald and Goofy had seen her like that. Donald, scared to lose her for a second time, cast a temporary cure spell. A green leaf lay where the cut was. "Alirah please!" Donald begging, tears swelling in his eyes, "Tell us who did this."

"He…did this." She coughed. "He took…him.

"Who? Who did he take?" Goofy asked.

"He took Riku…just like he took Terra." Sora looked up at Donald and Goofy. They had as many answers as Sora did – none. They weren't there when Alirah and Terra were separated. Alirah continued, "He survived…all these years, just to take…someone else from me." Tears spilled from her eyes. She wept weakly. Donald, Goofy, and Sora felt themselves begin to cry. "He took Terra….he can't have Riku..." she shook her head listlessly, "He can't." She looked up at Sora. "Sora, the man you are….about to face…is not Riku. Riku…..isn't there…..anymore." She was taking in more breaths, her speech was slowing. Sora then used his cure spell. The bell hung over the leaf. It barely helped. "The man….that's up those stairs," now she was straining herself to speak, "is the same man….that took my brother from me. He stabbed me. He got…..rid of…Hiano." The three noticed. Her keyblade chain and Hiano weren't with her. "And now he…wants Riku." She put a hand on Sora face. He looked deep into her eyes. The light was fading from them. He took her hand in his as she spoke. "Sora…I'm begging you…don't let him take…..another person…I love from me." _She loves Riku? _The three thought. "Please Sora…don't...let me leave this world…knowing that…Riku will succumb…to…the darkness…" Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sounded as if she was giving up on living. But for some reason, he felt that he should honor her request. He nodded firmly. She chuckled feebly. "Kairi…..picked her…guardian well." Sora widened his eyes. Alirah moved her head up, beckoning him to come closer. Sora brought his ear down. "Kairi's…..up….there…" she whispered, "…Use…the heart…..blade…stop…." She grunted with pain. The leaf dissipated into the air. Her eyes began to close.

"ALIRAH!" Goofy and Donald cried. Sora looked away. "ALIRAH PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN! WE'RE SORRY!" Donald cried. "WE NEVER MEANT TO DO THIS TO YOU! WE SWEAR THAT WE'LL TREAT YOU BETTER! WE'LL CONVINCE MERLIN TO TAKE YOU BACK NINE YEARS TO LIVE YOUR LIFE! WE'LL BRING EVERYONE YOU LOST BACK! JUST PLEASE LIVE! PLEASE ALI!"

Alirah glanced over to the weeping duck. Her red eyes were becoming grey and void of life. With her remaining strength, she said, "Donald…Goofy…"she whispered almost inaudibly, "Tell Merlin…Mickey…and Yensid…they…finally…got…their…wish…"Her eyes had completely closed. Her breathing stopped. Her body went limp. The last tear in her eyes finally fell to the ground.

Goofy took her and hugged her tightly. "We should have tried harder Ali." He wept. Sora and Donald bowed their heads. "Maybe if we did, this never would have happened." Goofy placed her gently on the ground. Her charm fell from her pocket. Goofy placed it on her heart and put her hands over it. He stood. His fist clenched, his eyes squeezed shut. "We have…to end this…." He said through tears. "We have to stop that man! For Alirah!" Sora and Donald bobbed their heads. Goofy nodded. The other two stood up. The three looked up to the platform. They could feel the energy from up there.

"This it guys," Sora stated, "For Riku, Kairi, Alirah, and everybody – we can't afford to lose. Not now."

_**Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?**_

_**Because I had a sad dream last night.**_

_**My eyes are red from the tears I shed.**_

_**Swollen as I cry.**_

_**Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?**_

_**I'm searching for a child who's gone afar.**_

_**He can't he can't be found.**_

_**Though I search all day.**_

_**My sad dreams come once more.**_

**From Naruto. Sad song for a sad moment.**

**Review please.**

**Till next time**


	21. Fear Itself

**Fear Itself**

**Thirty minutes before Alirah's stabbing**

Xehanort slash Ansem had Hiano in his grip. He took the snake and tossed him through a portal. Hiano was in a whirlpool. Being swished around, thrown in every direction. With every curve, he thought about Alirah. He worried that, wherever he landed, she may be left defenseless. He just prayed that wherever he landed someone would help him.

"You guys want anything else to drink?"

"No thank you Aerith."

"Are you sure Merlin, you seem parched."

"Nope. Just this old body telling me it's time for bed." Aerith giggled. She, Merlin, God mother and Geppetto were at the open diner. They were enjoying themselves. They were trying to distract themselves from the danger Sora was putting himself into. Especially since he was going after Alirah.

"So how do you think Sora's fairing on his journey?" God-mother asked.

"He's probably doing fine," Geppetto assured her. "I'm sure nothing too bad is happening." Right on cue, a hole appeared in the center of the first district. The four stood from their chairs, ready for whatever may come. They weren't as ready as they thought they were. Something was spit out and into the small patch of grass. "Isn't that…" Aerith squinted her eyes. Wobbling the thing popped its head up. "IT IS," she screamed, "THAT'S HIANO!" She ran to him.

"HIANO," Everyone screamed. They ran after Aerith.

The hole above disappeared as Aerith and the other arrived on scene. Hiano looked up and saw them. "Am I in Traverse town?"

"Yes," Aerith answered. She and God-mother knelt down. Merlin and Geppetto kept their distance. "Hiano what happened?"

"Alirah and I were in this tower at Hollow Bastion," he began hastily, "We watched as Riku stabbed Maleficent with the Keyblade of Hearts. It was when we saw his aura that Alirah and I knew…" he trailed off. The name was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Knew what dear?" God-mother asked. Merlin and Geppetto were on their toes. They wanted to know what happened. Particularly Merlin.

Hiano licked his lips and blurted, "Riku's possessed by Xehanort." Merlin's eyes shot wide.

"Who's Xehanort?" God-mother asked.

"He was the apprentice to Ansem." Aerith answered.

"More than that," Merlin spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "If I heard Yensid correctly, he was the man that possessed Alirah's brother nine years ago."

"I know the man of who you speak," Hiano said, "And last time I checked he was an old man."

"In our world Hiano, things change. Even appearances." Merlin stroked his beard. "But why would he reveal himself now?"

"ALIRAH!" Hiano shot. "Alirah told me how Xehanort despised her for always being around. Whenever Xehanort tried to claim Terra, Alirah was never far behind. He nearly killed her once before."

"He's trying to finish what he started," Geppetto confirmed. Then he shook his head. "But she's strong. She can handle him."

"Not necessarily," Merlin corrected. "If Hiano is another world apart Alirah can't use her keyblade. She'd have to rely on magic."

"And I'm afraid – even though he has Riku's body – Alirah magic will not work on him. He's impervious to magic." Aerith, Geppetto, and God-mother exchanged frightful glances. "That aside we have to help her. She in – ARRRRRGG!" His chest was torn open. He fell to the ground, twitching like an electrified worm.

"NO….HIANO!" Aerith cried. She picked up the snake. "Hiano, what's happening?" He Hiano didn't answer. Merlin and Geppetto stood silently. Hiano stopped moving. "HIANO!"

**Moments after the stabbing**

They started their journey from the other side of the galaxy. They barely knew one another, yet became great friends. After all their hard work, after everything they went through, two friends were gone and one was disappearing.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were crestfallen. Never in their lives have they felt disappointed. Donald and Goofy especially. For eight years they lied and kept Alirah at a distance. But at the same time they cared for her. They could even go so far as to admit that they loved her – brotherly, sisterly love. When she left a year ago, it was as if a big piece of the castle was taken with her. Disney castle felt as Dark as Hollow Bastion. When Mickey ordered the m to look for the keyblade, they thought this as an opportunity to find Alirah. They wanted nothing more than to bring her back to the castle. But when they saw her in Traverse Town, those feeling of empathy were replaced with fear. She seemed insulted and heartbroken to see them. It was proof she wasn't happy when she choked Donald and put that curse on Sora.

Donald – before they decided to take any more steps closer to the upper platform – took his wand and scanned Sora. A bright florescent yellow glow appeared on his neck. Donald was so shocked, he dropped his wand. Sora wondered what was wrong.

Donald explained that Alirah placed a curse on him. If he or Goofy talked about Alirah, the curse would choke him. It could only be removed by Hiano. The thing with curses – depending on what they were – they leave marks and their color represents how far along in healing they are. Since Alirah was – well – dead, the choker – if still active – would be black. When the curse caster dies and the curse was still in place, the choker would be gray. This one was yellow. Donald determined the cause. Thanks to Alirah power level, the curse was strong. The after mark would be left on him for quite a while. The fact that it was yellow meant that Alirah removed it almost immediately after she placed it. Donald felt stupid for not noticing. Alirah would drop hints about the curse. And Donald and Goofy knew Alirah dropped hints by talking about a certain subject an odd amount of times.

Sora then came up with a theory. Jafar, Hook, Monstro, the curse, the keyblade, the fight – all the times Alirah had confronted them. She's been helping them. Which meant that – since he was always close by - Riku knew about it. The two were helping them. Alirah continued to help and now she was on the floor in a pool of her blood. Her life force slowly slipping out of her body. Sora blamed himself. Donald and Goofy told him not to beat himself up. He never caused it. But that wasn't the problem right now. Now they had to deal with the cause of Alirah's pain – the cause of her suffering. Sora was none more prepared than Donald and Goofy. They were out for blood. They planned to make Ansem pay, and make him pay dearly. It was an oath they took right then and there.

They took Hiano back to Merlin's hut. Aerith sat on the bed and held Hiano tenderly. "How's he doing Aerith?" God-mother asked.

"He seems to be breathing. But just barely."

"What does that mean?" Geppetto quizzed.

"It means Alirah's breathing," Merlin answered, "But just enough to keep her alive for another two hours or so. Maybe less."

"THEN WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Geppetto screamed. "We have to find Alirah and help her."

"Why should we?" Merlin spat. "Once she's gone, Hiano will go with her." Everyone dropped their jaws at him. They couldn't believe he was choosing to let Alirah die. "We'd be better off without that bloody snake anyway."

_SLAP! _God-mother slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" she hissed. "Alirah had never laid a hand on you. She lived with you, helped you. Then you betray her."

"She betrayed us!" He hissed getting in her face.

"You're only saying that because she has possession of Hiano. You're blaming her for something that was not in her control."

"Then she should never have trained so hard. She should have remained in the castle and stayed quiet."

God-mother held her wand to his face. Merlin flinched away. "Morgana broke the rules." Merlin's mouth parted at the name. "She broke the rules and like all others before her, her soul was captured. You're not mad at Alirah. In fact you're proud of her. You're just angry at Hiano for choosing Alirah – which both had no control over." Hiano coughed, black blood spewing from his mouth. Aerith tried to heal him. Merlin sighed. "You care about Alirah," God-mother assured, "You care about her just as much as we do. You and I both saw her as a happy child. That child is still alive within Alirah, but is dying at an alarming rate. Can you really stand by and let her die alone?"

Donald, Goofy, and Sora took one last look at Alirah. Her skin was getting paler by the minute. Alirah hands kept her charm in place. The charm was fused together with Aqua's charm and the small crystal rose that Terra gave to her. Alirah seemed to die with a smile. Donald and Goofy wondered why she was so happy. How could she be smiling at a time like this?

They made their way towards the stairs that lead to the platform. Sora walked up. Donald and Goofy followed after him but were bounced back. Sora looked back. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Donald knocked his wand on the stair way. A rainbow shield flickered on and off. "It a force field." Donald concluded. "Whoever this guy is, he wants to be alone with you."

Sora dropped his gaze, and then looked up the stairs. "Go ahead Sora," goofy urged, "Donald and I will be here cheering you on." Sora smiled and continued going up. Donald and Goofy trotted back to Alirah. They sat next to her. Goofy tried not to, but he began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Aw….I was just thinkin."

"About?"

"Remember when we did that reenactment of Romeo and Juliet?" Donald nodded. "I was thinking about when Alirah played Juliet. She would always be so dramatic about it."

"Yeah," Donald laughed, "I remember when the play was over, she still laid there as if she actually died. When we poked her, she popped up and yelled BOO!" The two fell backwards, laughing too hard to sit up. When they were finally able to sit up, Donald began to cry again. "That's not going to happen now, is it?"

"Nu-uh," Goofy whimpered. "I really wish it would." He put a hand over her hand. "I want to tell her how sorry I am. I never thought something like this would happen."

Donald put a hand on Goofy's. "Me too pal. Me too." They soon heard footsteps coming towards them. They readied their weapons. "DONALD. GOOFY. IS THAT YOU?"

"Aerith?" they shouted back. Aerith came running in. Merlin was right behind her, "Merlin. "How did you guys get here?"

"Cid lent us his ship." Merlin answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Donald's question was answered. He saw Hiano in Aerith's arms. This brought hope to him. "HIANO'S STILL HERE!"

"Wa-what's that mean?" Goofy stammered. Inside praying it meant what he thought it meant.

"It means Alirah's still alive and we can bring her back." Merlin answered.

"YAHOOO!" Goofy cheered.

"Don't cheer yet," Merlin warned, "We may be able to heal whatever wounds she has but she has to want to wake up."

They all heard clanging coming from the upper platform. Sora and Ansem were battling it out. "Then let's get started," Aerith urged. She set Hiano on Alirah's stomach. "Everyone put both hands on a part of Alirah." Aerith sat in front of Alirah and put her hands on her forehead. Goofy put his on Alirah's hands. Merlin and Donald took her legs. "When I count to three, everyone – including you Goofy – say heal. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "One, two, three," everyone cried, "HEAL!" Everyone's hands began to glow green.

It was pitch black. Not a single light anywhere. It was an abyss of black and purple swirls that spiraled down but seemed like they were going up. It was an endless darkness. In the center was a red orb. The orb was floating around. "Where am i?" it asked.

"The Abyss," answered another orb. "This is the Abyss you go to when your heart and soul drift from your body and the darkness is trying to take over."

"Who-who are you?" red asked.

"For now, call me beige." He greeted.

"Okay beige," it answered, "Who am i?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. I don't even know what I am."

"I see." He breathed. "Well…let's just say you're a temporary resident."

"Okay. What happened to me?"

"You gave into your fear." He answered. "A fear you suppressed for quite a while." Beige let out sigh. "I never expected you to come here. You least of all."

"Why's that?"

"You always seemed so strong. So full of Spirit. I never expected you to let fear take hold of you. Let alone consume you."

"I'm not scared of anything." Red's glow blinked. It made a heart pulse sound. "OW! What was that?"

"That's what happens you lie."

"I pulsate?"

"When one comes to the abyss, the darkness consumes you based on your charge for being here. Example: your fear. You keep giving into the fear by trying to convince yourself you're not afraid. The more you do that, the more you slip away." Beige floated closer. "So what do you remember? What's the last thing you felt?"

Red seemed to shake its head. "I'm not sure." It answered. "I remember this cold chill. It felt familiar. Like I had experienced it before. It made me…" red trailed off. A crystal fell from it. "Oh great!" red wheezed. "I'm crying like a little girl again." Red caught something. "HEY…I'M A GIRL!"

"That's good." Beige continued. "Keep going. What else? What made or makes you cry?"

"I saw….blue."

"Blue?"

"A sickening, blue. It was everywhere. I wanted it gone. It wouldn't leave."

"What did blue do to you?" beige pressed.

"Blue…cornered me. Made me feel weak. But…that's…not why I cried." Red struggled to remember.

"Why did you cry?"

"People I knew…they left. Blue caused it. Blue made it so….people would disappear. Blue loved it when people left me." She snarled.

"You seem to hate it when people leave." Beige assumed.

"Because they don't come back. They leave me." More crystals came from red.

"Why are you here?" Beige pressured. "How did blue cause this? What were you afraid of?"

Red shook. The crystals fell. "Blue took people from me. In turn I was….Alone." the word echoed. "I'm here because….I'm scared to be alone. I wanted to end that fear. I couldn't stand it. Every time I got close, people e disappeared. It always reminded me of Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" beige questioned.

"He's blue." Red answered. "When I was alone, blue seemed to be there. In my dreams, my nightmares. Sometimes I would see him walking around. I always felt alone."

"And anytime you feel alone…" beige questioned.

"Anytime I feel alone…" red trailed off. Someone once said something like that to her. "Anytime I feel alone, I would look at a rose."

"Red…who was the rose meant for?"

"A young girl…I was that girl."

"What was your name?"

"My….name?"

"Here's a hint – starts with an A."

"A?" Red sounded it out. "Al," more letters came, "Ali….r….ah. Alirah?" Beige chuckled. "My names Alirah?"

"What are you Alirah?"

"I'm a keyblade master. A keyblade master, necromancer and a master of Souls. My Spirits name is Hiano – the guardian of souls."

"Now Alirah, are you sorry you have this power. The power to see, take and control souls?"

"No." she said simply.

"No? And why is that?"

"Because with this power I can see who is genuine and who is false. I can tell who aims to aide and who want to hurt. I can protect people because I can see what others try to neglect." Beige giggled. "You think it's funny," she snapped, "I can help."

"I thought Necromancers dealt with the dead."

"The dead are beyond my help. We've disturbed them enough. It's the living I help with this gift. And I have living friends that I have to help." The red orb grew brighter. A flash filled the Abyss. When the flash died down, Alirah was in full human form. She examined herself. Feeling good as new and better than ever. "Huh." She reached into her top. She pulled out her charm. The star brought a picture into view. She saw Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Merlin, and Sora and they were crying. "Humph. They missed me that much."

"Of course." Beige remarked. "Who wouldn't? Even though you can be a pain." He laughed.

Alirah laughed with him. She stopped and Stared at Beige dreamily. "Thank you….Terra."

Sora was thrown into the steps that led to the door. Riku slash Ansem brought the keyblade down. Sora caught it with his. He pushed up, pushing Ansem away and struck again. Ansem and Sora had been fighting for the last ten minutes. Both had scratches and bruises.

Ansem brought a foot up. It made contact with Sora's stomach. Sora was thrown into one of the consoles closest to the hallway. He groaned trying to lift himself up on his elbows. Ansem walked up and slammed a foot on Sora's chest. "Try staying down boy. It'll make things less painful for you and the princess." Ansem pointed the keyblade at Sora's chest. Sora closed his eyes. He raised it and brought it down. _Clang! _The plunge was stopped. Sora opened one eye. Both shot open. "ALIRAH!" it was her. Alirah was holding back Ansem with her keyblade. She managed to push him away. Ansem stumbled backwards. Alirah struck relentlessly. Ansem tried his hardest to block. His hand growing numb with every strike. Alirah kicked his knee in. Ansem fell on it. Alirah kneed him in the nose. He fell back. Alirah put her blade to his neck. "Not so tough now, are ya OLD MAN!" Ansem put his hands up. Alirah brought the Keyblade down and hit him in the chest. Ansem, with Riku's face, cried out in agony. "This may not get you out," she snarled, "Just know that you pushed me, now I'm pushing back." She wrenched it from his chest. He faded out of sight. Alirah stood back. She turned to Sora. He was dumbstruck. Alirah walked over to him and punched him on the head. "Stop looking so surprised. I told you," she held her arms open; "I'm not easy to get rid of."

Sora rose to his feet. He stumbled to Alirah. "Alirah…" he trailed off in amazement. Hiano slithered out as well. "Hiano…" the two saluted. "GUYS!" Sora ran over and hugged them. "You're alive!"

"Yes…yes we are." She hugged back. Donald and Goofy came up the stairs. Alirah, Sora, and Hiano looked over to them. It was like a family reunion. But it was short lived. They still had business to take care of. "Where are Aerith and Merlin?"

"Went back to the falls. They're prepping the ship for departure." Donald informed.

"Okay. Sora, seal that keyhole so we can end this."

Sora nodded and went over to it. Alirah went over to Kairi. She knelt down to her. "You've grown so much Kairi. Your grandma would be proud of you."

"Alirah…we have a problem," Sora called. "The keyhole isn't working." Alirah walked over. "Why wouldn't it work? I mean, I've been able to lock all the keyholes before."

"But this one's different," Alirah answered. "There was this all seeing mirror I ran into, He said this keyhole isn't complete without," she looked back, "Without Kairi's heart, the keyhole won't work."

"Then how do we fix it?" Donald asked.

Sora walked back to the center of the room. He picked up the Riku's Keyblade. "The key to unlock people's hearts." Sora studied. The blade disappeared and reappeared in Alirah's hand. Alirah Analyzed it. "Alirah?"

"I hear ya." She walked over to him. The two faced off. "You sure you want to do this?"

"What choice do we have?"

"Sora, I don't know what this will do to you."

"I'll take the risk." Alirah nodded. She held the keyblade at the ready. Donald and Goofy told them to wait. Sora put on a huge grin for them. Alirah lunged the keyblade forward. It hit Sora in the chest. A light came from him. And from the blade came seven hearts. Alirah pulled the blade from his chest. The hearts dispersed returning to their princess. As Sora began to disappear, Kairi's heart returned to her. She sat up in time to see Sora disappearing. She called to him. She ran and tried to hug him. But when she wrapped her arms around him, Sora was gone.

Alirah watched his particles fade away. She knew Sora asked her to do it. She just couldn't believe He was gone. Kairi saw he with the heart blade. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She cried. She stomped over to Alirah. "What did you do to Sora?"

"Only what he asked me to do." She replied.

"Well what happened to him?" Kairi asked impatiently. Alirah shook her head. She didn't have a clue. "No…it can't be…." She trailed off. She fell into Alirah. Alirah wrapped her arms around her. "I WON'T LET HIM GO!" she declared.

Alirah wished she could comfort her. "Hm," she pushed Kairi away.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" Alirah called. She had the heart blade and serpents cry in hand. Why the Heart blade hadn't disappeared – she had no idea. The two drew there weapons. They leaped for Alirah. Forming a semi-circle around Kairi. "Where are you Ansem?"

"Right here." He answered. He apparated into view. Kairi stayed behind Alirah. "So, you have awakened at last princess." He commented. Alirah made sure Kairi was protected. Donald and Goofy were ready to pounce as soon as she gave the word. "The keyhole is now complete. You've served your purpose. But now it's over."

"So you think," Alirah spat. She raised Serpents Cry, "Technically you aren't human. So my moral don't forbid me to do this. _Riku!" _a bright ball shot from the key and hit Ansem in the chest.

"Ha-ha-ha. Don't you remember? Your magic has no effect on me." He boasted.

"But I wasn't aiming for you," she smirked. Ansem challenged her bluff and moved in. He couldn't move. Alirah smiled.

"What? What have you done?" he hissed.

"My specialty is souls and Riku's is in you, still kicking." She flipped her keyblade, the blade pointed towards her. She pushed in, the blade brushing past her side. "He's going to make sure you don't stop us while we escape."

"You would use the man you love in such a manner?" he mocked.

"The man she loves?" Kairi questioned looking at Alirah.

"I thought you couldn't do such a thing." He pressed.

"True," Alirah answered, "But he'd sooner used by me than by you." She gave one last tug. Riku came out. Now he was holding Ansem back. "No…." he struggled, "You….won't….use me for this." Ansem struggled against the restraining boy.

"RIKU!" Kairi called.

Alirah put a hand in front of her. Telling her to stay there. "Riku, you can only be in control for a few minutes, better not screw this up!" Alirah ordered.

"Then take Kairi and Run." He shot back sarcastically. "The heartless are coming." Heartless began to appear. They blocked the exit; whatever windows were there – all exits were barred. Alirah opened a portal and directed everyone to jump through. Kairi took one last look at Riku and went through. Goofy and Donald followed after her.

"ARRRG!" Ansem roared. Riku looked at him with a smug grin. "That girl can't keep me from your heart forever!" he declared. "I claimed Terra; I will claim you and I will eliminate Alirah to do so."

"That's where you're wrong," Riku spat back. "You've tried so many times to kill her. What makes you think you'll succeed this time?"

"Because I came close tonight."

"According to her, you've come close in the past. You've even come close today. But all facts point to you never actually completing the task and do you know why?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me _boy."_

"Because Terra won't let you." Ansem gritted his teeth. "Terra gave her that crystal and swore he'd protect her. And he's still living up to that vow." Ansem inhaled two deep breaths. Oh how he wished he could hit the boy for his impudence. Riku continued to badger him. "Now I see why Alirah admired him so much. Because even in when he's gone, he still prevents you from carrying out your missions." Ansem squinted his eyes. "Looks like you didn't claim him as much as you thought." Riku folded his arms. He felt like he had won the argument.

Ansem began to laugh. It was deep, low, and maniacal. It echoed throughout the whole hall. Riku shivered. "But I bet you wish I had." He said slyly.

"What?"

"Oh come now Riku," he snickered, "I am able to see into your memories. And I can see that she told you about the kiss she gave Terra."

Riku's face flushed. "What-what are you talking about?"

"Riku I know Alirah as well as those from that pathetic Disney castle. I know she had a crush on Terra. And you knew too." Riku turned away, trying to hide his blush. "What makes you think she truly loves you?" Riku let out a breath. "I know she kissed you. But was it because she cared about you, or because you remind her of Terra?" Riku blinked at the dark skinned man. He began to fade away. His face nearly heartbroken. Ansem gave him one finally smirk and regained control over his body. "Now then," he faced the door, "To finish what I started."

**Yay…Alirah's back.**

**But there's still trouble. **

**Till next time.**

**Sorry if chap wasn't that good. I had to do a rush job.**


	22. The Time is Upon Us

**The Time is Upon Us**

_"Then take Kairi and Run." Riku ordered. "The heartless are coming." _

_Alirah opened a portal and everybody jumped through._

**Now**

Alirah, Kairi, Donald and Goofy ported into various areas of the castle. The chapels, lift stop, balconies, more lift stops. The porting ended in the entrance hall. Alirah dropped to her knees, panting heavily, and sweat dripping down her face. She gripped her chest. "Alirah, are you okay?" Kairi worried. She knelt down to her. "Come on let me see." She insisted. Alirah slowly sat up straight. Kairi looked at her chest. There was a straight lined bruise where her stab wound was. "Oh my god.

"It's alright," Alirah assured her. "My chest just hurts. I should be fine."

"Should and will are two different things," Donald said walking over to her. He put his wand to her chest and examined it. Aside from the bruise, the inferred spell showed a bigger bruise inside her chest. "There it is."

"What's up?"

"The bruise from the outside is just from your stab wound. But there an even bigger bruise below it." Donald explained. Alirah scoffed. "Magic puts a strain on the body. And you're still weak from your wound," He diagnosed, "Though it must be healing nicely. You got us practically through the whole castle."

"Not good enough though." She admitted. "Unless Aerith and Merlin can bring the ship in and up to the gates, we're sitting ducks."

"Why's that?" Goofy asked,

"Ansem's on his way," she hissed, "But he's moving slowly. Either way we may be in trouble."

"I think we already are." Kairi said. She pointed to the door. A lone shadow heartless was standing there. Alirah went to stand on her feet. She became dizzy. "Alirah, just stay down." Kairi urged. Goofy held up his shield and took a position in front of the girls. Donald ran over to the heartless and began pounding its head. Kairi saw the heartless. She saw something shimmer from it. "Sora…" Alirah looked at her. "Sora is that you?"

Alirah switched to gold eyes. "Not possible…" she gasped. Normally heartless don't have an aura, since they don't have a heart or soul. But this one, this one did. The aura was brown and orange – it was Sora's. "Guys, that's Sora!"

As she confirmed the Heartless identity, three heartless appeared. "AHH! What are these?" Kairi shrieked.

"They're called Defenders!" Alirah answered. "I don't see how they're still running around. Maleficents gone. They should have disappeared."

Kairi grabbed Heartless Sora and brought him in the middle with her and the others. Alirah got to her feet. She snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She snapped them two more times. Still nothing. "What are you doing Ali?"

"Riku and I were able to summon heartless with a snap of our fingers," she explained, "I can't summon any. Ansem must be doing this." Alirah summoned Serpents Cry and the Heart blade. It was still confusing as to why she still had it, but now wasn't the time to question it. "Kairi, protect Sora." Kairi took her position between the Heartless and Sora. "Donald, Goofy, we have to clear a path."

"You shouldn't be fighting Alirah," Donald advised. "Your chest-"

"Is my problem." She finished. The heartless moved in closer. Alirah, Donald, and Goofy held off the three bruisers, but shadows appeared, surrounding Kairi and Sora. "Don't worry Sora," she stated, "This time I'll protect you." The heartless crept closer. Kairi stood her ground. The heartless leaped not the air. "SORA!" She cried as she turned and hugged him.

Alirah, Donald, and Goofy fought off the defenders and saw the Heartless piling onto Kairi. "KAIRI!" Goofy and Alirah shouted. Then in a flash of light, the heartless vanished and their stood Sora and Kairi. Alirah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sora came back from being a heartless. "Kairi…thank you." he said.

"SORA!" she chimed.

The others ran over to her. Alirah examined him. He smiled at her. Alirah couldn't help but smile back. The reunion was halted. More heartless appeared – shadows only. "Ansem really doesn't want us to leave." Sora quipped, drawing his keyblade, "Does he hate losing this much?"

"He's always been a sore loser." Alirah commented. The five took their positions as the heartless moved in. _ROOAAR!_ The beast? He leaped from the upper level and annihilated the heartless. "Go!" He ordered, "I'll hold back the heartless."

"You have to come with us," Sora urged.

"I'm not leaving without belle," he declared, "I swear to you I'll still be here when you return."

"Damn right you will!" Alirah stated. "Hiano!" He appeared around her waist. "I know this is the second time today, but I need you to stay here and watch over beast and the princesses."

"Of course!" he stated. "Now go." The five scrambled out the door, leaving Hiano and Beast to hold off the advancing Heartless. When they arrived at the walk way to the rising falls, Merlin and Aerith flew up in their own gummi ship. Alirah and Kairi went with them, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to theirs. Alirah took one last look at the castle. Every memory she had of her time in there, secret hidden within those walls, all the damage that she or someone else has caused, came flowing into her mind. She couldn't believe that she was actually able to leave. But she knew it wasn't permanent. She would have to go back for Hiano, and Ansem would be waiting.

**($)$($)$($)**

They arrived at Traverse Town. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith met in the vacant house in the third district. It was a bitter sweet meeting. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith ran into Alirah when she was 13. She had escaped from the Disney Castle and went to the Coliseum. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith went there to watch Zack compete in tournaments. Alirah was in one of the tournaments. As everyone knew, she and Zack developed a crush for each other. Unfortunately, Sephiroth took his life, darkening Alirah's heart even further. Now, after two years, they were all together again. The next step: figuring out how to ease the tension.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Alirah joined them in the house. Alirah and Leon stood with their arms crossed. Yuffie and Aerith had their hands on their hip. "So tell us what happened." Leon said. Sora and Alirah explained how the darkness was pouring from the keyhole. "So darkness is flowing out of that keyhole."

"No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere." Aerith gasped.

"And what's worse is that I can't control the heartless anymore," Alirah informed. "Ansem has control over all of them." Alirah put a hand to her cheek. "Who knows what he'll do with them."

"So then I'll have to seal it with m keyblade," Sora said confidently. "No problem."

"No. Big problem." Alirah corrected him. "Ansem's going to be expecting us to come back. And since he has power over the darkness seeping out of the keyhole, he's going to send an armada of heartless after us."

"And there's no telling what will happen once it's sealed." Leon interjected.

"Especially since I still have this," Alirah summoned the Heart blade. "It's the keyblade born from the Hearts of the Princesses. The keyhole was the same way. When the princess's hearts were released, the keyhole was complete, the princess's hearts were returned, and I still have this."

"I have a theory." Aerith spoke up. All eyes were on her. "The heart and soul are pretty much one and the same thing. I think the Heart blade has a mission with your Soul blade." Alirah began to think about what the mirror said, _Seal Kingdom hearts you must. Heart and soul must come together with trust. _"You're meant to have that keyblade for another battle."

"If that's the case," she decided. She walked up to Sora. "Then I have no qualms with telling you this," Sora stood with confidence. He was ready for anything. "Sora, the enemies you have faced before are two year olds with magic wands compared to the people you're about to face."

"What do you mean?"

Alirah explained a great controversy in relevance to employer and employees. Although, for a while, Riku and Alirah took orders from her, they were stronger than her. They just played it safe by pretending not to be. They would bungle on magic or falter on attacks just to throw her off. During the time, they knew that if they raised a hand to her when everyone was around, there was a chance that the others would defend her, just because they hated Riku and Alirah more than Maleficent – amazingly. "There's just one drawback," she said in an apologetic tone, "With Ansem around, I'm not sure how much stronger he is. I mean I laid him out in Hollow bastion, but he was just getting used to Riku's body." she placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, odds are he's gotten stronger since then. Are you sure you still want to go."

Sora looked to Donald – nodded. He looked to Goofy – nodded. Sora looked back to Alirah. "We're ready. We've been ready since we started this journey."

"Okay," Alirah breathed. "Donald, Goofy, go find Cid and tell him to install this," she threw them a gummi, "It's a warp gummi I've been hanging onto." The nodded and ran off. "Sora, you go to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's shop and get some medicine. I'm going to Merlin's I need to ask him something." Sora nodded and the two went out of the house.

Outside Sora was nearing the door that led to the first district. He took another look at Alirah. She was staring at her hand again. _Does she love Hiano that much? _He would have to get an answer later. He had supplies to pick up.

Alirah began to walk down the ramp when she heard someone call her name. "Alirah!" It was kairi.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….you seem familiar," Alirah faced her, wanting her to continue. "I know it's weird, but I know I've seen you before. Like a figure in a distant dream." Alirah involuntarily giggled. Kairi stared at her with a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing." She chuckled. When she stopped laughing, she moved to Kairi and hugged her. Kairi was sputtering, trying to ask what she was doing. Alirah put a hand on her hair and pet it. "Aqua took time to help you," Kairi gasped at the name, "Now it's my turn." When she parted from Kairi, the young princess was gawking at her. Alirah bowed her head and made her way to Merlin's. Kairi watched her leave. _Aqua….I know that name. _

**&(&)&)&(&)&**

"The End of the World?" Alirah Questioned.

"Yes," Merlin sighed tearing through a book, "It's a world created from the hearts of destroyed worlds. Since the heart of Hollow Bastion is nearing destruction, a path has opened. But once Sora seals the keyhole-"

"We're going to need to get out of the castle and head for the path and fast." Alirah finished.

Merlin nodded. "The distance between Hollow Bastion and the End of the World is about 100 miles. The warp gummi should be able to take you halfway and not burn out the engines. After that you'll have to floor it if you want to make it in time. The path to The End of the World will probably be open for about two hours. Maybe less after the keyhole is sealed. You'll need to get out of the castle fast if you wish to make it."

"Then that'll be no problem," she declared confidently, "Hiano and I know the castle like the back of our heads." She took out one of Merlin magic maps. She tapped it and a hologram of Hollow bastion appeared. "In the Master hall where the keyhole is," she tapped on a section, "there's a ventilation shaft that leads to the roof. Sora and I can take that and Donald and Goofy can pick us up. While I guide Sora, Hiano can guide Donald and Goofy."

Merlin closed the book and gently placed it on the table. "So you actually plan to go?" Merlin asked dismally. "You plan to fight Ansem?"

Alirah dropped her head and clenched her hands into fists, "I have too," she decided, "Not just because he's a threat, but also because I've feared that man my whole life. I have to face him. I won't let him take Riku like he did Terra!"

Merlin sat down in his chair. He was studying Alirah. It was some time ago that he had seen her with such a gentle expression. Nine years ago, she wanted to help Terra. But because she was so young, he refused to let her go. Now she was older, and he was left to decide whether she'd leave or not. "You really love Riku, don't you?" He asked.

Alirah flushed slightly. She touched a hand to her lips, remembering the kiss they shared on the lift stop elevator. She stared dreamily at the hand. "More than anything else in the world."

"Now I have to wonder, do you love him because he reminds you of Terra?"

Alirah shook her head. "It's because he's not Terra that I do. Terra gave into the darkness. Riku is still fighting. Terra kept me in the dark. Riku keeps me in the light. Everything that Terra wasn't Riku is. That's why I love him. And I'll be damned if I let Ansem have him!"

Merlin wouldn't allow her to go because of how young she was. He was seeing that young girl once again. Only this time, he wasn't going to prevent her from saving someone she cares about. He let out a breath, "Then go." Alirah looked at him with wide eyes. Merlin walked over to her. He brought her in for a hug. "Go. And you better come back."

Alirah returned the hug. "I will."

**%(%)%(%)%(%)%**

**Sora got Kairi's charm**

Alirah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy met at the front entrance. They could feel the stress that this next mission was putting them under. First they had to seal the Hollow Bastion Keyhole. Next they had to journey to the end of all the worlds. Cid had upgraded the gummi ship. Huey, Dewey, and Louie gave them two years' worth of supplies. With the heartless numbers vastly increasing, they were going to need them. Alirah, Donald, and Goofy knew the risk. They just prayed that Sora was ready. Alirah stepped forward. "The time is upon us boys," she began. "I hope you said your good-bye's. For once we leave this world, there's no turning back. Once we leave, we may never see anyone again. We'll be out there on our own, no one to back us up." Goofy's breath hitched in his throat. "Nine years ago, the keyblade masters before us couldn't stop this man. There's a 50-50 chance of us succeeding. I ask you all again," she paused, looking into the three men's eyes, "Are you ready to take this task? Are you ready to finish what our predecessors started?" There was a long silence. Alirah could tell they were going over the worst case scenario in their minds. The sweat beaded down their faces. Donald stuck out his chest and walked to the center of the other three. He held out his hand, palm down. Goofy put his hand on top of Donald's. Sora did the same. "Then it's decided," Alirah put her hand on theirs, "Losing is not an option! We are going to find Ansem, Kick his ass, and take Riku and The King back home with us. No matter what," she began to hiss, "We cannot – I repeat – cannot allow Ansem to walk away alive."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I know not much action. I'm saving all of that for the next chapter. **

**May or may not be the last chapter.**

**Till next time.**


	23. Race against Time!

**Race against Time!**

**I still can't Forgive You. **

THEY WERE OFF! Sora, Donald, Alirah, and Goofy raced through space, taking every warp hole they could find, dodging every ship and rock, not letting up on the gas. They needed to reach Hollow Bastion, seal the keyhole, and race to the End of the World. The longer it took them to reach Hollow Bastion, the stronger Ansem will grow and more heartless will appeared.

As they neared the world, Alirah made an announcement. "Alight, here's how this is going to work: Sora," he snapped to attention, "You and I are going into the castle. If Hiano isn't in the entrance hall, I'll call him and fill him. After that it'll be up to the two of you." Sora nodded. "Donald and Goofy, I'll direct you to the roof, but we'll need to be careful. The wyverns have been making nests and can get pretty testy when someone comes near." They nodded. Alirah nodded back.

**%%%%**

The gummi ship flew over the castle. Alirah and Sora saw The Beast at the bottom of the rising falls. "This is our stop," Sora announced, "Wait here." Donald and Goofy saluted. They tied ropes around the two kids' waists.

Sora and Alirah jumped down a hatch and landed behind beast. Sora removed his rope. Alirah kept hers on. Hiano sprang from Beast, landing in Alirah's arms. "I almost started to miss you." She quipped.

"Really? I didn't miss you at all." He smirked. Alirah smiled and kissed his head. "So what's going on in there?"

"The princesses are still within the castle," Beast rumbled.

"Against their will?" Sora asked.

"No. I spoke with them. They chose to stay – including belle."

"Then it's time we fill you guys in," Alirah decided. She told Hiano about the End of the World. How the path will only be opened for a short time once the Hollow Bastion keyhole is sealed. After Sora locks it, Hiano needed to guide Sora through the vent from the grand hall to the roof.

"Cid said that he and merlin will come and pick up the princesses once merlin senses that everything's okay." Sora informed. "That's what Goofy told me."

"Okay. Hiano, you, Sora and beast, Make your way to the grand hall. And use these," she hand them a few slips of paper, "They're porting slips. Merlin made them for me. I'm not sure how far they go – only 30-50 feet maybe – but just think of where you want to go and you'll either appear there or pretty close." Sora took the slips. "Walk up the falls. Once you get into the entrance hall, just throw the slip at a wall and walk through. If there are any left, us it to port to the roof. NOW GO!" Hiano slithered up Sora's leg. Beats picked them both up and threw them over his shoulder. "Or you could ride…HURRY FURRY MAN, HURRY!" Alirah tugged on the rope. Donald and Goofy pulled her up and back into the ship.

"What now?" Goofy asked.

"We go to the tower and wait." _And hope that nothing else goes wrong._

Sora and Beast cautiously opened the entrance hall doors. They peeked inside. No heartless were present. They tiptoed in. "Okay," Hiano whispered, "Just throw it at a wall and we'll be in business." Sora nodded. He held up one of the slips to his head. He threw it at the wall and a black hole was pasted onto the wall. Sora and Beast flinched back. "I know it's impressive, but be impressed later. We have a job to do."

Alirah was sitting in a meditative position, eyes closed, and breath steady. She was trying to calm her mind before the storm that was to come. Donald brought the ship around the tower and let it hover. Goofy watched Alirah meditate. He waved a hand in front of her face. She wasn't moving. "Do you think she's dead?" Goofy asked.

"No," Donald answered, sitting in the pilot's seat, "She's keeping her mind calm. There's nothing worse than a mentally disturbed sorcerer." Donald followed her lead. "Those versed in magic meditate before a fight so that they're prepared for what is to come. The fact that Alirah's meditating now, means something big is coming."

Goofy joined the two. But before he closed his eyes, he noticed something odd. "Alirah said that Wyverns nest up here didn't her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if they do, where are they?" He asked looking out the windows.

"Good question." Alirah spoke. "Open the cockpit door. I want to have a better bird's eye view." Donald jumped back onto the control panel and pulled a switch. The hatch opened, Alirah climbed up the ladder. Outside, the wind was blowing hard. Alirah's hair was blown straight back. The wind blowing so hard, her eyes kept drying out. Alirah made her hand a visor and put it to her brow. She scanned over the entire roofs canvas. Alirah was disturbed. She jumped back down. "Goofy's right," she informed panicking, "The Wyverns aren't here. In fact none of the heartless were roaming around."

"Why do you think that is?" Donald asked.

Alirah paced back and forth, the heels of her boots echoing with every step. This was a first for her. She's never been to a world where heartless didn't appear or lounge around. Something was wrong, and she hoped that Hiano could get answers.

After many slips, Sora and the others appeared in the chapel. In the center were five of the seven princesses. Kairi was at Traverse Town, so that meant…"Belle isn't here." Beast stated.

"She needed to clear her head after what happened," Snow White informed. "She said she'd be in the library."

"That's back towards the entrance hall," Hiano informed. "We don't have time for this."

"Then I'll go," Beast volunteered. "Your Merlin friend can pick us all up. I will not leave belle alone."

Sora handed him two slips, leaving him with four. "Use these and stay with her." Sora tuned to the other princesses as Beast left. "And maybe you guys can tell us what happened while we were gone? Why aren't there any heartless?"

Alirah and Donald conjured up fire balls and pushed them back-n-forth. _"Sksh – come in gummi ship….gummi ship, is anyone there." _Sora called over the intercom.

"Sora, it's Goofy. What do ya got?"

"_The princesses just told us that Ansem vanished within the keyhole. They also mentioned that the darkness was growing but it's not within the castle. They're doing all they can to keep it back."_

"Then that's the reason why no heartless are appearing," Alirah stated, "There's an old legend that Hiano told me about. Some demon named Chera-something."

"_Chernabog," _Hiano answered. "_He's a demon who's stuck in a mountain. The only way he can be involved in this matter is if a large amount of dark energy is gathered."_

"The heartless and the End of the World." Donald answered.

"_Precisely. Since we're both demons, I may be able to converse with him to let us pass unscathed."_

"We'll worry about that later," Alirah declared, "The longer we stand around making assumptions, the stronger Chernabog and Ansem will grow."

"_Very well," _Hiano sighed. The call ended.

"Alirah, how bad is this going to be?" Goofy asked.

"Honestly," she breathed, "I really don't know."

**R®R®R®R®R®**

Sora and Hiano made it to the Grand Hall. The Keyhole was pouring out darkness, distorting from the collective energy. Sora felt the keyblade begin to vibrate. Hiano slithered up to the door and hissed his tongue at it. "Just point the key and let it do the rest. Then we port out if here." Hiano advised. Sora nodded. Sora extended his keyblade, light building up at the tip. A keyhole formed in the center of the door. The beam of light fired and went into the keyhole. As soon as they heard the click, Sora scooped up Hiano and ported out.

**(U)**

Back on the ship, Alirah was looking out the front windshield. A beam of light shot out of the castle and into the sky. "THAT'S IT!" She boomed. "REV THE ENGINE, GET INTO POSITON AND PREPARE FOR A RUNNING PICK UP – WE ONLY HAVE ROUGHLY AN HOUR OR HOUR AND A HALF! LET'S MOVE!" she ordered. Donald and Goofy snapped to their stations. Goofy prepped the weapons. Donald started and warmed up the engines. Alirah scouted for Hiano and Sora. So far nothing. _Come on guys! _She prayed. "WAIT!" She saw a hole appear in the sky 50 feet from them. "DONALD! BRING US UNDER THAT HOLE!" Donald floored it. Right as Sora and Hiano fell out, Alirah opened the cockpit door and the two fell in. She slammed it shut. "PUNCH IT!" Donald floored it again and they were out of Hollow Bastion.

**&(&)&(&)&(&)&**

Left, right, up, down – heartless ships came in all directions. The gummi ship was getting battered and they had thirty minutes left on the clock to reach The End of the World. "Can't we use one of the port slips?" Goofy asked, shouting over the damage noise.

"I ran out!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not only that, the ship would never fit. "Alirah informed.

"Can't you port us through?" Sora asked.

"I can't open a portal that big," she freaked, "Maleficent was the only one capable of that. I needed Riku in order to open one big enough to fit Hiano's full size through."

"Then let me help," Donald volunteered. "How far away would you say we are from The End?"

"25 miles?" she shrugged.

"How long do we have till the path disappears?"

Alirah looked at the control panel clock, "20 minutes."

"How far can your portals go?" Donald continued.

"About…..10 miles. Where are you going with this?" She asked getting frustrated.

"My portals are large in diameter, but short in miles." Alirah nodded, trying to figure out his point. "I'll make a big enough portal for the ship to fit through-"

"And I extend its mileage." Alirah concluded. She put Donald on her shoulders and climbed up.

Outside, heartless ships were gaining on them. They were about a mile away from them. They may take a few ships with them, but Donald and Alirah had to act, and they had to act now. Donald drew his wand, Alirah drew her Soul blade. They raised their weapons and their hands. Putting their empty hands to the tip of their weapons the shouted, "_Per Tractus!" _they flicked out their hands and weapons. Two rings flew into the road, conjoining and growing. The portal fell through; the gummi ship flew through, closing behind them, and ditching the heartless ships.

**^(^)^(^)^(^)^**

Two ports later, the gummi ship appeared in a dusty section of space. Donald and Alirah collapsed on the top of the ship. Hiano slid his tail up top and pulled them back in. They leaned against the wall, panting heavily. "They'll be fine," Hiano reassured the other two, "Despite popular belief; it takes a lot to teleport. Especially a whole ship." Hiano slithered up to the panel and gazed out at the space terrain. "We're now only five miles from our destination. And we still have 13 minutes before it closes. We're going to be fine." He looked back at Alirah and Donald. "Let them sleep the rest of the way. They'll need it." He glanced up to Sora. "Sora," he said sternly, "Alirah is placing her faith and trust in you. If you in any way betray that," he bared his fangs, "I will unleash the full fury of Hell upon your head."

Sora had a firm look on his face. He stood at attention and declared, "I won't let anything happen to her. This I swear." Hiano bobbed his head. He slithered over to Alirah and coiled into her lap. He fell asleep. Sora and Goofy looked at each other. "He's really protective of her."

"You would be too if people were hunting someone you loved," Goofy stated. "Besides, he's going to be protective now that Ansem is running around. He and Alirah go way back. Back further than she would ever want to remember. In a way, Hiano wants this over more than any of us."

Sora sat in the pilot's seat. He placed a hand on his forehead. From the moment he started this journey, Sora knew the risks and dangers that came along with being the keyblade wielder. He just never knew that it would be much bigger than him. Alirah, Mickey, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Leon and the guys, everyone who has lost their worlds was involved in this. They were all in danger and they were all part of this mess. What's worse was that, Alirah and Sora were in the center of it. Both had the strength to either save the worlds. But they could also condemn them to an eternal Hell of darkness. How can they you ask? By allowing Ansem to have his way with them, and he control them with darkness as well. Sora knew Alirah could feel it as well. The closer they drew to the End of the World, the stronger the energy of darkness grew. Sora used all the will power he could muster not to double over and hurl. He couldn't get weak stomached now. After everything that's happened, he couldn't afford to let fear stop him. He swore to everyone that he would make things right. And he will keep that promise.

**#(#)#(#)#(#)#**

Moments later, the gummi ship landed on T.E.O.T.W. Alirah and Donald woke up in time to see their exit vanish. **(**_I don't know how to describe this scene. It's the first scenes of the End of the World_**). **The four gazed in awe. At first glance it looks like a bottomless pit with floating rocks. But a better look showed that it was a not-so-simple walkway. "Gawrsh," Goofy gasped, "Is that all that's left of the world's taken by the heartless?"

"Yes," Hiano answered, "Every heart of every world that has been stolen is here in this very place."

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora prayed.

"That's the general idea of it," Alirah answered.

"But if we do beat him," he continued, his voice cracking from sadness, "and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what going to happen to this place? And to us?"

"Well uh…" Donald trailed off.

"I'm not sure," Alirah sighed. "Hiano, any theories?"

"Just one," he put his tail to mouth, "Though I'm too fearful to say it."

"It's a heartless world," Goofy input, "so maybe it'll just disappear." Hiano slapped his head. The three jumped. If that place disappears, they'll literally be floating in a void for probably the rest of their entire life. Goofy walked up and put a hand on Alirah and Sora's shoulders. "No worries Guys," he reassured them, "Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup I just know we will." Then he hugged Alirah. "Then the three of us can go back to the castle and live together again." He cheered. Alirah flipped his arms off of her and moved away. Sora and Donald cocked an eye. Goofy had a sad puppy dog face. "What's wrong?"

"Goofy…" she sighed, shaking her head, "I'm not going back to the castle."

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Goofy shouted.

"Because I can't!" she snarled.

Goofy stuttered incoherently, looking to and from Sora and Donald and Alirah. "We've been traveling all this way together, we saved you and protected you from Ansem….WE FORGAVE YOU!"

"But I haven't forgiven you!" She hissed. Goofy took a step back; a hurt expression appeared on his face. _She doesn't forgive us._ Alirah pushed her hair back, licking her lips. "Yeah, sure, I missed you guys. But that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you guys almost allowed to happen."

"What's this about?" Sora asked, holding his neck.

Alirah and the two looked at him. Alirah bit her lip. She could only guess that Donald and Goofy told him about the curse, but not about the incident in the castle. "This is about what happened nine years ago. These two conspired to kill me." Sora's jaw dropped. He gawked at Donald and Goofy. "They allowed their king, my grandfather, and merlin to plan my elimination and they didn't even bother to warn me." She walked off the sand and onto the clear plane. "I may be helping," she said in a warning tone, "But don't even think for a second that I'll forgive you."

As she was walking, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed a few steps behind. Sora didn't know if he was disappointed or sorry for the three. Alirah trusted these two and…and…they conspired against her. No wonder why she hated them. Sora even went so far as to assume that she was jealous. Sora had a better relationship with Donald and Goofy. Better than Alirah's. If he was her, he'd be pretty upset too. But he still prayed that they would make up soon. He knows from experience that fighting friends can lead to an ugly matter such as rivalries or….ignoring one another. He knew it wasn't his business, but he had to figure out some way to get Alirah to forgive them.

Sora put on his best serious face, ran up to Alirah and said, "So." Alirah looked up at him. "You, Donald, and Goofy go way back huh?"

"Farther than I'd care to remember." She groaned. "You have no idea what it feels like Sora. You don't know what it feels like to the people you trust betray you."

"It feels horrible," he assessed. "You think you know somebody, you grow to like – no – love them and then they betray you. Leaving this void in your heart. A void you think will never heal. You think the world is against you. You believe no one's you're friend. You believe that…you're alone." Alirah blinked at him. Sora smiled at her. Alirah looked away, confirming that's exactly how she felt. "I used to feel like that. Then I remembered something."

"What was that?" She droned.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Alirah contorted her face, feeling uncomfortable. "If we didn't have friends, why are Donald, Goofy, Riku, or anyone trying to help us? They could have abandoned us mid battle, but they didn't." Alirah's eyes widened. "Alirah those two cried a literal river when they saw you die. Merlin and Aerith poured all of their energy into reviving you. And I stood up for you each step of the way. We care about you Ali."

Alirah managed to get out of his hold. She put a hand to her arm. "Thanks Sora," she whispered, "But…this is something I'm going to have to work out. And I'm not the forgiving type."

"I understand," he sighed, "I just hope that you understand that everyone cares about you."

"I'm sure they do Sora," she retorted doubtfully, "I'm sure they do."

**R®R®R®R®R®**

At the end of the way, Hiano put his tail into a swirling mass of energy. Spinning it around, swirls of colors emanating into a portal. He slithered around Alirah's waist. Sora and Alirah walked through first, then Donald and Goofy.

They fell through the portal, falling into a dark ominous abyss. The four saw that there was no ground below. Donald and Goofy held each other, thinking they were falling to their doom. Sora and Alirah squeezed their eyes shut, not wanting to see themselves go splat. The splat never came. Everyone opened their eyes. They were flying. This was a first time for Alirah. She was flying and Hiano wasn't beneath her giving her a lift. "So this is what it feels like to fly." She exclaimed.

"Fun huh?" Sora chuckled. Alirah bobbed her head. _Rrrraaaaaaggggggh! _Came a booming roar. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know?" Donald answered scanning in all directions. _Rrrrrraaaaaggggghhhh! _The four covered their ears. The roar vibrated the entire space.

"Damn it to hell!" Hiano growled.

"What is it Snake man?" Alirah asked.

"Alirah, I want the four of you to look down, but do not – I repeat – DO NOT attack!" he ordered.

The four exchanged glances, scared to even look down. Slowly they moved their heads down. All voices turned to squeaks. Down below was a mountain and inside it was a giant black gargoyle curled into a ball. The gargoyle began to stir from his slumber. His head flipped up, his frightening yellow eyes glowing in the dark. When he flexed his wings, they spread as far as the eye could see. His arms had massive muscle, his pecks were firm. Donald and Goofy continued to hold each other. Sora and Alirah even moved closer. Hiano twisted around Alirah protectively. Tightening his hold, as if to make sure she stayed where she was. Of all the people they've met, he was the most impressive. "Hiano…" Sora squeaked, "Is that…" he trailed off, his voice getting stuck.

"Chernabog." Hiano finished. "The Demon of Bald Mountain and lord of Spirits and Souls. In hindsight Alirah," he said looking up at her, "he's your predecessor."

"Man do I feel like an amateur." She remarked shakily.

The gargoyle crossed his arms. He smiled maliciously at the group, fangs protruding from his mouth. Sora and the other three stayed close together. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they didn't want to chance it by separating. The gargoyle chuckled, vibrating their bodies. "First this man disturbs my rest, demanding me to grant him access into my domain," he began, his voice gravelly and rough, "and now I have children, a duck, a dog, and…" he trailed off, noticing Hiano around Alirah's waist. Alirah put a protective hand over him. Chernabog threw his head back laughing, "So she's your new master is she?" Alirah glowered at the demon. "So you're the girl named _Alirah." _He said her name in a mocking tone. "You know, when Zead told me about you," _Zead. _Alirah thought. Hiano gulped, "I pictured you to be much older," he bent his head down, getting close to the group. The boys moved away, Alirah didn't budge. That demon already insulted her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction by being scared. "More of an experienced necromancer." he blew his nose at her, breezing her hair back, "I must admit myself…disappointed." He moved back, a satisfied smirk snaked its way across his face.

Alirah had, had enough. She flew up to the demon. Sora tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but he missed. Alirah was halfway up to him. Hiano was twitching wildly. "Alirah be smart," he advised, "Do not anger this man. Neither Ansem nor you have the power to destroy him." Alirah ignored him and came aligned with his face. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. "Please be smart."

Alirah furrowed her eyes, studying the demon. She snorted. "Do you have something to say child?" Chernabog said, putting the top of his hand under her chin.

"So you're the mighty _Chernabog_," she retorted, saying his name the same way he said hers. She was waving her arms sarcastically, acting like she wasn't impressed. "The Master of Souls, and the Demon of Bald Mountain?" Chernabog nodded his head confidently. "I must admit, I'm disappointed."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy widened their eyes. "What mean you by _disappointed?" _Chernabog asked with interest.

"I was told that you were this awe inspiring, empowered demon of the underworld. My predecessor in Necromancy." She continued, laughing along the way. "In my opinion, you're just an over side horned lizard with wings, stuck knee deep in solidified rock, in one of the most damning places a necromancer could ever find themselves!" she hissed. Hiano slapped his tail on his head, cursing Alirah and himself for not stopping her.

Chernabog cocked an eye. Hiano grew in size and tried to pull her away. "Wait Hiano," Chernabog ordered. Hiano stopped. "Join the three cowards down below, I wish to speak with your _master _alone."

"Chernabog please, she meant no disrespect," Hiano pleaded.

"Join. The. Three." He repeated in monotone, baring his fangs.

Hiano flinched away. He took another pleading look at Alirah. She glanced back at him, her expression softened. She flicked her hand in and out, telling him to go with Sora, Donald, and goofy. Reluctantly, Hiano complied. He slithered over to Sora. Alirah turned back to Chernabog. He crossed his arms across his chest and began to close his wings. Alirah was being sucked closer to him. "H-Hey what…?"

"CHERNABOG, PLEASE BE DON'T DO THIS!" He begged. "I can't lose her!"

"If she is strong enough to summon you," he said viciously, "Then she is strong enough to handle me." Alirah continued to struggle against the suction. It was futile. "Don't struggle dear," he moaned. He grabbed her with a huge hand. Alirah tried to pry herself out. Chernabog tightened his grip. "Do not struggle Mancerling," the wings were nearly closed, "The darkness preys on desperation."

**Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger.**

**The final chapter is next.**

**Stay tuned.**


	24. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

**YOU ARE A NECROMANCER!**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hiano watched as Chernabog engulfed Alirah within his wings. When the wings were fully closed, it looked as if there was seed shaped rock planted atop the mountain. For ten minutes, Sora and Goofy floated around the empty space. They felt as if their journey had just reached its end. Hiano was falling apart, Goofy was floating without a single – literally – a single thought in his head, Donald was firing spell after spell at Chernabog only resulting in tiring himself out, and Sora felt like he was as helpless as he was when Alirah died, Alirah was taken prisoner within a giant demon, and Chernabog may have allowed Ansem to win. After all their hard work…it…may have been over. Sora had never felt so defeated.

Goofy just flowed with whatever air current was breezing through the plane. An emotionless expression on his face. Everyone thought he was mindlessly floating around. The truth was…he was panicking. For the first time, Alirah was so close, but was beyond his reach to give her any help.

Sora however, was a different story. The way he saw things, even if Alirah was there, that journey was over. They would be spending all of eternity in Chernabog's domain. He had to look at the facts. The way they came in was blocked, Chernabog probably knew about another way out of there, but wouldn't tell them. Sora knew he wouldn't tell because not only was he shut up in his wings, but because, according to Hiano, he's a merciless, deceptive demon. Sora drew his keyblade and stared at it disgust. _Some keyblade master I am. _He cursed himself. _I've been able to seal all sorts of doors, but yet I can't open one to save our lives. I bet if Riku had it, he would be able to figure a way out of here. _He tightened his grip. _Alirah was right…I'm not worthy to wield the keyblade._ He threw the key away and watched it ricochet off the invisible wall. _Riku….I'm sorry._

Hiano sat in a tight coil, as if protecting himself from a predator. He could not remember the last time he had ever felt so worried. Usually when Hiano isn't hanging on her, their empathetic link is triggered and they remain in constant contact. But not now. It was as if they were never connected. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't sense her. It was as if Alirah faded from existence. She was gone. _My mistress…._he said desperately in his mind, _my beloved mistress. Oh spirits of the undead, allow her to return to me unmarred. _

Donald wasn't going to give up. He flew up to the demon and hammered his fists on the demons wings. No reaction. "BLIZZARD, FIRE, THUNDER, GRAVITY!" Tried as he might, Chernabog wasn't moving and Alirah wasn't coming out anytime soon. Donald panted and heaved. Desperation filled every fiber of his being. "HEY! Open up. Give us Alirah back!" he hammered ten more times, screaming at the top of his lungs, growing more impatient with each hit.

"Donald, stop," Hiano groaned, sitting coiled in mid-air, "He's not going to open up to us."

"You don't know that," Donald denied hysterically, "he might. He has to." He took out his wand and hammered the rock hard wind again. "We can't lose Alirah again! He can't keep Alirah! He has to give her back!" He demanded, striking the wing with the rhythm of the words.

"Well he's not going to," Hiano roared, "Chernabog isn't going release her just because you want him to. So stop trying."

"You may have given up on her, but I'm haven't." Donald snarled.

Big mistake on his part. Hiano's eyes flared open. He charged over to the duck and constricted him. Taking Donald completely by surprise. "HIANO!" Goofy shrieked. Sora didn't move. He sat cross legged, staring off into space.

Hiano tightened his hold on Donald. The duck only glared. "Don't you dare tell me I've given up on her!" he snarled. "I would never give up on my Mistress of the night." Donald widened his eyes. Goofy relaxed, realizing what Hiano was doing. "I want Alirah back more than any of you ever could," he released Donald, "But Chernabog isn't going to give Alirah back," he stated firmly, "Not without torturing her first."

"What do you mean…torture?" he gulped.

Hiano looked up at Chernabog and flared his nostrils, "Every category of Mancer has a predecessor. And that predecessor is part of a generation centuries before the next. Chernabog is Alirah's Predecessor."

"What does that have to do with Chernabog imprisoning Alirah?" Goofy asked floating over. Sora turned his head slightly, taking interest.

"As you all know, there are many categories of Mancers. Each category has a predecessor. Necromancer's are no different except in the quantity of their numbers." Goofy scratched over his eye. "There are generally only one or two necromancers that are alive," he stated simply, "Chernabog is one, Alirah is the second. In order for Chernabog to properly pass the Necromancer baton, Alirah must acknowledge that she is a Necromancer."

"How do you do that?" Sora finally asked. He floated over to the small group.

"Alirah refuses to control the Souls of the dead," Donald explained, "The main power of a Necromancer is soul control. But the subject of souls is controlling those that are dead." Sora cocked an eye.

"Unless Alirah takes up the responsibilities of a Necromancer, Chernabog will never let her out of his clutches. Unless Alirah takes control of one of the dead, Chernabog is going to tear her apart until there's nothing left." Hiano wheezed. He recoiled and tucked his head within his body. _Zead….what do you have planned for her?_

**R®R®R®R®R®R®**

Falling…falling…falling…splat! Alirah landed on a hard patch of land. Rocks and gravel clung to her face and cloths, scratching the palms of her hands. "Uh…never was one for flying – solo anyway." She groaned, rising to her feet. The dirt scrapped her knees, staining them with filth. Her white gloves were black form the dirt. Her bell sleeves silted open. She shuffled her hair around, tiny pebbles flicking out. "Where am I anyway?" she rumbled. The area she was in was entirely gray. Same with the long, winding path she was standing on. She was on one of the circular platforms that the paths led to. There was a glow was coming from beneath the path and extend to the middle of the wall. "Is this a cave?" she asked herself. She shuffled to the edge of the path way and saw a whirlpool of green liquid. "Oh my god!" she said, feeling her stomach flip. The pool had people…no…ghost….swimming through it, being pulled down. "THE VALLEY OF THE DEAD!"

"Precisely…" purred a deep voice. Alirah spun on her heels. There stood Chernabog. He was the same height as hades. His arms were crossed, his wings folded across the collar of his neck and shoulders, and a malicious grin plastered onto his face. "Welcome to the Underworld Ms. Alirah."

"Why did you bring me here?" She barked.

"This is the one place you refuse to visit," he said in a quizzical tone, "Which I find strange. Most Necromancers would kill for a chance to come to the underworld. Not as residence, but visitors."

"In case you haven't heard," she snarled, alternating bouncing her shoulders, "I'm not like most Necromancers. I hate the underworld." She wrapped her arms around herself, "I hate talking to the dead. Don't even ask me to summon them."

"You see, that's why I brought you here," Chernabog retorted, putting his clawed fingers together, "The more you resist summoning the dead, the worse off Hiano will become." He said it with such a smooth tone. He wanted to get a reaction from Alirah.

He got it. Alirah snapped her head back to the Demon, her eyes wide with fear. "What do you mean?" she squeaked. "What's wrong with Hiano?"

Chernabog smiled maliciously and continued to explain, "As you undoubtedly know, Hiano was the Guardian of souls. His energy derived from him devouring dead souls. Not souls of the dead," he added quickly, "Dead Souls. The Souls of those who have given up on living. They only devote themselves to harming others in order to feel whole." Alirah shook her head and held out her hands, signing that she already knew that. "Have you noticed how Hiano is becoming sluggish?" Alirah moved her eyes left to right, thinking about how Hiano had been sleeping a lot. "He's losing his life energy." Alirah put a hand to her mouth and one of her chest. It felt as if a blade hit her in the chest. "And that will continue until you face your fear of the dead."

"I'm not scared of them!" she reassured him. "I just don't like them."

"You don't like the pain they bring…." he trailed of slyly, "You hate seeing the faces of those who deaths you caused."

"I never got or killed anyone," she whimpered.

"Now even I know that's a lie," he growled. He gestured his hand behind him. A young boy with black spikey hair, wearing Grecian armor stood there. His black eyes void of emotion. Alirah gasped, staggering backwards. "Remember Zack, Alirah. Remember how he died?" Zack approached her. Alirah moved away. "Sephiroth was one of those dead souls. He gave you a chance to stop him." Alirah's back hit a path stalagmite. Zack put a sword to her neck. "But you turned that opportunity down. You allowed Zack to get killed."

"NO I didn't!" she began crying.

"YES YOU DID!" Chernabog roared. Zack hit Alirah on the side of the head with the hilt of the sword. She was knocked into the dirt. "IT WAS THE SAME THING WITH TERRA!" He snapped his fingers. As Alirah pushed up of the ground, a pair of familiar shoes appeared before. She looked up and nearly screamed. It was Terra. Terra grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her off the ground. Alirah put her hands on his wrists, trying to pry him off. "Your fear of Xehanort allowed Terra's soul to become corrupted and allowed it to die. You become scared of those whose souls you can't see. Because you know that they are dead inside." Terra kneed her in the stomach and threw her to Zack. Zack held her up under her arms, keeping her in place. "The people who die inside, they call out to you. You're always tempted to take their life, but couldn't. No…you wouldn't! Why?" Because you try to be the one thing you aren't – HUMAN!"

"I AM HUMAN!" Zack held one wrist, Terra had the other. Both kneed and punched her in the ribs. Then they swung her to Chernabog's feet. She glared up at him through blood red eyes.

"No you're not," he whispered. He crouched down to her. "You're like me. A demon of the night. A demon who takes joy in watching a person's soul go from a bright white to a dismal gray."

"That's not true…" she whimpered.

Still crouching, Chernabog grabbed a hand full of her hair and lifted her until she was eye level with him. "You loved watching Sora crumble…seeing down weep in sorrow…watching Goofy moan in agony…seeing Mickey fall aprat at having to kill you – YOU LOVED ALL OF IT!" Alirah closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. "Except, there was one thing keeping you from extracting their souls…your humanity." Terra and Zack hoisted her up to her feet. Chernabog gripped her chin. His thumbs nail poking into her chin. "Your humanity is slowly killing Hiano. He's been in that key of your for Lord knows how many centuries. He's been with you for a year, and that entire year he's been resisting the urge to steal a soul and do you know why?"

"I ahven't the slightest idea." She choughed.

"Because he loves you too much," he said with disgust, "He loves you so much that he's willing to put his own health aside to satiSfy you." Alirah turned her head. Chernabog snapped it back. "He's dying for you."

"I never asked him to."

"BUT HE'S GOING TO!" Chernoabog spat. "That crystal Oogie and Hook placed on him increased the process."

"How do you-"

"I may be stuck in a mountain, but word does travel to my domain." Alirah slumped into Terra and Zacks hold. "That was a Crystal of Amethyst. It's poisonous to Guardians. Like Cerberus and Hiano. it saps the life out of them." Chernbog let go of her chin. Alirah lowered her head. "And what makes it worse is that you refuse to give him souls. You refuse to control dead souls and it's killing him." Alirah kept her head down. Chenrabog sighed wit hdisappointment. "No use in allowing you to prolong his suffering." He nodded to the two boys. Zack and Terra drew swords. They put them to Alirah's neck. "Alirah, you are hereby sentenced to death-"

Alirah twisted her arms free and placed them on Zack and Terra's chest. "Souls of these warriors who once stood tall," She chanted, her eyes cturning gold, "Obey me know as I make this call," her hands began to glow red, "Now upon this verse, serve me well," the red dispersed from her hand and onto thier bodies, "become my warriors, spirts of Hell." Terra and Zack released her. Chernabog smirked. Alirah glared at him. "Take him." she snarled.

The two ran for Chernabog. The demon merely swiped his hand, the two boys vanishing into thin air. Alirah drew her keyblade and took a battle stance. Chernabog began to chuckle slightly. Then it went into a full laugh. He was then applauding. Alirah felt her key vibrate from the sound. "Very good. Well done little mancer." He congradulated. "I must say I'm impressed. Not many Mancer's your age can control two souls at once. Two strong souls at that." He approached Alirah. She kept her blade at the ready. When Chernabog reached her, the blade tip touched his chest. "Now before I release you, you must agree to one thing."

"Which is?"

He waved a hand through the air. Her clothes and skin were cleaned. The scratches and tears vanished. Alirah examined her body. _Wow…he's good. _"You swear that you will stop Ansem. No matter the cost."

Alirah blinked at him, relaxing her shoulders. She saw Chernabog put his hands behind his back and relaxed. She sheathed her keyblade, crossed a hand over her chest and one behind her back. She bowed and said. "I solemnly swear, I will stop the abomination who awoken you – Demon Spirit Lord of Bald Mountain."

Alirah rose and Chernabog returned a bow, "You have my thanks Alirah – My sister of Darkness."

**Y(Y)Y(Y)Y(Y)Y(Y)Y**

Outside, chernabogs larger body began to glow. Hiano and the other snapped to the mountain. In a spiraling tower of lights, Chernabog disappeared, revealing a smiling Alirah. "ALI!" The four screamed. She flew to them and they flew to her. Hiano was the first to reach her. Then donal, Goofy, Sora stayed outside the group hug. "Alirah, you're okay!" Hiano remarked thankfully.

"Of course I am," she retorted confidently. She reached behind her back and pulled out a gray ball. "I believe you need these."

"What are they?" Hiano asked.

"Souls that…I've been squeamish of getting for you. I'm so sorry Hiano."

He shook his tiny head. "Think nothing of it." Alirah nodded. She tossed the ball into the air. Hiano caught it in his mouth like a dog and swallowed it in one gulp. He licked his chops. "Ah…dictators mixed with extremist. Such a culinary master piece."

Goofy a-hyucked at Hiano. Then asked Alirah, "What did he do?"

"He called me his Sister of Darkness." She said, weirded out by the comment.

"Oh…that's just a commen curteosy bit," Hinao answered, "It means he accepts you as an equeal."

Alirah bobbed her head. Then she saw Sora. He was smiling, but she could see that something was bothering him. "We have one more job to do Sora," she stated, "You ready for it?"

"You sure you want me to help?" he asked dismally. "You sure you want someone unworthy of the keyblade to help you."

"No," she said placidly. She floated over to him and hugged him. "I want you to help me. You – the keyblade master."

"But I couldn't get us out…" he rapsed, "I couldn't save you or any of us."

"Even so," she shrugged, "You and I are the only ones who can beat ansem." She drew both the heart and soul blade, "And I'm going to need you to be ready. So," she put her blades out, "Are you?" Sora shied away from the invitation

Donald flew over and put his wand on her blades, "I am!"

Then Goofy, "Count me in."

Hiano, "I'll always be by your side."

Sora summoned his blade. He looked around and saw the determined expressions of his friends. He put his blade in. "I was born ready."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I LIED!**

**One more chapter to go folks – I promise.**

**Stay tuned. Sorry for the lame ending, I was getting tired.**

**Till next time.**


	25. Light vs Darkness

**Light vs. Dark**

**KINGDOM HEARTS IS LIGHT**

Chernabog vanished from his mountain top. There was now a portal for Sora, Alirah, Donald, and Goofy to pass through. Goofy began to menacingly polish his shield with his gloved hand. Before every major fight, he polishes his shield. He feels its hard tough exterior, psychically hardening his skin. He readies his mind to tell his body to be prepared for any obstacle, enemy, or attack that may come. He then placed his forehead onto the shield and whispered, "For the King. We will meet again."

Donald sat in a meditative stance. Legs crossed, arms extended over each leg, index and thumbed curled into a circle, her other three fingers fully extended, his eyes closed, and his wand floating across from him. He muttered spells, incantations, curses, enchantments, all magic verses that will bring him victory. He repeated them over and over again, determining not to forget any of them. Donald then began to clear his mind. He ran his hands up and down his body, breathing in when the hands came up, and out when they went down. His body was loose, his mind clear. When he opened his eyes, he took hold of his Wand. With his arms still extended and wand in hand, he placed his other hand over the top of his wand, and put his forehead atop the hand and said, "For Daisy and the King. I will come back to you Daisy."

Sora looked from Kairi's charm to his keyblade. The energy from both was flowing into him. Memories of him, Riku, and Kairi's childhood flowed through his mind. How close they were, how surprised and happy they were to meet Kairi on the day of the meteor shower, how Sora and Riku would compete to share a paopu fruit with her. He wanted to experience more of those days. He wanted to see them smile again. More importantly, he wanted to return home with them. He placed the keyblade and charm over his heart and bowed his head. He whispered, "For Riku and Kairi. We will go back to the island…together."

Alirah, now accepting her role as a Necromancer, was more than ready to face her demon – Ansem, AKA Xehanort. Since the day she met him, he has been the bane of her existence. He's taken almost everything from her. He took Aqua, Eraqus, Ven, Terra, and now he had Riku. Alirah was going to make sure she took everything from him. She was going to be the one to take his life from him. She wanted to torture and humiliate him, just like he did her. And make him pay for almost causing the death of Hiano. No one was going to take her baby from her. She summoned both of her keyblades. One was Riku's; the other was Hiano's. She had both of her boys in her hands. She took out her charm and squeezed it in her hand. Terra was with her as well. She hugged all three to her heart. "For Hiano, Riku, and Terra. I will have my vengeance upon this man for what he's done to us. I swear."

They all joined in the middle, hovering above the mountain portal. They joined hands, saying one last prayer, and dived into the hole.

**T%T%T%T%T**

The four landed in an area known as the Giant Crevasse. If it were possible, that area sent a greater chill down their spines than Chernabog's place. Beads of teal lights stretched across the ceiling like streamers. There were sand slopped pathways zig sagging down, leading to the bottom of the cavern.

Goofy caught a glimmer of light shooting from the ground. His guess was as good as theirs. It was a way out. Alirah brought forth Hiano. The cobra grew threw sizes. The four boarded and he slithered down. Alirah sat in front. When she would ride Hiano, the two would come up with signals to alert one another of danger. Donald and Goofy took the middle so they could cover the side flanks. Sora took the rear to watch their backs. His whole body was shaking with adrenaline. His hand was itching to draw his keyblade. As they descended, Sora could feel the darkness creeping onto his skin. Alirah could feel it as well. Hiano could feel her grip tighten. _Never in my life have I ever sensed you so terrified. _He thought, passing the midpoint. _That fear will come to an end today. I promise. _

As they made it to the bottom, Hiano slithered right through the beam of light. The light way took them to a platform with razor sharp teeth rock lining the circular perimeter. In the center was a vortex of purple mist. Goofy and Sora took a quick look around. Meanwhile, Alirah and Donald held out their hands to the vortex. Keeping a safe distance away so not to touch it, but also enough to feel the energy emanating from it. "Well we can rule out jumping," Sora shrugged. "Unless we want to take our chances with the bottomless abyss."

"And we can also rule out taking another door outta here," Goofy informed, "Because there is none."

Hiano let out a long sigh. "Alirah, Donald, what do you two have?"

The two lowered their hands. "Okay, we have good news and we have bad news." Donald said.

"What's the good news?" Sora groaned. "I need to hear some."

"The good news is there is a 90% chance that this is a way out," Alirah informed.

"What's the bad news?" Goofy asked biting on his nails.

"Well…the bad news is two parts," Donald said slowly. Sora and Goofy gestured their hands, telling him to go on.

"The first part isn't as bad," Alirah started off, "there's a 10% chance that it's a dead end."

"The second part," Donald picked up, "we'll have to fight leader heartless to open the exits."

"Then let's get going," Sora declared, "Heartless or no, we have to make it to Ansem." He jumped in. Donald and Goofy followed.

Alirah scooped up Hiano. "He seems eager." She commented.

"Too eager," Hiano grumbled, "That's what worries me."

**U^U^U^U^U**

In the false area of Destiny Island, Ansem was strutting across the sand. He smiled at the inferior speck of rock. How small it was compared to most worlds he had seen. How technologically and magically inferior it was. It was nothing but dirt surround by high salinity liquid. If was pitiful. Ansem stretched out sarcastically, taking in the fake sun. He laughed at himself for even considering the act. Doing it made him laugh hysterically. "No wonder you turned yourself to the darkness my boy," Ansem turned to the small boat dock. Tied to one of the support legs was Riku. His mouth was gagged by piece of cloth. A black liquid tentacle tied his hand behind his back and the support. Another wrapped his chest and the leg. The third restrained his feet. Ansem approached the boy. Riku struggled relentlessly. The bonds didn't budge. "This tiny island. This speck of land. This…prison," he spat, "I'm going mad just looking at it." He crouched down and grabbed Riku's chin, making him look up at him, "You grew tired of this life and got another. And with that new life, came a new love." Riku grunted through the cloth, telling the older man to go screw himself. Ansem tossed Riku's head to the side. Riku glared at the man. "I have no doubt in my mind that Alirah will come for you." he rose to his feet. "After all, she has to keep the one person who reminds her of Terra alive." Ansem smiled wolfishly, waiting for a reaction. He got one. Riku diverted his gaze, his struggling stopped. Ansem slapped a hand atop Riku's head, grabbed a fistful of his hair. Riku cringed. "Not to worry," Ansem began absorbing Riku's body, "By the time I'm through with you and your friends, you'll all be nothing but my pawns in my war of darkness," Riku was completely absorbed back in. Once again the two were one, "And I will finally be ride of young Alirah once and for all."

**/\&\/&\/&\/&\/&/\**

One platform after another, Sora, Alirah and the others fought heartless after heartless, tearing through each one like it was an obstacle on a highway. Each area had a small section of the world's Alirah and Sora visited. From the entrance hall of the Castle of Dreams to the Hundred Acre Woods of Winnie the Pooh. Guard armor, behemoth, invisibles, Dark balls – every last heartless and heartless leader was appearing and slowing the groups travel speed. Hiano had to get involved a couple times to even the odds of strength and size. Ansem wasn't making their trip easy. But they weren't going to hand him victory so easily either.

The next platform they approached had a fiery vortex this time. Alirah and Donald weren't sure what to make of it. They sensed the same energy, only it seemed to be cut off from another source. "This must be the end," Donald assumed.

"But is it a dead end or another door?" Alirah questioned.

"One way to find out." Goofy said. He clipped his fingers onto his nose, held his breath and cannonballed in. Alirah picked up Donald and leaped in. Then Sora grabbed Hiano and jumped in next.

The vortex took them to a room. It had pools hanging out of the walls filled with green water. It was like an above water grotto. On the wall in front of them was a large door. Sora and Alirah approached it. "Huh?" the two said.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Alirah asked.

"Hear what?" Donald asked.

"That voice…" Sora trailed off. _**Careful, **_it said, _**this is the last safe haven you'll find here. Beyond there is no light to protect you. **_Alirah and Sora shied away. _**But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. **_Alirah and Sora put a hand to their heart._**Remember, you are the one who will open the door and heart to the light. **_The voice vanished. "Alirah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. They both reached for a door handle and pulled. A bright lit beaming out. After the flash vanished, the four found themselves on a luxurious island. The breeze was blowing, palm trees were dancing, the ocean waves were lapping against the shore. "Where are we?" Alirah asked. Sora emotionlessly sauntered to the water. The water washed up and down his shoes. "Sora?" Sora fell to his knees. He picked up a handful of sand and watched it seep from his hand. He did it five times in a row. He looked like a zombie. Alirah, Donald and Goofy exchanged worried glances. Alirah walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sora what is it?"

"This is it," he droned, burying his hands within the sand, "This is my island!"

"This place!" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," Sora wheezed, "I can't believe I finally found it!" Sora scooped up the sand and rubbed it against his face. The coarse grains against his skin were a like ecstasy. Oh how he missed his island paradise home.

Donald shifted his webbed toes through the sand. "What the?" something didn't feel right. Donald took a pinch of sand and grinded it between his index finger and thumb. "It's not real," he mumbled. "GUYS, THIS ISLAND IS FAKE!"

Sora looked back at him and then up at Alirah. She had Hiano slither through it. He dug down and back up. "He's right," he croaked, spitting out sand, "This Island is a farce."

Just then the island began to shift. Alirah grabbed Hiano. Goofy and Donald snatched up Sora, dragging him back to the pathway that led to the final rest stop. _**This world has been connected. **_Goofy looked back. "What was that?" the mini island disappeared. _**Tied to the darkness. **_Alirah watched as the ground cracked apart. _**Soon to be completely eclipsed. **_The ocean turned into a bottomless blue abyss. _**There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. **_Another piece of the island vanished. Sora watched in absolute horror. Once again his home was being stripped away. _**One who knows nothing can understand nothing. **_

The entire island had changed. The ground was cracked and dried, the sand flat and hard. The trees were transformed and looked as though they were cracked chips in the sky. "Oh my God's," Alirah gasped.

"You said it," Goofy whimpered.

"LOOK!" Donald screamed. He pointed over to the edge where the ocean once was.

Alirah and Sora nearly lost their breath. In his armor stood Riku, gazing out at the horizon. Alirah became entranced. She felt as if it was ages since she had seen her cerulean eyed friend. Alirah's feet began to move on their own. She reached out a hand for him, hoping to put a hand on him one more time. "Riku…" she cried. Sora grabbed her hand. Alirah looked back at him with pleading eyes. Sora shook his head dismally at her. Alirah knew what it meant. She just didn't want to believe it. Alirah took in a deep breath. Her eyes went to gold. Gazing hard at the boy, she could still see it. She could see the pasty blue aura. Riku's purple was nowhere to be seen. "NO!" She snarled. Alirah jetted for Riku.

"ALIRAH WAIT!" Sora cried, running after her.

As Riku, who they all knew was really Ansem, stared out at the horizon, he could hear the footsteps of his adversaries. However, he could sense Alirah. He could feel her anger, her hatred. It brought pure joy to his heart – if he had one. _Now we may settle things, my young Necromancer. _The footsteps stopped a few feet from him. "Take a look at this tiny place," Ansem began. His voice sent shivers down Goofy's spine, "to the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison." He chuckled. "He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And by doing so," he turned to them, making Riku's face a gently loving expression towards Alirah, "He found love." Alirah clenched a shaking fist. "That love encouraged him to grow stronger, made him take any dark powers he could muster," Alirah remained unmoved. Ansem was beginning to doubt she was even listening. Hell, Alirah wasn't' even sure if she was listening. All she could do was stare at Riku. "By gripping desperately with these powers," Ansem continued, the blue aura circling around him, "Riku opened his heart to darkness," the body of Riku evaporated. Now there stood the dark skinned man Ansem, his gold eyes empty and dark.

"RIKU!" Alirah screeched.

"Don't bother," Ansem chuckled, "your voice can no longer reach him where he is."

"AND WHERE'S THAT?" Alirah cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RIKU?"

"No need to shout Alirah," he taunted. Alirah's energy began to flow from her like a faucet pouring out water. "It's as I told you, he belongs once again to darkness." Alirah took a step forward. Goofy and Sora grabbed an arm, while Donald stood in front of with his arms stretched out. He was facing towards Ansem. Donald was going to make sure Ansem couldn't get within two inches of Alirah. As for Sora and Goofy, they wanted to make sure she just couldn't get close. Ansem continued his self-righteous speech of darkness, increasing the hate within the group with every word that spilled from his lips. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes It." he vanished from sight. "Such is its nature." The four looked around. "In the end," the voice came from behind them, "Every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." They all jumped away, keeping a safe distance between them and him. "You see, darkness is the hearts true essence."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sora declared. "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in," he put a hand to his heart, "But I've learned, that deep down there's a light that never goes out."

"And what light is that?" Ansem chortled.

"Why should we tell you?" Alirah spat. "It's one of those concepts that, even in your old age, your mind could never even hope to grasp."

"Once again I ask," Ansem stated in annoyance, "What light do you speak of?"

Alirah drew her Soul Blade. "The light of every last friend, ally, and love we've ever made throughout our adventures. As long as they remain with us, the light in our hearts will never be extinguished."

Ansem stared daggers at the four. Finally aggravated by their proclamations, he pushed off the ground and hovered. "So you both have come this far and still you both understand nothing." A dark deformed creature appeared behind him. It draped its arms around Ansem. "Every light must fade," the creature prepared to pounce, "Every heart return to darkness!"

The creature leaped and took down Donald and Goofy. He tossed them into what used to be the island shed. Rubbing his head, Goofy saw the Guardian hovering a few feet from them. He looked to the side and saw Donald out cold. "Bad time for a nap Donald!" he quipped. _Bad time for a joke Goofy. _He told himself. Jokes were Goofy's way of keeping himself calm. The guardian held out his hands. Black and blue disks formed. "AAAHHH!" Goofy cried. The guardian launched the disks. They were heading straight for Donald. Goofy jumped to his feet and brought up his shield. Last second, Goofy deflected the disk. It was like blocking against the one of Hercules punches. The guardian sent three more. Two horizontal and one vertical. First horizontal goofy blocked and sent it into the Cliffside. The vert was sent into the air and into a patch of sand. The last one grazed Goofy's side and was an inch above Donald's head. Goofy fell to one knee, holding the wound. The Guardian smiled animally, drool dripping from his razor sharp teeth.

Sora went for Ansem. He stabbed for the stomach. Keeping his arms crossed, Ansem dodged effortlessly out of the way. Alirah appeared on his side and swung. Ansem evaded the attack once again. "ICE!" Alirah cried.

"THUNDER!" Sora cried next.

The ice merged with the thunder creating a liquid lightening. Ansem rose into the air. Sora and Alirah moved their blades like wands and direct the spell to the air born man. Ansem, not able to doge, took the hit. An explosion of smoke was visible. For a few seconds Alirah and Sora watched, looking for Ansem to come shooting out in a fit of rage. Alirah and Sora slapped hands together. They nailed him. Or so they thought. A lance pole end shot into the ground, missing Sora's foot. The lance head was the Soul eater blade that Riku uses. The two watched as the pole retracted in. Out of the smoke, a double edged lance clenched firmly in his hand, floated Ansem. A victorious smirk plastered on his face. "I must admit," he said, dusting himself off, "That was a clever trick." He put his other hand on the lance, "But I'm afraid you'll have to do better." He pointed the lance and went for Alirah. Sora brought his key blade down and made the lance get caught in the sand. Alirah ran up the lance and swung her blade. Ansem moved back. Sora and Alirah charged. Ansem summoned the lance back to his hand. Sora jumped, bringing his blade down. Alirah stuck to the ground and stabbed at Ansem legs. Effortlessly Ansem caught Sora and Alirah. He slammed a foot on Alirah's wrist, pinning her to the ground. He grabbed Sora by the neck, keeping him suspended above ground. The guardian had Donald and Goofy and held them by their back collars. Ansem smiled triumphantly. "Did you really think it would be so easy for you to defeat me?" he mocked. The oxygen in Sora's lungs was depleting, his face turning blue. Donald shook his head, waking up to the scene before him. "You fools have sealed your own fates."

"No," Donald squawked, "Just yours!" Donald nodded to Alirah.

Alirah nodded back and shouted, "_ATTACK MY GUARDIAN!" _Hiano sprouted from the ground. Ansem was surprised. He staggered away, his foot coming off Alirah and he dropped Sora. Hiano began to constrict Ansem. The Guardian cried out in pain and dropped Donald and Goofy. "Well, well," Alirah chimed, "So you're bound by that rule as well."

Ansem tried to push Hiano's body away. But Hiano was too strong. Ansem's arms were bound to his chest as Hiano began to crush him. Now that Ansem was busy, Donald and Goofy went back to the pain ridden Guardian. "Goofy!" Donald called. "Pin him by the chest with your shield. Goofy acknowledged and rammed the heartless. The Guardian was slammed hard against the coarse surface. Donald swished his wand, the sand began shackles around the arms tail, pinning him to the ground. Goofy kept the shield on the chest of the heartless. The symbol was facing up. Donald jumped on Guardian and placed the wand hilt on the shield and chanted, "FUNDO FRENUM, CARPE RETRACTUM!" An orange web exploded from the hilt and over the shield. The web went to the last four inches of the shields perimeter. It formed around the sides of the beast and drilled into the sand, keeping the guardian even more firmly in place. "NOW," He shouted, "FAITH!" A beam of light hit the shield and dispersed to web. The guardian roared in greater pain. Goofy looked back at the still constricted Ansem.

Ansem cried out in pain. Sora and Alirah smiled maliciously. "It's a pain in the ass isn't it," Alirah mocked, "Being restrained by a child's guardian." Ansem's cries stopped. He seemed to calm down, but Alirah could still see his could feel the pain. He looked up at Hiano. The snake hissed at him. Ansem cocked an eye. "What? You don't remember him?" Alirah smiled. "That's Hiano, my guardian and mentor," Ansem struggled against the coils. Hiano tightened his grip, "The same Hiano you tried to kill at Hollow Bastion." Ansem smiled. "So you do remember.

"Of course," Ansem grunted. He got one of his hands free, "And I also remember," he placed a hand on the snake body, "You both share each other's pain." His fingers pierced through the skin. Hiano cringed and roared, "Much like me and my guardian," he chimed. Alirah gripped both her sides and fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Hiano began to shrink. When the snake body was able to fit in the palm of Ansem hand, he took both hand and ringed Hiano like a rag. Alirah's scream turned into a blood curdling wail. "It's a pain in the ass isn't it?" he said, mocking Alirah's tone.

Sora stuck his key into the ground. "FIRAGA!" The sand ruptured into small bubbles on the ground, turning into a heat trail leading to Ansem's feet.

The older man snorted. "What futile trick is this?" he ringed harder. Both cried out again.

"A little spell I learned along the way," Sora smiled. Ansem watched with interest. "Heat the ground with the fire of your anger, and make it rise to exact your vengeance," he chanted. The sand had small bubbles form on the ground. _What on earth? _Ansem thought. "FIRAGA BURST!" Balls of fire sprouted from the ground. Hitting Ansem in the face, arms, legs, and groin, He dropped Hiano. Alirah let out a loud exalted breath. She saw Hiano. She aimed the key blade and summoned him back. _Rest my friend. You've earned it. _Ansem was roaring in agony, holding his face. He waved a hand around. The sand swirled around him and he vanished. Sora, taking advantage of this situation, ran over and helped up Alirah. "You and Hiano alright?"

"We'll live," she coughed. "Not bad for a novice." She quipped. Sora flipped out his collar smugly, feeling good about himself. Alirah giggled. Goofy and Donald ran up. Alirah finally noticed the wound in Goofy's side. She placed a hand and said, "Curaga!" the wound vanished.

"Thanks Ali." Goofy smiled warmly.

"My pleasure," she smiled back. Then she bent down to Donald. "So Dee, you need me to heal that knot on your head?" Donald cocked an eye and felt around. There was a large lump on his head. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she said in baby tone.

"W-WHAT?" Donald blushed. Alirah moved her head to his and he moved. "Q-quit playing around." he pouted and waved a hand over his head. The lump flattened, the pain going away. "I can take care of myself." The three began to laugh at the flustered duck. Donald eventually joined in.

Alirah found herself feeling…well…euphoric…no…a better word was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed with them and felt good about it. She would have gone so far as to admit…she missed having laughs with them. She missed the castle. _Maybe…maybe I will go back…_she thought. _Maybe… _"I'm thrilled you all are having a good laugh." Someone remarked with disgust. Alirah and Sora felt their stomach do a complete 360. Donald and Goofy looked back at where they pinned the Guardian. It was gone! "Now it's my turn," Ansem's voice echoed. The sky, the sand, the island itself was being engulfed in darkness. "I shall watch as you're consumed by the darkness I command." The shadow travel quickly. With nowhere to run, the four stood routed to their places. "And once the darkness has taken hold of you, I shall rend your hearts from your bodies and make you MINE!" As the shadow consumed everything, Alirah and Donald subconsciously hugged each other, not wanting to separate. Goofy and Sora did the same. In a matter of seconds the four were consumed by the darkness.

**U*U*U*U**

Goofy awoke in a strange area. Wherever he was, it was pitch black. The only thing he could see was a scepter with a blue gem. "What is that?" he asked himself. He took a step towards it, and then heard a moan. He looked around wildly. He saw Sora laying down unconscious. "Sora…" he called, shaking her. Alirah began to stir. "Sora?" She looked up. "Sora?" he moved the hair from her face. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he groaned, rubbing her forehead. He had a pounding headache. "What happened?"

"That shadow thing swallowed us, and we ended up here."

"What about Donald and Alirah?"

"We got separated," Goofy said, his shoulders drooping, "Ansem must have done it."

"Very astute of you," Ansem's voice mocked. Sora and Goofy's attention went to the Scepter. A glow shined down from it and Ansem appeared. "How do you like the subtly parts of my domain?" he taunted, holding his hand up showing off the area. "Quite dismal, yes?"

"Where are we Ansem?" Sora spat.

"You are in an area that's part of the endless abyss," he walked closer to the two. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds: KINGDOM HEARTS!" Sora's eyes went wide. "Within here, even if you manage to escape this prison, you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light." Goofy found himself looking around. "Look as hard as you are able. Not one speck of light will reveal itself." Goofy looked ahead and saw Ansem right in front of him. "From those depths are all hearts born." Ansem placed a hand on Goofy's chest, "Even yours." Goofy was scared stiff. Alirah struck out with his blade. Ansem disappeared then reappeared. Alirah put a hand in front of Goofy protectively. "You may wish to hurry," he commented, "They may be strong, but I doubt Alirah and Donald will last without you two." The Scepters glow shined down and Ansem vanished. In his place came the heartless known as invisibles.

"What do we do know?" Goofy asked.

"We take out that Scepter!" Alirah declared. "Merlin told me about objects like those. They're used as locks with a catch."

"What's the catch?"

Sora drew his blade. "We get rid of these heartless and break that scepter."

**V^V^V^V**

Donald and Alirah were floating in the abyss. Staying close together, they scanned around. They couldn't see anything. It was as if they went blind. "Where are we?" Alirah asked.

"WHERE THE HEART OF ALL WORLDS RESIDES!" Someone announced in a booming voice. The two spun around. They came face to face with a large fortress. At the top of the fortress was Ansem. "THIS IS WHERE KINGDOM HEARTS RESIDES!" Alirah's eyes widened. She'd heard that name before. The mirror said she would have to help seal it. But in order for that to happen, they needed to get past Ansem. "And this is where you shall forever remain!" He summoned his lance. "This Abyss shall be you final, eternal resting place!" He declared.

"Not if we make it your first!" Alirah declared. She drew both the Heart and Soul blade and charged.

"Both Heart and Soul," Ansem said thoughtfully, "Impressive young Mancer." He waved the lance. Wyverns appeared.

Donald aimed his wand and shouted, "FIRAGA BURST PROFERO!" The opposite of Sora's spell, Donald balls of fire into the air and they exploded into smaller sparks of fire raining down upon the heartless.

Alirah tore through the rain and brought her blades down on Ansem. He moved to the side and jabbed the lance. Alirah blocked with soul and struck with heart. Ansem grabbed the blade and sent his energy traveling up it. Alirah got a shock. Donald flew in. His thunder spell was charging at the wand tip. Ansem pulled Alirah in and chucked her into Donald. "You are both very clever," Ansem commented, "Might and Magic coinciding to achieve victory," Alirah and Donald held onto a spire, watching the man, "But I'm afraid even that won't be enough. For you see," he summoned the orbs and heartless, "so long as darkness fills my veins, your measly powers will never stop me." He swiped the lance to the across in front of him, send slice waves. Alirah and Donald panicked and barreled out.

**D($)D($)D($)D**

Goofy held back the Invisibles, while Sora tried to break the Scepter. He kept swinging at it like a piñata. The fluorescent blue gem still glowing. He stopped every ten swings, his arms feeling heavy. He wiped the sweat from his face. A heartless snuck up below him. Sora stabbed its face. It roared as it disappeared and Sora went back to the gem. _UGH, this isn't going anywhere. _He moaned. _But I have to keep trying. _He went back to swinging.

Goofy was fighting to keep the heartless back. An Invisible scratched his cheek. Goofy poured on the pressure and pushed them into the wall. He threw his shield like a disk. It sliced through the heartless, only to have more appear in their place. Goofy moaned in annoyance. "Soorra, how's it comin?"

"It's-come-ing," Sora answered with each swing. The scepter was cracking, but not enough. The more Sora hit it, the more heartless it spat out.

"Sora, more heartless have arrived!" The heartless pounced on Goofy, pinning him to the ground. "And they're heavier this time!" They continued to pile on.

"GOOFY!" He cried. The heartless turned to Sora and stalked up to him. Sora began to panic. More heartless were coming and he was running out of time.

"Oh come on," he panicked, "What haven't I tried yet?" The heartless were dangerously closed. The swarm was only inches away from overcoming him. Sora backed away and into the Scepter. It's glow was taunting him. He saw his reflection. The reflection of a boy whom everyone was depending on. "Let's try this!" he aimed the key. Without thinking he cried, "BLIZZAGA!" He shot relentlessly. _Crack! _"Huh?" the scepter changed to red and was cracking further. The heartless cringed. "I GOT SOMETHING!" He cheered. The heartless shook away the pain and proceeded. "FIRAGA!" Three shots and the gem turned yellow. "THUN-" The heartless jumped on him. "AH!" Sora kicked and punched. The heartless tried to keep him down. Sora moved the keyblade along the ground. He bent it up slightly. "THUNDER!"

**O&O&O&O**

Donald and Alirah were in over their heads. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get a scratch on Ansem. He twirled his lance around and pointed it to the two. Four orbs of light shot out, two beams of light crossed in the middle.

Alirah dove as Donald rose. Ansem sent out more. Alirah blocked and guarded. She dived and barreled out. Donald managed to squeeze between blasts. He cast protection and shield spells left and right. Healing charms, deflecting charms, everything except attack spells. He couldn't get any out. His magic was being exhausted. Alirah's stamina was being spent as well. She was getting cut and grazed. The two landed on path way, panting heavily. "Feeling tired my friends?" Ansem taunted. Alirah and Donald glared. "That's a shame. Because I've only begun to show you my power." He snapped his fingers. Invisibles appeared and restrained the two. Alirah and Donald fought against the heartless. It was useless. In that abyss, the heartless strength was increased tenfold. So it felt like cement iron clad hands were gripping their arms. The heartless flew up to bring the two to eye level with Ansem. He smiled wickedly at them. Alirah and Donald glared defiantly. "Now how shall I proceed?" Ansem took a step off his fortress. He walked along the air as if there was an invisible path below him. "Shall I make incisions along every inch of your body and watch you bleed out?" Donald stuck his tongue saying ew. That was too morbid for him. "Or maybe I'll allow my heartless to rip you a part piece by people piece." He was two feet from them. he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "WAIT!" He shouted, slapping a fist in his hand. "I know what I can do!" He held up his lance and pointed it to Donald's chest. "I can drain you of your life energy slowly, so that you feel every limb grow numb as your life energy leaves your body." Donald shook feverishly. "Then as you're nearing the brink of death," Ansem scratched Donald's feathered head, "I'll let my heartless have their way with you." He moved from Donald and went to Alirah. He grabbed Alirah's chin and caressed it. "And I will force you to listen and watch as they rend each of you friends dying limbs right out of its socket." Alirah had sweat beading down her brow. "Then instead of killing you, I will break you." Alirah struggled again against the heartless. Donald did the same. "I will take great pleasure in watching your spirit break." Ansem purred. "And once you're broken," he trailed a finger down her cheek, "I will rebuild you into another one of my magnificent puppets," he cupped her face, "And you shall serve me, just as Riku and Terra did." Alirah drew the line there. She snapped her teeth, trying to bite Ansem's hand. He snatched his hand away in time, and sneered with irritation. Alirah jeered like an animal. she was trying to divert Ansem over to her so he wouldn't hurt Donald. It almost worked. But then Ansem smirked devilishly. The blue aura swirled around the lance. He stabbed it into Donald's chest. Donald's orange aura, his life, began to drain into the lance. Donald screamed hysterically.

"NO!" Alirah cried. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She fought wildly against the heartless holding her. They kept their grasps. Donald's white feathers slowly began to turn grey. "YOU ALREADY TOOK RIKU AND TERRA, DON'T TAKE SORA, DONALD, AND GOOFY FROM ME!" she begged.

"And none of that would have happened if you would have just stayed away," He criticized. "If you would have remained with Yensid you never would have lost them. You wouldn't be losing the duck either." He increased the power. Donald cried out even louder.

"AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO!" Ansem peered out the corner of his eye. His temple was hit with an edge of a metal disk. Ansem staggered away. The heartless gawked and were struck down. Donald was dropped and Alirah flew after him. She caught him and looked up. Sora and Goofy waved down to them. "Sorry we took so long." Goofy quipped.

"Any longer and we would have had to put Donald on stings." She joked back.

"Better late than never," Sora shrugged.

Alirah floated up to him. "Actually, ten minutes ago would have been nice."

"What are ya gonna do?" Goofy giggled. The three laughed. Sora used Cure and Healed Donald. Alirah ruffled his feather affectionately. "Now what?"

"ARRRG!" Ansem roared. He rose into the air, Guardian below him, and heartless swarming above in a circle. Directing with his Lance, Ansem sent Guardian into the center of the circle of heartless. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" He roared. Guardian raised his hands. The heartless darted into his body. Guardian turned into a dark liquid and streamed around Ansem's body. "I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY TWO CHILDREN AND MANGY ANIMALS!" The liquid pierced through his chest. "TO HELL WITH CLAIMING YOUR HEARTS!" His veins were pulsating. "TO HELL WITH MAKING YOU MY PUPPETS!" His muscles began to grow. "TO HELL WITH SPARING YOUR LIVES!" Ansem himself was growing in size. His shirt was gone, but his still had the black pants and boots. He had four tentacles sprouting out of his back. Alirah drew Heart and Soul, Donald brought out his wand, Goofy brought up his shield, Sora drew his Blade. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" He darted the tentacles forward. Alirah, Sora, and Goofy managed to fly out of the way. Donald stood his ground. As the tentacle neared him, he yelled, "PROTEGO!" A ball formed around him. The tentacle pierced through effortlessly, constricting around his torso. "WAK!" Donald knew that was a bad idea. he was still exhausted. The tentacle crushed his ribs. Donald coughed up blood. "DIE YOU MISERABLE MALLARD!"

"LET HIM GO YOU DAMN DIRTY HEARTLESS!" Goofy roared. He slammed his shield into all sides of Ansem's face. Ansem swatted at him like he way a fly. Goofy flipped and sprang over the hand, slicing Ansem's face with the shield edge. Ansem finally caught him and began to crush him as well.

"BLIZZAGA!" Alirah roared. Ice sprayed along the tentacle, going all the way to Ansem's back. Ansem swung the lance. Alirah dove out of the way.

Sora came next. He drove his blade into the tentacle. Ansem grunted, the numb pain sensation. "THUNDAGA!" The electricity traveled up the tentacle and to Ansem's back. It was only a sharp jolt, but Ansem let go of Goofy and Donald. Goofy took Donald and landed somewhere safe so that Donald could rest properly. Sora and Alirah remained air born. "We have to end this somehow," Sora stated, "If this keeps up we'll all be like Donald."

"I'm all out of ideas key boy," Ansem conjured up long bright needles and shot them.

Alirah and Sora crossed their blades together, "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" A large wall blocked against the needles. Ansem sent wave after waves of needles, trying to exhaust their defense, "Hiano's still recuperating, so I can't call him yet." The needle wave was getting heavier.

The two could feel the pressure of Ansem's attack increasing. Eventually, the two had their backs against the wall. The whole fight, Ansem, it was all nuts. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many steps ahead they thought they were, Ansem managed to counter them and put himself back in the lead. Sora was convinced that Alirah wasn't exaggerating. Ansem was insane. He was a heartless hulk with power. And the abyss was increasing that power. They couldn't keep up the shield much longer. It was about to give. _**Are you guys giving up already, **_Riku's voice mocked, _**Alirah, Sora, I thought you guys were stronger than that. **_The two exchanged glances. They were both hearing him. _**Sora you could beat this guy in your sleep. As for you Ali, you're a Necromancer with friends. Call 'em. They're waiting. **_The voice vanished.

"Is there some Necromancer thing you can do?"

"Maybe," they dropped the shield and hid behind a spire, "But I'll need something in order to summon them." She pulled out her charm. "And here's hoping Aqua and the guys put enough into here." The two bobbed their heads, wishing each other good luck. Sora flew over to Donald and Goofy. He used cure persistently, trying to expedite his healing process. Alirah peered around a spire, Ansem had his arms folded and eyes closed. She took note of the tentacles. They were pointed diagonally in four directions. Static streams were flowing from out of thin air, down the tentacles, and to Ansem's back. He was drawing power from the darkness. "I need to hurry." Alirah flew down to path. As her feet touched down, something shimmered below the light purple sand. Alirah dug it up. It was a key! "This…" she dusted it off. She hugged it tenderly. "Master Eraqus."

**L&L&L**

Up above, Sora had the cure spell bell still hanging over Donald as he laid flat. "Where's Alirah?" he asked.

"Calling for help." Sora answered.

"How can she do that?" Goofy asked.

"We're in an Abyss," Donald stated, "Necromancers draw power from darkness. And with the level of darkness here, Alirah should be able to bring back a few old faces."

**N*N*N*N**

Alirah stuck Eraqus's blade into the sand. She tied the charm around the hilt. "I may be young Xehanort," she took two steps back, "But even I can draw power from this abyss," she sat down and crossed her legs, "And now you will face everyone whose life you ruined." She closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths. _I know all of you are here. _She called out in her mind. _Please help me put an end to this monster we all once trusted. _Eyes still closed, she summoned both of her blades. _**Heart and Soul must come together with trust. **_The Mirrors voice echoed in her mind. She folded her fingers together. both of her middle and index fingers were extended. "Souls of warriors, bound to these objects they are," Serpents Cry had an illuminating mist shoot out and into the key and charm, "Hearts of warriors bound to these objects they are," same mist shot from the heart blade and into the other objects, "Warriors of the Key who once stood proud and tall," red mist swirled around her, "Appear now as it's your name I call," the red mist joined the other mists. It lifted the Key from the ground and hovered it above her head, pointing like a compass dial. "Eraqus," a pink orb shot in back, "Aqua," shot to the left, "Terra," shot to the right, "and Ven," shot to the front. The pink orbs formed into the figures she called, all had their eyes closed. Alirah opened her eyes. They were completely red. The four figures opened there's as well. Their eyes were white. "Aide me now, and bring Xehanort's life to an end."

**AAAA**

Ansem unfolded his arms and stretched out. After cracking his neck, he opened his eyes. He saw Alirah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy floating before him. "Well, well, what a delightful turn of events this is." He chimed. "Have you all finally resigned yourselves to death?"

"In a matter of speakin," Goofy said.

Alirah waved her Soul blade through the air. "Allow me to reintroduce you to some old friend old man," she gestured to behind Ansem.

Ansem turned. His eye went so wide they almost popped out of their sockets. "No…" he mumbled, "its not possible!"

"Oh but it is," Donald chimed, "And now this fight is done." He declared. "Alirah!"

"With pleasure my ducky friend," she said with a formal bow. "Now my friends, ATTACK!"

Eraqus attacked first. Ansem brought up the lance and caught his blade. "I may in a younger body Eraqus," he pushed up, "But I am still more than capable of handling you, you weak minded fool of a master." Aqua and Ven stabbed him in the sides. "And…you both as well…you're even more of a nuisance than before." Eraqus flipped over and stabbed him in the back. Ansem struggled against the blades embedded in his body. Then an annoying face appeared before his. "Ah Terra…" he choked, "How…unpleasant to…see you." The Terra phantom jabbed his blade into Ansem's chest. "YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS…I SWEAR IT!"

"Check's in the mail!" Sora shouted.

Energy built up at the tip of his blade. Alirah held up both of her blades, energy gathering on their tips. Donald charged up his wand. The phantoms moved back. Goofy threw his shield up. The three aimed their weapons at Goofy's shield and fired. The shield took in the magical energy. The three moved it over Ansem. "Now for the shock of your life." With a hard yank of their weapons, the magic in the shield dispersed into the four keyblades, electrocuting Ansem inside and out. Holes appeared in Ansem body as the light energy exploded out of his body. Alirah, Sora, and the other hid behind a spire. The flash of light tore through the darkness. Ansem's fortress pieced apart like pixels. The phantoms Alirah conjured up stood before her with warm smiles. "Thanks guys," she said, "See you soon." She waved good-bye. The phantoms waved as the light made them vanish.

In minutes the flash was gone, as was the spire the four hid behind. They turned around. Ansem was still alive! He was alive, but barely. Struggling, Ansem was floating to a white door. "QUICK," Goofy shouted, "After 'em!" the four sped for him.

Ansem was panting heavily. His life force was fading, and fading fast. "ANSEM!" He twisted and saw the four. "Games over Ansem," Alirah declared. "Once Sora locks this door, this whole thing is over."

"Ne…ver," he strained, holding his shoulder. "The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." he declared. "And I am still strong enough to harness its energy." he raised a hand to the door. "KINGDOM HEARTS," He roared, "Fill me with the power of darkness!"

The door began to open. A sickening black mist came seeping out. Alirah could feel the energy. Only…something was wrong. "Sora," she whispered, "It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?" he asked.

"If it's the door to darkness, why don't I sense any?"

"Because it's not darkness." he stated confidently.

"Then what is it boy?" Ansem spat.

Sora flew up to Ansem, "I know now, without a doubt," he said poking Ansem's chest, "Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!"

The door opened more and light shot out. Sora dodged out of the way. Ansem was caught in the lights beam. It was consuming his body. The vanishing started from his feet and worked its way up. "NO!" He roared. He twisted around and glared at Alirah. "Know this ALIRAH," He spat, "So long as I remain in yours and Riku's memories, I will NEVER be eliminated!" it went up to his waist. "I swear on Kingdom Hearts, I shall return!" it was at his neck. "And I will DESTROY YOU!" And just like that he was gone.

"And I'll be waiting." She challenged.

Now for the final bout. They had to close the door before it fully opened. The four flew down to the door. "COME ON," Sora shouted, "PUSH!" Alirah, Donald and Goofy pushed with him. It was like pushing a brick wall. The thing wasn't moving.

"AH!" Goofy screamed, looking inside the door.

"Stop staring and keep pushing," Donald ordered. He looked inside and screamed too. The heartless were coming. "HURRY!"

"I can't," Sora groaned. He and Alirah were losing their footing, "It's too much."

"DON'T GIVE UP!" They all saw Riku. He was inside. "Come on you guys, together we can do it."

"RIKU!" Alirah cried. Alirah saw the Heartless known as Darkside appear. It reached a huge hand for Riku. "Keep pushing Sora!" She ordered. She jumped inside and swatted the hand away.

"ALIRAH!" The three screamed.

"KEEP PUSHING!" She repeated. She attacked the heartless again, making it disappear. Another appeared.

"But…" Sora trailed off solemnly, "But Alirah-"

"No matter what Sora," She struck at the head, "You have to close this door!"

"But we can't," he said, "it won't budge."

"Then allow me to help," called a squeaky voice. Everyone looked to the back. Their stood Mickey with a golden key.

"Mickey…" Alirah sighed.

"Hey Ali," He smiled, "Glad I found ya."

Alirah smiled back. "So am I."

"Now Sora, Let's close this door for good." He declared. Alirah walked up to help pull the door closed.

"But what about you guys?" He asked. "What if we can't find you?"

"Don't worry," Alirah said, "As long as you guys don't forget us, we'll meet again someday." She looked to Donald and Goofy, who were getting teary eyed. "I promise," she sighed, "we will meet again guys."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

Alirah took off her charm and threw it to him. Donald gawked at it. "How else will I get that back from you?" Donald clenched it in his hand. He could feel Alirah. "Goofy, take care of Sora and Donald for me will ya?"

"You bet'cha," he croaked.

Alirah nodded. She and Riku stepped away from the door. Riku looked back at Sora. As the door was about to shut, he said, "Take care of her." The door closed.

Inside Mickey raised his key. Alirah raised both of blades. "Heart and Soul, one through trust, aide and seal this door, NOW you must."

**R$R$R$R**

Outside Sora raised his blade. "Alirah, Riku, Mickey," he whispered, "We will meet again!"

**D%D%D%D**

All four blades mustered all of their strength. In bright particles of light the door vanished. Alirah fell to her knees, she was exhausted. "Alirah…" Riku said. He knelt down to her. Alirah smiled up at him. "You…you came in?"

"Of course I did."

"But why?"

Alirah staggered to her feet. She hugged Riku. "Because I had to see you," she answered, "I-I needed you back. I really missed you."

"Missed me?" he questioned skeptically. He pushed her away. "Or did you miss Terra?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Riku tightened his grip on her arms. "OW – Riku!"

"ADMIT IT!" He demanded, shaking Alirah wildly, "Admit you only like me because I'm like Terra!"

"Why would you-"

"ALIRAH, RIKU LOOK OUT!" Mickey shrieked. The two looked up. Five Darkside's had them surrounded. The two tried to move, but their feet were stuck to the ground. "ALIRAH, RIKU!" Mickey jumped for them. One of the Darkside's swatted him like a bug into a wall.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The two called. They pulled at their feet. They were glued to the ground. They went to summon their blades. Nothing appeared. They tried again and again, but their swords weren't coming. "This sucks!" Alirah shrieked.

"And it's about to get worse!" Riku and Alirah looked up. The Darkside's raised their fists. Alirah and Riku gazed up in horror.

Alirah quickly brought her hands together, "PHASMATIS TUTELA," she kept a hand on her and pointed the other to Riku. The Darkside's brought their fists down, crushing Riku and Alirah."

**THE END!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Stay tuned for my next story – Chains of Darkness.**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
